The Marriage Contract
by ClassySam
Summary: Draco and Jade marry under unusual circumstances and try almost everything to separate, but as much as they try, Narcissa and other bizarre and unusual circumstances bring them together. What happens when one of them falls for the other? Laughter ensues.
1. Underdevelopment and Now Hiring

**I'm back! I hope everyone's doing great and what not. This is a new story, a bit longer than Hogwart's Newsletter, which I finished in two days, but this one took a bit longer. I hope you enjoy this new fic! **

* * *

Jade woke up to the sounds of sobbing. She tried to sleep the sounds of sobbing away but when the sobs persisted, Jade opened her eyes and looked up from her pillow. Jade looked from the slightly ajar door and peered down to the living room where her mother and father spoke with the fire on.

"What should we do Arthur? Percy left us, Bill and Charlie are on two different continents. Fred and George need to support _their_ business. Ron is still without a job, Jade is making minimum pay and Ginny is still in school! Oh Arthur, I never knew it would be this horrible! We have no money for food and with this new Wizarding Law; we'll be evicted from our _own home_ because of these taxes! I can't go on Arthur! I love my children, I do, but we can't support them!" Molly sobbed quietly.

Jade frowned hearing her mother about this. Ever since the new Minister, taxes had risen rapidly. Jade had seen that ever since taxes had increased, her mother and father were constantly worried. None of them could pay for their expenses, nor their own home.

"Molly, if we won't be able to go on, how can our children? We need to stand for our children and possibly try to do _something_ to pay for our taxes. I should probably go back to work." Arthur said sighing wistfully. Molly turned to her husband and shook her head.

"But you have a heart condition Arthur. You can't go back to work again." Molly said.

Arthur shrugged and tried to smile at his wife. "I have no choice as of now and don't worry too much Molly. Ron will soon have a job and Ginny; well she's studying to be a Healer isn't she? My smallest daughter, a Healer." Arthur said proudly.

Hearing this stung Jade. She tried all she could do to help. She knew her father never meant to hurt her in any way, but it was clear. Jade really was no use to her parents and neither was Ron.

"If there is a miracle out there...that's all we need." Molly said bursting into tears again.

"There, there Molly. Remember what you always told me? Money is nothing. As long as we build our foundations with love, we won't need anything else." Arthur said wrapping an arm around Molly's shoulder. Molly shook from her tears and pulled a fresh tissue.

"The way this world is going now, money is everything Arthur and without it, our foundation will crumble to the feet of money. Nowadays, love is obsolete." Molly said. Arthur was silent. Jade weaved her fingers in and out and tried not to cry. She twisted and bent her fingers from the anxiety and turned around to see Ron sitting up, mirroring the same look on her face.

* * *

"So we'll get this job then?" Jade asked helping Ron with his tie. Ron shrugged and lifted his chin for Jade to loop the tie.

"This is my 5th attempt...hopefully the 5th time's the charm." Ron said as Jade tightened his tie.

"Good luck to you too. I hope your interview goes well." Ron wished. Jade smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The door opened and Molly walked in carrying two bowls.

"Oh! Good morning, where are you two going?" Molly asked placing the bowls on a table.

"I'm going for an interview!" Ron said. Jade saw the glint of happiness in her mother's eye. Molly was delighted. She threw her arms around her son's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I do hope you become successful!" Molly wished kissing his cheek. Ron reddened and made a face as Molly turned to Jade. "Have a good day at work today darling." Molly said placing a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Actually Mum." Jade said placing a hand on her mother's hand. "I'm going for an interview. I'm going to get another job. A better one with more pay and-"

"Why are you doing this for money dear? Money isn't important. We're the Weasley's remember? We're based on love and respect." Molly said.

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "That's what we're known for...no money." Jade smiled softly at her mother and held her hand tightly.

"The way this world is going on now, money is everything. I don't like my current job anyways. I hate catering!" Jade announced. With that, Jade and Ron set off for work. "Remember; meet me at exactly 4 o clock near the fountain." Jade told him. Ron nodded, kissed her cheek and apparated.

Jade walked into Gringott's and already felt defeated walking into it. She couldn't get a job as an accountant. These goblins were never going to trust her. Thinking about her parents and current financial status, Jade walked in hoping for the best. "When you've got nothing, you have nothing to lose." Jade said to herself. She walked up to a counter and flashed the goblin her most dazzling smile.

* * *

Jade sat on the edge of the huge fountain in Diagon Alley, waiting for Ron. Checking her watch, it was ten minutes before 4. She waited a whole hour on the fountain after getting the boot from Gringott's.

"Any luck?" a voice asked behind her. Jade turned around and saw Ron walking up to her. Jade twisted her mouth and shook her head.

"They told me to get lost or they'd send dragons after me for trying to act clever." Jade said noting there was a packet of sweets in his hand. He held them out to her and Jade took a powdery white ball and bit it. Ron snorted and grinned.

"Clever? What did you tell them?" he asked popping a ball in his mouth.

"That's the thing. I said I was there for a job and he thought I was lying! He thought I wanted the job so I can decode the vaults and take their money." Jade said bitterly. Ron chuckled and Jade nodded. "And what about you?" she asked.

Ron shook his head looking at his sister. "No luck either. It's sad you know? I really wished I would have done better in school, so I wouldn't have to see this day." Ron said quietly. Jade patted his back.

"I actually earned decent grades but I have the crappiest job in the universe. Ron, I'm so worried about Mum and Dad. Ginny's going to be a Healer but there's a separate school for that and they want money for that. How are we going to pay for _her_ studies?" Jade asked. They felt they were at a stop. There was really no way to go. They really had to give up their home and property.

Suddenly a boy in a cycle whizzed by them and a newspaper came flying right at them. It hit Jade and Ron and scattered everywhere. "You bloody arse! Come back here!" Ron yelled standing up. Jade pulled on Ron's arm and pointed to an article from the paper.

"Look Ron! A company is hiring!" Jade said excitedly. Ron sighed, frustrated and walked away from Jade.

"You go, I've given up." Ron said.

Jade frowned looking back at the newspaper. It was a secretary's job at a Wizarding Magazine agency.

* * *

"M-A-L-L-E Magazine! It's a perfect job for me Hermione! Not really a career, but I can be promoted to writing articles or whatever, and you know that I love giving advice to people! Maybe I can be the love guru." Jade said seeing Hermione laugh.

"It does sound fun. Whatever makes you happy, but please don't get your hopes up. Not to sound so cynical, but it's better than taking it hard when you don't. Do you understand?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"I appreciate you for grounding me." Jade said. Hermione gave her a nod and the two heard Krum.

"Her-my-knee." He grunted. Hermione turned around to see Krum walk into their living room.

"Krum! One minute, Jade I have to leave, I'll speak to you later? Good luck with your interview!" Hermione wished. Jade gave her a wave and closed the floo. She touched the black folder containing all her certificates and diplomas. A small gruff was heard behind her. Turning around, Jade saw Ron leaning on the wall, glowering.

"Hey." Jade said. Ron shifted himself from the wall and walked over to Jade.

"Did you see the way he was standing behind her?" he asked flopping on to the couch. Jade raised an eyebrow and went back to her folder.

Ever since Krum came back to Hermione's life at the end of second year, Ron had been extremely livid and sullen. Hermione wasn't to blame. Ron had always kept things to himself and expected Hermione to figure everything out like they had always done during Hogwarts. He was too shy and awkward to tell Hermione about his feelings. Getting tired of it all, Hermione transferred all her focus on a man more willing to show his affections for her. After a year, Krum and Hermione moved in together and Jade had the worst end of the deal to live with; Ron Weasley.

Every night, before going to sleep it became a ritual for Jade to hear as to _why_ Hermione never deserved Krum. Jade silently let him rant, knowing all too well that Ron's fragile heart needed attention and a pair of ears. "She'd never want someone like me anyways. What am I good for? I have no job, I'm not established. Look at Krum; one of the best Quidditch players in our generation!" Ron said sinking into his seat. Jade flipped through her certificates quietly and listened to Ron rant. "Are you listening to me? Of course you're not; you wouldn't know what I'm going through." Ron muttered resting his head.

"Thankfully, I've never had the experience of unrequited love but you can really spare me the pain Ron. In fact, you can spare yourself too. If you just forget about Hermione and look for a new purpose, you can have a different perspective on life." Jade said, her back still turned to him.

Ron turned his head to look at his sister and reveled on her words. "New purpose…do you mean a new…girl?" he asked.

"Woman Ron…woman. You're not a boy anymore. That's why you're so mentally underdeveloped." Jade said. She felt a pillow hit the back of her head and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Like I said…mentally underdeveloped."


	2. The Disastrous Interview

In the morning, Jade woke up early in the morning and got ready for her interview. Molly and Arthur wished her luck again and Jade walked out of the house feeling very confident. She apparated to Hogsmeade and walked her way to the building. "Pardon me sir but do you know where M-A-L-L-E towers are?" Jade asked a passerby.

The balding man behind him to a building where it looked the top was bitten off. An odd way of structuring a building Jade walked into it and asked the security guard for directions. "Thank you." Jade said walking off to the stairs. She walked up the stairs realizing that she needed to get her destination a few minutes before schedule. Trotting up the stairs, Jade saw someone walking towards her, his head buried in a folder. He crashed right into her and sent each other's files scattered and down the stairs. Jade looked up angrily and saw the man look up also.

"What the hell do you think this place is; a jogging park?" he asked furiously.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Don't you have anything better to do than to walk around here like a blind jerk?" Jade checked her watch and looked up seeing Malfoy gape at her, looking furious. "And look, you've even made me late! If I lose my job over you, I'll…forget it, I'm wasting even more time." Jade said grabbing her file from his hands. She walked away not bothering to look back.

Jade entered a room and checked in, looking at her competitors. One by one, people were taken inside and Jade sat there waiting anxiously to blow the directors of M-A-L Magazine away. "Jade…Weasley?" a man asked. Jade sprung up from her seat and waved her hand.

"That's me!" she said seeing him nod.

"This way please." He said motioning for her to follow him. He took her inside a room and closed the door.

"Certificates and diploma?" he asked. Jade handed him her file and gave him a smile. "Please take a seat." He said and Jade nodded looking around the large bright white room. She sat in front of a strong oak desk and the back of the plush leather chair was turned to her, obscuring her view of the M-A-L-L-E director. "Here's the file sir." The man said handing the file to the person sitting on the leather chair.

Jade sat up straight and fiddled nervously with her hands. The man standing there gave her a warm smile and Jade tried to keep silent and still, but the silence was overbearing. "Are these diplomas or some sort of joke?" the voice asked from the leather chair. Jade squinted, trying to get a view of the man but couldn't.

"Pardon me?" Jade asked. The chair wheeled around and Jade's jaw dropped at who she saw smirking at her.

"I asked if what this was…is a joke." He said lightly tossing her file her way on the desk. Jade sat there quietly, still gaping. Malfoy placed a hand under his chin and tapped his cheek, waiting for her to answer. "Well, can you type?" he asked. Jade shook her head.

"But I do know how to write! I know how to write really quickly." Jade said knowing that she sounded like a bloody stuttering fool. Malfoy chuckled and looked sideways to the man who frowned.

"She's a Weasley. They're always a _show_." He said turning back to Jade. "How about-" The door opened and Jade turned around to see Blaise Zambini walking in. She inwardly groaned and turned back around seeing the delight on Malfoy's face. "Blaise, perfect timing. Weasley here was telling us why she should be my secretary." Malfoy said. Blaise grinned and crossed his arms, looking at Jade.

"Oh really? Do you know how to control circulation with subscribers?" Blaise asked. Jade looked at him blankly.

"No, I don't but I'm sure if you tell me then-"

"This is not a bloody school Weasley! It's a professional company that doesn't require idiots like you to work for us!" Malfoy barked. Jade shook and looked away fiercely forcing herself not to cry.

"You're not going to cry are you Weasel? What will happen to the rest of the low class people like you? I'm sure they can be proud of a penniless vendor!" Blaise said. Malfoy handed him Jade's file and told him to look it over. "Very, very impressive! Pictures of our models eh? Nice certificates Weasley. You've graduated from 'Today's Modern-Wizard.'" Blaise said showing her pictures.

Jade pointed to the pictures and shook her head. "No, those pictures aren't mine. I had my papers in there and I don't know how-oh yes! You bumped into me and the papers somehow got mixed up. You have my papers don't you Malfoy? Please look them over." Jade said seeing Malfoy stand up.

"I do not know what you're talking about Weasley…I threw all my papers away." He said smirking. Blaise flashed a smile and gave a nod of respect to Malfoy. It felt as if a stone dropped in Jade's chest. She couldn't breathe for a minute and kept staring at Malfoy in disbelief. "Get out." Malfoy said jerking his thumb towards the door.

Jade just stood there in anger and overwhelming grief that her hard earned diplomas and certificates were thrown away by such a horrible bastard. "Show her the way out." Blaise told the man who watched the horrible episode and felt incredibly sorry for the poor girl.

"This way Miss." He said gently. Jade walked off and stepped out of the room and stormed off to the elevators. The elevator doors opened and Jade walked in, feeling her frustration about to blow up. In an elevator with an elderly man and woman, Jade threw her file down and stepped on it.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing?" the woman asked.

"He's so rude and aggravating! He ridiculed me with his stupid sidekick of his!" Jade ranted.

"I hope you're not talking about-" the elderly man started but the woman cut in.

"Why was he so rude?" Jade wiped the tears from her face and let out a small sob.

"He's always hated me because I was a Weasley! He mixed up my certificates and diplomas with his and threw my things out purposely. Then in the interview he asks if I could type. How can I bloody type? The Wizarding World doesn't type! They're all done by hand! Why do we need computers and typewriters when we have quills and parchment? Even if we did use typewriters and computers, that doesn't mean that we've used them since the beginning of time!" Jade said seeing the elderly woman nod.

"Yes, of course. Absolutely." She said. Jade sniffed and went on.

"Then his friend asks me if I knew about controlling…and-"

"Circulation?" the man asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, that's what he said and I didn't know what it was." Jade said wiping her tears. The man took out a handkerchief and handed it to Jade who thanked him and blew on it.

"You were being interviewed for him?" the woman asked sympathetically and Jade nodded. "Then you're not supposed to know what a controlled circulation is. Why don't we go back up again and have a talk with him?" the woman asked pressing on a button in the elevator.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Never! He's a horrible man. I don't want him to humiliate you as well." Jade said and the woman shook her head.

"Oh no, he can't get away with insulting people this way. This isn't the way his parents brought him up. Someone's got to say something you know." The woman said.

Jade snorted and shook her head. "His parents have a bitter idiot for a son. Oh and you don't want me to get started on his father." Jade sneered thinking of Lucius Malfoy as he slipped the diary in Ginny's cauldron. The man squirmed uncomfortably and the elevator's bell rang with a 'ding.' The doors opened and as much Jade resisted, the more forceful the woman became. Jade felt embarrassed being pulled by an old woman, with her husband walking behind her, looking clearly annoyed and not the least bit afraid. "You don't understand! He'll fire you too!" Jade hissed.

The woman giggled and opened the doors to Malfoy's cabin. "He'll fire me? He can't fire me." The woman said seeing Malfoy and Blaise turn in their seats.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked. The woman took out her wand and muttered a spell. The old woman grew out long blonde hair and grew taller and slimmer. The younger woman smiling pleasantly at her was none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself.

"I don't understand why we have to go through this every day Cissa." A voice said behind them. Jade turned around seeing a bald Lucius Malfoy and suppressed a laugh.

"Darling, you've forgotten your hair again." Narcissa said tapping his head. His lengthy blonde hair grew and Lucius touched it, relieved to have had it back. "Disillusionment charms, but that's not the reason why we're here. Draco!" she ordered. Malfoy immediately shot up from his seat and so did Blaise. The two looked like deathly scared school boys which Jade found quite amusing. "I can't believe my son hurt me today by reducing someone to the lowest form. Especially a woman! Where are her diplomas and certificates?" Narcissa asked.

Draco scowled looking down and had Narcissa repeat her question. "I threw it away." Draco muttered. Narcissa crossed her arms and looked to Jade who glared at Malfoy.

"Well then, I guess you're going to have a long day because if you don't acquire each and every single one of her diplomas and certificates in mint condition, you won't be a part of M-A-L-L-E." Narcissa said. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Narcissa held a hand up. "Now Draco, no use arguing with me-"

"Narcissa, perhaps you're being a bit too-"

"Lucius." Narcissa warned. Lucius instantly quieted and motioned for Draco to leave.

"But Mum, she's a Weasley!" Draco said aloud.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to me that way! Don't you even dare talk to any other person that way either! So what if she's a Weasley! You talk as if they're another breed! Let me remind you that I am your mother and if I ever hear anything like that again, you will be in more trouble than you can ever imagine of!" Narcissa said wagging her finger. Jade smiled a bit looking at Malfoy. "Jade will be _my_ secretary starting from tomorrow, so you can get your own. As for you Blaise Zambini, try not to influence my son as possibly as you can." Narcissa said seeing Blaise nod frantically. "Good now run along. A lot of work today. Draco, go get her diplomas and certificates!" Narcissa said. Malfoy gave a dirty look towards Jade and left off to find her diploma and certificates. Narcissa turned to Jade and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You start tomorrow and if my son ever harasses you, you come to me. Do you understand?" she said and Jade nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm really thankful and I won't let you down. I promise I'll learn how to type and I'll study everything there is to know about controlled circulation." Jade said and Narcissa chuckled shaking her head.

"You don't need to as long as I'm here, but I'll set Blaise up to teach you so no one can say anything against you all right?" Narcissa asked and Jade nodded. Narcissa nodded again and left with Lucius who looked quite disturbed. Blaise stood there and Jade gave him a smirk and left.


	3. Helping Ron

When Jade reached the Burrow, she ran in and told her parents the good news. "I've got a job! It's actually a job that I'll probably love!" Jade said as her mother rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked happily.

"Because Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Malfoy? You're working for the Malfoy's?" Ron asked. Jade nodded and went to explain but Ron made a sound of disgust. "How could you Jade? We're not that desperate enough to work for them." Ron said and Jade shook her head.

"No you're mistaken. Narcissa Malfoy is really generous and nice. She yelled at Malfoy today because of me. Serves him right, for being a pompous jack-"

"Jade!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry Mum. But he threw my diplomas and certificates away and humiliated me with Blaise Zambini, but Mrs. Malfoy said that if he harasses me the next time, he'll get it." Jade said.

"Well congratulations dear. I'm happy at least you're somewhat set for the future." Molly said. Jade looked at Ron who turned red from embarrassment and walked away to his room.

"Thanks Mum." Jade said and walked after Ron. She opened the door and saw Ron on the floor flipping through the paper with a pen in hand.

"If Mum offended you-"

"She's my Mum…of course she's offensive, but she's not wrong. I'm sick of giving up Jade. Wherever I look I see other people succeeding and this puts me off even more. Usually when one of your own is doing well, you're supposed to be happy for them and use them as encouragement but why does someone of my owns' success become my failure?" Ron asked.

Jade sat down on the floor and folded her legs. "Ron, you're being very pessimistic." Jade said and Ron disagreed.

"Say what you want, think what you like, but that's just the way I feel love. It's a bit sad yes, but it makes sense for me. I'm tired of people seeing me as some useless piece of lump. Merlin, even Neville's got something to do with his life! Why can't I?" Ron asked.

"Neville's a very fine human being Ronald. He's talented in Herbology. Comparing yourself to him is pathetic on your part." Jade said seeing Ron glare at her.

"Someone fancies Neville I see." He sang. Jade rolled her eyes and flipped through the papers with him.

"You're just jealous because I got more action than you did with Hermione." Jade said hearing him laugh. She looked at him seeing him grin.

"You never dated Neville. The only thing you both shared was a couple of blushes." Ron said.

"Exactly my point Ron. Hermione didn't even spare you a blush. If you were more charming, you would have earned at least some attention." Jade said. Ron punched her lightly on the arm and Jade rubbed the spot scowling at her brother.

"If I had a job, Hermione would have been mine." Ron said.

"Correction. If you weren't as narrow-minded as you are now, she would have cared less about your unemployment or Krum." Jade said seeing Ron roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Look, a post for Quidditch commentary assistance." Ron said seeing Jade nod.

"Sounds good. You're really good with commentary every time we're playing Quidditch. I say go for it." Jade said circling the column.

"All right, I'll go ahead and try for it. Interviews are the day after tomorrow so I have nothing really to do tomorrow." Ron said getting up.

"No, no, no. You _do_ have work my dear brother. You're going to be practicing on your commentary and prepare for that interview!" Jade said.

"Fine I will. Good night. Idiot." he said throwing a balled paper at her.

"Sleep well troll." Jade said equally good hearted as he did. She got up and slipped into her bed to sleep for her first day tomorrow.


	4. MALLE Magazine: First Day

In the morning, Ron promised to pick Jade up from her workplace, so the two could prepare for his interview the day after. Jade apparated to M-A-L-L-E towers and checked in. She walked up the stairs and saw Malfoy walking her way.

Seeing Weasley in front of him, made Draco want to ridicule the woman. He spent most of his day yesterday, looking for her certificates and when he found them, they were covered in what seemed like a week old corn beef sandwich and yogurt. Not only did they cover her papers, they covered his fancy, just delivered yesterday robes. He had smelled rancid all throughout the day and knew that people working under him laughed secretly at him. He knew it was pointless at this point to restore her papers, so he got up and left, to travel to Hogwarts to order another copy of all her papers.

"There are your papers now leave the building." Draco said handing her the file roughly. Jade raised an eyebrow and opened the file, looking through the papers.

"Who's telling me to leave the building?" Jade asked looking up. Draco stepped closer to her and pointed to himself.

"I'm telling you to leave the building."

"And what does your mother have to say about that?" Jade asked.

Draco felt infuriated. He hated when his mother was brought to the matter. Couldn't she just leave? Why was she standing here wasting her time? "What does my mother have to do with anything? I'm the boss, you leave. You don't even have an appointed letter." he said and Jade shrugged.

"That's too bad isn't it? I guess I'll have to go to your mother and tell her my goodbyes and thank her. You know human stuff? No? You don't know? Now that's too bad." Jade said walking away.

Draco stood there, his mouth hanging open. If she went to his mother, he was done for. "Weasley!" he called. Jade had walked quickly to Narcissa's cabin and knocked on it, hearing a 'come in.' Jade walked in and closed the door behind her. Draco stopped directly in front of the door and yanked it open.

The two women turned around and Draco walked in, breathing heavily. He gave a dark look towards Jade and shook his long blonde hair. Narcissa sat on her desk watching Draco curiously. "Draco?" she said seeing him turn to her, from looking at Jade.

"Mother." he said nodding. Narcissa motioned for him to talk and Draco cocked his head looking at her, confusing her.

"What's wrong child? You're not ill are you?" Narcissa asked seeing him flash his teeth.

"Of course not mother. I'm fine. Just...wanted to bring Weasley here...to your cabin...for her...first...day." He said chuckling a bit. Narcissa gazed oddly at her son.

"Actually what he _really_ said at the corridor was-"

"Was nothing at all you, silly, silly, funny little girl. I really didn't say anything-"

"What did he say Miss Weasley?" Narcissa asked. Draco turned to Jade and flashed a look of warning with his eyes.

Jade smiled and turned to Narcissa. "He said-"

"All right! I said-" Draco went to confess.

"He said he missed one of my certificates and would bring it to me tomorrow morning." Jade finished. Draco looked at her and looked back at his mother who looked shocked.

"My son, said that? Is it true Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco shrugged, a bit embarrassed and Narcissa got up and walked over to her son to embrace him. Draco looked at Jade, with his mother still in his arms, smirking at him. Narcissa pulled back and pinched his cheek. "I love you my sweet little-"

"Mother!" Draco said pulling away, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Narcissa turned to Jade and made a tiny gasp. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me." Draco said.

"Draco, please wait. You have to show Jade to her cabin next door. Jade, this is all the work I need you to do for me. If you have any questions, you can call me on this number, or Draco if anything." Narcissa said and Jade nodded, taking the stack of folders and papers from Naricissa. Jade walked out with Draco right in front of her, not bothering to even hold the door for her.

"You're a real gentleman." Jade said as soon as the door closed. Draco wheeled around watching her struggle with the amount of papers in her arms.

"I know. I'm good looking and rich too, but you can't have me because I don't do dirt like you. That's your room." Draco said pointing to a door next to her.

Jade turned to it and looked at Draco. "Help me then." Jade said. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm the boss. I say _you_ open the door for yourself." he said walking away.

"You're not the boss of me one and two; you have to have just a little bit of decency to open a door for a woman who can't help herself!" Jade said seeing him turn and grin.

"A lot of women can't _help themselves_ around me and take it as a personal choice that I don't want to help open that door for you. I wouldn't even hold a door for a cripple." he said leaving.

Jade glared at him disappear. Her upper arms started to tremble and Jade tried opening the door with her foot, her face, her arm, anything she could to get the door to open. Jade twisted the knob open with her fingers, with her papers being shoved to her face. They started to slip slowly as the handle opened and as soon as she got the door to open, her arms lost control and the content in her arms went flying down.

Cursing at Malfoy, Jade picked up the papers one by one and saw a pair of hands reach out to help her. Jade looked up and saw a woman her age smile and pick up the papers. "Hi." the woman said and Jade smiled.

"Hello." Jade said.

"I saw what happened in my cabin. I went to help you open the door but it was too late." the woman said flipping her bangs from her eyes. She had straight long brown hair, big dark brown eyes and had a pleasant smile

"Yeah. He's a prick. I wonder how he manages to stay alive every single day." Jade said distastefully. The woman laughed and got up with the folders in her arm.

"Oh, he's worse." she said turning the lights on. Jade got up and walked to her desk and dumped the papers on it.

"You're telling me? I went to school with him." Jade said. The woman gave Jade a sympathetic look.

"Really? That must have been fun. I only know him for about a year, you know, ever since he became one of the director's for M-A-L-L-E magazine. He's my boss and I'm not supposed to make any fun of him, but he's pretty intolerable." she said and Jade nodded.

"Very. The bad part is that he knows me, so I'll be picked on unmercifully. How long have you been working here?" Jade asked, seeing her help sort out the files. Jade noticed that the woman was several inches taller than her and looked pretty classy and casual.

"For 5 years. It wasn't as bad before the younger Malfoy joined. Narcissa, his mother is extremely easy to work with. She's a good woman." the woman said.

"Yes. She is. She's the one who gave me this job yesterday. I needed it more than anything." Jade said.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to introduce myself; my name is Samantha." she said. Jade smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you Samantha. My name is Jade." Jade said shaking Samantha's hand.

"Well Jade, it looks like you're in for a long day. I have to go, because I have so much work to do. If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to call or whatever." Samantha said and Jade nodded grinning. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Samantha said giving her a wave. Jade turned to her desk and sighed. Samantha was right; Jade was going to have a long day.


	5. Lunch With Samantha

As Jade filed and made phone calls to schedule meetings and appointments, she had received a note from Ron. '_When should I pick you up?'_ Jade scribbled down at 6 and sent it out. Her lunch break was looming close and Jade finished the last of her files. A knock was heard on her door and Jade looked up to see Narcissa smiling warmly at her.

"Miss Weasley, I'm going off to my lunch break and you should too. We both have an hour so please enjoy. One other thing, can you get Draco to sign these papers for me? They're quite important." Narcissa said and Jade nodded.

"Yes of course." Jade said getting up and taking the file from her.

"Thank you. Stress that it is very important and that the Vice President of Witchery Apparel will be here to discuss our collaboration. If he doesn't sign this it'll be very, very grave for the both of us." Narcissa said and Jade nodded.

"I'll do that first thing." Jade said seeing Narcissa give her another smile.

"Thank you dear. Till we see each other again...in about an hour. Oh you do know that you get off at 6? Same time as I do?" Narcissa asked and Jade shook her head.

"Didn't know that but thank you for telling me." Jade said. Narcissa nodded and turned around again.

"Also! Remind me to give you _your_ papers. You need to sign some things too you know." Narcissa said.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." Jade said. Narcissa nodded and went to leave but turned again.

"Am I missing anything?" she asked and Jade shook her head tentatively.

"Er-"

"Oh yes! Disillusionment charm!" Narcissa said taking her wand out.

"Mrs. Malfoy? May I ask you something?" Jade asked seeing Narcissa change into the old lady Jade met in the elevator.

"Yes of course." Narcissa said, her hair changing color and the lower part of her body swell.

"Why the disillusionment charm?" Jade asked seeing Narcissa look up.

"Why use it? Well M-A-L-L-E Magazine is doing this article on being treated based on the way you look. I wanted to see for myself what that was like, so this week I am an old woman, next week will be a fat man! Lucius and Draco don't agree with me. They hate the idea but I simply love it. You never know who you get to meet. I've met you, if you saw me as myself in that elevator; you would have never got the job today." Narcissa said and Jade nodded imagining how she would have never ranted about Malfoy in front of his mother. "Oh look 10 minutes have passed, I suggest you take 10 more extra minutes on your lunch break. Good bye Jade!" Narcissa said waving off.

Jade waved back and saw her slowly walk to the elevator. Jade back around and another knock came upon her door. Jade turned back around and saw Samantha there, still poised to knock on the door, but her head turned to see Narcissa walk into the elevator. "Hey!" Jade said seeing Samantha turn back around.

"Hi! Unusual piece of work there eh?" Samantha asked jerking her thumb to where Narcissa was. Jade laughed and sat on her chair.

"She's interesting. Nothing like her husband or son." Jade said seeing Samantha shrug.

"You're on lunch break right?" Samantha asked and Jade nodded.

"Good, because I have my lunch break too. Do you want to come along?" Samantha asked picking up a crystal block and juggling it back in forth in her hands.

"That sounds great. I'm new here so that way, you can show me around the place and Samantha nodded.

"Good so all ready?" Samantha asked. Jade got up and grabbed her cloak. She put it around her and took her keys and the file that Narcissa told her for Draco to sign.

"Let's leave." Jade said. The two walked out of the office and Samantha showed her around the building and the cafeteria.

"Then they have restaurants outside, which are amazing. There's this one restaurant where you must go. They have the best steaks in Hogsmeade." Samantha said opening the door for Jade who looked a bit hesitant.

"Actually, the thing is, I have no money. So I won't be eating today. My mum made me a turnip sandwich, so I'll just eat that." Jade said. Samantha made a face and took the turnip sandwich from Jade's hand. She threw it behind her and it hit someone. "Hey!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Total accident. Just _flew_ from my hands, that devil." Samantha said. She turned back to Jade and took her by the arm. "You're here for the first time, so I'll treat you. I'm practically dragging you to the bloody place, you might as well come along, and don't be modest Jade. Merlin I hate that." Samantha said.

Jade found that it was no use arguing with Samantha. They entered a very modern looking restaurant with vibrant colors. "Table for two?" the waiter asked and Samantha nodded. He gave a nod and walked them to their tables. "The usual for you Miss Samantha?" he asked and Samantha nodded.

"Of course, Jade what will you have?" she asked looking through the drinks.

"Um. I don't know honestly." Jade said looking through the menu. They were all rich food and the prices were outstanding. "They're so pricey." Jade said seeing Samantha lean over.

"Don't worry about it Jade! Go on." Samantha said.

"I promise I'll pay you back." Jade said and Samantha waved at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, treat me next time." she said. Jade ordered and the two spoke until they received their lunch. Samantha was talking to Jade and all of a sudden she stopped, staring at something. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and saw Samantha point. Jade turned around and saw Malfoy eating with Blaise and a very attractive woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh my goodness, she's gorgeous." Samantha said. Jade looked closer and agreed. The woman really did look gorgeous.

"Who is she?" Jade asked looking at Samantha who shrugged.

"I'm his secretary and even _I_ don't know." Samantha said still looking at her.

"Obviously his girlfriend or Zambini's." Jade said turning back to her food.

"No she's definitely Malfoy's." Samantha said nodding her head towards their direction again. Jade turned around and saw Malfoy put an arm around the woman and kiss her. Jade scrunched her nose up and turned around, putting a finger in her mouth to 'gag.' Samantha laughed and went back to her food.

"She's probably as bad as he is." Jade said pushing her plate away. She placed a hand on her stomach and let out a breath. She felt full after the longest time. Samantha pushed her plate too and sipped from her glass.

"I'm so full." Samantha moaned. Jade smiled and felt something vibrate. She fished through her purse and pulled out the device that Narcissa gave her this morning.

"This thing has been vibrating and ringing and all sorts of weird things! What's wrong with it?" Jade asked. Samantha laughed and reached out to take the device. "It's called a planner. It's just like a phone, but it sends written messages, when you can't pick up. You can also put down important dates and plan things like that." Samantha said showing it to Jade who was fascinated with it.

"That's amazing!" Jade said and Samantha nodded paying the bill.

"I know, it makes life easier...for us at least." They stood up and went to leave but were stopped by a voice.

"Madison!" Samantha turned around and Jade turned watching Samantha walk towards Malfoy. "Did you send out the letter?" Malfoy asked and Samantha nodded.

"I also managed the Gringott's problem, sent your robes to dry clean, had your suit tailored again and sent your broom to fix, which has to be picked up in a few minutes." Samantha said seeing her boss nod.

"You have another batch of work to do once you get back to the towers, so I suggest you hurry up. Oh and look at that, made a new best friend?" Malfoy asked leaving to see Jade stand behind Samantha.

"Mrs. Malfoy told me to give you these papers to sign." Jade said handing him the file. Draco raised an eyebrow and the woman right next to him chirped up.

"Weasley?! Is that you? Draco, a Weasley works for _you?"_ the woman asked in a nasally voice. Jade moved her eyes to the woman who looked even familiar up close. The nasally voice was just too easy to peg.

"Parkinson? What the hell happened to you?" Jade slipped. Draco looked up and Blaise looked up at Jade's bold question. Pansy shivered in rage and looked at Draco.

"Draco, will you have her talk to me this way? Me?! I'm beautiful Weasley, something _you'll_ never be." she said. Jade stood there, wondering how Pansy's nose had changed. A recent conversation with her father sparked the answer.

"A nose job? Boobs too?" Jade asked snorting.

Samantha turned to her, and gave her a look and hissed. "What's wrong with you?" Jade looked back at Pansy, her eyes wide with rage.

"What else have you got done?" Jade asked trying not to laugh.

"Didn't you say you did your toes too?" Blaise asked casually. Pansy shot him a glare and looked back at Jade.

"At least I can afford it." she spat. Jade put her hands up in defense and tried shutting her mouth from laughing.

"It's all right Pansy, we all have our days." Jade said handing the file to Malfoy who sneered at her.

"What is this?" he snarled snatching the paper from her.

"Your mother told me to get your signatures, pertaining to the meeting tomorrow with the Vice President of Witchery Apparel." Jade said watching him reach into his breast pocket for a pen. He stopped and took his eyes off of the paper and set his stare on Jade.

"I'm not signing this." he said handing it back. Jade looked appalled.

"But why not?! Mrs. Malfoy said-"

"Mrs. Malfoy's arse kisser you are indeed. If I don't sign it, she'll fire you because you failed to attempt to convince me." Malfoy said. Pansy sniggered and Jade looked at him with disbelief.

"This isn't even about _ME_ Malfoy; this is about your company!" Jade said shaking the file. Malfoy pushed it away and leaned against his chair.

"I'm not signing it...unless of course, my mother tells me to do so." he said. Blaise laughed and swirled his wine glass.

"Malfoy, I won't have time then. I have to send this out right this hour! There is a deadline!" Jade said showing him the clock. Malfoy clicked his teeth and looked at Pansy who smiled silkily.

"Poor little Weasley, going to be fired on her first day. She's going to be poor again." he pouted. Angry tears formed in her eyes, she wasn't going to get fired because of Malfoy today. She was going to get fired for breaking his bloody neck inside a restaurant. Before she went to grab his collar and shake him, a terse voice interrupted them.

"Sign the paper Draco." They all spun around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there. He glided over to them and pointed to the paper. "You sign this document. Now." he said as Draco gave him a confused look.

"But Father-"

"Sign it...NOW." Lucius demanded. Draco scowled and took a pen out. He signed the paper and pushed it away towards Jade. "You may go now." Lucius said dismissing Jade and Samantha.

"Thank you." Jade said. She gave a cold look towards Malfoy and left with Samantha.

"What the-" Draco started.

"Draco you must be the stupidest man to have graced this world." Lucius said angrily. Draco looked stunned by his insult.

"But it was a way to get rid of her!" Draco said.

"No, it was a way to get _you_ out and our company! Do you know how important those papers were?! I say if you're going to harass and get Weasley fired, I suggest you not meddle with our business. If you're going to bring her down, at least spare _our_ company." he said.

"Oh Drakey poo, it's all right." Pansy said stroking his hair.

"If this incident ever reached your mother's ears, you'd be finished. She would have written you out of M-A-L-L-E Magazines and fortune." Lucius said scaring Draco and Pansy stiff. "Just be lucky that Weasley won't say anything to your mother." Lucius said.

* * *

"How _dare_ he? That bloody oaf. One day, you're going to find me with his bloody head in my bloody hands!" Jade ranted. She kicked a bottle out of her way and stalked down Hogsmeade with a quiet Samantha following her.

"Please calm down." Samantha said gently. Jade slowed down and started to quiet down.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I hate that man! I could have been fired today! Mrs. Malfoy would have suffered a huge loss, as well a son, but hopefully she wouldn't have taken it too hard. If I ever gave birth to a prat like that...oh goodness, would I have straightened him-"

"Let's talk about something else...and something that doesn't have to do with gory torture devices or any diabolical plans for Mr. Malfoy." Samantha said. They both walked back to the towers and waited until their day was over.

* * *

"Going home?" Samantha asked walking inside Jade's cabin.

"Yes. My brother's picking me up; do you want to come along?" Jade asked. Samantha wagged her eyebrows and asked Jade if her brother was good looking.

"Of course he's not, he's my brother. He looks like a pig." Jade said hearing Samantha snort.

"He's my twin brother. We're not identical...thankfully." Jade said shutting her door. They walked down the stairs and out of the building where they saw Ron standing outside.

"Is that him?" Samantha asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yep. The red hair, that's him." Jade said. "Hey Ron." Jade said seeing him smile.

"Hi." he said looking at Samantha.

"This is Samantha, one of my co-workers, Samantha this is my brother Ron." Jade said seeing Samantha and Ron shake hands. Ron blushed and Jade was horrified seeing Samantha blush as well.

"Hi Samantha." Ron said.

"Nice to meet you Ron." Samantha said.

"Shall we go?" Jade asked as they still shook hands.

"Oh...yeah sure." Ron said breaking off from Samantha.

"My feet hurt from running around all day. I wish I had a muggle car. I don't get paid enough, working as Mr. Malfoy's slave." Samantha said. Ron puffed his chest up and looked at Samantha.

"Well, you know, I would have driven you home, but my muggle car is in repair." Ron said. Jade snapped her attention to Ron and went to tell him that he had no car but he flashed a look for her to shut up.

"You have a muggle car?" Samantha asked her eyes brightening. Ron smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oh that's really cool. What type?" Samantha asked. Jade looked smug and Ron looked at Jade like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well...you know, it's the...the one with, I bought it yesterday, it's coming to me." Ron said.

"And it's at repair already?" Samantha asked.

"Because it's a race car! A sports car so the whole day yesterday, I was um...racing and the tires...they wore out." he said impressing Samantha even more.

"Oh my goodness, you race? You have a sports car! Jade! You never told me about this!" she said excitedly, smacking Jade's arm. Jade laughed nervously and gave Ron a cold look. "So what do you do? You must be...well established." Samantha said. Ron grinned and told Samantha that he was a sports commentator. Ron and Jade dropped Samantha home and as soon as Samantha left, Jade punched Ron.

"What is your _problem?!_ Lying to a girl? I work with her! She's a friend of mine! Imagine what she'll think of me when she finds out that you're a liar!" Jade said seeing Ron get defensive.

"I was trying to impress her! What would she think of me when I tell her that I'm unemployed?" he asked as they walked back home.

"Well that's the truth Ronald. If you're ever going to be in a relationship, it should start on trust." Jade said. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and Jade pushed it away. He put an arm around her again and laughed when she pushed it away.

"She's pretty and she's taaall." Ron sang.

"You're an idiot...and you're unemploooyed." Jade sang back.

"Sod off." Ron said.

"You first." Jade snapped.


	6. The Devil Wears Dragon Hide

At bedtime, Jade lied on her bed, thinking about her job and was finally at peace with herself. She was going to secure her home and even manage to help Ginny advance in her studies. A voice broke Jade's thought. "Now I really _have_ to get that job tomorrow." Ron said. Jade rolled her eyes and turned to her side, in the dark. "Are you listening to me? I know you're not sleeping." Ron said.

"How would you know that?" Jade asked hearing him chuckle.

"Idiot, always falling for that." he said. Jade yawned and closed her eyes.

"If you don't get the job, too bad for you." Jade said.

* * *

The next morning went hectic. Molly and Jade helped Ron look his best and made breakfast early in the morning. Jade wished Ron luck and apparated to M-A-L-L-E towers. As Jade checked in, she walked up the stairs to see Malfoy in front of her. She passed him by and walked down the hallway where her office was. She saw Samantha working rapidly in her cabin and Jade stopped by to say hello.

"Jade! Hi! Great morning isn't it?" she asked sarcastically, pointing to the threatening gray clouds outside. Jade nodded.

"Gorgeous. I just dropped by to say hi, before I get buried in work again." Jade said seeing Samantha grin. Her smile dropped and she nodded her head towards the door. "What?" Jade asked. Jade turned around to see Malfoy standing there, smirking.

"Gossiping while doing work? What do you think this place is Weasley? A marketplace? I'll have you reported right this instant and I'll fire you today or else my name isn't Draco Malfoy." Malfoy spat.

Jade crossed her arms and leaned against a pillar. "I know your name isn't Draco Malfoy, it's the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. How quickly you forget things. You can try all you want; you're never going to fire me." Jade said seeing him stand straight, crossing his arms.

"Is that a challenge I hear Weasel? Take it back; you don't want to mess with me. I'll fire you and have your life ruined. I still need to get back at what you said about Pansy." he said snidely.

"Parkinson? What did I say? I only asked her about her...new and improved looks. You know, if they also gave her a heart, she'd look even more beautiful trust me. But you like her anyway don't you?" Jade asked taking her weight off of the pillar.

"You mind your mouth around here Weasley. You better think twice before insulting my fiancée." Malfoy warned.

"Oh, of course! You are the Almighty Draco Malfoy and Pansy...she's the Queen of The Superficial! All yield!" Jade said pumping a fist in the air. She walked out of the cabin and into her office and shut the door.

A few hours later, Narcissa Malfoy walked in, looking pale. "Mrs. Malfoy? What's wrong?" Jade asked seeing Narcissa sit on a therapy chair.

"Oh Goodness, Draco and Lucius have arranged a Ball. They're going to announce something and they won't tell me." Narcissa said looking at the ceiling. Jade handed a glass of water to Narcissa who leaned and drank a little.

"Something they won't tell you? Why do you look stressed?" Jade asked.

"Because my son is an idiot Jade! But then again, if Lucius is also throwing the ball with him, it means the news isn't too bad. Would it?" Narcissa asked. Jade shook her head. "There are so many things going on in my mind. I don't know if I should...hmm." Narcissa said placing a hand over her forehead.

"If you should..." Jade said putting Narcissa on track again. "If I should hand the entire company over to Draco. He's 19 and still not proven to me that he can handle M-A-L-L-E Magazine! Or am I being too rash? If my son, knew the meaning of hard work and learned to love and appreciate others, and treated them like human beings, I wouldn't be worried. He hates everyone except his father and I!" Narcissa said resting her head on the chair again.

Jade sat there wondering how in the world Malfoy had a mother like Narcissa. "He does have Pansy." Jade said hearing Narcissa give an unladylike snort.

"She's after his money of course. Besides she hasn't been in my son's life for a very long time. Perhaps my son needs a woman to fall in love with! A woman that knows what the value of hard work is! He needs to have some sense knocked into him." Narcissa said.

"But...I thought your son was engaged to Parkinson." Jade said feeling confused. Narcissa gave her a questioned look.

"Who ever told you that-"

"Cissa! Out of all the places...here?" Lucius asked from the doorway. Jade turned around and Narcissa lifted her head to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Lucius...is Draco engaged?" Narcissa asked. Lucius gave a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"Of course not. Engaged? To whom? No, no, no. Go, go, the Vice-President is here from Witchery Apparel. They're expecting you." Lucius said pushing her out of the door.

"Goodbye Jade." Narcissa said wistfully. Jade waved slightly and saw Lucius turn sharply to her.

"Listen girl, Narcissa does not yet know of Draco's affiance to Pansy. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and act stupid!" he said.

"Ok." Jade said.

"Good...and another thing. You will be helping Madison with the arrangement of the marriage ball, which Narcissa is _not_ supposed to know. She's going to be surprised and I suggest you keep it that way." Lucius said. Jade nodded and Lucius left.

In her lunch break with Samantha, Jade and Samantha spoke about the Marriage Ball and why Lucius and Draco were hiding it from Narcissa.

"I accidentally overheard-"

"Eavesdropped." Jade interrupted.

"No! Accidentally overheard about Lucius Malfoy telling Mr. Malfoy that in order to make Mrs. Malfoy agree to Mr. Malfoy and Pansy's union, was to announce the engagement in front of everyone. In short, it'll look bad if Mrs. Malfoy shot them down in front of the whole world. They know that she doesn't like Pansy anyways because of her marrying Mr. Malfoy for money, but it's also because Mr. Malfoy wants to acquire his inheritance as well." Samantha said.

Jade listened with her eyebrows meeting her hairline. "That...is interesting. I feel bad for Narcissa though. She's so honest and she's a nice person, but her ass of a son, he's so horrible and he's marrying someone who loves his money." Jade said seeing Samantha shrug.

"That's how rich people roll. Sure they have money and live comfortably, but they really aren't truly happy. They don't know about little things that make them happy." Samantha said.

"I completely understand what you're saying." Jade said.

The day was done and the weather was horrible. Rain pounded as Jade tried walking home with an umbrella. The wind blew forcefully, making it difficult for Jade to walk against it. Her umbrella bent and twisted and closed in her face. Suddenly, the wind gushed from inside of the umbrella and turned the umbrella inside out. Jade let go and shielded her face from the rain and wind. "Shit." Jade cursed.

She heard laughter and turned seeing Draco and Pansy in a muggle car, jeering at her. "Have fun in your natural state!" Pansy called. The car zoomed by and ran through a stream of water near the sidewalk. The water sprayed Jade everywhere and Jade looked down, covered in mud and water. She gave a scream of frustration and threw a pen at the car that was already gone.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Ron opened the door, seeing Jade soaked, with blotches of mud on her face, neck and clothes. "What the _hell_ were you doing? Were you rolling around with the gnomes or was it raining mud?" Ron asked grinning. Jade shoved past him and trudged up the stairs. Jade got out, fresh from her shower and saw Ron sitting on his bed, flipping through a book.

"Malfoy and his stupid car sprayed mud all over me." Jade said sitting opposite him. Ron shook his head.

"I'm going to have to kick his arse one day." Ron said.

"Forget about that, how was your interview? Did you get it?" Jade asked. Ron's smile vanished and he looked down. Jade frowned and placed a hand on his knee. "Was it that bad?" she asked.

"It was worse than bad." Ron told her.

"Ouch." Jade said, trying to sympathize. Ron nodded and Jade sighed, looking at him. A slow grin formed on his lips and Jade laughed hitting him. "You're a bastard." Jade said hugging him tightly.

"That means you're one too. Can you believe it? I have a job as a commentator! They loved me! They thought I was brilliant!" Ron said and Jade grinned.

"Did you tell Mum?" Jade asked.

"JADE WEASLEY! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Molly howled. Jade and Ron stood up and ran down the stairs, seeing Molly stand with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "The floor is a mess! There's mud all over the place!" Molly said.

"I'll clean it!" Jade said walking to the kitchen to get the mop.

"Oh fine...I'll help." Ron said.

For the next few days, Jade was busy with arranging the marriage ball for Parkinson and Malfoy. She wanted to sabotage things and hoped a chandelier fell on the two. As the marriage ball was a day away, Narcissa blew up on Draco.

"You will NOT get a single Knut from me! You immature little...boy!" Narcissa yelled in the hallway.

"But Mum, I said I was sorry!" Draco said seeing Narcissa shake a bottle in front of him.

"You placed an All-Green-All-Week on my secretary's door! That's so childish!" Narcissa said.

"I told you mother. I said I was sorry and I won't ever-"

"Until you've proven yourself to be a grown man, you will not have a single Knut you have to earn each and every single one of them! Till then, you are legally written _off_ from my will." Narcissa said.

"What?! Mother, you can't be serious." Draco said nervously. Narcissa flashed him a warning look.

"I am your mother Draco. I am serious." she said. She walked away and Draco stood there, gaping at her. When he saw Jade he walked up, furious at her.

"You! You had me fired! This is your entire fault!" he said shaking a finger at her. Jade roughly pushed his finger from her face and pointed a finger at him.

"Mind your manners Malfoy. You're just an ordinary commoner where I work! Do you understand? You've put yourself in this position, not me. I'm more concerned about my work than I am concerned about you, that's why I bear the fruits of my labor. You do the same thing and you also bear the fruits of your labor. You know what you're doing right now? It's something called karma. You tried to ruin me and you ruined yourself instead. If you were as half as smart and mature as me, you would have understood that this is wrong and something a kid year old would do. Go ahead and run along now, I have work to do. Just because you're out of a job...and money, doesn't mean you have to block me from mine." Jade said pushing him away. She walked off and shut her door behind her, watching him stare at her with murder in his eyes.


	7. Ballrooms

"I'm bloody tired." Jade said, her lower back aching from decorating the Malfoy Manor. Samantha looked up from her magazine and looked back down again.

"Oh me too...very, very tired. Ow." Samantha said. Jade looked down to see Samantha reading from a magazine.

"Woman, get your arse up here and help me!" Jade said.

"I am! I'm looking out for you, so you won't fall!" Samantha said. Jade burst into laughter and finished the last of the ceiling decorations.

"There...all done. Pink...Pansy's favorite color." Jade said wrinkling her nose. Samantha made a face as well.

"I hate pink, it's like matrimonial suicide." Samantha said and Jade laughed. Flowers were all in place and silver candles were set. "This place is enormous...imagine living in a place like this." Samantha said stretching her arms. Jade nodded. Samantha was right. The ballroom was almost the size of the Great Hall. The ceiling was high and already decorated with gold and French chandeliers.

"I'd dance all day in here." Jade said pretending to ballroom dance by herself. Samantha laughed and got up, dancing alongside with Jade.

"When I'll be married, I'll have a ballroom just like this, dancing with the man of my dreams." Samantha said. The girls giggled as they pretended to make dramatic and over exaggerated ballroom moves. A voice cleared them and they turned around to see Lucius.

"All done are we? I suggest you two go home and get ready and come on time with your respective families. We need to get this bloody marriage over with." Lucius said, looking greatly annoyed. Jade and Samantha nodded and left, whispering.

"I'll see you in an hour." Jade said hugging Samantha.

"So will I, bye!" Samantha said apparating.

Jade went home and told Ron, Molly and Arthur that they had only an hour to get ready. "We have to be there early!" Jade said ushering Ron to hurry in the bathroom.

"Can't a man take a bloody dump in peace?" Ron yelled from the bathroom.

"Not when I'm around!" Jade said pounding on the door. Jade wore a strapless green dress that stopped above her knees. She was ready in a half an hour and waited for the rest of her family to come downstairs.

"How do I look sweetheart?" Arthur asked wearing his best suit and tie.

"You look handsome Dad." Jade said tightening his tie. She hugged him warmly as Ron hobbled down the stairs.

"I bought this with my own money." Ron said showing off his tuxedo. Jade smirked at him and gave a whistle.

"Now you can convince Samantha that you're not as pathetic as I think you are." Jade said. Ron faked a punch towards Jade and Arthur yelled at Ron.

"Molly! Where are you?" Arthur asked. "I'm getting dressed after a while, be quiet." Molly said. She walked down the stairs and Jade gasped, grinning.

"Mum...is that you?" Ron joked.

"Oh Ron." Molly said.

They all traveled out and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Jade walked through the doors and led them to the Ballroom area, where there were already guests and photographers. "Oh this is beautiful." Molly said looking around.

"Very. I did the decorations, with my friend Samantha, you see-" Jade said, going to point to the decorations but a voice stopped her.

"Jade!" Jade turned around, to see Samantha walking briskly to her in a dark blue dress, her hair out.

"Oh...hi." Ron said seeing Samantha turn to him.

"Hey Ron. Jade," Samantha said turning back to Jade. "There's been a huge problem. You have to come with me!" Samantha said.

"Huge problem? What happened?" Jade asked excusing herself from her family members.

"This way." Samantha said leading her out of the ball room and up the stairs. When they were out of earshot, Samantha explained what had happened. "Pansy stepped out of the marriage. She refused. It's not going to happen." Samantha said.

Jade's eyes widened. It seemed as if things couldn't be going any worse for Malfoy. "Are you joking?! Now what? Are they canceling this?" Jade asked.

"It doesn't seem so. It's a question of their reputation. They're going to figure some shit out." Samantha said knocking on a large heavy looking door. The door opened and revealed Lucius and Draco.

"Uh...I heard what happened? Do you want me to light a candle?" Jade seriously asked, feeling as if she wanted to laugh herself to death.

"Close the door behind you." Lucius ordered. Samantha closed the door and Jade looked at Malfoy who looked outraged. "We can't cancel this marriage ball. It's a question of our reputation. Parkinson refused right after she heard that my idiot of a son was written off from the will. That bloody wench...anyways, I have an idea." Lucius said.

"Oh that's horrible...how sad." Jade said, feeling not the least bit sad for Malfoy.

"Weasley I need you to do something incredibly big for me. It's something that I will be indebted my whole life to you." Lucius said, starting to look disoriented. Jade looked at Samantha, who looked as equally curious. "You must sign a marriage contract with my son." Lucius said.


	8. The Marriage Contract

There was a moment of silence. "What?! What?! What?! No bloody way am I ever going to have a-" Jade started.

"Weasley listen! It's for your benefit and mine!" Lucius said.

"Why should I help you or your son? You slipped the diary into _my_ sister's cauldron and almost left her to die!" Jade said seeing Lucius's face harden. "And _him!_ He turned my life in Hogwarts and at my workplace into hell and you want me to marry him?!" Jade asked, appalled.

"You're not listening to me. I have no other choice. At least not for me, please do it for the woman who gave you your job! Can't you at least save the respect of the woman who gave you an opportunity? Do you want the media to rip her into pieces by humiliating her because of _our_ mistake?" Lucius asked.

Jade quieted and let Samantha guide her to a seat. "Why me?" Jade squeaked in tears.

"Because, you're the one Draco fought with. If Narcissa sees that Draco is married to the woman he's harassed, she'll think it was his way of...changing and maturing. She doesn't know yet that he's been engaged to Pansy, but she'll be delighted to know that he's married to you because she trusts you and adores you. She tells me about you every moment she seizes. I'm not asking you to be married for a lifetime; I'm asking you to be married just for a few months, just until Narcissa thinks Draco is responsible enough to handle M-A-L-L-E Magazine. I'll even give you the job of your dreams. I'll help you whenever you want on anything you'd like. Just please, for these few months, just tolerate my son." Lucius said.

"I don't want to-" Malfoy started from the corner.

"Shut up! Because of _you_ we're in this mess! I suggest you to shut up!" Lucius demanded.

"Oh Merlin, I hate you...I hate you so bloody much Malfoy." Jade wept.

"It's just a marriage contract. Only a few months and then you're free to do whatever you want." Lucius said.

"What are my parents going to say?" Jade asked as Samantha tried to console her.

"They can't know. None of them can know about the contract marriage. It stays between the four of us, otherwise it is useless." Lucius informed them.

"My home...it's about to be seized by the tax collectors-"

"Consider it yours already. I'll send a check to one of the tax collectors downstairs, right now, if you please just sign this." Lucius told her, holding a pen. Jade paused, thinking before she signed the paper. She really needed the money to pay for the taxes. Her family couldn't even afford food, that's how bad things were.

She hesitantly took the pen and placed the tip on the line. Her heart pounded, at the thought of being married in a few moments. Draco, Lucius and Samantha leaned forward, their eyes bulging as Jade made her first stroke. Jade signed it and dotted the paper. After it was over, Lucius let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco." Lucius said. Draco grudgingly took the pen and signed it as well and Lucius tapped it, making the paper glow. A warm glow circled it way around Jade's left ring finger. It glowed brightly and Jade felt the smooth gold wedding band fitting into her finger. "You both are legally bound until Narcissa herself hands you Draco, the property and separates you from Jade Weasley." Lucius said. Jade burst into a fresh set of tears and Samantha hugged her.

"I...I hate this bloody life." Draco said leaving.

"Weas-Jade. You have to change into the wedding dress; the wedding ball starts in just a few minutes." Lucius said. He left with Draco and Jade was with Samantha.

* * *

"Where's Jade?" Arthur asked looking around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Good evening." Lucius said from the top of the stairs. Everyone quieted and listened to the man on the top of the stairs. "You are all curious to know why I've held this ball, well let's just say it's a surprise we will reveal in a matter of moments. Before that, I would like to tell my wife Narcissa, that you should be proud of where you are now. Not only married to a devilishly handsome man, you also share the ever successful Magazine of our times, M-A-L-L-E!" Lucius said as everyone broke into applause.

* * *

"That bloody whore even had her midsection done. I can't even breathe in this dress." Jade said bitterly.

"You look beautiful." Samantha said.

"Oh please don't start." Jade said. Draco walked in the room and Jade looked up seeing him hold the door.

"Madison, out. I need to speak to Weasley." Draco said, nodding towards the door.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Samantha said. Samantha left and Draco closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I hate you as much as you hate me, if not more. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love my mom. I'm going to be putting up with you for a few months and I recommend you stay away as far as you can away from me. I hate you; I hate your bloody family and your bloody friends. Don't ever be mistaken and don't ever think I'll ever love you, because I won't. We're going to tolerate each other until this thing is over and that's that. You go your way and I go mine. Understand?" he asked.

"Crystal clear." Jade said, her eyes shining with tears.

* * *

"And you should be proud of another part of your life. Your son. Today Draco will surprise you Narcissa and guests of the evening. The reason why you are all invited today is to witness...the marriage of my son Draco Malfoy and my daughter-in-law Jade Malfoy." Lucius said.

He moved over and the doors opened, revealing Jade and Draco, walking down the stairs, smiling at everyone. The crowd was stunned, as the two walked down the stairs.

Molly, Arthur and Ron were baffled. Narcissa stared in disbelief as Draco and Jade walked up to her. "But...I thought you hated each other." Narcissa said.

"It was only an act Mother. So you wouldn't get suspicious." Draco said. Narcissa let out a tiny sob and smiled in happiness.

"My children! I never even knew!" Narcissa said throwing her arms around the both of them and hugging them tightly. Photographers clicked wildly and people started talking amongst themselves, happy for the new couple. Everyone started to circle around them, asking them questions as Jade looked around for her parents and brother.

"Where are they?" Jade asked looking around.

"Who darling?" Narcissa asked.

"My parents...they were here a moment ago." Jade said looking around. She saw a glimpse of red, leaving the hall. She broke from the crowd and ran out, looking for her parents. "Mum! Dad! Ron!" Jade called seeing them storm off. "Please come back!" Jade said. She ran to them and stopped them, seeing her father, clutching the left side of his chest, wheezing and coughing uncontrollably.

"Molly, tell this woman to get out of my way." Arthur said, pounding his chest.

"Father, you're going to have a heart attack." Jade said weakly, trying to help her father.

"Leave us! He'll die if we won't take him to St. Mungos. You haven't spared any of us, at least let us live." Molly said. Jade couldn't say anything for her defense.

"Ron, Ron please-"

"Please what? You never even told me you were going to do this. You think we'll ever accept him? Move, Dad's having a heart attack." Ron said, helping his father up. They pushed Jade out of the way and apparated off.

* * *

Jade couldn't act happy. She'd dodge questions and felt like she was on the verge of tears. When the party was over, Narcissa felt something was troubling Jade.

"What's wrong Jade? You're all right aren't you?" Narcissa asked smoothing her hair.

"My father's in the hospital...he just had a heart attack." Jade said, her eyes swelled up in tears. Narcissa gasped sharply and stood up.

"Well why didn't you say anything Jade? Let's go see your father this instant." Narcissa said pulling Jade up.

"No, I can't go." Jade said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Narcissa asked.

"He's against this marriage. He never wants to see me again." Jade said crying. Narcissa patted Jade on her back and knelt down.

"Jade, he's your father. I understand how he feels. He's ill and he needs you. You shouldn't walk away from him when he tells you to. He needs you." Narcissa said gently. Jade smiled, tears still falling and Narcissa encouraged her to get up. "Where is my oaf of a son? Draco!" Narcissa called. They heard footsteps moments later and Draco walked in with Lucius.

"Yes mother?" Draco asked.

"We're going to the hospital to see Jade's father." Narcissa said. Jade looked at Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

"Now?" he asked. Narcissa turned to him.

"Yes of course…now. He's in the hospital for a heart attack." Narcissa explained summoning her cloak. They apparated to St. Mungos and Jade ran around, trying to look for her father.

"Healer Shields. Do you know where my father is?" Jade asked her family doctor. Healer Shields had been a friend of the Weasley's, ever since Molly and Arthur gave birth to their children. One by one, week after week, every Weasley made a visit to St. Mungos until they had outgrown their love for thrill seeking stunts.

"Jade! He's suffered a minor heart attack, but he's in the room ahead. I've just finished…" he stopped when Jade turned and ran. Jade ran towards the door and stopped, looking at her father lying on the bed, Molly weeping and Ron arguing with another Healer.

"What's going on? Why is my mother crying? What's happened to my father?" Jade asked turning to Healer Shields who took off his glasses and looked grim.

"Actually Jade, the Healers refuse to treat him unless he has a source of payment to make the hospital." He said. Jade looked at him unbelievably and looked back through the window, to see her father suffering.

"Oh my God, he's going to die! He's going to DIE!" Jade screamed pounding on the door. Molly and Ron turned to see Jade pounding against the glass, screaming.

"Jade! Jade, please calm down!" Narcissa said trying to console Jade. "Lucius!" Narcissa said when Jade snatched her arms back and opened the door.

"I'm going to pay them off." Lucius said running off. Draco stood there, rolling his eyes, tired. He leaned against the wall, seeing Weasley and his mother make their way into the room.

"Someone stun her!" a Healer shouted.

"Shut up! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Being in a bureaucracy full of bullshit, I've expected no less of you. You all would rather for a person to die before payment. Lives give no importance to you anymore; it's the money isn't it? Since when has money been held higher than a person's life?! This is my _father_, who's going to _die_! Who knows how many people you've killed, that couldn't afford to save their own lives! Who knows how many you people will kill, just because a person doesn't have any fucking money! You'd rather join as Death Eaters-" Jade stopped when she had been stunned. She slumped in Narcissa's arms and slumped to the floor.

"Get him on treatment…quickly." Healer Shields ordered. The Healers quietly went to work and Lucius came back looking flushed.

"Bloody forms…a person can die with all those forms." Lucius said.


	9. Ripped Silk

**I found this scene awfully cute...aw hell, Draco himself is awfully cute!! Enjoy!**

Jade woke up, feeling tightness in her chest. She looked around and saw herself on a chair, her head resting against a desk. She lifted her head and wondered how in the world she got here. She got up and looked around the dark room and spacious room. The room was candle lit and in the center was a plush and comfortable bed, where someone was obviously enjoying their slumber. The figure sank in the soft bed and Jade squinted to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy, snoring loudly.

She looked back at the desk and anger crackled through her body. Malfoy placed her in the chair so he would have the bloody bed to himself. Jade went to shake him up and give him a good kick in the rear, but her thoughts floated to her father. How was he? Was he dead because of the Healer's greed and recklessness? Was he dead because of her? Jade walked across the room and opened the door, finding herself in a long hallway.

Unsure of where to go, Jade walked to where the nearest source of light was. "Hello? Holy hell..how big is this place? Where's my father? Who knows how he's doing." Jade said walking to another hallway. She saw a movement and Jade called out to it.

"Mistress calls Biddy?" an elf asked. Jade sighed in relief.

"Yes, where's Narcissa Malfoy?" Jade asked.

"This ways! Biddy gives hers teas." Biddy said hobbling, with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" Jade asked seeing the elf carrying the silver tray and silver set which was no doubt heavier than the elf herself.

"No's thanks you's. Mistress is very's nice to's Biddy." Biddy said blushing. Jade looked away and turned a corner, seeing Narcissa stop in her tracks.

"Jade! You're awake! I was just about to see how you were." she said walking to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy! My fath-"

"Don't worry at all. Your father is absolutely fine." Narcissa said.

"The bills? Who paid for the bills?" Jade asked.

"It doesn't matter Jade." Narcissa said shaking her head. "The question isn't who paid for the bill, it's if your father is well and he's doing very well." Narcissa said smoothing Jade's hair and hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you so much." Jade said feeling as if she was about to go in tears.

"It's nothing my love and where is my son? Why has he let you run away? I told him to look after you!" Narcissa said walking Jade back to the room Jade was in.

"Mistress Malfoy! What's shall's Biddy do's with's teas?" Biddy squeaked. Narcissa turned and waved her hand.

"Give it to Lucius." She said. The elf nodded and ran back to the opposite side, as Narcissa accompanied Jade to the previous room. She pushed the wooden door open and it revealed a sleeping Draco, in the dead center of the bed. "He'll never change…not even after marriage." Narcissa said shaking her head.

Jade stood there, as Narcissa sat on the bed, stroking Draco's head. "I've given him a hard time. I just wanted him to grow up that's all…but he'll always be my baby." She said affectionately tapping his nose.

"What? What do you want? I don't have any money…Weasley stole it." He said in his sleep. Jade crossed her arms and glared at him as Narcissa chuckled softly.

"How much he loves you." Narcissa said. Jade inwardly screamed and stood there as Narcissa gently woke Draco up.

"Leave him Mrs. Malfoy. Let him sleep." Jade said. Draco opened one eye and shot up, seeing his head on his mother's lap.

"What are you doing here?! And you?!" he asked looking at Jade.

"If I need to remind you again…Jade is your wife. She's supposed to be in this room." Narcissa said seeing Draco narrow his eyes at his mother. Jade prayed he wouldn't say anything stupid for the sake of each other. It was as if he had read her thoughts, he relaxed and smiled cheekily at his mother.

"Of course…how could I have been so foolish! My room is your room…er..."

"Jade." Jade filled for him.

"Jade. See We're all happy." Draco said seeing his mother look at him suspiciously.

"Draco…are you all right?" Narcissa asked.

"Um…sure?" he said.

"I forgot, you've just waken up from sleep, and it's midnight. I'll be going. Remember you two; we'll be going to the Burrow to see how Arthur's doing." Narcissa said.

"What?! Why?!" Draco asked. Jade turned around sharply and went to say something rude but Narcissa beat her to it.

"You're so selfish! How can you say that about your father in law? I apologize for my son's insensitivity but I know deep down he loves and respects your father and will be visiting him tomorrow." Narcissa said. Draco scowled and Narcissa left, closing the door behind her.

"You had better stop being such a jerk! At least spare my sick father." Jade snapped walking around the bed.

"You wouldn't know how it feels Weasel, to be dragged into something you don't want." He said hearing her snort.

"Oh trust me; I know full well what you're talking about. You're such a horrible actor. If we had gotten married to get your mother happy, it's definitely not working because in just two days, you'll let her know herself that this marriage is a fraud." Jade said removing her shoes.

"What did you want me to say to her then? She's always telling me these weird things about you and I can't help if I get sickened, you're just that horrible." He said shivering.

"Sod off…arse. You can at least get my name right for starters." She shot back from her chair.

"I thought your name was Guinea." He said seeing her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"_Ginny_. Not Guinea. And that's my sister's name. I'm _Jade_." Jade said slowly. Draco shrugged and lied back down in his bed.

"Well forgive me for not noticing you during Hogwarts. I was too busy having a life of my own." He said.

"Where am I sleeping?" Jade asked. 

"On the chair, or the floor if you'd like, even better, why don't you just leave and go back to your home, so we won't have to visit tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"How about you jump from the top of the Manor? You'll do us all a favor." Jade said sweetly.

"I'll do _you_ a favor, but the rest of the female population needs a hunk like me." He said. Jade smirked walking over to his bed.

"If you're talking about transgenders like your girlfriend, sure" she said snatching a pillow from under his head. "They'll all miss you, other than that, no woman with common sense and taste will miss a wanker like you." Jade said seeing him sneer at her.

"That's my pillow!" he said trying to get it away from her.

"Ah, ah, not anymore." Jade said throwing it on the floor. Draco gave her a last glare, took his other pillow and buried his face in it, placing the covers over himself. He felt the covers whip from his body and he shot up seeing Jade make herself a comfortable bed on the floor.

"How dare you take my covers from me? To make a bed on the floor!" he exclaimed seeing her look at the bed curiously, as if something was missing. She put her hands on her hips and turned to take his sheets.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco said grabbing the other side of the sheet.

"Let the sheets go Malfoy." Jade warned.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he asked pulling the sheet towards himself.

"I'M-SLEEPING-ON-THE-FLOOR! GIVE-ME!" Jade said yanking at every word.

"That's where you BELONG you stupid woman. Give me my sheets, they're made out of silk!" he said pulling it hard.

"Let GO!" Jade said pulling it again.

Draco knew that she wasn't going to give up, but he was stronger. He knew with one powerful yank, he'd have the sheets to himself again. He clutched the sheets tightly and gave one quick and strong tug. The sound of ripped silk horrified him more than the arrival of Voldemort himself to rule the world.

Jade stood there, with a half silk sheet as Draco stood there, wide eyed. He parted his lips and closed it again. "You…you ripped-"

"Get OVER it Malfoy! It's just bed sheets; you haven't ripped your bloody child." Jade said letting go of the ripped sheets. Draco stared at her walking away. He threw the sheets to the side and stalked over to her angrily. He grabbed her arm and turned her around sharply.

"You bloody…woman! Get OUT!" He said starting to walk towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade asked trying to release her arm from his grip.

"You're not staying in _my_ room for a second." He said swinging her out into the dark hallway.

"You can't do this to me! You can't just throw me in a bloody hallway!" Jade hissed. Draco smirked and leaned against his door, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You should open your eyes once more and look around. I'm inside my cozy room and you're outside in the cold dark corridor of my Manor. Walk around, get lost and hope to never see us again." He said shutting the door.

Jade ran to the door and knocked on it. When she received no reply she slammed a hand against the door angrily. "Where am I going to bloody go now?" Jade asked herself. A sudden pop startled Jade, who stumbled in the dark.

"Mistress needs Biddy's assistance?" Biddy the elf asked in the dark.

"Oh Biddy, it's you. This place is so bloody creepy, it seems like Count Dracula himself owns it. Biddy, is there a guestroom I can spend the night? Somewhere…warm." Jade said hugging herself, her teeth chattering.

"Biddy knows so many's guestrooms for's Mistress! This way!" Biddy said hobbling away. Jade followed to the end of the hall and Biddy pushed the door, revealing a room, equally as large as Malfoy's room, with an enormous queen sized bed with white silk sheets, facing the curtains.

Jade walked in and parted the curtains to see the garden below and overlooked the beautiful skies. "The sun rises there doesn't it? I'm in the east wing." Jade said seeing Biddy nod quickly.

"Biddy's thinks this room's is a very's nice room's. Especially's the's morning's." Biddy said. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Biddy. That's all." Jade said seeing the elf bow.

"Good's bye's Mistress. If Mistress needs Biddy's, Mistress only's has to clicks with fingers." Biddy said seeing Jade nod.

"Aye. Thank you Biddy." Jade said. He elf apparated and Jade plopped on to the almost too comfortable bed. Realizing that she was still in her wedding gown, Jade unzipped the dress from the back and felt the air filling her lungs again. "Oh sweet air…where have you been all this time?" Jade asked breathing in deeply. She snuggled against the soft pillows and fell asleep within 5 minutes of lying down.


	10. Making Malfoy Cry Like A Little Mandrake

In the morning, Jade felt someone shaking her awake. "Weasley UP! You fat cow! My mother's coming!" Malfoy hissed.

Jade opened her eyes and groaned. "Oh my goodness…the first thing I see in the morning…you." Jade said closing her eyes again.

"And the worst thing I see in this lifetime…you. You even look horrible in the mornings. Look at you with all this makeup, by God, who do you wear it for?." he asked disgustedly.

"You can piss off and die now you lonely, bitter, stupid-oh darling I love you so much." Jade said when Narcissa entered the room.

Draco turned around to see his mother walk in with Lucius, who looked amused. "Fighting on your wedding night?" Lucius asked raising his eye brows.

Jade felt she was about to throw up. She sat up, tugging her wedding dress back up. "No, really it-"

"You must have said something Draco." Narcissa cornered.

"Mother! Me? Start something? She tore my sheets!" he said. Lucius gasped sharply and started to cough violently. Jade blushed deeply, looking at Narcissa's expression, who looked incredibly perturbed by this piece of news. A small smile appeared on her lips and a faint blush glowed across her cheeks as she held Lucius next to her. "Oh no…no, no, no, that's not what I meant." Draco said wanting to clear things.

"I expect this fight to be resolved in 5 minutes and you two to show up downstairs for breakfast. Jade, Biddy will be delivering a few dresses for you to wear." Narcissa said and Jade nodded. Narcissa left patting Lucius's back, who gave Draco a dirty look. When the door closed Draco threw his arms in the air.

"Great, now they think we're screwing each other. Not even that, we're screwing each other so hard, we tear the sheets and fight over it." Draco said. Jade scowled and jumped at Biddy's apparition.

"Mistress's dresses." Biddy said laying them on Jade's bed.

"Thank you." Jade said seeing the elf bow. The elf left and Draco gave her a questioned look. "What?" Jade snapped reaching for the dresses.

"You thanked the elf. What the hell for?" he asked. Jade smirked, her head throbbing lightly. She was developing a mild headache and her morning wasn't going so well.

"It's called good manners, kindheartedness and courtesy. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Now get out of here, I have to change." Jade said.

"Then change. If my mother sees me outside by myself, I'll be in a real pickle." He said.

"Then at least stand outside of the door while I change…or kill yourself? I really like the last idea. It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside." Jade said seeing him look at her with despise. Before he could say anything, Jade walked into the bathroom and shut it, wearing a dark gray dress.

Breakfast went by awkwardly. No one spoke at all and Jade couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm, thinking what Narcissa and Lucius thought.

"Pass the bed-I mean butter." Lucius said quickly. Narcissa looked at her husband curiously. Lucius glanced at Narcissa and looked back at his food. He looked up again to see her expression unaltered. Draco ate his food hungrily and Jade sat there, pushing her food around, thinking of her father.

"Jade, why aren't you eating?" Narcissa asked. Jade looked up and shook her head.

"Not much of an appetite." Jade said.

"Eat…it's more than what you bargained for in that craphole you live in." Draco said quietly.

Jade turned to him and saw him face her. 'Fuck you.' Jade mouthed. Draco smirked and placed a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"I love you too…darling." He said sarcastically. Narcissa smiled brightly and pointed to Jade.

"Draco why don't you see if your wife would want more." Narcissa said.

"She's a big girl…she can take care of herself…right sweet pea?" he asked. Jade rolled her eyes and rested her head on her finger.

"I'm fine." Jade assured Narcissa and Draco who couldn't give a rat's arse about her.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to make a visit to the Burrow. Upon arriving at the Burrow, Jade stepped out of the muggle car and looked at the exterior of her house. She felt as if she came back from a whole year from Hogwarts again. She loved this home with all her heart and found that even a day made her miss her home terribly. She walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Mummy?" Jade asked seeing her mother stare from the surprise visit.

"Come in." she said holding the door wider for them. Jade and the Malfoy's walked in the narrow hallway. "Your father's in the living room." Molly squeaked, her eyes welled with tears. Jade walked in the living room, to see her father flipping through a page of a book. He looked up from his glasses and was equally surprised as Molly was to see Jade with the Malfoy's.

"What is she doing here?" Arthur asked roughly.

"Daddy, please." Jade said breaking down.

"Arthur, please calm down." Molly solaced.

"Arthur just look at the state your daughter is in. The poor thing had been crying ever since you were admitted to the hospital. You can truly see in her eyes that she had no intention of hurting you. Your daughter loves you Arthur. Would it be a sin to love someone else? My children fell in love with each other and they need your approval, but what is a marriage without an elder's approval?" Narcissa asked.

"She could have at least told us that she was in love. She could have at least had our permission." Arthur said.

"Would you have said yes?" Narcissa asked. Arthur paused. He gave a quick look at Jade and Draco. "You wouldn't have. With all due respect Arthur, I know you love your daughter but you're a very selfish man. How can you not see the love she has for my son? How could you have denied such happiness from your daughter? Do you think you could have cooped her up in your nest? They're children, they've married, what else could anyone do? What else is there to do? What has happened has happened. Will you shun them from your life forever? You can't." Narcissa said.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Jade said trying to stop her tears. Arthur slowly got up and Jade ran to him, helping him up.

"I'm sorry for not thinking what you wanted. I've always trusted you and I trusted your judgment." He said. Jade wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh ho, my little baby has grown." He said hugging back. Jade parted from her father who walked over to Narcissa. "I'm sorry Narcissa. I was wrong and-"

"It's quite all right. I do understand." She said warmly. Arthur turned to Draco and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You must be a fine gentleman Draco for my daughter to marry you. I'm sorry for not trying to give you a chance…I do hope you forgive this old man-"

"Dad…not necessary." Jade cut in.

"Oh Jade let me speak." Arthur said gently.

"My son in law has visited for the first time with his parents, I should prepare dinner. GINNY!" Molly called. Jade quickly looked to see Ginny run down the stairs and stop, seeing the Malfoy's and Jade.

"Jade!" Ginny screamed. Ginny ran to Jade and jumped in her arms.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jade asked.

"From Mum." Ginny joked.

"You arse, I mean why are you here? Hogwarts isn't over." Jade said.

"Spring break durf." Ginny said turning to Malfoy. "Oh hey arsehole." Ginny said punching Malfoy's arm. "I heard you married my sister…shocked really, you're not under the Imperious Curse are you?" Ginny asked checking Jade's forehead.

"Stop it! My In-Law's." Jade mumbled grabbing Ginny's hand and lowering it.

"Oh…hello." Ginny said.

"Hello Ginevra." Narcissa said.

"How do you do?" Lucius asked monotonously, not too impressed with Ginny.

"Good thank you very much. You know my name Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny asked seeing Narcissa nod.

"I was going over Jade's entire family. I feel as if my homework is paying off, though I have to name 6 other individuals." Narcissa said frowning.

"Oh don't worry about it. Ron eats like a pig so you won't mistake him. The twins are impossibly difficult to figure out, even Mum confuses herself…she doesn't know the difference." Ginny whispered. "And then we have Percy the prat, you'll have no problem naming him because he is never here. Bill and Charlie, well Bill is married to a Veela and Charlie has dragon burns all over his arms. Then you have Jade, who isn't what she looks like and doesn't look like what she is like, but now that she has a pet ferret to play with, you don't have to worry about any mischief." Ginny said.

Narcissa burst into giggles and looked at Lucius and Draco. "Ferret she called you…isn't that cute?" Narcissa asked.

"Ginny! Help in the kitchen please?" Molly asked.

"Coming Mum! Jade you ought to come with me…sisterly bonding." Ginny explained. Jade nodded and excused herself from the Malfoy's.

"What the hell did we get into?! The Weasley's?" Draco hissed towards his father who jabbed him to keep quiet.

"You were the one trying to destroy her. You brought yourself to this mess, I hope you didn't forget." Lucius said watching Arthur show Narcissa how to use a remote.

"Ah!" Narcissa yelped when the television turn on and off.

* * *

"And you fell in love with him?! Just like that?! Are you bloody insane? How can you fall in love with…with that?!" Ginny asked peeling the onion ferociously. Jade looked at her mother who clicked her teeth.

"Ginny! Stop being so rude! He's Jade's husband!" Molly said.

"Mum, you can't be serious about this either! Don't you think that maybe Malfoy put Jade under a spell of some sort? A love potion? Jade, I would have rather you marry Snape." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry Mum." Ginny said turning back to Jade.

"How is it in the Manor dear?" Molly asked straining the vegetables.

"It's empty and lonely there Mum. There's nothing to do there." Jade told them.

"It's just been one day sweetheart. You're not used to it yet." Molly explained.

"Can I stay over for a couple of days, if your arse of a husband won't mind?" Ginny asked casually.

"GINEVRA!" Molly warned.

"Oops, I keep forgetting to switch my honest button off. Let me switch the ignorant button on right now." Ginny said.

"Ginny! That's an amazing idea! Can you really stay over with me? I miss you so much and-"

"Relax, relax, no need to plead of course I'll stay." Ginny said.

"Great, so I'll help you pack today." Jade said. They fixed dinner and Jade told Narcissa that she was going to have Ginny stay over at the Malfoy Manor.

"The more the merrier! I'm sure Ginny would love our library collection for her Hogwarts assignments." Narcissa said putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She savored the creamy and buttery mashed potatoes and hummed. "Oh this is scrumptious." Narcissa said.

"She said that for the 23rd time." Draco muttered to his father.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Draco snapped to her and sneered looking at the same girl who had Bat Bogey hexed him 3 years ago.

"Draco dear, why aren't you eating? Anything wrong with the food?" Molly asked. Draco looked down to his food.

"It's a bit…rich. I'm trying to watch my-" he stopped when Ginny snorted. "What?" Draco asked defensively. Ginny looked solemn and shook her head.

"Oh no…just that girls usually…" she stopped giggling. Narcissa chuckled and held a napkin on her mouth. Draco looked at Lucius who smirked.

"I think I missed something." Draco said.

"Missed? It's a bit shocking isn't it? A man who works as a director for girls that starve themselves to pose for pictures and model…doesn't know what I'm talking about." Ginny said. Jade knocked her elbow against Ginny's arm to make her stop.

"You're saying I starve myself? I don't _starve_. I _diet._" Draco corrected. Ginny shrugged and bit off from her drumstick.

"He _diets._ Interesting Jade. You two are an unusual couple. Jade grew up eating rich food like this all her life and you're here…dieting." Ginny said.

Draco smirked and threw his napkin over his plate. "What's interesting here is a rich man like me doesn't have to eat when he can have anything he wants, whereas a poor person like-"

"Draco." Narcissa said sharply. Draco didn't say anything further; he just loved the look on Ginny's face who thought better than to punch Malfoy across his face.

"Collards anyone?" Molly asked cutting the tension.

* * *

Jade helped pack Ginny's suitcase and listened to her muttering. "I feel the same way Ginny." Jade said.

"Yes, and that made you fall in love and marry him. Shall I go downstairs and proclaim my love for him too?" Ginny asked.

Jade sighed losing her patience. "Gin, I didn't marry him for love." Jade said.

Ginny's face fell. Her mouth dropped and she put a hand on her cheek. "My sister is a gold digger? Oh how could you-"

"Gin you're not listening to me." Jade said seeing Ginny's mouth twisting.

"I mean…I thought Mum and Dad raised us all successfully and respectfully. But what went wrong in their upbringing that you had to marry Malfoy for his money?" Ginny asked.

Jade made a sound of anger and closed the door in their room. "I did not marry Malfoy for his money or his love!" Jade felt crazy explaining this to Ginny who seemed lost. When Ginny asked why, Jade told her the whole truth. "And I trust you not to tell _anyone._ Mum and Dad will get their hearts broken and so will Mrs. Malfoy. Nobody can know of this and I mean _NO_ one Ginny." Jade said. Ginny looked at Jade, bemused.

"Ginny?" Jade asked. Ginny snapped her head up and spoke.

"Er…wow. I feel so bad for you. Acting like you love Malfoy? I would have stabbed him with something on the first night." Ginny paused.

"What?" Jade asked. A mischievous smile appeared on Ginny's face.

"This means I get to harass him more than usual. I mean I thought you were going to be offended if I called him names and insulted him so I kept some things to myself." Ginny said as Jade laughed.

"Oh really? Those things you were saying downstairs really pissed him off. I wonder what else you've got." Jade closed Ginny's suitcase and hauled it up.

"You just wait, when Narcissa and Lucius are out of sight, I'll make Draco Malfoy cry like a little mandrake." Ginny promised.

* * *

Jade, Ginny and the Malfoy's left the Burrow to Malfoy Manor. Ginny marveled at the Manor and was escorted to her room by Biddy the house elf. "This room is so big! What's all the space for?!" Ginny asked circling her room.

"To show peasants like you how powerful we are." A voice said. Jade and Ginny turned around to see Malfoy standing there smirking evilly at them.

"Aw Jade look, it's the anorexic little girl." Ginny said as Jade burst into giggles.

"That's not funny." Draco snarled.

"Of course it's not. Ginny, anorexic little girl? Can't you see? Anorexic girls have feelings too." Jade said pouting.

"I'm not an anorexic little girl. You must be enjoying this, taking advantage over my good mother's heart to manifest in my Manor with your dirty and cheap muggle loving family eh?" Draco asked seeing Jade step up to him.

"Don't bring your mother into this Malfoy. Your mother indeed has a good heart, but dirty and cheap muggle loving people like us have no interest taking advantage over _her_ property. Let me remind you again, in case you forgot that your mother had written you off from the will." Jade said snapping her finger at him.

"Did she _really?" _What on earth did you do to deserve that? You're such an angel!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"His mother caught him trying to sabotage me. Sad isn't it?" Jade asked hearing Ginny laugh. Draco glared at the two and left before any further humiliation.

"Did you see his face? I'm not an anorexic little girl!" Ginny mocked, bursting into laughter again. Jade laughed and shrugged.

"But I think we went too far. I think we really did hurt his feelings." Jade said seeing Ginny look outraged.

"What?! Are you out of your mind? That's what we're here for! To make him cry!" Ginny said.

"All right! That's enough for tonight. Let's go to sleep." Jade said closing the lights.

"I still don't understand why you said that! Went too far…are you mad?" Ginny asked.

"OK I'm sorry! Now can we sleep please?" Jade asked.

"Only on one condition." Ginny said. "And what's that?" Jade asked.

"You embarrass Malfoy, first thing in the morning, in front of his parents." Ginny said and Jade nodded.

"Deal, now sleep."

"Good night Jade." Ginny yawned.

"Goodnight Ginny." said Jade.


	11. Bad Manners Backfire

Early in the morning, Jade woke up to see Ginny already missing. Jade showered and brushed her teeth and walked out of the room, looking for Ginny. She walked down a hallway and saw Malfoy walking towards her. "Ah, a Dementor. Ever since you've been here, especially with that horrid carrot looking troll you call a sister, it's like my happiest moments are being sucked right out of me." Draco said.

Ginny appeared behind him and looked at Jade, waiting for her to fulfill the promise she made last night. Jade looked back at Draco and thought nervously how she was going to pull this off. "What happened? Kneazle catch your tongue?" Draco asked smugly. Jade closed her eyes and concentrated deeply.

What Draco saw next horrified him truly. Jade had shrunk her face and head getting smaller. Her eyes got smaller and beady looking as snow white hair started to sprout everywhere. Jade got smaller and smaller until it was a white ferret staring back at him.

The ferret hissed and advanced towards him, making him shout in horror. "MUMMY!" Draco howled. He ran off with Jade behind him. He ran down the stairs and fell on the very bottom, in front of Narcissa and Lucius.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed getting up from her seat. Before she ran to her son, Jade appeared, running down the stairs as a human.

"Draco! Honey, what's wrong?" Jade asked kneeling beside him. Draco looked up and glared at her.

"You little bitch! You purposely turned into a ferret to scare me!" Draco snapped.

"Me? What are you talking about? You called me a…bitch?" Jade asked hurtfully.

Narcissa looked at Jade, who started to cry. "Jade-"

"It's all right Mum." Jade said running away. Narcissa called after Jade and turned around to Draco.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! How _dare_ you call her a bitch?" Narcissa asked incredulously. Draco was frustrated beyond belief.

"She _turned_ into a ferret. She _TURNED INTO A BLOODY FERRET!_" Draco yelled. Narcissa slapped Draco across his face and looked menacing.

"You go up there and apologize to her. I will not have you insult and treat my daughter-in-law like she's a piece of garbage." She said quivering in rage. Draco stood up, still angry and stalked up the stairs with Narcissa and Lucius behind him.

"I didn't know you were a ferret for an Animagi." Ginny said and Jade laughed.

"Well I am…registered one too." Jade said grinning.

"Really? Why a ferret? Especially a white one?" Ginny asked gesturing towards the door.

"I always thought white ferrets were cute. They're small and adorable but they can rip your face out if you pester them. It has nothing to do with Malfoy though." Jade said seeing Ginny giggle.

"Shit, they're coming! Cry!" Ginny whispered peeking outside. Jade nodded and dipped her fingers in a glass of water. She placed the drops on her cheeks and the door opened, revealing Draco, Narcissa and Lucius.

"Apologize." Narcissa said pushing Draco into the room. Draco walked up to Jade and saw her look up, infuriating for him to see her faking it.

"What do you want now? Is there something you missed to say downstairs?" Jade asked. Draco struggled, trying not to explode in anger. He never apologized to anyone in his life and he didn't want to do it now, especially to a Weasley. He stood there, his hands in his pocket, a cheek red from his mother's stinging slap. The whole room was quiet and Draco cleared his throat.

"Mother I need to speak to Jade privately." Draco said turning to his mother.

"First apologize, then we'll leave." Narcissa said. Draco almost stomped his feet feeling he was wrongly mistreated.

"I…I'm…so…sor..I…am…sorr-rr-ee-ee." Draco said feeling the pain of saying he was sorry. Jade smirked in satisfaction.

"Come." Narcissa said. Ginny, Lucius and Narcissa left the room. The doors were shut closed and Draco turned to Jade.

"I bloody fucking hate you and want you out of my life as soon as possible." He said. Jade chuckled and plopped on her bed.

"Likewise." Jade responded.

"But you're making things incredibly difficult for me to get my share of property and lessening your image in my mother's eyes. She's supposed to kick you out herself, but your stupid little brain can't process anything else except to ruin _me._ What you did was completely out of line and I hate you even more than I could have ever imagined. Impressive and no doubt will I seek my revenge but first, I want you out of my home, out of my life, out of my world NOW." Draco expressed.

Jade looked bored. "Please tell me something I've never heard before!" Jade said.

"Stop being a bitch for two seconds and have some class. You need to LEAVE this house by giving me a good image and that starts with you by driving my mother insane." Draco said.

"What do you want me to do?" Jade asked.

"Be what you're good at…a stupid bloody bitch! Smoke, drink, whore around and embarrass my mother to the point where she herself throws you out of this house." Draco said. Jade sat up, looking at him.

"I don't do any of those things Malfoy and I'm certainly not going to break my principles for you." Jade said.

"Start little. Go downstairs and think of something. Yell at me, scream at me, have no manners and eat with your toes or something. My mother get's easily ticked off with bad manners." He said.

"No wonder she was yelling at you last night." Jade chuckled.

"Sod off. If we're going to do this, we had better do this the right way. The longer I see you, the more I want to kill you. I'm sure you feel for me the same way I do, but I just happen to hate you more." He said.

"Stop making me blush! It's almost too good to be true. I'll be out by this week." Jade said seeing his eyes light up.

"That's music to my ears Weasley. That's the best thing I ever heard you say." He said seeing her walk away.

"Just watch and learn amateur." Jade said. With that, the two descended downstairs to start their first day to leave each other's lives.

* * *

Lucius looked up to see Jade and Draco walking into the dining room. He nudged Narcissa with his elbow. When Narcissa looked at him, he wagged his eyebrows towards Jade and Draco's direction. Narcissa looked up seeing the two walk in.

"I…apologized. We spoke everything out." Draco said, still a bit upset for getting slapped by his mother.

"Jade, did he apologize nicely?" Narcissa asked seeing Jade nod.

"Yes, he did." Jade answered.

"Good, go on, sit and eat." Narcissa said pointing to the empty chairs in front of her. Jade went and sat down next to Ginny. They started to pass food around and Draco looked at Jade. He nodded his head for her to go on. Jade looked around and pushed her chair back. She cleared her throat and placed her feet on the table. Ginny stopped eating and stared at Jade in bewilderment. Narcissa and Lucius stopped, watching Jade eat, with her feet on the table.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating Malfoy." Jade said.

"Sweetheart, that's not a way to eat your food. Placing your feet on the table is bad manners." Narcissa said gently.

"Chill out Mum." Jade said. Draco smirked inwardly. She really was good for something; to be insufferable.

"I can't allow this in my home. I guess this is the end. We're over. Get up, you're leaving." Draco said getting up. Lucius looked at Draco and looked at Narcissa who looked wide eyed.

"Draco, don't be too-" Narcissa said getting cut off by Draco.

"No, mother no. Let me handle this. I've loved this woman so much and see what she does to me? I can't have any more heartache. Up you." Draco said dramatically, shaking Jade's chair.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled. Everyone looked at Ginny who pointed under the table.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. He bent down and lifted up the table cloth to see a gremlin, gnawing on Jade's chair leg.

"Oh my GOODNESS! We have a GREMLIN! UNDER OUR TABLE!" Narcissa shrieked. The gremlin turned to the voice and started to run around in circles under the table.

"_Immobulus_." Lucius said silkily.

"Is anyone hurt?" Narcissa asked. Ginny put her feet up and shook her head.

"Thank Merlin he hasn't bit anyone. Not that he's poisonous. Jade, that's why you put your feet on the table! I knew my daughter wouldn't put her feet on the table just like that." Narcissa said walking over to Jade and embracing her in a hug. Jade gaped and looked at Malfoy who mirrored her look.

"And you, how could you let your wife hear all that from you? You yelled at her for something even I would have done." Narcissa said hitting Draco's head lightly.

"Now say sorry." Narcissa said pointing to Jade.

"But I said sorry this morning!" Draco exclaimed.

"How about what you said right now?" Jade asked seeing him shoot her an angry look. This was the second time she was making him say sorry again. This was the second time in his life he was apologizing to anyone except his mother.

"Sorry." Draco said grudgingly.

"It's all right." Jade said. Narcissa smiled and turned to Lucius.

"How in the world did a gremlin get into our Manor?" she asked seeing Lucius shrug, completely puzzled.

* * *

Jade sat on her bed, reading a book and waiting for Ginny to come out of the shower. The bedroom door opened and Draco walked in looking flush.

"How the bloody HELL did that gremlin come in?! If it weren't for that gremlin, you would have been gone today!" He said his hands falling to his sides. Jade looked up seeing Draco rant.

"Why couldn't you just act like you didn't know the gremlin was there? Why couldn't you just tell her, Mum, I just put my foot on the table because I felt like it." Draco asked.

"Are you stupid? How awkward would _that_ look? I can't imagine myself saying that and you wouldn't be able to do it either if you just discovered a gremlin on the floor. Sorry Malfoy, I'm not as quick and intelligent as you." Jade said sarcastically.

The bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She let out a small scream when she saw Draco. "You bloody pervert! How dare you come in!" Ginny said trying to look for something to throw at him.

"I'm not a pervert! Your ego is too big for your head Weasley. I wouldn't dream of thinking about you in the shower. Disgusting. You all look the same, carrots with red hair." Draco said.

"And you look like a girl with duck fluff for hair." Ginny spat.

"Duck fluff? You call this duck fluff? My hair goes through special treatment. It's hard to keep locks like these." Draco said smoothing his long hair back.

"Goodness Malfoy, I think you just confirmed what I knew all along. You're a bloody chick." Jade said gasping. The blood crept up to Draco's neck and face.

"If maintaining my good looks means to you that I'm a chick so be it. For me, brutes like you-" he said pointing to the both. "That don't take care of themselves because of limited means of makeup, clippers and soap are what I call Hagrid's." Draco said. He turned and left closing the door behind him.

"Did he just call me a Hagrid?" Ginny asked outraged.


	12. No Smoking Backfires

During the day, Jade and Ginny spent their time speaking to Narcissa in the library. After dinner was over, Jade went to walk to her room with Ginny to sleep.

"Jade? Are you going to Ginny's room?" Narcissa asked. Jade turned around and nodded.

"I know you're with your sister but sweetheart, you spent your whole day with Ginny. I want you to go to Draco's room tonight." Narcissa said. Jade turned to Ginny who turned to her.

"But-" Jade went to say but Narcissa cut in.

"No buts, you have to go to Draco's room. Won't you listen to your mother?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course I will." Jade said, not being able to refuse Narcissa's request.

"The thing is, she can't sleep without me." Ginny lied.

"Well she has to start getting used to sleeping without you Ginevra." Narcissa said wrapping her hand around Jade's wrist. They walked towards Draco's room and Jade turned to Ginny, silently arguing with each other. "Draco." Narcissa said knocking on his door.

The door opened and Narcissa walked in seeing Draco sitting on his chair, looking over a few reports. "You're looking over our company's accounts?" Narcissa asked seeing Draco shake his head.

"I'm looking over _your_ company's accounts, to make sure everything's all right." Draco said. He leaned over to see Ginny and Jade behind Narcissa. "What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Jade's sleeping here tonight. I've noticed that something's not right. You two are distant with each other." Narcissa said.

"No, Mother, we're completely fine. She just likes staying with Guinea." Draco said.

"Ginny has no problem right?" Narcissa asked turning to Ginny.

"Eh…no." Ginny said looking worried.

"Goodnight sweethearts." Narcissa said leaving. Ginny and Narcissa left and Jade turned to Draco who stood up.

"You're not staying here again, after what you did last time." He said seeing her cross her arms.

"Sure I'll just walk out of the door like Narcissa never said anything to me." Jade said. Draco put a hand on his chin and thought.

"Wait until they all fall asleep and you then you can leave." He said. Jade shrugged and pulled up a chair for her to sit on. "Don't touch anything. I don't want you contaminating my things or I'd have the hardship of bleaching everything." He said walking into the bathroom.

"Not like you clean anything. You leave it to poor Biddy to clean." Jade said. Jade heard the shower Draco turn the shower on and looked around the room, wondering what to do. She looked over to the papers he was reading and flipped through them one by one. She furrowed her eyebrows, noticing a pattern of money that was lost last month.

Draco was finished with his shower and stepped out, looking for a cigarette. "Malfoy come over here." Jade said her eyes glued to the papers.

"What?" he asked irritably. He switched the lighter on and lit his cigarette.

"Did you notice this month's loss? You paid about 5,000 galleons or so around textiles and you never received any of them." Jade said looking up at Malfoy who stared at her with the cigarette between his fingers. "You smoke?" Jade asked surprised.

"So? Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Perfect." He said walking closer to her. He leaned over and looked at the figures that Jade pointed out for him.

"All together, correct me if I'm wrong comes to a loss of 330…" Jade trailed off.

"330 Galleons, but you said 5,000 was spent on textiles we never received this month." Draco said seeing Jade shake her head.

"No, 330,000 Galleons." Jade said. Draco blinked and looked over the figures again. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and took in a long drag.

"How could I have missed this? How could Mother and Father have missed this?" he asked scratching his head.

"I mean there are some missing money but not 330,000 Galleons, that's a lot of money." Jade said.

"This loss is suspicious. At every figure, there is at least some kind of loss. This one, under 2,000 Galleons lost, but we received that shipment. Unless someone's fucking around with us. That has got to be it." He said placing the papers back.

"Do you really think someone's stealing from you?" Jade asked.

"What else should it be Weasley. I'm going to speak to Mother about this tomorrow morning." He said taking another drag in.

"Good, the faster you get the culprit the better." Jade said. 

"Exactly." Draco said blowing the smoke in her face. He dubbed the cigarette in a nearby ashtray and walked over to his bed.

"Mother's probably completely asleep. Get out of here." He said getting ready for bed.

"Such a nice way to say thank you after I pointed out your loss." Jade said opening the door.

"Oh I'm sorry. Fuck you." he said.

"I love you too…bastard." Jade said leaving. She walked down the hallway and heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Narcissa walking her way with a glass of water.

"Jade?" Narcissa asked.

"Er…hi." Jade said seeing Narcissa stop in front of her wearing a dark blue nightgown.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

"Erm…I…water!" Jade said pointing to the glass of water. Narcissa looked suspicious and handed the glass to Jade.

"Here. I bought it for Lucius, since he feels ill." Narcissa said.

"Oh…I do hope he feels better." Jade said seeing Narcissa nod.

"Yes well, he will eventually. Now go back to your husband. Jade, let me tell you something. My son isn't bad at heart. He just acts like a tough guy in front of everyone, but he really has a clean heart." Narcissa said seeing Jade nod. If Draco Malfoy had a clean heart, then Voldemort was the nicest flower picking man in the world. Jade walked back to Draco's room and opened the door.

"What are you doing back here again?" he asked. Jade went to make movements and faces for him to be quiet but Narcissa heard them already.

"What in the world do you mean by that?" Narcissa asked appearing behind Jade.

"Mother! I meant, what are you doing here…again…so…quickly?" he asked.

"Draco, Jade, I don't know what's going on between you two but it's killing me! I don't want my son to ruin his life and marriage just because of petty arguments! You love her Draco and you want to push her away from you! It's not healthy, not healthy to you, Jade or me! Jade loves you dearly, but you're breaking her heart. I'm going to keep you two together for as long as I live. If it means I have to have someone sit outside of your bedroom, I will." Narcissa said.

"Mother, you can't be serious." Draco said getting out of his bed.

"Why do you always think I'm never serious?" Narcissa asked walking away. She stopped and turned again.

"Right, if one of you step out tonight, Biddy will inform me and then you'll be in real trouble. Especially you Mr. Draco Malfoy." Narcissa said.

Draco looked incredulous. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "You never say anything to her." Draco said pointing to Jade.

"That's because she listens love." She said. Draco dropped his hand and watched his mother leave.

"I'm starting to think that woman feels at peace when she thinks we're shagging." Draco said. Jade looked disgusted and walked away to the bed. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to strip naked and sing the Hogwart's anthem." She said sarcastically grabbing a pillow, the covers and throwing them on the sofa.

"Good thing you haven't ripped any sheets. They were so bloody expensive, but you wouldn't know anything about expensive now would you?" he asked as she pulled the covers over herself. "Bloody peasant." Draco muttered taking his pillow. He set his bed and jumped into it. "Now what am I going to sleep with? You stole my covers!" he said loudly.

Jade squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten calmly to reside her anger. After he mumbled a few things, he fell asleep and so did Jade.

In the morning, Jade woke up on the plush sofa. She smiled loving the way she woke up with the silky and soft material all around her, hugging her body. The best part about everything was that the room was Malfoy free. She lied on the sofa, feeling as if sleep was taking her back in. She opened her eyes and sat up feeling refreshed. She just hoped her day wouldn't screw up. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't screw it up. As soon as she thought about Malfoy, it was as if he had heard himself in her thoughts and opened the door.

"Good Morning Sleeping Gruesome, I thought a bloke was supposed to wake you up by kissing you. What happened? Scared him away?" he asked walking into the room.

Jade rubbed her face and moaned.

"Why? Why? Why in the world did you have to come? That was the best 2 seconds I had, ever since I met you in my life." Jade said. He shrugged and fished for another cigarette.

"Take this." He said throwing the cigarette at her. The cigarette landed near Jade and Jade looked up.

"I don't smoke." She told him.

"I know that too, but my mother doesn't. Imagine, her perfect goody two shoes of a daughter in law, doing something she hates." He said.

"If she hates it that much, how come she never terrorized you to stop?" Jade asked seeing him sit on the bed.

"Because I'm somewhat of an addict. I usually smoke whenever I'm stressed, not all the time." He said lighting the cigarette. "She'll be walking in any moment." He said smoking quickly and blowing it out. He waved his hands around for the smoke to spread and handed it back to her. "Here." He said.

The door opened and Narcissa walked in. She stopped smelling the smoke and looked appalled by the cigarette that was held by Jade. "Look Mother, I tried explaining that smoking is bad and she won't listen to me! She doesn't care! Oh how much love I've given you…how much I loved you and this is how you repay me?" he asked dramatically.

Jade crossed her arms, trying to look as rebellious as ever. "Jade?" Narcissa asked looking disappointed.

"I like smoking. I love smoking. Whatever Mal-Draco says I won't listen to everything he says." Jade said.

"All right…take a minute and finish that up then." Narcissa said.

Draco and Jade looked up at Narcissa who sat next to Draco, watching Jade. "Er…now?" Jade asked seeing Narcissa nod.

"I don't see why not. Go on…finish that." She said. Jade was stuck, how could she get out of this one? She looked at Draco who motioned for her to put it in her mouth, behind Narcissa. "I'm waiting." Narcissa said.

Jade put the cigarette in her mouth, her nose not bearing to take the smell of smoke any longer. She took a puff and coughed violently when the smoke reached her throat. She coughed and swatted the air, spitting. "Ough!" Jade said still coughing.

Narcissa smiled and Draco reached over to take the cigarette back from Jade. "I knew it. Just because of your bad habit, your wife wanted to save you from me. You're lucky you know that right?" Narcissa asked. Draco rubbed his neck in embarrassment and Narcissa turned to Jade. "So Draco finds out last night that we had a loss of 330,000 Galleons! Can you believe that?" Narcissa asked.

Jade turned to Draco with an eyebrow raised. "Did he really? All by himself?" Jade asked.

"All by himself." Narcissa echoed. "Anyways, so I immediately owled a private investigator to look around to see where the money really went. We'll find out soon enough who the culprit is, fire him and get our money back." Narcissa said.

"Sounds great." Jade said with a smile.

"I can't believe my son spotted it! I'm so proud of you my love." Narcissa said pinching Draco's cheek. Draco grinned bashfully and his mother walked out the door.

"Liar." Jade said.

"Whore." Draco said.

"You wish." Jade snapped.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because that's all you screw." Jade said leaving. Draco and Jade got ready for breakfast and started to walk down the stairs.

"Remember, we're supposed to get Mother to agree our divorce…but bloody how?" he asked as Jade struggled to fix the strap of her shoe. He walked down the stairs and spoke. He looked to his side to see Jade was missing. He turned around and saw Jade trying to fix her strap. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This…bloody heel." Jade said.

"Leave it and let's go." He said. Jade stopped struggling with the strap and took a step down the stairs. She walked down and suddenly stepped on the strap she was going to walk down with. Losing her balanced, Jade gasped and prepared for a fall but instead, felt a strong pair of arms catch her, wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Malfoy looking back at her, still holding her from what could have been a terrible fall. From this length, Jade could see how unique Malfoy's eyes were. They were a light blue gray color that Jade never recognized. His hair fell between the sides of his face, touching hers, as if they were a private curtain for the two.

A small scream shook them from their place and they looked up to see Ginny walking towards them. "What are you trying to do Malfoy?! Trying to take advantage of a lone girl in the staircase?!" Ginny asked seeing Malfoy flip Jade back up the stairs.

"Excuse me. Take advantage of _her_? What am I, _that_ desperate? I was trying to save her from cracking her bloody head open. You're lucky being the gentleman I am and saved her, the next time she's on the stairs I'll push her." He said brushing himself off. He walked down the stairs and Ginny hugged Jade.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ginny asked and Jade shook her head. "I'm telling you, that idiot ferret is a jerk. A complete jerk. I'm going to teach him such a lesson-"

"All right, you can think of new ways to kill him, by then let's just have some breakfast, I'm bloody hungry." Jade said grabbing Ginny along.


	13. Stealing Backfires

**Well I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far! I'm proud of it. I'm going to be leaving on vacation for a few months, and that's why I'm always updating as soon as I can, so I promise, you'll have the entire story in a week or two, its not so long. Anywho, I hope everyone's doing well! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!! **

"Did you know Ron was dating some woman that works with you?" Ginny asked. Jade stared at Ginny who waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

"What? He's dating Samantha? You've got to be joking!" Jade said feeling upset that her brother nor Samantha told her about their relationship.

"It's true. The morning I was coming back from Hogwarts, he was snogging her outside our home. Of course I told him to spill right after, but yeah…he's dating her." Ginny said.

"So you're saying that she saw the Burrow? She came over to meet him?" Jade asked.

"More like pick him up for work. What a pathetic bloke. He couldn't pick her up so he told her to come and get him." Ginny said giggling.

"He lied to her you know, the first time he met her, telling her that he had a sports car, made himself look rich just to impress her." Jade said seeing Ginny gasp.

The doors opened and Draco walked in looking smug. "I have the perfect idea." Draco said. Jade snorted. "Just what the hell was that about?" he asked.

"Well Malfoy, with all due respect, your plans never get us anywhere." Jade said.

"I think I have a better plan, but you might not like it." Ginny told Draco who looked interested.

"Why wouldn't I like it? Trust me Weasley, I would do anything to free myself from the likes of you." he said.

"Fine, here goes something. Now here's my plan. You," she said pushing him to the window. "Stand here." Ginny said.

"And then?" Draco asked.

"Then you lean over. Lean over, that's right, further more." Ginny said.

"I don't see where this is getting me Weasley." He said. Jade stood up, curious as to what Ginny was up to.

"Then I push you!" Ginny said. Jade burst into laughter and Draco shook himself away from her and walked as much as he can away from her.

"I don't see what good it'll do me." He said.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, always thinking of yourself. You don't know how happy Jade, your parents, this world and even I will be when you're gone." Ginny said clicking her teeth.

"Gin, calm down, Malfoy, you were here to say something?" Jade asked seeing him glare at Ginny for a while.

"Yes I did before this cow came into the way. Why couldn't your Mum just throw you away? Why are you even alive? You're like a different type of breed or something." He said.

"The type of breed you are referring to Malfoy, are humans, you know the nice and considerate beings that have a gift up here. Tell me, as an outsider, how does the human race look like to you?" Ginny asked.

"As a Greek God, I say that the human race can do much better without wenches like you." he said smirking.

"Time out you two! Malfoy can you actually tell me what you're here for?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"If you tell her to shut that hole in her face, I'll talk." He said.

"Very-"

"Ginny, ssh." Jade said putting a finger to her lips. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Malfoy a dirty look.

"Now, regarding the missing money, I want you Weasley, to tell Mother that you stole from our company." Malfoy said.

"What?!" Ginny and Jade yelped.

"Malfoy, you must be out of your mind! I'll lose my job, I'll lose my respect from everyone and I'll never get a job again!" Jade said seeing Malfoy shake his head.

"I'll cover for you. Remember what my Father told you? He's indebted to you and he wouldn't have you on the streets anyways because you…helped." He said the last part in a hushed voice.

Jade didn't want to agree to the plan. "I can't hurt your mother…she'll get hurt. She trusts me Malfoy." Jade said.

"Hello? Why are you concerned for her? She's my mother, not yours. I hope you know that this is a marriage contract, if she doesn't hate you, then she won't throw you out of my life! Then we'll be stuck together! Is that what you really want?" Draco asked.

"Of course she doesn't. But Malfoy I'm warning you, if your mother sends Jade to Azkaban, I'll accompany her." Ginny said.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you will. Then I'll be in peace." Malfoy said.

"That's exactly it, you'll rest in peace. When they catch me for murdering you, then." Ginny said.

"You better-"

"Shut up. Oh goodness I'm so nervous, what if your mother does send me to Azkaban? I can't go there! I never stole anything from the company!" Jade said seeing him click his teeth.

"I know you didn't, but my Mother wouldn't send you to Azkaban anyways, she has a heart." He said.

"Fine. I'll do it." Jade said after careful consideration.

"What? Jade!" Ginny went to say.

"Ha! You can grow some balls now and play with them. Until then, we'll be back." Malfoy said clearly looking delighted. He opened the door in front of him and Jade followed him to the study. They stopped in front of the light oak door and Draco knocked on it. They heard Narcissa permit them to enter and they did. Jade looked at the soft lavender study and saw Narcissa wearing matching robes, wearing her golden spectacles.

"Hello children. It's such a pleasant surprise to see you two together." Narcissa said smiling at them. The way Narcissa lovingly smiled at them made Jade want to run out of the study and hide under her bed.

"Jade wanted to tell us something." Draco said seeing Narcissa's gaze shift to Jade.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked. Jade crossed her arms and cleared her throat, trying to look invincible.

"I wanted to tell you Narcissa Malfoy, that I am the one that stole 330,000 Galleons from your company." Jade said bravely. She looked at Narcissa and found it difficult to find an expression, perhaps she didn't hear her.

"Pardon me?" Narcissa asked.

"I was the one that stole from your company." Jade said.

"I knew it! I knew it! I gave you all the love in the world, but it never satisfied you so you _stole_?! You were the only one I loved, the apple, no, the kidney pie of my eye! Why? You know what, don't answer that, I am throwing you out of the house, better yet, Mother what do you have to say about this?" Draco asked.

Narcissa stood there, in tears, trying to compose herself. She crumbled the paper in her hand and balled her fists tightly. "Why…how could you do this Jade? How could you do this to me?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, you said so yourself that whoever it was, you'd throw them out of your life." Draco said. Narcissa shut her eyes and a trail of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Yes I have." She said. Draco grabbed Jade's shoulder, who looked like she was about to cry also. They made their way to the door but the door opened, revealing a tall and slim man in beige robes and a brown top hat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." The man said taking his hat off, revealing his jet black hair.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked his hand still on Jade's shoulder.

"You do not know me but I know you very well. Is this your wife?" he asked looking at Jade who could hardly smile.

"Not anymore in a few minutes." Draco muttered.

"Madame Malfoy, are you all right?" the man asked with concern. Narcissa gathered up tissue and shook her head.

"Horrible Charles!" she said.

"Let's get out of here." Draco told Jade.

"You shouldn't be Madame Malfoy, we found your culprit." Charles said.

Draco and Jade stopped in their tracks and Narcissa sobbed harder. "Oh yes, I know, I know." She said.

"I'm sure you know very well who it is. Bring Lavender Brown in men!" Charles said towards the door. Draco and Jade moved as two big men with identical bushy mustaches made their way with a very thin and frail Lavender Brown.

"Lavender." Jade said. The very attractive woman turned to Jade asked her eyes widened.

"Blimey JADE! You're here! Please tell me you're here to save me!" Lavender said. Narcissa, who was confused out of her mind asked Lavender if she was the one that stole from the company. "Yes! Yes I did! But please Mrs. Malfoy! I promise to pay back every Galleon! Please don't send me to Azkaban! Give-me-a-second-chance!" she said jumping as the Aurors twisted her hands tightly behind her. "Ow!" she howled.

"Jade, why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that you were the one who stole from the company?" Narcissa asked. Jade looked at Lavender and then at Narcissa. She went to reply but Lavender cut in.

"You came here to save me?! You're such a sweetheart Jade! You've always been a friend since Hogwarts!" Lavender said.

"Take her away." Charles ordered.

"Wait! Wait! Mrs. Malfoy please don't send me to Azkaban! I'm too young! I don't even have kids! I want to get married!" she shrieked.

"Relax! You're not going to Azkaban. You're going to do community service for a while until you've repented." Narcissa snapped. Lavender, who was greatly relieved started to yell in happiness.

"Yes! You're such a good woman Narcissa! Thank the God above; thank Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff for a woman like you! Oh Jade, thank you for being a good friend! Malfoy…you've always been an arse to me." Lavender said cackling.

The men carried her out and the doors shut, leaving Jade, Draco and Narcissa alone again. "I was so hurt today…it hit me today, right here." Narcissa said pointing to her chest. Jade looked down and forced herself not to cry. "I knew something was wrong. I couldn't accept that you would do something like this Jade. I know you're very noble, but Jade, there are just some things where a person should realize his own mistakes and not have other people to endure them." Narcissa explained gently.

"I'm so sorry." Jade said. Narcissa embraced Jade tightly and let her cry.

"And you, you should know your wife better than anyone else in this world. How could you have doubted her even for a second?" Narcissa asked Draco who turned pink in embarrassment.

"It won't happen again." Jade promised.

"All right, go on now; it looks like you need a nap." Narcissa said letting go of Jade.

"Let's leave shall we? Bye Mother." Draco said opening the door.

"Bye children!" Narcissa said.

Jade and Draco walked down the hallway and Draco's rant started. "Why can't things go the bloody way I want?" he asked furiously.

"Because you're an idiot. They were bound to find out who the real culprit is you dolt! And what is _wrong_ with you and being so overdramatic?! You are the kidney pie of my eye? What the bloody hell is that? It is so unromantic! Imagine telling someone you're the kidney pie of my. Kidney pie of my bloody eye, it's not even cute! It's disgusting!" Jade said.

"Hey…I happen to like kidney pie." Draco said thoughtfully. Jade gave a frustrated sigh and left him in the hallway by himself.

The next day, Jade worked on business with Narcissa.

"I just need you to write him a formal letter about-" Narcissa stopped as the doors opened in her study. Draco walked in with a briefcase.

"Here are the 10,000 Galleons you've requested for that studio down payment." Draco said.

"Good, give it to Jade." Narcissa said pointing to Jade.

"Me? Why?" Jade asked.

"Because I trust you dear. Store it in a safe place and when I request them tonight, you hand it to me." Narcissa said and Jade nodded. Draco handed Jade the money and Jade got up to leave.

"I'll start on that letter Mum." Jade said. She walked out and turned around to see Draco following her. "Yes?" Jade asked seeing him round on her.

"That briefcase you're holding is our one way ticket out of this marriage from hell!" he said excitedly.

Jade held the briefcase close to her and stepped back. "What crazy idea are you planning now?" Jade asked.

"Don't give this briefcase to Mother. Tell her that you've become overwhelmed with greed and that you want this money all to yourself. Then she'll hate you and throw you out. I can see nothing going wrong with this. You just simply don't hand her the money." Draco said.

"Can I ask why I'm always the villain and you're the innocent victim?" Jade asked seeing him smirk.

"You can ask Weasley; of course you can, but don't expect an answer from me…because you're not worth it." He said throwing his head in the air and walking down arrogantly. As much as it annoyed Jade, she let out a small giggle thinking how silly he looked.

Later on that night, as everyone gathered around for dinner, Narcissa asked Jade about the briefcase. Clutching the fork and knife tightly in her hands, Jade looked up at Malfoy who nudged his head towards Narcissa.

"It's for that new studio we're going to purchase! The lawyer is coming shortly after dinner to collect the money and-"

"Sorry Mum, I won't be able to give you the money." Jade said cutting into Narcissa's words. Narcissa stopped and shook her head.

"Why not? Is there a problem?" Narcissa asked. 

"Yes…I just won't give you the money." Jade said.

"Because…" Narcissa asked.

"Because the studio is obviously used for illegal gambling and tradesmen. Why else wouldn't she give it to you?" Lucius asked. He picked his wine glass up and swirled it around.

"What?" Narcissa asked seeing Lucius nod.

"It was all over the evening news. It was the only thing businesses were talking about." Lucius said.

"I don't understand. The studio is an illegal gambling area and for trade? How come I never knew?" Narcissa asked.

"I thought you knew darling. Everyone found out this afternoon when it was busted today." He said as if it was the most obvious thing walking around in front of them.

"Oh my goodness! I was going to get arrested for buying the studio! If I had given the lawyer that money…I would have been in deep water! Our company would have been in deep water!" Narcissa said.

"Oh dear God." Draco mumbled, placing a hand over his face.

"Oh my poor Draco. Don't worry dear; we're going to find another place for shoots. Oh but this is shocking! Thank you Jade, thank you Lucius." Narcissa said. Lucius turned to Draco, puzzled at Draco's behavior.

* * *

"You ruined my plans. I was so close to kicking her bloody arse out. You just had to tell Mother that Jade was only protecting her." Draco said as Narcissa chatted with their lawyer.

Lucius chuckled. "Draco, I'm sure there are other ways you can kick her out. You're always thinking of ways to ruin us in the process. Can't you think outside the box? It seems as if things are getting worse for you and better for Weasley." Lucius said.

"I doubt she's having any fun with this." Draco said.

* * *

"I hate this place! I hate this place; I want to go back to Mummy!" Jade screamed into the pillow as Ginny patted her head.

"Malfoy and his good for nothing plans. I understand what you're going through." Ginny said.

Draco peeked into their room and glared at Ginny's comment. "At least I have the ability to think. All you do is sit on your fat arse and think of ways to insult me." Draco spat.

"Who in the world was talking to you Malfoy? I was talking to my sister, you nosy twit." Ginny said.

"What are you here for again?" Jade asked looking up. Draco shrugged.

"I just wanted to insult you before I go to sleep. Have a bad night!" he said leaving before Ginny threw a metal object where his head was a few seconds ago.


	14. Tickets To Fiji

In the morning, Jade and Ginny decided to make breakfast for the Malfoy's. Narcissa walked down the stairs and asked the butler why breakfast wasn't set and he informed her that Jade and Ginny gave the House elves the day off just so they could cook for the day.

Narcissa was delighted to see food floating her way and on the table. Jade and Ginny appeared, still in their night gown. "Today's a special occasion." Jade said sitting down.

"Oh yes? And what would that be?" Narcissa asked.

"Your birthday. Happy Birthday." Ginny wished. Narcissa smiled brightly as Draco and Lucius walked in.

"Today is a special day." Lucius said sitting down.

"What?" Draco asked. Everyone turned to Draco who already started to pile his plate with food.

"You don't know?" Narcissa asked.

"Um…am I missing something?" Draco asked.

"Darling, you reminded me last night of your mother's birthday, how can you forget it this morning?" Jade asked covering for Draco who looked at Narcissa immediately.

"Of course! Mother, I wouldn't forget your birthday. I swear!" he said when she gave him a look of doubt. "So what would my Mother want this birthday? Jewelry? Another mansion? A shopping spree perhaps?" Draco asked.

Narcissa looked around the table and smiled. "I've got the best birthday gift right now. A homemade breakfast with my complete family." Narcissa said.

The rest of the day, Jade and Ginny spent cooking for the Malfoy's. Cooking reminded them of home. Even Narcissa dropped by before dinner to help around.

"I've really got to learn how to cook again." Narcissa said chopping an onion.

After dinner was over, Jade got up to go to sleep again. She walked into Draco's room and felt someone grab her shoulder and pin her against the wall. "What is your problem? Why are you such a suck up?" Draco asked.

Jade slapped his hand away and pushed him roughly. "I'm not a suck up Malfoy. I was being considerate, something you'll never understand." Jade said walking away from him.

"Why do you always think I'm not capable of understanding sentimental values and feelings?" he asked.

Jade laughed and turned around. "Because you're a grump. You can't remember your mother's birthday and-" she stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco said. The door opened and Narcissa walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but…well I mean, it's a late wedding present, but after today, I really wanted you both to spend time with each other. Here!" Narcissa said holding out a dark blue envelope.

"What's this?" Draco asked taking the envelope from Narcissa.

"Just open it!" she said. Draco slid his finger through the chromatic blue seal and lifted the cover. He reached in and pulled out, for what looked like two tickets.

"Tickets…to…Fiji?" Draco asked. Narcissa jumped on her toes and clapped her hands again.

"Honeymoon!" she said.

"What?!" Draco and Jade shouted. They stared at Narcissa in bewilderment and heard running.

"Oh my…goodness, Jade did you kill him already?!" Ginny asked from the door. Narcissa turned and waved at Ginny and turned back to Jade and Draco.

"You both look…kind of shocked…not the happy shock I expected." Narcissa said. Draco chuckled and walked over to Jade.

"Oh Mother, I am SO happy right now. You have no idea, right pumpkin?" he asked putting Jade in a headlock.

"Er…Draco…what are you doing?" Narcissa asked. Jade tried to push him off and smiled at the same time.

"We're so…happy. This is…shocking!" he said swiping his arm over Jade's hair, who pushed him. She fixed her hair and Narcissa nodded.

"Thank you Mum. You must be tired, let me go…walk you back." Jade said grabbing Draco's arm and yanked it away.

"No, it's all right; I have Ginny to walk me back. You won't mind dear?" Narcissa asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Aw, I'll miss the show." Ginny mumbled, closing the door behind her.

"There is _no_ bloody way am I going to go on a honeymoon with _you._ Draco said taking off his robe.

"Really? What are you going to tell your Mother? Mummy I don't want to go honeymooning with Weasley because she's yucky!" Jade said in a high pitched voice.

"That is exactly what I'm going to tell her, but my words will be more refined and educated, with a lot more vulgarity." He said.

"Yes, because you are such a gentleman and that's what real educated gentlemen do, they swear like sailors." Jade said.

"Yes and gold diggers like you like fish gentlemen out, manipulate their kind hearted mothers and honeymoon in fucking Fiji!" he said. Anger flooded through Jade as she heard those words. How dare he accuse her of being a gold digger and taking his mother for granted? She was anything but a gold digger and a lying, cheating, manipulative whore. She walked up to him and pushed him hard.

"Let me remind you, that your father was the one that begged _me_ to get married to _you, _because your stupid arse fucked up in the first place! Let me also remind you that it's up to me whether or not you get your company and property! If your mother loves me just enough, she'll also think that you're somewhat human yourself. As far as your honeymoon goes, I have no interest going _anywhere_ with you. I'd rather be in hell than see you, but here I am, with _you_. The reason why I was worried was because your mother would go fucking nuts wondering why we don't want to go honeymooning with each other, then she'll find out about the marriage contract, then you'll get your arse kicked and I'll lose my job for lying to her!" Jade yelled. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Talk about a bitchy witch. I don't care what you say, what you rant about, I am not going to a honeymoon with you period. You can go and take that…Beta-carotene you have for a sister and go honeymoon with her. I'm not going. I'll tell Mother that I'll be busy with work." He said.

"Fine, but don't come running to me to fix things when you screw them up. Bloody nitwit. I'm not sleeping here. You're an arsehole to the fullest extent. Thinking that I'm crazy for a honeymoon! I might be poor Malfoy, but I'm happy that I don't have a poor mind like you do." Jade said leaving with her pillow.

Draco watched her go and turned to see the covers still on the bed. He walked over and pulled the covers, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at her like that, and walked out the door.

Jade was fuming when she reached Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and Ginny opened the door, her eyes lighting to see her sister. "Fought with the arse?" Ginny asked. Jade answered with a gruff and walked in. "Was it that bad? Tell me what he said, I'll get his knickers in a twist." Ginny said rolling up her shirt sleeves.

The door opened and Draco walked in with the covers. "Excuse me; you can't come in here to sleep for the night. Jade's already here and I know that you two want to avoid each other. By the way, why would you come to me if you fought with Jade? Aren't you supposed to go to your Mummy and suck on your thumb until she makes you fall asleep with her lullabies?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe your stupid mother-"

"Ey, avoid the mother zone." Jade warned pointing a finger at him.

"Fine! I came here to say sorry and you're yelling at me instead. You forgot your covers." Draco said handing Jade the covers. Jade and Ginny stood there, gaping at him.

"What did you just say?" Jade asked.

"You-forgot-your-covers. Should I spell it now?" he asked.

"No, what did you say before that?" Ginny asked.

"You're all yelling at me." Draco said.

Jade clicked her teeth and shook her head. "The thing before that." Jade told him.

Draco was confused. What had he said before? The word sorry came back to his mind and he refused to say it again. "I…I said I was going to say sorry." He said looking away from them.

Ginny giggled and cupped her ear. "What did you say? I didn't hear that." Ginny said.

"I don't have to answer to you Beta Carotene." He said. Jade threw the covers on the floor and Draco made a sound of disapproval.

"This isn't your old home, where you can throw expensive, well not like you can afford them, but throw expensive covers on the floor. They're for the bed, not to wipe the floor. Bloody peasants." He said leaving.

Ginny giggled as he left and turned to Jade. "We totally got his knickers in a twist." Ginny said as Jade giggled.


	15. False Pregnancy

Jade woke up the next morning and went out to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Narcissa. The three ladies shopped for clothing and Narcissa already started to pick out honeymoon clothing for Jade. "Oh I'm so upset that I never went wedding dress shopping for you. We never even had a grand wedding for the two of you. I really would have liked it if you both…you know…renewed your vows." Narcissa said.

Ginny lost her balance and held on to Jade, looking wide eyed. "By Gods, why would you want to do that to them for?" Ginny asked.

Jade giggled and shook her head. "Don't mind her Mum. She just likes to make fun of Draco." Jade said looking around the store. Narcissa walked near Jade and gave a long look at her daughter in law. She smiled a bit and reached out for a shirt.

"You…love my son don't you?" she asked gently. Jade stopped. That question, as soft as it sounded, had weapons held against Jade's head. She paused for a moment and turned to Narcissa.

"Mum…people may have their differences, may fight and might not stand each other, but they do love each other in the end of the day." Jade said.

Narcissa nodded and put back the shirt. "True…but you still didn't answer my question and it's fine Jade. You don't have to answer my silly question. I know you love my son, but…sometimes I worry about you two. You both bicker all the time and I haven't seen an affectionate kiss, not even a look. You both don't look happy and I get concerned as a mother because I want my children to be happy. I don't know what it's like to be in a loveless marriage and thank Merlin for that, because I have such a wonderful husband. My son, he's good at heart. He's a very clean hearted man but he just likes to scare people. He doesn't trust anyone to look further into him. I don't want to advocate for him, because who knows how long I'll stay, serving excuses for him, but all I can tell you is to give him a chance. He means well Jade." Narcissa said. J

ade smiled holding her mother-in-laws hand. "You're a lucky woman." Jade said. She turned and walked away, feeling horrible for herself. She was married to a man she never loved and never could love. She was fooling Narcissa and fooling the rest of the world, who thought she was happily in love with a man she hated. She sacrificed herself for that man she hated and wondered what the odds were for another man to be interested in her after finding out that she was married to the famous Malfoy and that, for a few months. They wouldn't think she was looking for a serious relationship and wouldn't take her so seriously. The farthest she ever got with a boy was a simple kiss on the cheek. She was scared of commitment and very insecure of herself. She was too busy worrying about her grades and wondering how she would fulfill her parents dreams, that she forgot about all her hopes and dreams. Thinking about her parents led her to here. She almost sent her father to his death and was now paying for the consequences of getting married to a Malfoy unwillingly. Now that she thought about love, she wondered how it would have felt like, to be loved. Sometimes she would see her father hug her mother and look at her affectionately; Jade wanted that. She heard Narcissa call for her. Till then, Jade managed to swallow the big tablet of regret and left.

Narcissa left a little earlier for some work and Jade and Ginny walked around, talking to each other. "How does it feel like to be with him?" Jade asked seeing Ginny look at her questioningly.

"Malfoy? I hate him, why?" Ginny asked.

"No not Malfoy. The one you love." asked Jade, seeing a glow on Ginny's face.

"What can I tell you Jade? There are probably a thousand things I feel about him when I'm with him. Hell, thinking about him makes me feel completely different, forget being with him." Ginny said.

"What does he do to make you feel that way? I want to know Ginny. I never had anything what you had. I don't know the feelings you're talking about. I'm…probably never even going to feel what it's like to fall in love." Jade said.

Ginny placed a hand on Jade's shoulder and shook her head. "You know that thing that they say, that if you go through hardships, you will definitely get a great outcome? If you received Malfoy for a husband, maybe after this marriage contract is over, you'll find someone as nice and sweet as Malfoy is mean and stupid." Ginny said. Jade laughed feeling a bit better about herself.

When Ginny and Jade reached the Malfoy Manor, Jade started to feel sick. "I feel like gagging." Jade said rubbing her stomach.

"What did you eat?" Ginny asked. They walked in the Manor and saw Narcissa with a group of her friends.

"Jade! Ginny! Perfect timing! Meet my friends, girls, this is my daughter-in-law and that's her sister." Narcissa said walking towards them with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked seeing Jade go pale.

"She's feeling a bit sick." Ginny told Narcissa.

"That's terrible." Narcissa said. Draco walked down the stairs and saw Jade and Ginny, standing there with Narcissa and her friends. Jade gagged a bit and excused herself. She ran out and Narcissa turned to Draco. "Oh Draco hold this, let me go see what's wrong with her." Narcissa said handing him the champagne glass.

"No, Mother you stay here, I'll go check." Draco said. He left walking upstairs to check on Jade. Draco walked to where he heard the water running and opened the door to where the youngest Weasley stood. He walked across the room and pushed the already open bathroom door open and saw Jade drying her face, looking sickly pale.

"Ew…what did you do? Look into a mirror?" he asked. Jade rolled her eyes and walked past him. He walked behind her and kept trying to get her riled up.

"I'm sick Malfoy. If you say anything else, I'll make sure that the next place I'll gag is on you." Jade threatened seeing him jump back.

"Calm down and stay away from me." He said. Narcissa called for Draco and Jade to join her for Dinner and they walked out of the room to eat. After throwing everything up, Jade felt extremely hungry. She piled on her plate and ate as Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Is there a monster in there?" Draco asked.

"Oh Draco, you can't speak about your unborn child like that!" another woman said. Jade, Draco, Ginny and Narcissa snapped up, staring at the woman with shock. "We know you're pregnant!" she said.

Ginny gasped with the food still in her mouth and started to cough fiercely.

"Really?" Narcissa asked. Jade went to refuse but the woman started to talk again, with that overpowering voice.

"I would know! I am a certified gynecologist at St. Mungos. Congratulations to you my dear and to you Mr. Malfoy. That baby will be a gorgeous one." She said as the others wished them well. Ginny looked wide eyed with rage and Jade tried to explain but Ginny glared at Malfoy.

"He'll be so sorry he touched you. I'll kill him." Ginny hissed. After dinner was over, Draco grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"Good evening ladies. My wife and I wish you a safe return back to your homes. We hope you all have a good night." Draco said as the women giggled and waved at him.

"Good bye!"

"Aren't they cute?"

"Such a lovely couple."

"Adorable baby!"

"My Yacht is bigger than yours."

Draco and Jade walked upstairs, away from the chatter downstairs and he threw her into the room. "You're disgusting and a low life whore. What were you preaching about the other day? I'm a righteous woman Malfoy, I don't cheat people. You slept with some man and-WHAT?" Draco asked when the door opened and Ginny growled his name. "Weasley, I am not in the mood to be a part of your mindless ping pong of insults. Leave, I have something very important to be discussing with Weasley." He said angrily.

"I should have-"

"Out!" Draco said furiously. He pushed her out of the door and locked it, ignoring the pounding on his door.

"Malfoy-"

"No don't Malfoy me. I thought you were just a cheap and dirty. Weasley with a hint, just a hint of respect, but you turned out to be smarter than me! You bloody got knocked up by some bloke, married me and basically trapped me for my money to raise this…bastard!" he said pointing to her stomach.

"Malfoy! I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Jade said clearly.

"What?" he asked.

"I ate something this morning. I got sick, thought it was going to pass but unfortunately, my bad timing caused them to think I was pregnant." Jade said.

Draco looked embarrassed again for ranting again. "So…you're not pregnant?" he asked.

"No I'm not! Malfoy, I've never…well you know what I mean. I'm not pregnant." Jade said.

"Oh…oops. Well…why couldn't you say anything downstairs? Now Mum thinks you're pregnant!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air.

"How could I? Those bloody obnoxious women wouldn't give me a chance to say anything! They just went off. Never even took a pregnancy test and just rattled off because I gagged and ate too much." Jade said.

"They must have had some big disappointments in life. " Draco said.

"What do we tell Mum now?" Jade asked. Draco shrugged. Jade thought what she should do. Narcissa looked so happy, unless she does something that would anger her. "Malfoy! I'll tell her I'll abort the baby." Jade said.

Malfoy, who was thinking very hard, looked at Jade with new light. "By God's Weasley, you really do have some intellect in you." he said.

"It's a pretty horrible thing to tell her. She'll be so hurt." Jade said.

"That she'll throw you out. It's perfect." Draco said. Jade nodded and they heard someone pounding down the door. Jade unlocked the door and Ginny stumbled in, looking peeved.

"That dirty scoundrel! I'll have his head today, how dare you touch my sister inappro-"

"Gin, please calm down. I'm not pregnant." Jade said. The intense and threatening look softened but Ginny still had her guards up.

"What do you mean? You can tell me the truth Jade, I'll kick this arse hole's arse for you." Ginny said making way towards Malfoy who scrambled back.

"Stay away from me, pauper!" he said.

"I'm telling you the truth. I just got a little sick from eating something this morning. That's all. Those women just diagnosed me without even a pregnancy test. Anyone could be pregnant if the only symptoms were throwing up and eating, even Malfoy." Jade told her.

Ginny looked convinced and held Jade's hand. "I'm sorry for going crazy on you. I should have known better, but I thought this jerk was a horny jerk and-"

"If I was horny, I'd hit up women far prettier than your sister." Malfoy commented. Ginny glared at Malfoy, opened her mouth to say something but Jade pulled her arm to leave.

"No, thank you. I don't mind, believe me." Jade said feeling grateful for that.

"So what are you going to tell Mrs. Malfoy? She's really going to be disappointed when she finds out her useless son won't be able to give her a grandchild." Ginny said.

"Screw you Beta carotene. You don't even know me." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes and set them on Jade.

"Screw me? Jade, please tell your husband to stop flirting with me. I told him I'm not interested. It's not flattering at all." Ginny said leaving.

Jade turned to Malfoy and shook her head. Malfoy, who was stunned with anger and insult pointed to the door. "I think I have been insulted in the worst possible way." He said. "Good Lord Malfoy, shut up!" Jade said leaving.

* * *

That night, Jade started to pack for the honeymoon. Malfoy told her the plan for the honeymoon. "Now since I can't convince Mum that I won't be going. What you'll do is go with Beta carotene. I'll go along with you and when we apparate, you'll go to the honeymoon spot with your sister and I'll apparate somewhere else. A Weasley free week, how bloody incredible is that?" he asked stretching his arms. He was truly happy that he wouldn't have to put up with any of them for a week. The idea of peace and quiet got him excited. Jade shrugged and turned around, preparing for sleep on her sofa. "I'm going to be working all night, you might as well go to sleep on the bed." He said pointing to the bed, looking at Jade who turned around and looked as if he was up to something.

"Did you place a snake or any poisonous creature in there?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Why in the world would I do that? If I could kill someone, especially you, it would be done in a classy and fine way. I'm serious, sleep on the bed if you want or not. I'm going to be busy." He said taking his work and plopping himself in his chair.

"Goodnight." Jade mumbled, sinking into the divine bed.

"Goodnight." Draco replied back.


	16. The Wonderful Healer

In the morning, Malfoy took his suitcase full of clothes and Jade lugged her own. Ginny dragged her suitcase with her and Narcissa smiled. "All right, all set? Ginny where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

"Back to the Burrow. School starts in two days." Ginny said seeing Narcissa nod.

"All right then, let's apparate!" Narcissa said. Draco stopped her and gave her a curious look.

"Let's all…what do you mean? You're going as well?" Draco asked seeing Narcissa nod.

"Of course I am. I'm going to make sure you two check in and see that there is no problem." She said. Malfoy stared at his mother, wondering if she was serious or not. It frustrated him thinking that she would accompany him so that they were where they belonged.

"Mother. We're not children!" he said seeing her frown.

"But I want to drop you off…I mean my only son going to his honeymoon. I just want to see you off." She said in a way that made Draco feel guilty.

"Fine." He said. Jade looked at Ginny who shrugged.

"I guess you won't be needing me now. Have as much fun as you can love. I'll see you on graduation day." Ginny said hugging her sister.

"Bye Ginny. I'll miss you." Jade whispered. Ginny smiled pulling back and pulled Narcissa into a hug.

"Thank you for having me in your home Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said politely.

"Sweetheart it's been a privilege to have you here. Thank you for coming." Narcissa said. Ginny turned to Malfoy and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll see you later ferret." Ginny said good heartedly.

"Likewise, Beta carotene." Draco said.

Ginny apparated and Narcissa held both Draco and Jade's hand to take them to their Honeymoon resort.

Jade opened her eyes, and felt the warmth of the sun enriching her skin. She looked down to see herself on a white beach, where other couples both young and old walked around hand in hand. She forgot for a moment, why she was in here the first place. Looking at everyone's serene and bliss filled faces made her long for this type of happiness. "Jade?" Narcissa called. Jade turned to see Malfoy ahead, making his way to the hotel and Narcissa waiting for Jade.

"Sorry Mum, this place is beautiful." Jade said pulling on her luggage and looking around.

"Poor thing let me help you with that." Narcissa said but Jade refused.

"I'm a big girl. I can carry my own bags." Jade said grinning at her mother-in-law, who looked annoyed because of Draco.

"I don't know what my son thinks of himself, not pulling your own luggage; oh I should have had a worker to come along. How stupid of me." Narcissa said.

"I'm fine. I like carrying my own things anyways. I wouldn't really want to let someone else carry my burdens." Jade said pulling her luggage up the three steps to the boardwalk. She dropped the heavy suitcase back on the ground and pulled it towards the hotel. A man, dressed in white slacks and a light blue shirt, opened the door for Jade and Narcissa.

"Thank you." Narcissa said. A bellboy appeared near them and offered to take Jade's luggage.

"No thanks I'm fine." Jade said seeing Narcissa stop her.

"No Jade, it's very heavy. At least let him carry it up the stairs." Narcissa argued. "Nope. I insist on carrying my own bags. Thank you sir, you may take my husband's luggage to our room, but I'll take mine." Jade said. The bellboy nodded and left to their room. Jade and Narcissa walked to the reception and checked in.

"Here you are. Your suite keys. Have a fine visit at Hotel Fiji." The man said. Narcissa and Draco left to catch the elevator and Jade waved at the receptionist.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Draco asked his mother who fussed and hit him on his arm. They walked in the elevator and there was room for Jade and her luggage. Walking to the elevator, an old man and his bellboy, carrying his luggage, entered the elevator, preventing Jade from getting on the cramped elevator. Draco fake pouted and Narcissa's objection was shut with the elevator doors that closed and raced up.

"I guess I'll just take another elevator." Jade said turning to pull her luggage to the front. Someone rammed into Jade's luggage, causing all its contents to spill. "Oh my fucking-" Jade bent over and gathered her things and turned around, glaring at the woman who caused the mess. Jade turned back around and picked her clothes back up, stuffing it back into her broken suitcase.

"Need help?" a warm voice asked. Jade looked up to see the lightest and gorgeous green eyes smiling back at her.

"Er…I…no." Jade said flustered. She looked back down, feeling herself blush madly. She heard him chuckle and squat, helping her put her clothes back in the suitcase.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"It's an old suitcase." He told her seeing her look up again to meet his eyes.

"It is, but someone bumped into it." Jade said feeling very stupid. He grinned seeing her blush and stopped when he lifted up her bra.

"Um…I think this is yours." He said awkwardly. Jade grabbed the bra from him and looked around, feeling a bit more embarrassed, since people were staring at them.

"Yeah, great guess." Jade said. She couldn't zip the suitcase and decided to lift it herself.

"You know, I can help you with that." He said pointing to the luggage, she desperately tried to lift.

"No, really I am completely fine-bloody hell." Jade swore when the luggage fell again. The man stopped her from carrying the luggage and lifted it himself.

"I'll walk you." he said nudging for her to get into an elevator.

"Thank you-" Jade said but was cut by a bellboy who yelled "Miss watch out!" Jade turned and saw a charmed luggage cart rolling right at Jade. Jade didn't move fast enough to save her foot, which got run over by the loaded luggage cart. Pain sharply overtook Jade's foot and she rubbed it vigorously, howling and jumping on one foot.

"Are you all right?" the bellboy asked running to her.

"No! It ran over my foot." Jade said as the luggage cart ran over an old lady and a man. The green eyed man, who was carrying her luggage, handed the bellboy the luggage and bent over to check Jade's foot. "What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"I'm a Healer. Put your arm around my neck." He said. Jade hesitantly did so. He placed his arms under her knees and lifted her off of the ground.

"You'll be all right. I have a potion for you foot, but you need to be bandaged for it to heal completely." He said seeing her nod. He walked into the elevator with the bellboy close behind. He looked even amazing this close. He had a perfectly straight nose and a pleasant smile. Whenever he'd grin, Jade would melt seeing his perfect straight teeth and those cute dimples. "By the way, my name is Ryan." He said smiling at her, his face, inches close to hers.

"Jade." She answered.

"Nice meeting you Jade." He said. The elevator made a small _ding_ and Ryan stepped off and Jade pointed to her suite. He walked over and the bellboy knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Narcissa opened the door and saw Jade gazing at Ryan as he had her in his arms.

"Jade! What in the world?" she asked letting the bellboy walk in.

"Mother I-" Draco stopped seeing another bloke carrying Weasley. A sudden jolt of hatred came through Draco as he looked at the man walking into his suite, with Weasley in his arms.

"The craziest thing happened actually. A luggage cart ran over my foot and Ryan helped me here." Jade said seeing Draco sit in front of her, on the bed.

"And some random bloke just carries you kindly to your suite? Typical…very typical." Draco said, his eyes narrowing at Ryan.

"Is this your brother?" Ryan asked Jade.

"Brother?! Her brother? Do we look anything alike?! We have completely different hair colors! Take a guess who that is!" Draco said pointing to Narcissa.

"Oh she's gorgeous; she must be your sister for sure." Ryan said with a wink.

"Pig."

"Malfoy." Jade warned.

"Draco." Narcissa warned.

"I have a potion for your foot like I told you and I'll just bandage your foot. Excuse me, you're in my spot." Ryan said to Draco.

"Who do you-"

"He's a Healer, can you please let him do his job?! Move!" Jade said pointing away from the spot. Draco stood up and crossed his arms, watching Ryan bandage Weasley's foot, sitting in _his_ spot. What did he think of himself? Ordering Draco Malfoy to move from the spot? Draco could buy the spot, on the spot if he wanted to and never let Ryan near Weasley ever again. He watched with great annoyance as Ryan flirted with his mother and Weasley.

When Ryan was finished, he handed Jade the potion and promised that her foot would get back to normal in 3 days time. "Should I visit to see-"

"No need. I'm here for her aren't I? You go do whatever you're for." Malfoy said flicking his hand for Ryan to run along.

"Um…all right then. Have a good day I guess." He said and Jade raised her hand to wave. Draco looked down and pushed her hand down.

"Have a nice life." Draco wished sarcastically.

"I'm running late on my meeting. Please enjoy your honeymoon, Jade, please take care of the baby. Draco please take care of both your wife and child! I'll miss you!" Narcissa said kissing each other their cheeks. She apparated off and Jade threw a pillow at Draco.

"What's your problem? Why are you always so rude? You're embarrassing to be around with!" Jade complained.

Draco scowled and sat on the spot where Ryan made him move. "He was being an arse!" Draco exclaimed, getting defensive.

"Malfoy…he carried me all the way here and treated my foot…of course he's an arse." Jade said seeing him agree.

"You don't know people Weasley. He could have charmed the cart to run into you so he'd have an excuse to touch you." Draco said slipping his robe off.

"Since when do you care whether or not men have an excuse to touch me? I probably like being touched!" Jade said. Draco paused looking at her. He rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"No wonder you're such a whore. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. No sleep last night." Draco said lying down, next to Jade.

"I thought you were going to your best friend's place to stay for a Weasley free week." Jade said seeing him open his eyes.

"Um, change of plans…I won't be going for three days." He said closing his eyes again.

"Really? Why is that?" Jade asked supporting her head on her hand.

"Not like I care or anything, but what if you fall down and kill yourself? Or…starve to death, just because you couldn't order because of your foot? Mother would kill me. Especially that idiot Healer. He's probably a psychotic Healer. He'd probably rape you and kill you because of your…disability and then what would my Mother say?" he asked turning around.

"Thanks Malfoy." Jade said smiling at him.

"Shut up and let me sleep." He said. Jade stifled a chuckle and summoned a book to read.


	17. Only A Few Feet Away

**Warning: I'll soon make this a Rated M fic! Beware, I told you so! hehe, enjoy! **

"Malfoy! Malfoy wake up!" Jade said poking Malfoy in the back with a book. "Get up!" Jade said smacking him on the back with the book.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he asked sitting up, his hair disheveled and eyes tired.

"Someone is KNOCKING!" Jade said pointing to the door.

"Then get it." He said going back to sleep.

"Malfoy, my foot is in a cast, can't really walk there with ease and open the door." Jade said seeing him swing his feet off the bed and walk swiftly towards the door. He opened it and Jade craned her neck to see who it was. Draco opened the door to see Ryan standing out there.

"Hi." He said.

"Bye." Malfoy said swinging the door shut on his face.

"Malfoy!" Jade said struggling to get up. She stood on one foot and looked around to see what she could use for support. She hopped forward and saw Malfoy walk into their room.

"Where are you going?" he asked seeing her hop out of the room.

"Goodness, my foot, hurts every time I jump." Jade said. She felt Malfoy's arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her back to the room. "No! You can't do that! Let me GO!" Jade said as Malfoy dragged her back to the bed.

"I'm not going to let you run off with a 2 Galleon Healer." He said placing her back on the bed.

"He's a HEALER! One of the most respected careers in the Wizarding world, are you mad?" Jade asked. Malfoy scoffed and sat on a chair, snatching a menu off of the desk and looking it over.

"If you really want him, I say run to him. Other than that, keep your mouth shut and sit tight." He said flipping the pages.

"I'm having a steak with wine, Merlin knows how badly I need a drink." He said as Jade reached for the menu.

"I'll have a sandwich. I'm not really that hungry. Just a tad bit." Jade said. Malfoy went and put the orders in and waited. When their food arrived Draco left to the other room after giving Jade her sandwich. A few minutes passed by and Jade was already finished with her sandwich. She heard nothing in the living area.

There was a knock at the main door and Jade sat up straighter and leaned forward to see if Malfoy would be getting the door. "Malfoy? Someone's at the door." Jade said out loud. When there was no response, Jade called out for him again. Jade dragged herself out of bed and hopped towards the living room. She pushed the door for the bedroom aside and entered the living room seeing Malfoy snoring on the sofa, with the empty plate and wine glass, along with an open bottle of red wine on the table. She hopped as quietly as she could towards the door. _'Only a few feet away Jade. You are almost there.' _Jade thought.

The sound of knocking disrupted Draco's sleep. He opened his eyes as the knocks became louder and saw a blurry vision of Weasley on her good foot, hopping closer to the door. "Shit!" Malfoy yelled.

Jade turned around and hopped faster. Malfoy ran to her but Jade already had her hands on the locks. Malfoy put his arms around her waist and tugged, but Jade gripped the door handle tightly and opened each lock one by one. "LET-ME-GO!" Jade yelled as Malfoy pulled her at every word.

"No! Get your bloody hands off the-" he didn't stop his sentence because the door opened and he fell on the floor with Weasley on top of him.

"Hello Ryan." Jade said on the floor. Ryan leaned over and pulled Jade up, leaving Malfoy on the floor.

"Are you all right? Here, let me help you back to your bed." Ryan said going to pick her up again.

"Oy! Don't touch her. I can pick her up too." Malfoy said getting up and pushing Ryan's hands away from Jade. Without warning, Malfoy swiftly picked Jade up in his arms and turned around carrying her back to the bedroom.

"I was here to see how she was and-"

"Well she's fine now and you can leave." Malfoy said rudely.

"Malfoy! Ryan please don't listen to him. Would you like to have a seat?" Jade asked. Malfoy shook his head making Ryan shake his head.

"I think, I'll just leave. Your potion." Ryan said carefully placing it on a side table. "I'm leaving." Ryan said.

"I'm sure you can do better than that, a little faster." Draco said as Ryan left.

"Bye…Ryan…what is WRONG with yourself? Why are you scaring away a man that I'm actually interested in?!" Jade asked angrily. Malfoy turned his head from the door to Jade. He paused, taking a quick glance at her face and smirked.

"I'm doing _him_ a favor believe it or not." Jade crossed her arms, still being carried by Malfoy.

"Stay away from me Malfoy. Just stay as far as you can away from me. Give me the potion, let me get better and leave as soon as you can. The longer I see you, the longer I want to stuff you into a box full of angry and pestered Blast-ended Skrewts." Jade said.

"As you wish. I'm not really jumping in delight to be staying here with you either. I have important things to attend to, and you are not one of them." He said walking into the bedroom and dumping her on the bed. He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why don't you just leave already? Why are you waiting for me to get better?" Jade asked.

Weasley was right. Why didn't he just leave her? He really didn't care about her so why was he staying? He wanted to tell her that the main reason why he was staying was to drive that Healer away from her, but thinking about it, he didn't even know why he was driving that Healer away from her in the first place. Sure he didn't like the man, but why did he feel so aggravated when he got close to Weasley? Shaking these thoughts from his head Malfoy snapped his fingers. "Fine, I'll leave you here. Couldn't be any happier leaving you like this. Good day!" he said. He apparated and Jade sat there, stunned that he actually left.

* * *

Draco arrived in front of Blaise's room. He went to knock on his door but heard a steady and continuous thump. A woman moaned and Draco rolled his eyes, walking off to the library, waiting for Blaise to finish with his business.

* * *

Jade sat around for a few hours, unsure of what to do. She tried to lift her foot and moved it around to test the pain. Giving up, after the pain stabbed her, Jade slid down to lie on her back and fall asleep.

* * *

"Bye baby. Owl me." Blaise said winking at his secretary who gave him a coy smile and walked off, her shirt halfway done. She spotted Draco Malfoy walking towards them with a book in his hand, an eyebrow raised at the two.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." The secretary said shyly.

"Important meeting? Heard everything from the library." Draco said to Blaise who grinned.

"Get out of here Cindy." Blaise said jerking his head towards the exit. He closed the door behind him when Draco walked in.

"Put on a shirt. This place reeks of sex, is this how you work?" Draco asked. Blaise opened a box of cigarettes and handed one to Draco and kept one for himself.

"This is how I work every day." Blaise said tossing the carton on his bed. Draco lit his cigarette and took a long drag.

"Fuck." Draco breathed.

"So...how was the honeymoon?" Blaise asked humorously. Draco gave him a look of annoyance and shrugged.

"She's so bloody annoying. Broke her foot the first day we got there. I'm telling you, she's a disaster-prone wench. Who breaks their bloody foot on their honeymoon?" Draco asked inhaling another drag.

Blaise threw his head back and blew the smoke into the air. He laughed and looked back at Draco. "Maybe, you were supposed to carry her in." Blaise said seeing Draco wave him off.

"Fuck that. I wouldn't even hold a door open for her." Draco said.

"So you're staying for a whole week here right?" Blaise asked seeing Draco nod.

"A Weasley-free honeymoon for me." Draco said stretching his arms.

Blaise chuckled. "Well mate, you're in for a disappointment. I don't do blondes."


	18. Kissing The Healer

**I'll be honest, the character 'Ryan' was heavily influenced by a real life person in _my_ life. **

* * *

In the morning, Jade woke up, feeling groggy. She didn't get to sleep very well from last night, since her leg was in a cast. She struggled to get up and grabbed her wand, which Malfoy kindly placed on the stand next to the bed, for her to summon anything with ease.

"That stupid, spineless jerk left me with a fractured foot. All alone." Jade said punching the numbers to order food. Service came to Jade and handed her the food and tended to her foot.

"The swelling has gone. Move your toes please." the young nurse asked. Jade moved her toes and rolled her foot around. "Here's a potion. This might heal it completely." the woman said handing Jade a cup with dark green potion. Holding her breath, Jade took the potion in and swallowed the entire slimy and chunky content.

"There we go. You'll be fine in no time." the woman said.

"Thank you Nurse." Jade said taking a glass of water.

"It's my pleasure. You take care of yourself." the Nurse said leaving. The Nurse left the bedroom and met with room service.

"Is she all right?" one of the maids asked.

"Oh she's fine. A pity really, the husband leaving his wife on the first day of their honeymoon, and she's fractured her foot too." the Nurse said frowning.

"What a horrible man! She must be devastated." the maid said. "She didn't look like it." the nurse said. Jade listened to their conversation from her bedroom and shook her head at their theories.

In just two hours, Jade felt her feet get back to normal. She walked out of bed and jumped around to freedom. She knew just what to do, she was going to go find Ryan and thank him. Jade walked out of her room and walked around the hotel to look around and decided to go outside.

The weather was deliciously hot and Jade walked down the boardwalk to take in the gorgeous view of the clear blue water and white sand beaches. There were hardly any children around and it was just like Jade saw the first day she had arrived; happy in-love couples. She rested her arms on the hot metal guards, at the edge of the boardwalk and watched everyone enjoying their time. She was the only lone person in Fiji, with nothing to do and no one to be with. How was she supposed to enjoy this?

"Finally found you alone." a voice whispered in her ear. Jade's insides jumped terrifyingly and she turned around seeing Ryan standing there grinning at her.

"Oh...you scared me." Jade said looking away.

"Did I? I'm sorry. Where's your husband? Is he around anywhere?" Ryan asked suddenly uncomfortable. Jade shook her head.

"No, he left. The island I mean." Jade said hearing Ryan click his teeth.

"That's too bad isn't it?" he asked resting his arms on the metal grills.

"Nope. I'm having fun all by myself." Jade said hearing him laugh.

"Of course you are. That's why you're here watching other people enjoy. Come, let me take you down there." he said stepping back and offering her a hand. Jade turned around seeing him stick his hand out for her.

"No I'm fine here really." Jade said as he started to persist. He touched her shoulders and took her arms and pulled her to the beach.

"First time to Fiji?" Ryan asked seeing Jade nod.

"First time." Jade echoed.

"You'll love it here and you'll keep coming back." he said sneaking his hand down to her arm to her hand. This move completely scattered Jade. It was flirtatious and cute, something that Jade was new to. "This island is the second largest Island in Fiji. It's beautiful, I've been here three times." he said.

"Great." Jade said. They stopped near the waters and he motioned for her to go in first. "I'm not going to go in. You go in." Jade said.

"Where's your sense for adventure?" he asked grabbing her hands. He pulled her to the waters, even though she was screaming for him not to. Jade laughed and the two spoke for a while, walking in the water, from their hotel.

"You don't seem happy with your marriage." Ryan said softly. Jade didn't answer him. She couldn't tell him what her situation was, she barely knew him. "He doesn't respect you...he doesn't love you. Am I right? You don't want that." Ryan told her, stepping closer to her.

Jade panicked. The mood was perfect. They were speaking as the sun set, a red and orange glow everywhere, making everything look beautiful. They were in the water, how cliché and how romantic was that? Ryan leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Jade placed a hand on his shoulder and he dragged her into him, kissing her fully. Jade couldn't tell how long this was going. She was in a daze, by this gorgeous man, in such a gorgeous place.

Ryan smoothed his hands over her back and slipped them to the front, to touch her breasts. Jumping back, Jade broke the sweet kiss, just by this one touch. "Um...I...I'm sorry." Jade stuttered wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"It's all right. Are you ok?" he asked running his hands through her hair. Jade nodded and smiled.

"I...have to go back to the hotel. I'll see you later?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"I'll walk you back if you want?" he asked and Jade shook her head, waving at him.

"Goodbye!" she said. Jade ran back to the hotel, still feeling his lips on hers, his tongue, with hers. Thinking about it, Jade felt giddy and in love. Maybe this was the man Ginny was talking about. Maybe this was the man for her! She reached the hotel and went to her room. She lied on her bed, still thinking about Ryan and how he made her feel.


	19. Bad Noob, Go Back To Your Hole!

The next day, Jade was prepared to go back out again. She went through different swimming outfits that Narcissa picked out and tried on each one, hoping that it would make a positive impression on Ryan. She chose a bold two piece in red, something she would never have the courage to try on, but she went ahead and did, just for Ryan. She felt odd and naked, wondering how people would react to her wearing next to nothing. Yesterday, she did see people that sunbathed naked, so it made her feel just a tad bit better. Jade stepped out of her room and walked out to the beach, looking around for Ryan.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in Blaise's study, playing Wizard's chess. A knock interrupted them and Blaise asked who it was. "Master Zabini, the Malfoy's and your parents are here to see you for your birthday." the house elf said. Blaise and Draco shot looks at each other and Draco flew up.

"Shit!" Blaise hissed.

"You...never saw me. I'm honeymooning!" Draco said grabbing his wand and apparating.

* * *

Draco appeared on the same spot he had arrived a few days before. He hated to go back to the hotel and see Weasley. She was probably practicing low blows and high kicks just for him, for leaving her with a broken foot. A glint of red caught his eye. He turned around and shielded the sun from his eyes, seeing what appeared to be an attractive redhead in a red two piece bathing suit, with a red net wrap, around her waist. He walked closer, hoping that it wasn't Weasley who he thought was in that two piece, who looked attractive. He scoffed knowing that it couldn't be Weasley at all. She wouldn't dare to wear something women more attractive than her would wear. He followed her and soon was behind her, close enough to see her face.

* * *

Jade stopped a few feet away from the waters, seeing Ryan in the water. "Ryan!" Jade called waving. Ryan looked up to see her and looked horrified. A woman appeared by Jade's side and tapped her on her shoulder.

"You know Ryan?" she asked seeing Jade nod.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked running towards Jade. Jade went to reply but he walked past her and engulfed the other woman in a snog. The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her harder and moved her away.

"Wait! Ryan, who's this?" the woman asked, breaking the kiss.

"Who?" Ryan asked trying to take her away from Jade.

"Your…friend." She said turning to Jade. Ryan turned to Jade and begged with his eyes not to give him away.

"He helped me heal my foot. I came here to thank him." Jade said softly, trying not to cry in front of the beautiful blonde haired woman.

"You're welcome. Um, sweetheart, that's her husband." Ryan said pointing to someone behind Jade who turned around and jumped up in fright.

"What are you doing here?!" Jade asked, sounding harsher than she wanted to.

"Not really the happy type are they?" the blonde mumbled to Ryan.

"Nice to see you too…_honey buns." _Malfoy said.

"So we'll see you around. Sweetheart this way." Ryan said pulling the blonde away.

"Good bye! Nice to meet you!" the blonde said. Jade watched them leave and heard an evil chuckle behind her.

This was the happiest moment of Draco's life. Seeing Weasley in a state like this, made him want to go over there and hug Ryan for being married. At times like these, Draco made sure that he was the one to personally rub salt on the fresh wound and he was more than happy to rub salt on Weasley's. "The jackass turned out to be married." He said chuckling evilly. He saw Weasley turn and was ready for a smart remark or another lame ferret joke but instead, he saw eyes full with tears, and a broken heart.

Jade pushed past him and walked away, wiping her tears. Draco heard her whimper and sob. The sobs got louder as Draco followed her. "Weasley! It's not that serious! Why are you crying?" he asked wondering why she took it so seriously. He thought she was going to hex him or insult him in rage, but she ended up crying loudly, embarrassing him in front of everyone. "Weasley all he did was flirt with you and heal your leg. What's wrong with you?!" he asked grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. Her nose and eyes were red and tears kept streaming down her face. "Why are you crying like someone died?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy. Why are you asking anyways? Do you want to ridicule me? Is that what you want to do?" Jade asked. She didn't even wait for a response; she turned around and kept walking the other way.

"I'm not going to ridicule you if you're going to cry like that." He said. Jade turned to him, shuddering as she breathed in, her face red and her hair everywhere. Draco looked down and didn't mean to look at her, but there she was, in front of him, crying with her bright red two piece. Her breasts behind them, her flat stomach, and the rest, under red see through wrap.

"He kissed me." Jade said folding her arms, suddenly getting uncomfortable. Draco shook from his gaze and met with her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"He kissed me yesterday." Jade said breaking into sobs again.

Hearing this, made Draco want to turn around and punch the sucker in his face. He felt angry hearing this and wanted to especially leave Weasley crying by herself on the beach. "How did this happen? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Why couldn't you listen?" he asked, controlling each word that came out of his mouth.

"Yesterday I was walking around and I found him, alone. He dragged me here and we spoke for a while…and then…" Jade said blushing. Draco raised an eyebrow and rolled his head around.

"And then you snogged him? What else did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing else. He didn't tell me he was married. He just told me that I looked unhappy with my marriage and…never told me he was married, or I wouldn't have kissed him!" Jade said starting to cry again.

"For Merlin's sake, please stop crying." Draco said unsure of what to do with a woman that cried. At times when his mother would cry, he'd feel very awkward and didn't know what to do or what to say to them. "I'm sorry." Jade squeaked burying her face in her hands. "Goodness Weasley." Draco said taking her hands away from her face. "You can insult the daylights out of me, lie through your teeth and humiliate Pansy in front of the whole world, but you bawl like a baby when a man ditches you after snogging you." he said lowering her hands.

"You make it seem like the easiest thing to forget. Like it means nothing at all to me. Malfoy, I don't know if you know this but this is how decent girls feel when a man snogs her and forgets her just because he has a wife. It is a big deal for me. Thank you." Jade said taking the handkerchief he offered her from his robe.

"It's so bloody hot here." Draco said taking off his robe and shirt.

"I want to leave. Look at them, disgusting piece of…I want to rip his insides and burn them." Jade said twisting the handkerchief in her hands.

"You can do one thing." Draco suggested.

"What's that?" Jade asked looking away from Ryan and his wife to Draco.

"Get him jealous." Draco said simply.

"Make him jealous? Pray tell, how would that work?" Jade asked.

"Well he keeps looking here doesn't he?" Draco asked nudging his head at them. Jade stole a glance and saw Ryan consciously looking back at them from time to time.

"Like a madman." Jade said.

"He'll feel far better for leaving you like this, but if he sees me fooling around with you…he'll feel threatened. He's just lucky that I'm a gentleman, or I would have stole his wife away." Draco said as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Stupid plan and you wish you had his wife, she's so pretty, what was he thinking kissing me with a woman on his arm like that?" Jade asked walking away. She felt Draco come up behind her and flip her into his arms.

"I know, what was he thinking? Shut up Weasley, I'm doing you a favor. Even though I don't care about you, I don't want another man to think he can snog _my_ wife and think that I'm incapable of satisfying _my_ wife. I'm bloody Draco Malfoy." Draco said taking her into the clear waters. "Do you see what I see?" Draco asked seeing Ryan carrying his wife to the waters.

"Crystal clearly." Jade said bitterly. Draco smirked and floated around in the water as they watched Ryan look back at them, kissing his wife. "I'm not kissing you." Jade said quietly to him.

"Don't worry; it's not part of the plan." Draco said. Jade smiled feeling relieved as Ryan's wife started to pull him back to the shore.

"My hair is getting wet! I just placed the extensions in yesterday!" she complained.

"Ah…another Pansy." Draco said lightly. Jade smiled and rested her chin on his shoulders as he walked through the waters slowly. She stuck out her hand in the water and felt fingers run through the water as he walked.

"Do you miss her?" Jade asked softly. Draco paused, wondering if he really did miss her. He didn't think about her once after the marriage contract, but it was probably because he was too busy thinking how to get rid of Weasley than her.

"I…don't actually." He said surprising himself.

"Did you love her?" Jade asked feeling him shrug.

"Probably, I don't know." He said.

"They're gone." Jade said looking up from his shoulder.

"Thank Merlin." He said dropping her. Jade fell into the water and shot back up, soaking wet.

"Jerk!" Jade said choking on the water. Draco smirked and turned around, seeing her wet. He looked away, especially seeing the outlines of everything he wasn't supposed to. Jade walked back to the dry sand and sat down, waiting for the sun to set. She shivered and rubbed herself for warmth, feeling goose bumps rise. She faced the beautiful scene of Fiji and felt someone dump a robe on her. "Put it over yourself." Draco said sitting next to her. Jade wrapped the robe around her and muttered a 'thanks' to Draco who didn't reply, but only watch the sunset with her.

When they got up, they walked through the pitch black night. They walked back to their hotel and entered their room. "I'll-" Draco stopped when the telephone rang. J

ade walked to the phone and picked it up. "Room 723? Mrs. Malfoy?" the operator asked.

"Yes this is she." Jade replied.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Someone is here to see Mr. Malfoy. May you please send your husband to the main lobby?" the operator asked.

"I will." Jade said. She placed the telephone back to its place and saw Draco looking through the menu. "Someone's downstairs for you." Jade said.

"Did you ask who it was?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"No, he just said there was someone that wanted to see you downstairs in the main lobby." Jade said. Draco was still puzzled. The only people that knew where he was at this time were his mother, father and Blaise. Knowing that it had to be important, Draco left the room and went downstairs. Jade changed her clothes and there was a knock at the door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it to see Malfoy but to her great surprise, Ryan stood there, his hand on the door, trying to push it open a bit.

"Can I please talk to you? I know I did something horribly stupid for not telling you, but you have to listen to me." He said as Jade pushed back.

"You better leave before Malfoy comes back. He will beat you down to a pulp before I do." Jade said trying to close the door.

"If you don't open this door and let me in, I'll tell your husband what we did yesterday!" Ryan threatened. Jade stopped and gasped, trying to look as scared as she could.

"Oh no…don't do that! That will…break his heart!" Jade said dramatically.

"Are you trying to be funny? I really will tell him." Ryan said.

"But you mustn't!" Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade please just listen! I was going to tell you about Xeshelo, but you already found out, otherwise I was really going to tell you. We can work this out. I really don't like her. Honestly! Please open the DOOR!" Ryan said pushing it roughly. Jade stumbled back and Ryan entered.

"Ryan, please, leave." Jade said pointing to the door.

"First listen." Ryan said.

"Oh I'm listening all right." Draco said behind him. Ryan turned around and saw Draco looking livid. The last thing he saw were bright stars.

"Ow…poor child, that bruise is growing." Jade said seeing the cheek under his right eye swell rapidly.

"Poor child? Can you not spare any more pity on this bastard? Poor child my arse." Draco said calling for room service to take Ryan away.

* * *

**So like I mentioned in the last chapter, Ryan's character was influenced by a real life person in my life. Sad to say, he wasnt a healer (unemployed actually), he wasnt as gorgeous (only God knows what the hell I was thinking) and he didnt have a wife, he just...cheated and she was a bombshell...-eyeroll-. But I hope things work out for them anyways . Unfortunately, this didnt happen in Fiji, I didnt have a Draco / and I wasnt as naive as Jade. But it's just a fun fact and I thought it would be funny to share it with you all. All right! Enough of my boring life! Let's get you straight to the next chapter! **


	20. Abortion Backfires

**I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but I didnt want Amorette to cry! Enjoy!**

The very next day, Jade and Draco packed up to go back to the Malfoy Manor. They apparated back to the Manor and was met with a delighted Narcissa Malfoy who loved their new tans. "Some color to my son! What a change!" she said. Lucius looked on humouredly at his son's appearance and somewhat odd familiarity to Jade Weasley, who needed that tan herself. Narcissa ordered their luggage to be kept in Draco's room. "I have something to show you both!" Narcissa said excitedly. She took their hands and led them upstairs, walked down a hallway and opened the door to a room. Jade and Draco walked into the room and their jaws dropped seeing baby toys, paintings of cartoons and a crib and playpen all set.

"I was tempted to tell you both…but thought why not keep the surprise until you come back." Lucius said smoothly, seeing Draco look at him, stunned.

"Isn't this beautiful? I picked out some of the toys and even kept toys that Draco used. They're old, but still intact. My grandchild will love it!" Narcissa said holding up a white dragon with silver eyes.

"Draco used to play with this?" Jade asked seeing the hostile looking dragon.

"I was looking for that! What's wrong with him? I think he looks fine." Draco said taking the dragon from Jade. Jade laughed and pointed to the dragon.

"It would scare any child away. These are like…Death Eater dolls." Jade said hearing Narcissa laugh.

"Do you like it Jade?" Narcissa asked. Jade felt horrible for lying to Narcissa who had great expectations for her.

"Mother, there is something I really need to tell you." Jade said. Narcissa placed a toy animal down and looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Jade looked toward Malfoy and hated him for doing this to her.

"I…I…" Jade repeated nervously.

"Yes?" Narcissa asked. Lucius raised his eyebrows, wondering what Jade had up her sleeve.

"I aborted the baby." Jade said slowly. It took a while for the shock to register on Narcissa's face. Jade felt her pain and saw her cover her mouth, trying to withhold her tears.

"But why?" Narcissa asked. Jade sighed softly and swung the toy in her hand. She felt incredibly stupid for lying to Narcissa. She was never pregnant in the first place and here she was telling Narcissa she had done something she had never done before, just to get kicked out.

"I'm not ready for a baby. I don't want a child to tie me down for the rest of my life. I want to…keep my body and…live my life." Jade spit out. She felt her cheeks burn and braced herself for a slap to the face.

"Oh my _GOD!_ You cheating, lying, baby killing…woman, get out of my house. She didn't even tell me she aborted the baby! How _dare_ you? I guess there is no room for you in my heart and this mansion, out you go." Malfoy said pushing her out of the door.

"Draco stop! Oh for goodness sakes, I thought you changed after the honeymoon! Jade's right, a baby shouldn't tie her down. She's too young to have a child. I understand my love, I do. Before Draco, I was pregnant and I don't know how to tell you, but I wasn't ready for a child. Lucius even knows, when a woman doesn't feel right, she has every right to do whatever she wants because it is her body. No one can judge her because in the end it is she who raises the child, not the people who make judgment! Therefore my dear, I do understand where you are. You have all the time in the world to plan for a child." She said placing a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Thanks Mum." Jade said stunned by this outcome. Giving Jade a warm smile, Narcissa walked over to the door.

"It's never a problem dear." She said leaving. Lucius walked behind her and paused, waiting for her to get out of earshot.

"I'm starting to think that you should stop planning Draco, because whatever you think of, turns into butterflies and sugar." Lucius said seeing Draco look up from his dragon doll.

"How was I supposed to know she would bust out with something like that? Usually it's a hot topic for everyone to abort a child. _I_ had a good plan, Mother just 'understood.'" Draco said air quoting Narcissa. Lucius sighed and snatched the doll from Draco.

"You're a grown man. Stop fondling these things. Save them for your real child." Lucius said leaving.

"Thank you; I'll have my toy back please!" Draco said. Lucius turned and threw the dragon at Draco, who caught it with ease. Draco turned to Jade who stood there, looking at the nursery fondly. "I hope you're not thinking of having a child…especially with me because…I won't do you for any price." He said seeing her brush off his comment with ease.

"Trust me Malfoy, I want a child, but the last living thing I'd screw is you." Jade said sitting on the floor. She marveled at the porcelain dolls, in a dress, representing a different nationality.

"I'm better looking than anything you had ever met." Draco said.

"Sure, after all the men and women in this world, after the kneazles and ferrets, I'd consider something." Jade said.


	21. Cheating Never Backfires

**All right, I couldnt help it...I just _had_ to post this...but this is the last for tonight!!**

* * *

"What about prostitute? Tell them you're a prostitute!" Draco told her. Jade and Draco were in Draco's room on a cloudy and rainy day. Jade felt drowsy and lied on her sofa, her eyes closing and opening when Draco came up with something.

"I'm not telling her I'm a prostitute." Jade murmured, her eyes closed.

"For Slytherin's sake woman, you're a baby killer, a real life cheater, a gullible and naïve-"

"You better have a point after this." Jade said glaring at him.

"Interrupt and I'll tell Mother that you cheated on me!" Draco said. Jade sat up and threw the covers roughly to the side.

"I don't _love_ you Malfoy. I swear if you tell Mum about Ryan-"

"It's perfect! Why don't you just tell her that? You're bound to leave! It's fool-proof. I don't think my Mother would come out with something like, 'oh dear yes, I understand, I've done it too.' No, my Mother has class! She would _never_ support a cheater." Draco said getting up.

Jade walked up and jabbed a finger to Draco's chest. "I will kill you Draco Malfoy. I am not going to tell your mother that I cheated on you. My parents have something called self respect and I won't have you or your mother ridicule that." Jade said with restrained anger.

Draco smirked and grabbed Jade's hand. He threw it down roughly and stepped forward causing her to step back. "You should have thought about that so called self-respect Mrs. Malfoy. Remember, love me or not, you did snog another man while being a married woman. That says quite a lot about your character." He chided.

"Don't you dare start on my character Malfoy. You know nothing about me." Jade answered harshly.

Draco smirked and leaned into her ear. "I know one thing…you're going to be leaving this Manor today." He said turning around.

"Malfoy! Please stop!" Jade said starting to panic. She pulled on his arm and blocked his way to the door. "I'll do anything for you Malfoy, but please don't tell Mum this." Jade begged.

"You're in my way Weasley. Get out." He said trying to push her from the door.

"Please!" Jade begged. A knock was heard on their door.

"Draco? Jade? Is everything all right?" Narcissa asked through the door.

"Nothing is right Mother. Get out of my bloody way!" Draco said pushing her down. Jade tried to stop him from opening the door, but it opened and Narcissa looked on, looking startled and confused.

"What's going on?" she asked walking over to help Jade up.

"Jade cheated on me." Draco said simply. Narcissa looked at Jade and looked back at Draco, apparently not letting the message sink.

"Is this a joke?" Narcissa asked.

"Please don't listen to Draco-"

"Shut up. You'll even lie to my Mother wont you? She cheated on me on our honeymoon." Draco informed his mother who stood there in shock.

"Jade? Please tell me this isn't true." Narcissa said and Jade shook her head.

"Don't listen to him. Please, Draco stop it." Jade said starting to feel her heart pound out of her chest. She was in such a horrible and embarrassing situation that tears started to form in her eyes.

"Who should I believe?" Narcissa asked letting go of Jade's hand.

"What's going on here?" Lucius demanded, walking in with his dark blue robes.

"Lucius, Lucius…what…should I do? Who should I…believe?" Narcissa asked.

"Weasley cheated on me for another man." Draco said seeing Lucius's eyebrows rise and rest on Jade.

"Is that so?" he asked enjoying every moment of this. Jade sobbed and shook her head, trying to compose herself. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be with her family. She wanted to be anywhere but here. More than anything, she wanted to earnestly murder Malfoy. "Cissa, give her the Veritaserum. That ought to give us the truth." Lucius said.

"Biddy!" Narcissa shrilled. Biddy appeared, looking frightened and bowed to her Mistress.

"Mistress Mal-"

"Veritaserum…NOW." Narcissa snapped. Biddy apparated and came back a few seconds later with the clear potion.

"Don't do this to me." Jade begged.

"Open your mouth girl." Lucius snapped. Jade took the potion and placed three drops into her mouth. "Now…did you cheat on Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Jade immediately answered. Narcissa closed her eyes and tears fell. Draco grinned from behind her and waited for more to come.

"When did you cheat?" Lucius asked.

"At our honeymoon." Jade answered, starting to lose control of herself. She broke down into quiet sobs and Narcissa covered her face in shame.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"I kissed him." Jade answered.

"That's it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

Narcissa looked up and looked away from Jade. "I'm disappointed in you Jade. I thought you were better than that." Narcissa said choking in her sobs again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make it better." Jade said. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out. He grabbed her luggage and threw them out as well.

"Get out." Draco said.

"Mum, Mum please, you have to listen to me!" Jade said trying to get to Narcissa. Draco roughly grabbed her arms and dragged her down the stairs. "Let GO of ME!" Jade screamed trying to get free. Draco successfully reached the doors of the Malfoy Manor. He faced Jade and smirked evilly.

"I told you that I'd get you out of here. Thanks for cheating, it broke us apart." He said thrusting her outside, where the rain started to pour. Jade stood outside watching as Draco closed the doors of his Manor.

* * *

"Ron please get the door! These cinnamon buns are taking longer than I thought." Molly said poking the gooey and doughy cinnamon bun. Ron stood up from the sofa and walked out of the living room and down the narrow hallway to open the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see a soaking wet Jade, with her luggage in her hands.

"Jade! Blimey what are you doing here?" Ron asked taking the luggage from her.

"Where's Mum?" Jade croaked.

"In the kitchen. Jade what happened? Did Malfoy come along?" Ron asked looking behind her. Jade shook her head and looked up to see her mother walking towards her.

"Jade?! Goodness honey you're soaking wet from the rain. It's so-" Molly stopped when Jade ran and held on tightly to her mother and cried her heart out.


	22. Home Again

Jade fell asleep after eating a big meal. In the morning, she woke up feeling refreshed but still glum about yesterday's events. She didn't know how to tell her family about what happened, who were already curiously watching her eat in silence last night. Jade walked down the stairs and saw Ron in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Good Morning." Jade said seeing him look up and smile.

"Hey. It's odd seeing you after a long time." He said setting his coffee and paper down. He embraced her in a hug and Jade hugged back, feeling like herself again.

"No work today?" Jade asked feeling him pull away gently.

"Nope." He said shaking his head. "Coffee?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"No thanks. I don't-"

"If forgot. You love orange juice." He said summoning a glass and the orange juice from the refrigerator. Jade smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Some things never change." Jade said seeing him nod, agreeing to his laziness.

"You know it. So what brings you here?" Ron asked pouring her the orange juice.

"Don't really want to talk about it." Jade said suddenly getting angry at the thought of Malfoy.

"It's all right. Here you go." Ron said quickly. Jade thanked him for the juice and watched him look around for something to eat.

"So I heard you and Samantha are…" Jade trailed off seeing him turn around and turn red.

"Ginny told you?" he asked reaching for the flour.

"Guilty." Jade said. Ron shrugged and summoned ingredients for pancake.

"You couldn't tell me about this little thing? I thought you were my brother, I thought we told each other everything." Jade said seeing him turn and push her lightly with the wooden spoon.

"I thought the same as well…when you announced your marriage to Malfoy." Ron said softly.

The smile on Jade's face vanished as she watched her brother give her a knowing look and go back to his mix. She rolled her eyes and walked away towards the table. Later on, Molly and Arthur arrived downstairs and Arthur who was surprised of Jade's sudden arrival was delighted to see her run to him and hug him tightly.

"My married daughter. What brings you home?" he asked seeing her shrug.

"Food I guess." Jade said as they chuckled.

"Is everything going all right at the in-laws?" Arthur asked as Jade helped him to his seat.

"Sure, why not. Tea?" Jade asked quickly changing the subject. Jade turned around to pour him a cup of tea. Arthur looked at Molly who looked nervous and shook her head.

"Is Narcissa, Lucius and Draco doing all right? I heard about your honeymoon. Ginny told us first thing when she came back from her vacation at the Manor. Narcissa and Lucius were even nice enough to drop by while you and Draco were away." Arthur said lightly. Jade sliced a lemon in half and stood silent. Ron, who looked at Jade and then to his parents knew right away that something, was wrong. Jade picked up the tea and plate and walked over to her father and handed it to him. "Thank you dear." he said. Jade went to leave but her father caught her hand. "What's wrong Jade? You've been acting strange." Arthur said softly.

"It's nothing Dad. Just a little tired and sick from the rain yesterday." Jade said going to leave.

"So you can't tell your father either?" Arthur asked trying to stay on tangent.

"I'm going to say this for the last time. I _don't_ want to talk about it. I want to avoid this discussion and I hope that you will love and respect me enough not to dig around this. Yes, I left the Manor and yes I will not be going back. That is that. I don't want to discuss anything further. I don't even want to hear anything about this ever again, all right?" Jade asked looking at her mother, father and Ron.

"After this moment, we will not be speaking of it again, but I'd like to offer a piece of advice Jade. We trust you...we trust you to do the right thing. You're a grown and sensible woman. Molly and I would be damned to have raised children with not an ounce of intelligence or understanding of the world today. We may not have been the perfect of parents, but we have no doubt in our hearts that we did everything in our power to raise you children individually with success and sensibility. You've married Draco Malfoy, and we were disappointed but" he said raising a finger. "We quickly appeased our anger because we trusted you. We still hope that what you are doing my love, is the right thing. Remember, our respect is in your hands. Just remember that." Arthur said.

Those precious and valuable words were everything Jade wasn't. She couldn't be trusted with her family's respect. She cheated every single one of them by marrying Wizarding World's biggest prat, not out of love, but for business. Even though she didn't care about Malfoy, she did disappoint herself by kissing a man she hadn't even known for 5 minutes. It was unfair for the injustice done to her, but she couldn't blame anyone but herself and Malfoy. Her life had taken the worst of turns and she didn't know where to go next. She went upstairs to her room and wrote a letter to Ginny, explaining everything that happened and her current situation.


	23. My Knee! My Knee!

"We're not like..._serious._ The other day, we had one too many drinks and um...I think I told her I loved my knee." Ron said seeing Jade looked perplexed.

"You said you loved your knee? What in the world?" Jade asked seeing Ron nod.

"I don't get it either. She said she was confused herself. She started crying, and I started crying. That's what she told me but I don't remember at all." he said grinning as they weeded out the garden. The weather was beautiful and warm. Jade and Ron volunteered to weed out the garden and de-gnome in the process.

"Do you...like her?" Jade asked tugging on a sharp and thick weed. The dirt sprayed all over her shirt and pants and Ron helped yank the weed.

"Sure, why not?" he asked tossing the weed to the side. Jade didn't believe him. He looked unhappy; just the same way he looked ever since Hermione left him.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice asked. Jade looked around and Ron stopped, stepping out.

"In the back." Ron replied.

"Ron!" the voice said.

"Samantha?" Ron asked. Jade followed Ron and saw Samantha appear in their backyard.

"Jade!" Samantha said joyfully. She passed by Ron and hugged Jade tightly. "I came to see you!" Samantha said.

"Did you? How did you know I was here?" Jade asked seeing Samantha look grim.

"Mr. Malfoy was so happy today and wouldn't shut up about how he got rid of you. He told me everything. I really didn't want to listen, but he made me. He was in my office for two solid hours, telling me everything and how he's the mastermind of the world. Some stupid stuff like that." she said and Jade merely shrugged.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? Trying to get rid of you? What are you, like some roach in his house? If he hated you, why'd he marry you in the first place?" Ron asked angrily. Samantha and Jade turned around and Samantha apologized silently.

"Because he's a Malfoy." Jade said grabbing Samantha's hand and walking away.

"Sure, that explains a lot." Ron said seeing them leave.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot he was there and-"

"Ssh. It's ok. I'm glad you came today, because I'm going crazy just by the fact that I can't tell anyone what I'm going through. No one understands me. If I tell my parents, they'd go crazy. You obviously know Ron; he'd kill me before my parents would have the chance." Jade told her.

"But is it true? Did you really kiss another man? I heard he was fat, ugly and smelled bad." Samantha said making a face.

"Malfoy told you that?" Jade asked seeing her nod. "Typical. He was completely the opposite of what Malfoy told you. But if Malfoy said he was an arse, I agree with him there." Jade said. Samantha laughed and Jade explained what happened during the honeymoon.

Samantha stood over for dinner and after dinner was over, Ron watched television with Molly and Arthur as Samantha and Jade ate their desserts outside.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about you and my brother being an item." Jade said casually, trying to tear a good gooey piece from the cinnamon bun.

"You were too busy trying to get a divorce from my boss, Mrs. Malfoy." Samantha said licking her fork. "And besides, I was swamped with his work, while you were sleeping in that silk bed of his. You couldn't even write me a note." Samantha said shaking her head.

"Yeah but...how was I supposed to know that you were going out with my brother? I had to find out from my little sister. Anyways forget that, how are things going?" Jade asked seeing Samantha hesitantly break the bun into pieces.

"To be honest Jade. I don't think we're fit for each other." Samantha said. Jade lowered her plate and stared at her friend who tried to smile and look back at her plate.

"I kind of saw that today. It's a bit awkward." Jade said seeing Samantha nod.

"He loves someone else." Samantha said. Jade shook her head, trying to take the doubts from Samantha who wagged a finger at Jade. "I've felt it before, but a few days ago, when he got drunk, he was telling me how he loved someone, but she loved Krum. Then he started screaming 'my knee, my knee!' the whole time. I checked his knees, they were fine but he just started crying, so I didn't know what was wrong with him." Samantha said.

Jade understood then what Ron meant. "Oh...Hermione." Jade said.

"Is that who she is?" Samantha asked seeing Jade nod.

"First and only girl he's ever been hung up on. Give him a chance Sam. My brother's trying to get over it. He will eventually because life goes on and so will he." Jade said seeing Samantha nod.

"She's pretty lucky that 'My-Knee.' Oh and please don't tell Ron that I told you this. I only told him what he was screaming. He doesn't know that he told me that he loved her. He'd feel bad." Samantha said.

"Yeah, I know. I won't." Jade promised.


	24. The Unwanted Guest

It was the 14th time Narcissa sniffled during dinner that night. Ever since Jade's departure, Narcissa had been locked up in the Manor, crying to herself as Draco and Lucius watched helplessly. "Mother, please stop crying." Draco said feeling guilty that Narcissa felt this way about Weasley.

"Let me!" Narcissa said angrily. Draco sulked in his seat and looked at his father who was as equally helpless as Draco was.

"Narcissa...beef?" Lucius asked holding out a plate of sliced beef.

"I think we were too harsh on her. What if she didn't mean it? Goodness, I sound like a bimbo!" Narcissa said.

They heard the doors open and heard yelling. Curious, Draco and the rest of his family looked up and to Draco's horror, Ginny walked in, looking as furious as ever. "You! Bloody waste of air and space! You blamed my sister of cheating? Oh ho, if I don't tell your parents what you did, then so help me Merlin." Ginny said rolling up her sleeves.

"Where did you come from? Don't you have school, you silly cow?" Draco asked walking behind Lucius.

"Hogsmeade! My sister told me everything that happened. You think you can just insult her like that didn't you? You thought that you could insult her and get away with it? Not with me around Malfoy. You tried to kick her out, but if you wanted to kick her out, you should have had some decency. My parents and the whole world will see my sister as the one who cheats on the husband who left her alone for the honeymoon to spend time with his equally big of a pig friend." Ginny ranted.

"Ginny, what are you saying?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny turned to Narcissa and walked over briskly to her. "What I'm saying is that your son really doesn't love my sister. The reason they got married was because of-"

"Mother don't listen to her! She's crazy!" Draco intervened. He turned to Lucius for support, who was pale with fear.

"I'm crazy?! That's it Malfoy. I'm getting that con-"

"No! It wasn't her fault!" Draco yelled looking at Ginny who started to feel pleased where this situation was going.

"And why wasn't it my sister's fault Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at his mother guiltily and lowered his head. "I left her on our honeymoon." Draco mumbled. "

A little louder, couldn't hear you the first time." Ginny said. "I _left_ her on our _honeymoon_!" Draco said a little louder.

Narcissa's jaw dropped and looked bewildered. "Draco! You left Jade alone?! You mean…with the broken foot and all?" Narcissa asked pointing to her feet.

Ginny smirked and chirped up. "Not only a broken foot, but…a broken heart. He said _so_ many harsh things to her. He basically left her from his life, so what else could the poor girl do? This marriage was over." Ginny said shrugging.

Draco clenched his jaw and shook from anger. Ginny Weasley was not helping him in this situation. She was instilling love again in Narcissa's heart for Jade and was going to make it harder to get rid of her. While he was cursing Ginny in his mind, he didn't know when his head snapped the other way from a painful slap. Draco howled in pain and brought his hand to his cheek and rubbed it vigorously, looking at his mother.

"You…heartless and cold man!" Narcissa said making the attempt to hit him again. Draco leapt away from her and started to run from her. "You left her with a broken foot. You _LEFT_ her, how _could _you?!" Narcissa screeched running up the stairs, after Draco. "If you close that door boy, I will destroy it into dust!" Narcissa said. She pointed at the closed door and muttered an incantation that left Draco's solid wood door crumbling into nothing. She entered his room and walked in as Draco jumped around everywhere, trying to run from her.

"Cissa! Cissa calm down!" Lucius said walking into the room. Ginny followed and tried very much not to laugh her heart out.

"This…boy! I've had it with you!" Narcissa said in frustration.

"Mother I'm SORRY!" Draco yelled from his bed.

"Sorry?! You drove Jade out of this house! I don't blame her for kissing another man because what you did to her, oh you'll be sorry." Narcissa said going to chase him again but was held back by Lucius.

"Cissa, darling. Please calm down. I'm sure Draco will bring Jade back-"

"There is no way Jade would come back home. How could she?! After that humiliating confrontation. Oh and she kept quiet because of you." Narcissa spat.

"Cissa, if Draco brings Jade back home, will you forgive him?" Lucius asked.

"If Jade forgives him, maybe. Maybe." Narcissa emphasized.

"Then it's settled. Until Jade forgives Draco, Draco will not be allowed in this house." Lucius announced.

"What?!" Ginny and Draco yelled.

"That's right! You will stay in the Burrow from now on. Until Jade forgives you, you can come back. If you sneak your way out of this, Ginny will inform me." Narcissa said.

"Mother!" Draco said jumping off the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'd happily keep you informed, but do we really have to put up with this…troll?" Ginny asked.

"Oy, bloody crate of bogey, keep your top shut and stop insulting me. You don't know who you're talking to… Draco Malfoy!" Draco said seeing Ginny shake her head and roll her eyes.

"It's not Draco Malfoy anymore, it's Draco Weasley." Narcissa informed him. Draco's mouth dropped and he started to shake his head.

"You can't be serious Mother. It even sounds disgusting! I can't live in a home with those-"

"Those what?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa held up a hand. "Silence!" she commanded. "Not a word of disrespect from you. You've gone too far and if you don't recede, there will be hell to pay. Biddy!" Narcissa called.

Biddy apparated in Draco's room and looked up at Narcissa with her bright green eyes. "Madame Malfoy calls Biddy?" Biddy asked bowing.

"Pack Draco's bag…he's got a new home." Narcissa said with a small smile. With that, Narcissa left and Ginny let out an evil laugh.

"This…is too good to be true. Just wait until you get there. You might get somebody gear and lots of tissue." Ginny said seeing Draco smirk.

"Why? Weasley's can't afford their own?" Draco asked.

"Of course we can, I was just looking out for you. We're going to make you cry so much, you're going to drown in them…bloody oaf." With that, Ginny left and Lucius let out a long sigh.

"Where do you find these people? What even possessed you to leave Weasley by herself like that?" Lucius asked.

"Father, you're the one that got me into this mess. I could have married my bloody secretary! At least she doesn't have that annoying Beta carotene to rat me out! You and your schemes Father, I'm paying for it even now. What am I going to do there? How am I going to convince Weasley to forgive me…ew, I have to apologize and live in a trash bin. They're poor and dirty and scum…they probably don't even bathe! I need my special conditioner and soaps from Paris! I'll need a cleaner, a cook and a driver because Merlin knows…they haven't seen a car in their lives." Draco ranted.

"Of course…they wouldn't know how a car looks won't they? Weasley and Potter took a Nimbus instead of the Hogwart's express in their second year right? Will you get your head out of your arse Draco? They're not that pathetic! They might be poor but they know more about us when it comes to common sense. In a way I'm happy Narcissa's sending you to the Burrow. There, you might actually be pounded with what we've tried putting in you for 19 years!" Lucius said.

"The only thing I did was kick Weasley out and I'm being yelled at. I don't get it…how?" he asked trying to fit everything together.

"Ginerva! Biddy, is everything ready?" Narcissa asked walking into Draco's room again.

"Master Malfoy's suitcase is ready." Biddy said.

"All right, let me see." Narcissa said opening the suitcase.

"One? Just one? What am I going to do with one? I don't travel light." Draco said seeing his mother shoot him a glare.

"I don't care if you travel light; you're going to travel with one suitcase and who knows for how long you'll be staying there. You're lucky Draco; some people don't even have an extra pair of pants or shirt to travel with." Narcissa told him.

"What am I supposed to do then? It's not my fault they're poor." Draco said seeing Narcissa shake her head and sigh.

"You'll know the meaning of hard work when you get there. I'll guarantee that you'll change." Narcissa said softly. She zipped up the suitcase and pointed to it. "Carry it." Narcissa ordered.

"But-"

"Don't make me repeat it Draco." Narcissa said sternly. Draco grudgingly wrapped his hand around the handle and dragged his suitcase off the bed.

"Its…kind of light." He said seeing her nod.

"That's because you have a few shirts, pants, one pair of shoes, a toothbrush and a comb." Narcissa said.

Draco's eyes widened and he started running off with a list of other necessities. "My hypoallergenic pillow and sheets? My shampoos, conditioners and lotions from Paris? My designer robes, shoes, sunglasses, gel? You did pack my gel didn't you?" Draco asked his heart stopping for a moment.

"I did have to show just a small bit of pity, even though you don't deserve it. But it's only one bottle, don't you dare expect more." Narcissa warned.

Relief spread quickly through Draco and he placed a hand on his chest. "Oh good, I was going to die without my gel." Draco said as Narcissa ushered him out the door.

"You'll live without it." She told him. They all went down the stairs and outside to apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Molly whispered softly as she stroked Jade's head on her lap. Jade nodded and sighed happily feeling her mother soothe her headache.

"I want to stay this way." Jade said closing her eyes. They heard the doorbell ring and Jade kept her eyes closed.

"Ron would you please get that?" Molly asked. Ron got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room to answer the door. Jade felt her muscles relax as Molly stroked her hair gently.

There was nothing better than her mother lulling her to sleep. Jade felt like a child again, carefree, without stress and without Malfoy. Thinking about him made Jade feel tense and her headache worse. She hoped she would never see him again and if she did, she'd rip him into shreds for humiliating her.

"Oh my goodness." Molly gasped. Jade opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy, standing inside her living room, with a single suitcase in his hand.


	25. Narcissa's Wish

"Narcissa! Lucius! Draco! Ginny? How…lovely!" Molly said trying to find the right words to say.

"Hello Molly, I hope I'm not disturbing your evening, but I need to speak to Jade for a moment." Narcissa said.

Jade lifted her head from her mother's lap and sat up. "Please don't do this in front of my family." Jade pleaded.

"Jade, please calm down, I actually came here to apologize on my behalf. I'm embarrassed for what happened and…well, Molly and Arthur; the problem is that…my son and Jade have gotten into an argument. We all know that there are little quarrels here and there in a marriage and…they're young, but I should have been responsible. I shouldn't have let you go Jade. That's why we're here to apologize and even Draco's here to apologize." Narcissa said pushing Draco in front of Jade. "We've also decided, if it's all right, with you Molly and Arthur, if Draco can stay until his wife grants him forgiveness." Narcissa said.

"What?!" Jade asked springing to her feet.

"Jade!" Molly said standing up as well. Arthur gasped and got up to his feet as well. "Draco is Jade's husband! He's our son! Of course he can stay!" Molly said.

"Oh that's wonderful! Draco's going to have a wonderful time won't he?" Narcissa asked.

"We'll take so much care of him!" Molly said excitedly.

"Yeah, so much care…" Ginny said hitting her fist with her hand.

"Jade, please show Draco to your room." Molly said.

"Mum…my room?" Jade asked.

"We have a shed in the backyard?" Ginny suggested.

"Ginny, you're not even supposed to be here in the first place!" Arthur scolded.

"Arthur, please don't yell at her. The poor girl went all out of her way just to open our eyes. If it weren't for her, Draco wouldn't be here to get his wife back." Narcissa said looking at Draco to agree.

Draco grunted and Molly laughed nervously. "Jade…go on." Molly said. Jade angrily stalked off and Draco picked up his suitcase and walked behind her.

"This…isn't fair at all." Jade said to herself.

"You're telling me? I never wanted to be here-"

"Shut up! Shut up! It's bad enough you left me with the sensation to cut you open, don't let me act too soon on it." Jade threatened. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and she turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Children…aren't they adorable?" Narcissa asked seeing them walk up the stairs.

"It's quite amusing actually. The Burrow will be interesting now, but don't worry Narcissa, we will take good care of Draco. We won't give him a chance to complain." Molly promised.

"No, no, no Molly. Please, don't spoil him like I did. The reason why I sent him here is to not only learn how to deal with marriage, but how to deal with life. My son, as you can see, has a very different perception about the world and the people in them." Narcissa said.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Molly spoke up.

"No, she's right. He doesn't and I want him to change that. I want him to know what it feels like to value even the smallest things in life. I want him to work for something, not expect it to present itself on his command. He has to learn that people aren't just born rich, they work hard for it. If you can do me this small favor, I'll be forever grateful to you. There is nothing more important to me than to see my son appreciate hard work. He's not bad at heart. He's a good man Molly. He's just delusional when it comes to the rich and famous." Narcissa said.

Molly covered Narcissa's hand with hers and squeezed it slightly. "Cissa, we have to leave, we have to drop Ginny off to Hogwarts." Lucius informed.

"Yes, all right, so we'll be out of your way. Take care Molly. If he gives you any kind of distress, please tell me." Narcissa said.

"Oh Cissa." Molly said chuckling. Narcissa and Lucius left with Ginny and Molly turned to Arthur and Ron, who looked dumbfounded.

"Mum, if we're going to have to raise a ferret, you should have told me! I hate those things! They bite!" Ron complained.

"Ronald Weasley, I won't have you insult your brother-in-law that way. Don't you let me hear anything against Draco. You'll be polite and courteous like the good son I raised you to be." Molly said.

Ron hung his head and nodded. "Yes Mum."

* * *

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Draco asked looking around in the small room.

"Sleep on the floor." Jade said simply. Draco scoffed and pushed his suitcase to the side.

"Yeah right, I'll run around England naked, but I won't sleep on the floor."

Draco said seeing Jade cross her arms and walk up to him. "Then I suggest you start stripping."

Draco muttered obscenities under his breath and looked around the small room. Nothing was fancy. The walls were colored a very light lilac and she had net curtains that were obviously made by hand. "Atrocious." Draco said looking around. There were pictures hung on the walls, with her and the rest of the family. There was even a picture of Potter, with her laughing as he ran around with her on his back. "What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Draco asked picking up the frame from her dressing table.

Jade grabbed the picture from him. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you've been here and you're already picking at my brains!" Jade said.

There was a knock at the door and Ron peeked in. "Everything all right?" Ron asked, glaring at Malfoy for a bit.

"Weasley…our King, couldn't find a job after Hogwarts? I mean you're still living here." Draco said casually as if he was talking to a friend.

"I have a job Malfoy. A well paid one at that, but I choose to live with my family because I actually give a damn about the people in my life." He said hotly.

Draco put up two hands to feign surrender. "Hey, I was just asking. By the way, how's the Mud-I mean, your bookworm girlfriend? Heard she uh…ran off with Krum?" Draco said as Ron started to act up.

Jade blocked Ron from breaking Malfoy's nose and pushed him to the door. "What's going on?" Molly asked walking to Jade's door.

"Nothing!" Jade said trying to get Ron under control, who kept glaring at Draco.

"Ron…asked if he could help me make my bed on the _floor_ where Jade is making me sleep." Draco said seeing Molly gasp.

"Jade! How could you let your husband sleep on the floor? Honey, I know you have to sort out some problems, but you can't have your husband sleep on the floor! It's inhospitable of us!" Molly said.

"Molly, you're so sweet. I wish I was married to your mother Jade. She takes so much care of me." Draco said.

Jade at this point, looked just like Ron. The blood ran to her face and she started to breath heavily in anger.

Molly giggled and placed a hand on Draco's cheek. "He's so adorable! Now I see why you married him Jade." Molly said leaving. "Ron come along! You still have to fix your room!" Molly said.

Jade squeezed Ron's arm and Ron looked down at her. "I don't understand why you married him. Pile of useless dung." Ron muttered.

"Hey, you can at least fertilize with dung, he's not even worthy of that." Jade said seeing Ron smile as Draco unpacked.

"You're right; he's just a useless Draco Malfoy. Ew goose bumps." Ron said shuddering. Jade giggled uncontrollably and Ron left. She turned around as Draco tossed clothes and products around the room.

"Malfoy! You're messing my room up." Jade complained.

"Shut up, your room is dirty anyways." He said. Jade bubbled in anger and picked his clothes up.

"These, stay in there. There is no room for your bullshit." Jade said seeing him turn around, with his gel in his hand.

"My gel can't stay in my suitcase. This…goes here. If anyone touches it, Jade Weasley, I will kill someone." He warned. He placed it on her dressing table and yawned. "I'm tired. Move." He said jumping on her bed. "Ah, hard bed…hard bed." He said rubbing his back. Jade cursed him for being alive and walked out of the room, to brush her teeth before going to sleep.

Before Jade headed off to sleep, she wished her brother and parents a good night. She walked into her room and opened the door, seeing Malfoy already sleeping on her bed. He took a pillow for his head and another to sling his feet over. "Goodness gracious, what are you doing with my pillow? You can't use my pillow for your personal comfort Malfoy." Jade said tugging her pillow from him.

"I...hate this place. I hate _you_ even more. I never even wanted to be here in the first place and the last thing I want to do is share a bloody uncomfortable bed with _you_ out of all the gorgeous women in the world, in this shit hole you call a home." Draco said.

Jade glared at him and watched him move around uncomfortably in the bed. "Get up." Jade commanded.

Draco turned his head slightly and looked at her inquiringly. "What?" he asked.

"Get up! You can't stay here for the night. Either sleep on the floor, sleep in a different room or outside, but you can't stay here." Jade said pushing him off the bed.

"Ha! I'll do something; I'll sleep in a different home. I'll sleep at a hotel, because I can't stay here. Bloody garbage bin." he muttered.

"Keep your insults to yourself and you better come back early in the morning!" Jade said lying down.

"Why early? I'm a grown man, I can come back whenever I please." he said.

"In case you missed the memo, if my parents see that you're missing and ask me where you are in the morning, they'll call up your mother and tell her everything that happened. Then what?" Jade asked.

"You have a point. Anyways, fine, I'll be back early...but if I take long, tell your parents I went jogging." he said going to leave.

"Yes, of course, because I love you enough not to get you in trouble. If I wake up and see that you're not there, I'll immediately send out an owl right on this bed, telling Narcissa about you." Jade warned.

Draco blinked at her, not being able to imagine the wrath of his mother. Jade closed her eyes and rolled on her side, going to sleep.


	26. Meet The Weasley's

In the morning, Jade woke up and found that Malfoy wasn't back. It couldn't have been a better morning for Jade. She was going to get Malfoy in trouble again and see his Mother wring him left and right. She stepped out of the bed to fetch a quill and parchment but instead of landing on the wooden floor, her feet made contact with a warm, fleshy and breathing chest. Jade looked down and bit her lip from screeching. Malfoy was on the floor, without blankets and anything underneath him. The only things that he used were his clothes as a pillow and he hugged his suitcase for comfort.

Jade felt a little guilty seeing him this way, sleeping on the floor with no bit of comfort. She wondered which hotel he went to and when he came back. It was pretty early in the morning, earlier than Jade ever woke, but she woke up early with the intention to get Malfoy in trouble. "Malfoy." Jade said shaking him with her hand. "Malfoy?" Jade asked patting him on his chest.

"Go away...5 minutes, just 5 minutes. The seafood is in the tent." he mumbled. Jade held back a laugh and shook him up.

"Malfoy!" Jade yelled. Draco opened his eyes to the startling voice and looked at Jade with hatred.

"What the hell is your problem Weasley? You can't even leave me to sleep in peace." he muttered facing away from her.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to know when you came back from the hotel." Jade said seeing him make a face in annoyance.

"So you could record my coming and going and report them to her? Guess what? I didn't go. I was here all night, on the bloody cold floor, so you can go tell her that." he said digging his face in his arm.

Jade smiled and watched him breathe in deeply and cough. "Malfoy." Jade called.

"Die." Malfoy replied.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'm not going to sleep, so you can have it all to yourself for a few hours." Jade told him.

He lifted his head from his arm and gave her a look of doubt. "Why are you nice all of a sudden? What do you want from me?" he asked.

Jade jumped out of the bed and grabbed a scrunchie from her dressing table. "I don't want anything from you. I just pitied you by seeing that you spent the whole night on the floor. If you want, you can sleep on the bed and if the floor is comfortable to you, I have no problem with that either." Jade said leaving.

Draco sat up and winced, feeling his entire back sore from sleeping on the hard floor all night. What on earth possessed him to spend his entire night on the floor? He was Draco Malfoy! Heir to millions of galleons! If anyone would have heard about him spending the night in the Burrow, on the floor, they were surely to laugh until they pissed themselves. Draco jumped on Jade's bed which was far more comfortable than the floor. He snuggled into the soft sheets and breathed in the heavenly aroma of honeysuckle.

After Jade was finished with her shower, she walked out softly and peeked into her bedroom to see Malfoy already snoring loudly, on her bed. She shook her head and walked downstairs, to take a walk outside, on the early June morning.

* * *

"Is Draco up yet?" Molly asked as Jade helped make breakfast.

"No, he's still sleeping." Jade answered, beating the eggs in a bowl.

"Did you work out your differences?" Molly asked. Jade merely shrugged and watched Ron and Arthur walk down the stairs.

"Ginny's graduation is tomorrow. The entire Weasley family will be reunited tomorrow." Arthur said taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Oh Bill and Charlie agreed? I was incredibly worried! Charlie wasn't sure whether he'd come or not and Fleur already had a child." Molly said and Jade nodded.

"Charlie's getting married after Ginny's graduation. I'm excited, finally, everyone will be together and we'll have so much fun!" Jade said seeing Ron shake his head.

"Remember who we have in your room. I guess it won't be as much fun now eh?" Ron asked and quieted when Molly and Arthur who did not find his joke funny.

"You both are always picking on the poor boy. I know about Ron, but Jade, he's your husband." Molly said seeing Jade redden.

"I'm sorry Mum. It won't happen again." Jade said. They heard Malfoy walking down the stairs and Jade looked up, seeing him greet everyone a good morning.

"Good morning Draco. Hungry?" Molly asked seeing him nod.

The doorbell rang and Ron and Jade jumped up. "THEY'RE HERE!" Jade and Ron yelled, running for the door.

"Who?!" Draco asked his eyes open and alert. Molly giggled and explained that it was Bill and Charlie that were here to stay for a couple of days.

"Bill!" Jade yelled hugging Bill tightly.

"Jade! You've grown! I heard you married an arsehole!" Bill said and Jade laughed.

Draco, who heard from the kitchen, cringed in embarrassment. Why did everyone call him an arsehole? He didn't even know who Bill was and Bill Weasley already identified him as an arsehole.

"Forget about that! How have you been? Oh my goodness, hello sweetie. Hi Fleur!" Jade grinned.

"Hello Jhayde! Eetz been a long time!" Fleur said embracing Jade in a one armed hug. The baby cooed in Fleur's arms and Jade extended her arms out.

"May I?" Jade asked.

"Of couze you may!" Fleur said.

"Jade! Ron! Bill! Fleur! New addition!" Charlie appeared with his girlfriend Jennifer.

"Have you got my-yes!" Ron said when Charlie tossed him the miniature set of all the dragons in the Wizarding World.

"I swear you get smaller every time I see you." Charlie said hugging Ron. They all hugged and kissed each other in the doorway and Molly and Arthur came to greet them as well.

"Well we can't just hand around all day at the doorway! Come inside! Oh and you also have to meet Jade's husband!" Molly said as carrying Thomas, Charlie and Jennifer's 2 year old son.

"Grandmummy! Toys!" Thomas said hopping as he held on to his grandmother's hand.

"Oh she is so adorable! She's my little sweetheart." Jade cooed at Francois Delacour Weasley.

"Jhayde! Where eez your uzband?" Fleur asked looking around.

"I'll get him right now." Jade said walking to the kitchen. She saw Malfoy, sitting on his chair, twirling the salt shaker on the table with a scowl on his face. "Get up Malfoy, my brothers and my sister-in-laws want to see you." Jade said. He looked up and looked at the baby she was carrying.

"Do I have to?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now get up." Jade said. He got up and followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. He felt a bit nervous seeing the older Weasley men standing in the living room, watching him in amusement. "Bill, Charlie, this is Draco. Draco, Bill and Charlie, my brothers." Jade said.

"Hello, how are you." Draco said shaking their hands firmly.

"Draco this is Fleur Delacour, Bill's wife and Jennifer, Charlie's wife. Ladies, this is my...husband, Draco Malfoy." Jade said feeling odd calling Malfoy her husband.

"Not bad." Fleur said when Draco took her hand and kissed it. Jennifer grinned when he kissed her hand and gave a thumbs up to Jade.

"I'm actually curious, since this announcement was sudden. How in the world did a Malfoy and a Weasley end up together?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, it's a long story. Full of love and stuff like that." Draco said waving his hand around like it wasn't important. A little weight crashed into his leg and Draco looked down to see a curly red haired Thomas grinning up at him.

"Hi!" he squeaked, his cheeks bright pink.

"Hi." Draco said trying to shake himself from the child.

"Thomas, come here." Jennifer called. Thomas let go of Draco and ran off to his mother. The family had breakfast and Draco looked at the food and made a face.

"Draco? Is something wrong? Do you want extra butter?" Molly asked picking up a plate of butter.

"No! No! No butter." Draco said shaking his hands.

"Then?" Molly asked. Everyone stopped eating and tuned into their conversation.

"Um...well, the thing is...this food is really...oily and rich. So much butter and sugar and cream." Draco said looking at his plate which was filled with eggs, sausage, potatoes, pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries.

"What? Dieting?" Bill asked. Ron and Charlie muffled their laughter and stopped when Molly mouthed a silent warning towards them.

"This is what we eat Draco. Every day...if you want I'll make something else for you." Molly said going to get up but the whole family protested and made her sit down.

"It's not a problem. I'll be able to eat it." Draco said when Jade and Ron started glaring at him.

"Or Jade can toast some bread for you? Do you want toast?" Molly asked. Draco shook his head and dug his fork into the fluffy and steaming pancake.

"Draco, just eat it. I swear, just one bite and you'll be licking your fingers for more." Bill promised. Draco nodded and tore the pancake and scooped up a bit of strawberries covered in strawberry syrup. He placed it in his mouth and let the buttermilk pancake melt with the sweetness of the strawberries and whipped cream. It was the most amazing thing he had ever eaten. He couldn't buy taste like that. Home cooked breakfast.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"It's...wonderful!" Draco said, his mouth half filled with pancakes. Everyone broke into a grin and started to chat about the food. When breakfast was over, the men all leaned back on their chairs and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I've never been so full...since...ever." Draco said feeling as if his stomach were to burst.

"I feel you." Charlie said. Ron let out a burp and they chuckled.

Draco made a look of disgust. "That's disgusting!" Draco remarked.

"You can shove your disgust somewhere else. This is my house." Ron said.

"Boys, boys, we're all family. If you're going to insult each other, what would we do? So, Ron, you're a pig, Draco you're an arse." Bill said pointing to the two.

"Why do I have to be the arse? Why can't he be the arse?" Draco asked. Bill shrugged and looked at Ron who really couldn't give a damn.

"Because I eat and you don't." Ron said.

"Well you're the pimple on the arse of humanity." Draco said as the men roared in laughter.

The girls watched the men casually speaking to each other and wondered why men always spoke about things that hardly made any sense.

"Thomas? Where did he go? He's probably up to something." Jennifer said looking around. The women walked upstairs and Draco followed them.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked seeing him walk past her.

"I'm going to work. If you don't mind...wife, hand me a towel and some fresh clothes." Draco said walking to the bathroom.

Jade pushed the door open to her room and saw Thomas sitting on her bed, playing with something. "Hello sweetie." Jade said. She dug into Draco's suitcase and pulled out a blazer, pants a shirt and a towel. Leaving Thomas in the room, she left off and handed Draco his clothes.


	27. Out Of Gel, Out Of Control

Draco stepped out of the bathroom, with his clothes on. There was only one thing he needed to do, he just had to run some gel through his hair and leave for work. He opened the door to Jade's room and found Thomas on Jade's bed, slathering a clear and goopy liquid all over Jade's sheets. "Good boy, keep messing things up." Draco said encouraging the child to smile and spread the sticky mess everywhere. Draco turned to the dressing table and looked around for his gel. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped. He turned around slowly and saw the empty bottle of his expensive gel slathered all over Jade Weasley's bed.

Thomas screeched and ran out of the room and fell a couple of times because his shoes were covered in Draco's expensive gel. He cried his little eyes out, as he searched for his mother, to help save him from Draco who went mad with rage.

"What happened? Thomas?" Jade asked trying to get a hold of the toddler. Thomas squirmed away from her and ran off, looking for Jennifer.

Draco appeared in the hallway, bright pink, holding an empty bottle of gel, with gel dripping from his hand. "That…kid wasted my entire bottle of gel!" Draco yelled.

"He's a child for Merlin's sake Malfoy!" Jade yelled back, snatching the bottle from him.

"Mother only packed ONE bottle for me! I'm not going to be able to fetch this! Do you know how hard to find and pricy-"

"I don't care about the bottle! You frightened a poor and innocent child. Merlin knows you still do half the shit he does at your age! How could you scare him like that?" Jade asked. Jennifer walked down with Thomas in her arms, who trembled and sobbed into his mother's shoulder. 

"Can't you keep your kid on a leash?! Women! Can't even handle their children! Why even have when you can't control them? If that were my kid, I would have slapped him under the ear. He wasted my-"

"Merlin forbid you ever have a child Malfoy. No child ever deserves a father like you. I'd never hit my child, that's not a way to raise a child, unless you wanted him to grow into a self centered and pompous jerk." Jennifer said angrily. She turned and went into Charlie's room and slammed the door shut.

Draco was abashed. This was injustice that was done to _him._ A kid that couldn't even speak had the whole world to defend him. "What did _I_ do?! He was the one that-"

"Draco…you shouldn't have spoken to Jennifer like that. I know how you feel about your…loss, but children will be children. Especially 2 year olds, they hardly know from right to wrong. If it'll make you feel better, I'll ask Narcissa for an extra bottle of gel." Jade said calmly.

Draco slowly felt at ease as she explained everything to him. He started to feel that what he did was actually wrong and would imagine how terrified he would be to be chased by someone by just having fun. Thinking of his mother, Draco chuckled and hit himself on the head. He made a face when the goop of gel that was in his hand hit his head and Jade grinned, handing him a tissue to wipe it from his head and hands. She walked away to her bed and removed the sheets to place new ones.

"Oh no, I'll have to wash the mattress too." Jade frowned, folding the sheets and comforters underneath them. Draco walked over and slipped the pillow covers from the pillow and helped Jade take the pillows out of the room and outside, where they washed their clothes.

"You wash your clothes here?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"We soak them, scrub them with laundry soap and scrub them against this washboard." Jade said pointing to the long stand with metal ridges, leaning against the barrel of water.

"Interesting." Draco muttered. Jade watched him stare at the washboard with fascination as he tried to figure out how it was done. Molly called for Jade and Draco looked up from the washboard to Jade. "I guess I'll be leaving for work then." He said feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Bye Malfoy." Jade said. Draco apparated, feeling great relief that he was out of the Burrow.

Draco arrived at M-A-L-L-E towers and went through the doors, feeling relieved by the cool air in the building. Air conditioning had been one of the best things that they installed in the building, and today Draco was extra grateful for it. He felt exhausted already and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Sir?" a man asked behind him. Draco turned to see a shorter man with thick black glasses, watch him eagerly, grasping his files to his side. "The elevator won't be working today." He said in a congested voice. Draco, who felt astonished by this bit of news, kept pressing the elevator button, in hopes of contradicting the man in front of.

"No! It has to work!" Draco said, slumping against the wall. He was having the worst day of his life. His hair was a mess and looked like an electrocuted ferret, his back was sore and he was emotionally exhausted by the Weasley's already. The last thing he wanted to do was walk up a flight of stairs.

"Shall I accompany you sir?" the man asked.

"No! Go away! Do your work." Draco said. Draco took a step up the stairs and knew that the faster he went, the faster he would get it over with. "Madison! Madison open your bloody door!" Draco said pounding on the door. Samantha opened her door and saw Draco walk in and crash on her office chair. "Call my masseuse and settle an appointment in the next available hour. I need a cup of hot tea, no sugar. There has been a massive amount of project arrivals and they need my approval, so clear that up. Letters need to go out to the subscribers to whoever did not pay for this month. You can call the masseuse and get my tea, the rest I'll do it myself." Draco said.

Samantha, who stood there, noting everything her boss said stopped suddenly. "What?!" she asked sharply. Draco looked up and gave her a strange look.

"What is with you people? Everything I say is insulting!" he said and Samantha shook her head vigorously.

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy. I…you really will work…I'll just get your things." Samantha said quickly before he gave her a lecture on his competency. Draco stood up and walked to his cabin and started his work straightaway. Samantha brought him his tea and regretted to inform him that his masseuse was on vacation. Cursing at his luck, Draco sent Samantha away with little to do and a lot for him to complete.

Narcissa dropped by Draco's cabin and gave him a surprise visit. Amazed at what her son looked like after the first night in the Burrow, she couldn't wait to see the rest of the change.

"Not now Mother, I'm busy." Draco said sending out owls feverishly.

"I'm sorry dear, I'll leave. You go ahead and finish with your work." Narcissa said smiling warmly at him.

"Have a good one Mother." Draco said.

"Say hello to Jade for me." Narcissa said.

"Will do." Draco said without looking up. After he was finished with everything, he sat back and reclined against his leather chair. He was incredibly tired and not to mention, hungry. Thinking of Molly Weasley's food again, Draco got up and with the rest of the energy he had, walked back down the stairs and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"Since Ginny's graduation is tomorrow, why can't we just have a barbeque?" Jade asked. The women cooked in the kitchen and the men helped peel onion, potatoes and prep for dinner. The doorbell rang and Molly gave a smile to Jade.

"It must be your husband." Molly said. Everyone except Jennifer and Ron hummed and teased Jade who felt nothing but disgust. Jade opened the door and saw Draco leaning against the side, with his eyes closed.

"Are you…all right?" Jade asked tapping him. Draco opened his eyes and walked in.

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He said walking past her and walking up the stairs.

"Dinner?" Jade asked.

"Wake me up when it's done." He replied. He left to sleep and Jade shrugged, wondering what got him so tired.

As everyone finished cooking dinner, Jade went to call Malfoy for dinner, but he was already in deep sleep, nestled under the covers like a small child.


	28. Difficulties In The Weasley Bathroom

Draco woke up in the morning and looked around, feeling sleep, heavy in his eyes. He felt incredibly refreshed and charged from sleep. The door opened and Jade walked in, drying her hair from the towel.

"Jade! Wake Draco up! We can't miss Ginny's graduation!" Arthur said from downstairs.

"He's awake." Jade answered. Draco rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Beta carotene's leaving Hogwarts?" he asked crawling out of the bed.

"She is and you should get ready. We have to get there early so we won't be able to miss her speech, she's valedictorian." Jade said excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel from his suitcase and headed off to the bathroom. He walked down the hallway and when he reached the door, he twisted the knob and pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey! Who's in there?" Draco asked knocking on the door. There was no response and Draco knocked again. "Hello? There are people that need to use the bathroom too!" he yelled.

The door opened and Jennifer glared at Draco, who was suddenly scared of what she might do with him. "I'm giving my son a bath." She said through her teeth.

"I can wait outside." Draco said quickly. She slammed the door and Draco crossed his legs and leaned against the wall, trying to control himself. Jade peeked from the bedroom and giggled silently at Draco. "Isn't there another bathroom in your home? I…I think I'm going to-"

"Sad to say we don't. However, there is a bathroom outside, near the shed, but I don't think your royal bottom would want to sit on that." Jade said.

Draco walked up to her and glanced behind him again, in hopes that the bathroom would open again. "I think, at this point, I'd sit on anything. Where is it?" he asked. Jade went to speak but the door opened and Thomas hopped out with his mother behind him. Draco gave a sigh of relief and walked towards the door but Ron ran past him into the bathroom and closed the door shut. "HEY! It was _my_ turn Weasley!" Draco yelled pounding on the door.

"First come first served, you were nowhere near the door." Ron replied.

Draco let out an angry yell and turned around to see Jade covering her mouth from laughing. "This is unfair! I was waiting for so…ok just tell me where the bathroom outside is." He said starting to jump at this point.

"All right, you go outside through the back door and you'll see a small shed to the far right of you. Walk into it, open the door and you'll see brooms and gardening tools but there will be a door to the bathroom and well…I don't know…do whatever you want but don't come screaming to me if something crawls up the toilet and bites you in the arse. I warned you-" Jade stopped seeing him bolt downstairs and outside.

Draco slowed down as he reached the shed and didn't think twice about opening it. He accessed into the shed and looked around the dirty and dark shed. The sunlight poured through the cracks between the wood and Draco sneezed from the dust and smell of musty grass and dirt. He stopped in front of a narrow and tall looking door. He pushed it open and almost died from the sight. It was an old fashioned toilet with dirt and dust everywhere. Critters and all sorts of creepy crawlies scattered around and as Draco looked around the depressing and disgusting sight, a very large spider crawled out of the toilet and stopped, watching Draco. Knowing that no one in their right, or wrong mind, would relieve themselves in this shed, Draco slammed the door shut and ran out of the shed as fast as he could.

The girls giggled seeing Malfoy run out of the shed and find relief near to the nearest tree. Jennifer and Fleur collapsed laughing and Jade only smiled feeling pity for the poor man.

"He ez too cute!" Fleur said.

"He deserves it, I'm sorry Jade." Jennifer apologized. Jade shook her head and told her it wasn't a problem.


	29. Confusion With The Man Of Honor

The Weasley's had gathered outside to apparate to Hogsmeade and travel to Hogwarts. Jade stood outside, wondering where Malfoy went and Molly stepped out of their home and went to lock the door. "Mum! Where's Draco?" Jade asked.

"He's not here?" Molly asked looking around. Jade shook her head and Molly opened the door again. "Get your husband dear." Molly said.

Jade nodded and walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room, seeing Malfoy looking red faced and frustrated. "What are you doing? We're waiting for you!" Jade complained.

"Weasel, I'm missing my button and the rest of my shirts are dirty. What am I going to wear? How am I going to fix this? I don't even want to go to your sister's graduation. Do I have to go?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes and fought the urge not to kill him. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out a small sewing kit. "Where's the button?" Jade asked. Draco handed her the button and crossed his arms, waiting for her to prepare her needle and thread. "Give me a moment." Jade said.

They heard someone walking up the stairs and they turned to see Ron walk in. "What's taking so long?" Ron asked.

"Ron, take the family and go on without us. We'll be just a tad late." Jade said seeing Ron shake his head.

"Ron, Ginny will kill us if we're late to her graduation. Just go, we're right behind you." Jade said.

"Fine. Hurry up." Ron said leaving. Jade placed the thread in the needle and pulled. Draco watched her with great fascination as she quickly pulled and looped the thread around to make a knot. She wore a simple white dress that stopped above her knees and a red sash wrapped around her waist. Even though the dress was unbelievably bland, her red hair managed to pull off well with the sash around her waist. She looked up and he instinctively looked away and played with the part where his button was missing.

"Now hold still." Jade said straightening the thread.

"Whoa, that...is a big needle." Draco said walking away.

Jade grabbed his arm and brought him closer. "Scared of a big fat needle Malfoy? Come on, you can do better than that." Jade said. She pulled the needle through the button hole and concentrated on tightening the button on his shirt.

"I swear Weasley, if you poke me with that needle, you won't make it to your sister's graduation." he warned, craning his neck away from her. Jade looked up and glared at him.

"I shake in terror! If I miss Gin's graduation, Gin would kill you and make my life easier." Jade said.

Draco smirked and didn't want to reply. He cocked his head to the side, seeing her swiftly fix his button. It was one of those times again where he could see her up close. The last time she was this close to him was when she fell down the steps. Ever since she came into his Manor and invaded his room, she left a smell of sweet honeysuckle. It was a tender and soft smell and after his stay at the Burrow, the smell was stronger than ever. He never understood how Jade and Ron both were delivered at the same time, but each smelled so differently. Ron smelled of ass and Jade smelled of honeysuckle. "What are you doing?" Draco asked seeing her lean her head close to his chest. She didn't respond and Draco tried to move back, thinking she was making an attempt to seduce him in the empty house. "Weasley, I am a man of honor!" he said. Jade cut the thread with her teeth and looked up in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?!" Jade asked. Draco looked down to his shirt and looked up, seeing her sputter from the thread.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was trying to cut the thread Malfoy, jeez! You would have cut my bloody lip open if you leaped back!" she said.

"Oh...so that's what you were trying to do..." he turned around and buttoned himself up.

Jade wondered what was wrong with him. He acted so strangely and said the weirdest things. She could understand that he was in a place he was new to. His way of life was completely different from hers. His Manor had hundreds of rooms and hundreds of bathrooms, when hers only consisted of just 15 small spaces and one bathroom. The things he ate were different than what she ate and the habits that they had were different as well. She was built for hard labor and Malfoy always had a silk pillow under his arse. Anyone could easily adapt to a rich lifestyle, but being in a poor and challenging life, where one had to do their own work, was something Draco couldn't adapt to; at least Jade didn't think so.

Draco turned around and ran a hand through his dry hair. "Let's leave." Jade said. She grabbed her bag and walked outside, where they apparated to Hogsmeade.

The carriages were waiting for them, like the rest of the parents or relatives that would make their visit to Hogwarts for every graduation. They boarded on one with an older couple and regretted to take that carriage as soon as they stepped into it. "You both are too young to be having a graduate in Hogwart's." The man said. He looked old fashioned and interesting. His style betrayed his 'rich blood' as Draco used to call it. The ends of his pure white mustache were waxed and he wore a hard hat and carried a silver and black cane. His wife, who looked as equally arrogant as her husband, wore pearls and jewels that most women in her age were too old to wear.

"We don't have a child there. We're visiting my sister." Jade replied with a smile.

"Because you look their age! You must be visiting a sister, brother or some relative perhaps?" the man asked leaning forward. Jade looked at Draco who spoke up.

"We're visiting her sister. _Her_..._sister_." Draco said pointing to Jade.

"Your sister? That's your sister? Dear, I would have never known. You both look so different!" the woman said fanning herself vigorously.

"No she's not my sister. We're visiting a sister. We're visiting her sister." Draco said.

The man looked at his wife and shrugged. "I don't understand. I think what you mean, is that you're visiting a sister, who is a graduate in Hogwarts. Am I right?" he asked.

"Bloody senile and charlatan man." Draco whispered.

"Right." Jade nodded.

"See! Now how hard was that? Please be clear children. Children these days are so vague and their knowledge, don't let me get you started on knowledge." he chortled, looking at his wife who agreed with tiny nods.

"So you two are visiting your sister? Tell me, is she...different looking too?" the woman asked circling her face.

"What do you mean different looking? She's not my sister. She's my wife." Draco said pointing to Jade.

"You married your sister?! You're sick man! Stop this carriage! Incest!" The man roared. Jade blushed deeply and grabbed Draco back and pulled him back on his seat. The carriage stopped and the couple hurried out of the carriage and Draco started yelling.

"That's right! Walk your-"

"Malfoy! Shut up! Stop creating a scene!" Jade hissed. Draco got out of the carriage and Jade followed him, having a hard time, getting off the carriage with her skirt riding up her legs.

"Why do people mistake us for siblings? It's disgusting and horrifying. To think I have any resemblance to you scares me!" he said. As Jade tried getting off the carriage, Malfoy picked her up and set her back down on the floor gently.

"Thank you." Jade said. He walked off without her and Jade followed, almost falling on her high heels. They reached the ceremony and caught a part of Dumbledore's speech. Jade and Draco spotted the Weasley's sitting near them. They walked over and sat down and Jade was delighted to see Fred, George and Hermione sitting there as well.

"How are you?" Hermione whispered kissing her cheek.

"Peachy. I missed you." Jade whispered back.

Draco walked past Jade and took the seat next to her and groaned when he saw Thomas sitting next to him, staring at him. His mother looked at Draco and looked back to the front feeling indifferent to his presence. Jade saw Draco twist her body back to the front and watch people start to deliver speeches. Draco wondered what he'd do for the time being. The annoying little kid next to him and wouldn't stop staring and Weasley right next to him, wouldn't stop talking. He went to tell her to shut up, but saw her take Bill and Fleur's infant and cradle her in her arms. Jade smiled and kissed the infant and Draco thought it was amusing to see the infant blink at Jade and make spit bubbles with her mouth. "She doesn't think you're funny." Draco whispered to Jade who turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm, Draco Malfoy knows a thing or two about babies?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Not even babies, but women of all sorts find me charming." he said.

They heard a few snorts near them and Jade grinned seeing Jennifer give Malfoy an eye roll. "I think you're sexy Malfoy." Fred said behind them. George and Fred cracked up and Draco felt his cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. The people in front turned and gave a disapproving look and motioned for them to shut up.

"You lot are too loud! Hush up!" Molly warned. Jade handed Francois to Draco who held the infant awkwardly.

"Goodness Malfoy, have you ever seen a child in your life? This is how you hold her, not by the neck." Jade said placing his hand behind the infant to support her neck.

"Oh…I see how they work." He said. Jade gave him a glare and looked away as the infant stared at Thomas, who giggled and touched Francois's arm. Thomas giggled when Francois grinned and he started to make faces and Francois grinned widely and started to move her hands around. Draco smirked and Thomas looked at him with admiration.

"Thomas! Sit!" Jennifer whispered. Thomas behaved and went back to his seat, frowning. Draco caught the little boy's eyes and held up a finger. He pulled out an unopened bar of chocolate. He handed it to Thomas, who was overjoyed beyond belief.

"MUMMY! CHOCO!" Thomas shrilled. Jennifer hushed him again and looked at Draco.

"Give it back to Mr. Malfoy." Jennifer ordered. Thomas frowned and looked hesitant to give it to Draco.

"No, I gave it to him. He can keep it. You can have it." Draco said. Thomas smiled and opened the wrapper. Draco smiled too and looked at Jennifer who looked a bit surprised by this kind act. Draco looked straight ahead and felt Francois roll in his arms and let out a small cry. He looked down and felt disgusted and angry when the infant threw up all over his robes. "Oh good lord." Draco said lifting up Francois.

Jade turned around and couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw a flustered Francois and her barf on Draco's shirt. Jade took Francois from Draco and handed her to Fleur who gasped and wiped the vomit from her mouth. Jade took another piece of tissue and gave it to Draco who wiped himself and wrinkled his nose from the smell. "It smells bad!" he whispered.

"Shut up, Ginny's on!" Jade said.

Draco cursed silently at both Jade and Ginny and tuned into Ginny's speech. Draco felt a small weight bump onto him and he looked to his side seeing Thomas sleeping. "Hey! Kid!" Draco whispered. He nudged Thomas to wake up but Thomas rolled his head around and curled into Draco's arm. Draco sat there as the little boy slept and waited until the graduation was over.


	30. Celebrations and Shocks

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the time its taking for Draco and Jade to get together. I just wanted to have fun with the characters and the plot but I promise they'll get together soon!! Thank you for reading!! Hope everyone is doing great! **

**Also, I have to repeat that this story will soon be Rated M!! The Rated M fics never show initially when you get on the main page for the stories. So please remember to switch the genre button from K-T to All Ratings, when this fic does not show up. Thanks everyone!! Enjoy!**

After the graduation, the Weasley's apparated to the Burrow, where they held a barbeque to celebrate Ginny's graduation. "Did he come? Did you see him?" Ginny asked ripping through her closet for something to wear.

"He owled Ginny and he...he won't be able to make it. He needs to complete his hours and then he'll be permitted to come. I'm really sorry Gin." Jade said.

Ginny's shoulders slumped and she pulled a pair of shorts and a plain green t-shirt. "It's fine. It's nothing important. As long as I see him soon, I guess I'll be fine." Ginny shrugged.

Jade smiled and turned around when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jade asked. The door opened and Malfoy looked in and cringed to see Ginny.

"Oh my goodness, why in the heavens are you here? Jade, let me tell you, life takes something good from you and gives you a crappy substitute." Ginny said.

"What in the name of Dumbledore's beard have I done to you?" Draco asked.

"You're like that forsaken shadow that keeps following me." Ginny said tying her hair into a knot.

Draco scoffed and replied "My life hasn't been _that_ crappy that I had to go walk after you Weasley. Even if life gave me the choice to walk after you or stay in that craphole shed you've got outside, I'd rather get my arse bit by a thousand creatures than follow you around." he said. He closed the door and left Ginny fuming.

"That...insolent-"

"Gin, come on. If you had been just a little nicer to him he would have-"

"Would have what? Been nice back? Jade? Are you...all right? Malfoy be nice? Me be nice to Malfoy? The next thing you know, you'll fall in love with Malfoy." Ginny said.

Jade dropped her mouth and gasped. "Fall in love with Malfoy? You're joking. Come on Gin, hurry up we're waiting for you downstairs." Jade said. She left down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring.

"Draco would you get that please? I don't know where they all have gone." Molly said looking around. Draco got up and left to open the front door. He heard someone at the stairs and turned around to see Jade walking down.

"How do you open this?" Draco asked shaking the door. Jade clicked her teeth and pushed him away, taking down the locks one by one. "Why do you have so many locks? It's not like thieves would want to rob you." he said earning a glare from Jade. Jade opened the door and smiled at who she saw. "Madison? What are you doing here?" Draco asked seeing Samantha greet Jade with a hug.

"She's my brother's girlfriend Malfoy, now leave." Jade said pulling Samantha along.

"You're dating which brother? Since when?" he asked seeing Samantha turn around.

"Jade, manners please. Introduce me to your husband." Samantha said. Draco raised an eyebrow and Jade looked curious.

"Um...this...is Draco your-"

"Your husband, hi, I'm Samantha." Samantha said putting out a hand for him to shake.

Draco looked down at her hand and looked up again. "I know who you are, you're my secretary." he said.

"Not now I'm not. You see, a home and a workplace are two different places, so here you can call me Samantha but not by my last name and at work, you can call me whatever you like." Samantha said.

"Your first name is Samantha?" he asked. Jade shook her head at him and took Samantha away.

"And respect your elders because I'm a year bigger than you! I always wanted to say that!" Samantha squealed. Jade laughed and they all appeared in the backyard. Ginny soon appeared and the Weasley's all met with Samantha.

"I'll take her thank you very much. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Jennifer, Fleur, this is my girlfriend Samantha." Ron said. They all smiled at Samantha and introduced themselves.

Draco watched Ron turn to Hermione, who watched the couple with a heavy heart. '_I see...Granger isn't over Weasley is she?_' Draco thought to himself. He was amused to see everyone speaking to Samantha while Granger sat by herself with a drink in her hands.

Jade went to leave to get the marinated steaks and chicken but Draco grabbed her lightly by the hook of her arm. "What looks different about this picture?" Draco asked.

Jade looked at what he was referring to and shrugged. "What the hell are you talking about? Everyone's talking to each other." Jade said.

Draco turned to look at her and clicked his teeth. He pointed at a lone figure that Jade completely missed. She completely forgot that Hermione was there. How could she have missed her best friend? "I don't care about Granger or anything but...looks like your brother's having a great time showing off the show in his arm. Were they ever a-"

"Nothing official. I don't know really. I asked Ron and Hermione and neither of them would want to talk about it. I mean I know my brother, he'll throw up anything, but you know him, so vague. Hermione is as tight lipped as ever, especially after she's started to date Krum. We kind of know that they love each other...but...oh why am I talking to you about this?" Jade asked. She walked away from him and left to get what her father wanted for the barbecue.

After noticing that Hermione was by herself, Jade went and sat next to the friend she hardly spoke to in months. "Hey!" Hermione said her face brightening.

"Hello. Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Jade asked. Hermione shrugged and smiled, leaving Jade concerned. "Well...tell me how you've been. How are your Healer studies going?" Jade asked.

"Rough. It much more work than Hogwarts. I'm happy that I'm on break. I get to see you guys so I'm not lonely." Listening to Hermione felt depressing. When she had said lonely, she said it in a way that Jade felt was forced out of her.

"How's Krum?" Jade asked. 

Hermione shrugged again. She lowered her eyes and started to blink rapidly. "He's fine. You surprised me Jade! I can't believe you couldn't tell me about Malfoy! How did it happen?" Hermione asked steering the conversation.

Jade wanted to speak about her and Krum but knew that this was a question that Jade _had_ to answer. A Weasley couldn't pass a question like that so easily if she was married to Malfoy. "I don't know, we fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after, the end." Jade said. Hermione blinked at her and burst into laughter, it was then when Jade saw the cut under her eye that was concealed with makeup.

"Hermione? What is that under your eye?" Jade asked pointing to the small gash under her eye. Hermione put a hand on it, with a look of panic in her eyes. She quickly recovered from it and shook her head smiling.

"You see, I went to reach for a book…on my bookcase and silly me fell. I just hit the edge of the bookcase that's all. No harm done." Hermione said.

"Oh goodness Hermione, just for a book?" Jade asked. She felt odd about this but she didn't know why.

Hermione nodded and smiled again. "Just for a book."

Molly called Jade and Hermione to join them to eat and Jade turned to Hermione. "Come, I have loads to tell you." Jade said.

"Starting from your romance to Malfoy!" Hermione said. Every time someone wanted to discuss about Jade's 'romance' with Malfoy, it made her day worse, after Malfoy was the person she had to see every single day.

"We'll sit on the ground; it's much more comfortable that way, since we don't have a dining table outside." Arthur said.

"That sounds great Dad." Bill said.

"Hey Thomas, look." Fred said holding the toddler in his arm. He pointed to the sky and shot a firework. The dark sky lit up as a firework of a dragon glittered. Thomas squealed and clapped as everyone else awed and smiled at it. Fred turned around to Samantha who clapped and watched the fireworks with the rest. Ron sat there, watching Hermione, who wanted to enjoy the fireworks, but for some reason, couldn't.

"Do it again!" Thomas ordered. Fred chuckled and threw another firework in the air.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Molly asked Draco, who stood there with the plate, not really wanting to join everyone on the ground.

"Um, Molly, is it all right if I sit in this chair and eat? I…don't really eat on the…you know, ground." Draco said. Molly smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're welcome to do whatever you want." She said.

"Thank you." Draco said seeing Molly nod and leave. He sat down, by himself as everyone sat and ate together.

"May I make an announcement? It's just the perfect time because we're all here together." Charlie said standing up.

"Go on." Arthur said. Charlie bowed and asked if Jennifer could accompany him.

"No! You tell them!" Jennifer said.

"Me? We should both tell them that we're pregnant!" Charlie said out loud.

There was a pause and suddenly, everyone yelped and screamed in happiness. They congratulated the couple again and kept dancing in happiness. Draco sat there, wondering what was so special about having a baby. They were only going to ruin shirts and smell bad. He turned away from the happy occasion and ate by himself. Jade jumped in joy and kissed Jennifer and Charlie. She let the others tease the couple and looked to see that Malfoy sat by himself, picking at his food. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Enjoying the sweet solitude?" Jade asked behind him. Draco turned around to see Jade standing behind him. He moved over and patted the seat next to him. Jade moved around the seat and sat down. "Charlie and Jennifer are having another child." Jade told him.

"So?" he asked shrugging.

"So? What do you mean by so? They're having a…forget it, you don't really care do you?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"I just don't understand why it makes someone happy to monitor a little kid's crap. They'll empty your gel, empty their stomach contents on you, they'll poop and do all sorts of annoying stuff. What's the joy in that?" Draco asked shrugging.

"Did you think of that when you proposed to Pansy?" Jade asked.

"What's that supposed to mean Weasley?" Draco asked cutting his chicken with a fork and knife.

"I meant, that when you proposed to Pansy to marry you, did you think of children? Like having children with her?" Jade asked. Draco paused for a moment. He never really thought about having a child with anyone, not even Pansy.

"No." he answered.

"I don't have children of my own, but I do adore my nieces and nephews. I know how hard it is to raise a child, but there is a beautiful thing you get when you raise them. A child to carry your name on, a friend you can make, someone you can love and nourish. Whenever we hear of good news we celebrate like this, pure craziness and I love every bit of it." Jade said.

"I still don't see it." He said.

Sighing Jade looked back at her happy family. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

When the barbeque was over, everyone was either back in their rooms or watching television in the living room. Hermione got ready to stay over for the night as Ginny and Jade spoke to each other in Jade's room.

"Hermione! What is that?" Ginny asked sounding appalled. Jade stopped brushing her teeth and leaned over to see what Ginny was looking at.

"Nothing!" Hermione said hurriedly bringing her nightgown down.

"Lift it up." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I said it's nothing-oh goodness." Hermione said when Ginny lifted the nightgown herself. On the side of Hermione's stomach there was a bruise, the size of an apple. It was dark purple with a tint of yellow.

"What the fuck is this?" Jade asked. Hermione roughly brought her nightgown down and made her way towards the bed. "Who did this to you? Hermione! Krum did this didn't he?" Jade asked.

Hermione sobbed and didn't answer Jade. "Leave me alone Jade. Leave me alone. He loves me. He really does love me." Hermione said.

Ginny and Jade both stared at Hermione, their blood setting on fire as they heard Hermione. "To hell he loves you. How could he do this to you Hermione? How could you let him do this to you?! He doesn't love you! A man that hits you doesn't do it out of love and is certainly no man at all. Bloody cowards." Ginny hissed.

"Ginny please stop it." Jade said softly.

"No! Why should I? Why should I stop when I see my best friend getting kicked in the gut by some brute? The Hermione I knew in Hogwart's isn't the one I know that's sitting in front of me. The other Hermione's been pushed back because of this abuse. I know she's in there somewhere...waiting to break free and until she doesn't free herself from this bullshit, I have no friend named Hermione at all." Ginny said simply.

She left the room and Hermione trembled in pain and anger. She lied down and tried to sleep as Jade lied down next to her, stroking her hair.


	31. Teaching Malfoy How To Wash His Clothes

In the morning, Jade woke up on an empty bed. Hermione was long gone and she felt terrible from last night. She left the bed and slugged her towards the bathroom where she saw a line of Weasley's waiting to use the bathroom.

"This is ridiculous! I need to go!" Bill said.

"Malfoy! If you don't get out of the bathroom right now, then-"

"Then what? Pee on me? I don't think so. I'm going to take my bloody time. You all deserve to be punished by what you made me go through the other day!" Malfoy said from inside.

"Spare me at least, I was at Hogwarts!" Ginny howled.

"For you Beta Carotene, I'll give a shit about." Malfoy said.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

Everyone turned to Jade and they all started for her to tell Malfoy to get out. "He's been there all morning! It's been 4 bloody hours and he hasn't yet come out!" Charlie complained.

"I'm starting to think that I should charm this door to never let Malfoy in another bathroom again." George said.

"Good Merlin Malfoy, get your arse out!" Jade yelled. The door opened and Draco peeked in and smirked evilly.

"That was the best...oh watch your step." Draco said as everyone ran into the bathroom all together. Ron fell on the floor from the soapy and watery floor, making everyone else fall along with him.

"I need to use the toilet! Out!" Bill yelled.

"So do I!" Charlie said.

"Oh I forgot to mention that there's no more water...for some odd reason." Draco said shrugging.

"What?! No water? Why not?!" Jade asked seeing him chuckle.

"Bastard was taking a bloody dump, shower and everything else for 4 hours, where else would the water go?! We're not going to have any water until the afternoon!" Fred said angrily.

"Serves _all_ of you right for making me wait. Oh wait; there is a shed outside if you want to use that." Draco reminded them. Everyone looked at one another and scrambled up to get to the shed. Jade followed and told Malfoy that after she would get back, she'd kill him.

No one used the shed. It was full of bugs and all sorts of creatures that they didn't give it a second thought for putting their arses down. They all traveled back home where Molly called for them and stood around in discomfort.

"Why are you all standing there? Come eat." Molly said.

"Um...actually the thing is, we're not really hungry-"

"Hungry?! Tell them what Malfoy did-" Ron started.

"Ssh! If Mum finds out we did this to Malfoy the first place, she'd kill all of us." Jade whispered.

"Draco? What about Draco?" Molly asked.

"Draco's right here! What did you make today Molly?" Draco asked sitting down.

"Omelets with potatoes and eggs!" Molly said.

Draco hummed at the sight of the delicious food and turned to the rest. "I bet you all are hungry as well...oh...water." Draco said swirling the water in a glass. He took a pitcher and filled it with water, driving everyone crazy.

"AH! ZERE EZ NO WATAH!" Fleur yelled from upstairs.

"Oh fuck it!" Fred and George said finally. They ran outside to the nearest tree. Ron followed and so did Bill and Charlie. Draco snickered and Jade, Ginny and Jennifer wondered where they'd go.

"Mum, I have to go to Luna's for a few seconds, I'll be right back." Jade said. She grabbed Jennifer and Ginny's hand and Fleur's who just came downstairs and apparated to Luna's home.

After that morning's disaster, they all came in agreement that they'd share the rights to the bathroom equally.

* * *

Each and every single one of Malfoy's clothes was dirty and Jade couldn't stand him complaining any longer.

"They need to be dry cleaned! They need to be taken care of! I don't have any money! Oh for a grown man like me that works in the most successful magazines in the Wizarding world, I don't have money to even wash my clothes!" Draco complained, shaking a handful of clothes in Jade's face.

"Goodness gracious Malfoy, stop pushing these into my face! Why don't you just wash it? The old fashioned way?" Jade asked seeing him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wash it the old fashioned way? What have you mistook me for? A bloody wash woman?" he asked.

"You should know how to wash your own clothes but, since you're Draco Malfoy, I'm really not surprised that you _don't_ know how." Jade said.

"No I don't so?" Malfoy asked.

"So, you're going to have to learn. Bring all of your clothes; we're going to be washing today." Jade said.

Draco groaned and protested but Jade forced him out of the room and outside. "Why can't you do it? You're the wife." Draco whined.

"Bloody bull, I don't love you enough to wash your clothes. Even if I did love you, I still wouldn't want to wash your clothes for you. Here separate the whites from the colors." Jade said summoning a box of detergent.

Draco did what he was told and Jade took the whites first. "Always wash the whites first, because if you wash the colors, obviously the color will be in the water and if you put your whites in, it'll look like Tye dye. She taught him how to apply the detergent, rub it and wash it against the washboard.

"Then you squeeze the water out, put it back into the water, wash it again, squeeze and put it through the rollers and hand them up to dry. See this line here? You hang them up and pin them so they'd dry naturally. Here you do it." Jade said, handing him another white shirt.

"Um, do it again, I don't think I paid attention the first time." he said watching her repeat the process.

"Did you get it now?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Nope, I'm afraid you have to do another one." he said seeing Jade throw his shirt to him.

"Nice try, but practice always makes perfect doesn't it? Go." Jade said pointing to the washboard. Draco scowled and dipped the shirt into the water; he lathered the shirt with soap and miserably rubbed it against the washboard.

* * *

"I think she's cute." Fred told George who shrugged.

"Ron won't be too happy about you eying his girlfriend that way." George said as they rounded the backyard.

"Who says-" Fred stopped to hear Jade.

"Harder." Jade said watching Draco who started rubbing vigorously.

"It hurts!" Draco said stopping.

"Keep going Malfoy." Jade commanded.

Fred and George stopped, listening to Jade and Draco. They looked at each other and almost stifled a laugh."She's really the commander in chief." George whispered. Fred snorted in silent laughter as they listened on.

"Don't stop Malfoy. Keep going." Jade said seeing him put more force into the washing. "Faster." Jade said.

"Don't tell me what to do; I can do this myself you know." Malfoy said angrily.

"Like you've ever done this before Malfoy, shut up and listen to me, dip it in, wring it and hang it up to dry." Jade said.

"Hang what up? She's vicious!" George said.

"Oh...he's angry. Listen to them going at it, it's like he's going to rip her apart." Fred whispered and George nodded.

"This is disgusting, you know that right? We're eavesdropping on our sister shagging Malfoy." George said.

"Yeah, it is creepy, I just hope no one else drops in on them, it's a good thing we stopped here." Fred said as they left from the backyard.

"This is exhausting Weasley. How do people wash clothes this way?" Draco asked.

"They do it all the time, Malfoy, you've got it all wrong." Jade said helping him wash the whites. When he started on colors, he started to rub vigorously which led the color to leak. "No, look, gently." Jade said putting a hand next to where he had his hand. "If it'll help, you can lather and wash with both hands, you don't have to use the washboard." Jade said showing him to gently wash the delicates by hand. "The water's dirty. You're going to have to pump fresh water from here." Jade said walking to the old pump.

Draco groaned and looked around. "I honestly did not think you were this poor." he said. Jade ignored him and pushed the pump with force. Water gushed out, into a bucket and Draco watched her tiny frame pump with force. "Move over before you break yourself." He said hearing her laugh.

"Don't worry about me Malfoy, worry about yourself. You might break a nail." Jade said. Jade went to push again but she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and hands that wrapped around the lever of the pump. She stopped and gaped to see Malfoy help her pump and watched him struggle, his arms still around her. She felt his warm and strong chest pressed into her back and felt his muscles moving on her back as he pushed the lever down. He held his breath and let out a sigh every time he got the water to run. His breath touched Jade's ear and moved the hairs from her face. Even though the weather was fairly warm but Jade felt a sudden chill run through her spine and create goose bumps all over her body.

"A little help would be nice; this thing is heavy and stubborn." Malfoy said. Jade came back to focus and helped him pump enough water to rinse again.


	32. Preparations

After Malfoy learned how to wash and dry his clothes, he took careful measures not to get his clothes dirty and set up times during the week when he should wash his clothes.

Soon after, everyone started to plan Charlie and Jennifer's wedding which was less than a week away. Jade was exhausted and a bit annoyed that she couldn't go out shopping for the wedding dress with Jennifer and the rest of the women. Instead, she had to be outside, arranging flowers and setting up a tent with her brothers. As Jade worked on fixing the flowers on the sides of the tent, she saw Draco walk outside, and look around.

"Hey Malfoy, a help with the tent?" Bill asked seeing Malfoy shrug. "

I don't know if I can. What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"String the flowers together. My arms are killing me." Jade groaned. She rolled her shoulders and her neck to relieve the stress.

"Yeah, she needs some help. She's been struggling." Bill said nodding towards Jade. Malfoy nodded and walked towards Jade who was standing on a table that wobbled from left to right.

"These legs aren't stable. You'll kill yourself." Draco told her.

"I have nothing else to stand on." Jade said.

Draco reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. He placed his arms under her knees and took her off the table as if they had done this forever. He charmed the table legs to tighten so she couldn't have to fall and placed her back up.

"Thank you." Jade said surprisingly.

"You're not welcome." Draco said.

Jade smiled and went back to hanging the flowers on the sides. She went back and taught Draco how to string the flowers together and requested for him to get her a pack of miniature lights so she would finish up the problem of lighting. To Jade's surprise, he was very obedient and didn't even complain about the work. He looked so concentrated and busy with his work, he rather enjoyed it.

"Look at that. Never would have believed anyone if they told me my sister was going to marry a Malfoy." Charlie told Bill who grinned. They watched Jade explaining to Draco about the lights and pointed to the ceiling and all around it, the way she would scatter the lights around.

"And they look adorable. Look at him, doing what she's telling him to do. This is kind of funny actually. A Malfoy doing the biddings of a Weasley. Never would have believed it." Bill said.

Fred, George and Ron came back from cutting the grass and gardening. "It's so...hot!" Fred said slumping into a chair.

"I've got two gnome bites." Ron said showing one on his arm and one on his leg.

"I've got one too. Look." Fred said tugging his pants down. The Weasley boys groaned in disgust and looked away as the twins roared in laughter.

"Are your brothers always this queer?" Draco asked looking away from Fred's arse flashing.

"You're asking the wrong person." Jade said.

"You know, instead of these annoying lights, you can do magic. Float candles." he said and Jade shook her head.

"The tent will burn down and we'll all die." Jade said. Draco snorted.

"Well what about these electric mini lights? What if they burn this tent down?" he asked.

"Then we'll all die." Jade repeated.


	33. Don't Let Go Of Me In The Dark

After the tent was set up and decorations were done, the girls had gotten back from wedding dress shopping. Molly prepared dinner and they all ate and stood up talking until it was late. The days passed and the wedding day came closer. Everyone was busy cleaning out the house and making last minute arrangements. Draco ran off to work and Jade was left cursing at him for being lazy.

On the day of the wedding, Jade got ready and was amazed to see Jennifer in her wedding dress. Thoughts floated in and out of her mind as she wished to look the same way Jennifer did. Feeling the familiarity of regret and sadness, Jade went to get the flowers for the bridesmaid. Jade walked down the hallway and looked up to see Draco walk towards her.

They looked at each other once, looked down and quickly looked up again, impressed at the way they cleaned up. "Not bad." Jade said seeing him fixing his cuff links.

"I could have sworn it wasn't you." he said not daring to tell her that she actually looked decent in her canary yellow gown.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Jade asked eying his loose knotted tie and open buttons.

"You should before I change my mind." he said.

Jade smiled and pointed to his tie. "May I?" she asked.

Draco nodded and Jade tightened his tie and placed a hand on it. She buttoned his blood red vest and looked up. "You're all done." Jade said. She smiled at him and liked this side of him. He wasn't cracking a joke and wasn't a loud mouth and rude obnoxious jerk he was known for.

Draco felt natural for smiling back at Jade. He felt all the muscles in his body relax and his face grew less tense. A flash of light broke them from their spot and they turned to see Colin smiling brightly, lowering his camera.

"Hello Colin!" Jade said going to give him a hug.

"Jade! Heard you married!" Colin said.

Jade nodded feeling a bit embarrassed and back to down again. "Colin, you know Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is Colin Creevey. I have to go; I need to get the flowers. You both should be downstairs as soon as possible! The wedding starts in a few." Jade said. She left and Draco was stuck with Colin, who started to feel petrified. Draco left rolling his eyes and went downstairs to attend the wedding.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Jade asked handing everyone a yellow Lily.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny complained.

"Not now!" Molly scolded. Ginny frowned and stomped off to take her place. Jade took Ron's arm and they all stood in place. Draco sat in the front row with Molly and Arthur and watched the bridesmaids walk in with the groomsmen. He saw Jade grin and talk to Ron who also grinned. As they all took their places, Jennifer came in and walked down the aisle with her father, who was just as tall as her and looked just as sweet. Draco watched the bride walk down the aisle and remembered his apology last night before going to bed.

"I didn't mean to get so angry at your son. I do apologize if I frightened him." Draco said.

Jennifer smiled and took his hand. "I forgot that long ago. Besides, I should apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have said those horrible things. You will be a great father one day and I hope you'll have many of them." Jennifer said.

"Thanks. Excited about tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

"Very...can't wait." Jennifer said.

She didn't look a bit nervous as she repeated her wedding vows. Everyone looked on in happiness and Draco looked around to see that these were just friends and family. Draco went to high profile weddings before and they all had a thousand people that Draco knew, but the couple never knew. This was private and special, between people that knew each other and loved each other. He looked at Jade who held on to her sister's hand and start to cry, which never looked good on anyone, Draco thought. He wondered if she was touched by this marriage or hurt that her dreams of being married like this never came true. Breathing in deeply, Draco watched as Jennifer and Charlie kiss each other as everyone got up and roared for them.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Jade asked Samantha who nodded not looking at Jade. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the direction where she was staring at. To her shock, Fred was watching her from another table.

"I can't take another plate." Draco said next to her. Jade turned and saw Draco push his plate and wipe his mouth with a towel. "I'm so full." he said.

"Then don't eat." Jade said. She turned to see Ron sitting next to Fred, glaring at Hermione who was dancing with Krum. Her insides boiled as she had the very thought of Krum slamming Hermione into the wall. She saw Fred get up from his seat and walk over to Samantha.

"How about a dance?" he asked.

"Kept me waiting long enough!" Samantha said grabbing his hand. Jade stared open mouthed at them and hated her brother for not doing anything about it. The embarrassing part about this was that the only people that were sitting were her, Draco, Ron and Neville.

"Quite a scandal." Draco said biting into a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It's my brother's fault. He stops caring every time he sees Hermione! I don't blame Samantha. I'd leave him too if he treated me like that." Jade said bitterly.

"She knows he likes her?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"Isn't it horrible? I feel so bad for her, but she looks like she's having fun with Fred." Jade said.

Draco turned around to see Samantha chatting away with Fred and looked to see Ron watching Hermione.

"At least she's found someone for her liking." Jade said. She looked at the other couples especially Jennifer and Charlie who looked so happy together. "I'm the only woman sitting by herself. I have no one to dance with and it's embarrassing! Why couldn't I just have been with someone I love? Why can't I dance with someone that loves me?" Jade asked speaking more to herself.

"Who's stopping you? Go on, fly! Dance and get someone to pity you." he said sniggering.

Jade scowled at him and felt a warm and clammy hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Neville smiling at her bashfully. "Neville! How are you?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Very good! Thank you for…for asking. Are you going to dance with…with your husband?" Neville asked nodding towards Malfoy who glared at him.

"No of course not. Why?" Jade asked quickly.

"I was wondering if you can dance with me. Please?" he asked. Jade was overwhelmed with happiness and felt that she wasn't unlucky as she thought she was. At least Neville appreciated her. She got up and walked off with Neville to dance.

Draco seethed in anger to see Jade dance with Longbottom. He twisted his towel in his hand and felt extremely embarrassed to be the only one sitting on his arse with no one to dance with. He was Wizarding Worlds most desirable man! If it wasn't for his mother, he would have been on the latest issue on M-A-L-L-E Magazine's most desirable man. How could Jade Weasley a poor commoner walk away from a treasure chest like him; especially with a Herbology teacher who was _nothing_ compared to Draco Malfoy? He watched Jade smile and dance with Neville and stop when he stepped on her toes.

"Hello, you must be my cousin's husband." A deep and seductive voice said.

Draco turned and met with a pair of very long and lean legs. His heart pumped as he made his way up to her face and felt his heart fall flat when he saw how incredibly plain she looked. "You are…" Draco asked looking back at her legs. They were one of the most beautiful pairs of legs he had ever seen in his life. He felt so disappointed to see how a beautiful pair of legs went to a waste with a face that could never match her legs. She was incredibly pale and looked sick with freckles.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked. Draco wanted to ignore her but looked back at her legs. Thinking he shouldn't, Draco looked away to Jade who was watching him, ignoring everything Neville was telling her. Draco smirked and looked back at Jade's cousin.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

Jade saw Draco get up and take her Cousin Helga's hand to dance. She forgot that she was dancing with Neville and tightened her grip on his hand and clutched his shoulder. "Ow!" Neville squeaked.

Jade looked back and instantly softened her grip. "I'm so sorry Neville. _OW_." Jade said as he tumbled on her toe for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry!" Neville said. Jade felt frustrated dancing with him, even in Hogwarts, during school dances, he'd step all over her foot. By the end of the night she would have blisters and sores on her feet and they'd be bruised and would throb. Right now her concern wasn't on her feet but on Malfoy and her Cousin Helga, who'd forever compete with her and Ginny. Ever since they were little it was Helga that always earned the better grades, the better hair and those goddess like legs. She always bragged about getting the best looking men. Jade and Ginny would resent her especially when she'd come visit. Now that she was dancing with Malfoy it made Jade want to move Neville aside and rip her hair out.

"Switch partners." The band said.

Neville and Jade let go and Jade turned to see her brother Ron standing next to her. "A dance?" Jade asked holding out her hand. Ron took her hand and gave her a short smile. "She's taken Ron." Jade told him. Ron looked down to Jade and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know who you're looking at Ron. If you really wanted her, you could have at least asked her for a dance." Jade said.

Ron stopped and watched Hermione intensely. "Since you force me." He said leaving her. Jade stood there by herself as Ron tapped Krum on the arm. She saw Ron say a few words to Krum, who had to leave Hermione. Krum went to sit down and Jade felt someone bump into her back.

Jade turned to see Draco turn around and meet her eyes. "Switch." The band said. Draco wagged his eyebrows to suggest he dance with her and Jade accepted by turning fully to him.

"Is it all right if I dance with him a bit more? You can dance with the other guy you were dancing with." Helga said smiling so hard, her nose scrunched up to nothing.

"Get your own husband." Jade said icily. Jade looked back at Draco and touched his hand. They were soft yet strong and they guided one hand to his shoulder and leave it there to touch her waist. Jade silently watched him guide her but in a flash, the lights all turned off. In the pitch black darkness, Jade panicked and grabbed Draco. She pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly. "I hate the dark…I hate the dark. Don't leave me alone. Please don't." Jade whispered, her mind spinning from the fear. She felt calm as she closed her eyes tightly and his arms, close behind her back. A few people spoke and chattered about the lights but Jade didn't care. She wanted the lights to turn on as soon as possible. She heard his heart beat steadily at first but quickening its pace. Perhaps he was afraid of the dark as well?

"Hello? Why is it dark?" a voice asked.

Jade opened her eyes but saw nothing but darkness, she recognized the voice.

"I thought I was coming to a wedding, is this my surprise welcoming gift?" the voice asked again.

"Power outage." Molly explained in the darkness. "The lights should be back in a few seconds." Molly said. Right after she said that, the lights were back on and Jade opened her eyes to see that she was hugging Draco Malfoy and he was hugging her back.

"Hey! Missed me?" the voice asked again. Jade turned to see Harry standing at the entrance of the tent.


	34. Harry Welcomes Draco

Draco saw Potter standing in the opening of the tent, grinning with a suitcase and bag. He felt Jade's arms loosen from him and let him go. Seeing Ginny and Hermione run straight to him, Jade followed and ran to Potter, leaving Draco by himself again. The feeling that he felt when she hugged him, left with her as she ran to Potter. He felt alone again, standing there like an idiot as she hugged Potter, who he at that moment, hated with a passion. He watched the way Potter all hugged them and laughed telling them how much he missed them. Molly passed by him and walked towards Potter and he felt betrayed. One by one as everyone went to see the famous Boy-Who-Lived, leaving him standing by himself.

"We missed you so much!" Molly said hugging Harry tightly. "So late! You even missed the wedding!" Jennifer said taking a turn to hug him.

"I really am sorry. There were so many things to do. I'm here now aren't I? Let's go inside, I'm really hungry." He said putting an arm around Molly's shoulder. They all walked out and back into the house. They all sat Harry down and started speaking about his Auror training in America.

"It went great. I had a lot of fun over there, met a few people and missed you all very much." He said. The men chuckled and the women awed.

"Well we missed you too. I'm so happy that you're here Harry. You have been away for a year; you're not planning to go back are you?" Jade asked seeing him grin.

"Tough question, I'll probably go back, when I marry." He said giving her a wink. His eye caught a shadow hovering near the doorway and he stood up nodding at the figure. "Hello." Harry said. The shadow stepped into the room, from the door way and Harry was shocked to see Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy? What are you doing…here?" Harry asked finding it a bit odd to see Malfoy, dressed up and inside the Burrow.

"Um, actually, he-" Jade started.

"He's our son-in-law!" Molly said getting up. She took Draco's arm and brought him towards Harry who was very surprised.

"Well…which Weasley have you married?" Harry asked shaking his hand.

"Should have married Ron." Ginny mumbled. Harry turned to Ginny who rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger towards Jade.

"Jade?! You married the amazing bouncing ferret? You're joking!" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked. Jade pulled him back and heard everyone stifle a giggle.

"I'm shocked." Harry said.

"Weren't we all?" Ginny asked.

"Well then...I guess if Jade loved you enough to...marry you...then welcome to the family!" Harry said extending a hand for Draco to shake.

Draco looked down and wanted to spit in the very hand of the Boy Who Lived. He felt Jade poke him from the back and clasped Harry's with his own and shook.

Draco let go and Harry felt uncomfortable seeing Malfoy glare at him like that. Before he never really cared, but now that he was in his territories, sharing the people he loved made him feel uncomfortable that Malfoy still hated him. Keeping a memo in his mind, to form an alliance with Malfoy later on, Harry let Ginny guide him to his room.

"Any ladies you ought to tell me about?" Ginny asked as they walked upstairs. Harry looked around and curled his hand around hers.

"Yes." he said kissing her hand. Ginny turned sharply and threatened to push him down the stairs. "Will you let me tell you her name at least?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't care who the tramp is, you can go straight to hell with Malfoy and die there." Ginny hissed.

"Never knew you had the habit of calling yourself a tramp." Harry said pulling her back. Ginny grinned and let Harry kiss her. "I loved only you, besides American girls are all right, but my Ginny knocks it out of the park." Harry said.

"What a strange expression." Ginny said. Harry pulled her up the stairs and explained about baseball.

* * *

Draco was in his room, still fuming about tonight. He saw the love that Potter and Jade had for each other in their eyes. The way she left him and ran to Potter was sickening and Draco wanted to hex Potter out of his socks. A knock was heard and Jade entered. "I just wanted to get my clothes." Jade said. Draco ignored her and turned the other way, tugging his tie off.

"The wedding was great wasn't it? The food, the music, the ceremony. Oh and right at the end when Harry came in. That topped everything and made my day!"Jade said. She turned to Draco who still ignored her. "What part did you like?" Jade asked.

The feeling of her arms around him and the smell of panic and perfume came back to Draco. He instantly shook those thoughts away and looked into the mirror, feeling vicious. "The part when your cousin Helga asked me to dance with her. If she weren't a Weasley, I would have married her." Draco said seeing Jade turn around, her jewelry in her hands.

"Would you really?" Jade asked dangerously.

"Of course. She's prettier than you, she's got these fantastic pair of legs, she's funnier and I can go on and on." he said seeing her storm out of the room.

"I'm sure that by this contract is over; you'll go running to her. I'll feel sorry for your kids." Jade spat. She slammed the door and Draco shrugged feeling happy that he at least got under her skin the way she and Potter got under his today.


	35. Harry's Promise, Draco's Vow

Jade woke up in the morning and looked around to see that Ginny wasn't in her bed. Jade rolled her eyes and turned over, hearing the door open and close. "Caught you." Jade said in a tired voice. Ginny smiled and jumped on the bed, making Jade scream. "Get off! You reek of sex." Jade said pushing her happy sister off.

"Shut up, just because you can't get hooked by Malfoy doesn't mean you have to vent your sexual frustrations on me." Ginny said hearing Jade gag.

"That's disgusting. I'm rather happy that I'm not getting hooked by Malfoy." Jade said.

"I am so happy Jade. He's back and this time, we won't be going anywhere. Oh goodness, I had the best morning in a year." Ginny said feeling exhausted.

"It's a wonder how no one woke up. You know what Malfoy said to me last night?" Jade asked.

Ginny waved her hands. "Who cares about Malfoy? Anyways Harry was asking me today and even last night how the hell you two had gotten married. He seriously thought you were under the Imperious Curse or Malfoy snuck in a love potion in your food. I couldn't tell him about your marriage contract because if I did, he'd tell Mum and Dad." Ginny said.

"It's a good thing you didn't. The last thing Malfoy needs is you _and_ Harry on his case." Jade said seeing Ginny give her an incredulous look.

"What the hell Jade? Why are you worried about Malfoy all of a sudden?" Ginny asked. Jade didn't know how to answer her question. Why _did_ she give a damn about Malfoy anyways?

* * *

Later on, everyone gathered for breakfast and listened to Harry and his escapades while he was training in Auror training. When breakfast was over, Molly and Arthur told everyone that they would be gone to visit a sick friend and they'd come back late. Taking advantage of this situation, Harry proposed to spend a day outside, near the lake and drink some Firewhiskey.

"Draco are you up for it?" Harry asked Draco who shook his head.

"You go, I don't like these kinds of 'hanging out', I have some work." Draco said going to leave.

"Leave the work and relax for a while. You can do work all your life but to relax? Jade, what kind of man have you married? Can't relax?" Harry asked.

Jade wanted to insult Draco with Harry but felt it was best not to say anything when Harry was around. "Surprisingly he's always been like that...that's why he's so...grumpy, aren't you?" Jade asked forcing a smile on her face.

"You love it don't you? Isn't that why you married me?" Draco asked. Harry found these two interesting. They looked uncomfortable with each other and looked forced to even talk to each other.

"I'll go bring the Firewhiskey." Jade said leaving. Draco stood there with Harry and left after Jade.

Jade walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to receive some Firewhiskey bottles. She closed the door and jumped seeing Draco arrive in the kitchen.

"What is it? I'm boring? I can't have any fun?" he asked.

"Where are you coming from with this? Of course you're boring and yes, you can't have any fun. Did I say something wrong?" Jade asked.

"I can too have fun." Draco said seeing her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and I'm rich enough to buy the whole world." Jade mocked him. She placed the bottles on the table and Draco walked closer to her, smirking.

"Well since you're married to me, you can now and I'll show you today that I can have fun." he said grabbing a Firewhiskey from her hand. He opened it and gulped.

Jade watched in amazement seeing him make a face but determined to finish it. "Stop it. Just drinking doesn't mean someone can have fun, there are other things a person can do besides drinking." Jade said seeing him walk away from her.

"Just because you don't know how to have fun doesn't mean I shouldn't. Anyways, you can go flirt with Potter until this marriage ends, or I find myself that cousin of yours and have fun with her." Draco said smirking.

"I've always hated you Malfoy. I really can't wait until we separate, it'll do my family and most of all, me good." Jade said.

"Likewise." Draco said leaving; unaware that Harry listened to their entire conversation.

"They're getting a divorce? But everyone said they were in love." Harry said pacing back and forth in the living room. Jade did look miserable. She hardly exchanged a proper conversation ever since they arrived. What was mind boggling was that she never even gave the slightest inkling that she was interested in Malfoy. Something was definitely wrong, but what was making her so miserable?

Jade walked into the living room with an armful of dry clothes. "Jade." Harry called. Jade stopped and turned to see Harry walking towards her. "Need help?" he asked taking the clothes from her.

"No, I was…I guess." Jade said when he took the clothes and dumped them near the sofa.

"Sit down with me. Ever since I came, all you've been doing is work. Talk to me." He said. Jade sat and gave him an exhausted smile.

"What should I talk about? You already know I missed you." Jade said. Harry grinned and sat closer to her. He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"And I missed you. One year changes a lot of things doesn't it? Look at you, thinner and from what I can see, shorter?" he asked dodging from her swings. "But that arm hasn't changed." He said playfully. Jade smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny's happy that you're here." Jade said softly.

Harry nodded and saw Jade look up. "I know, but your husband doesn't look so happy seeing me." Harry said seeing Jade look uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You love him don't you? You can tell me anything Jade. If there's anything wrong, you can tell me." Harry said.

"There's nothing wrong…why would you think something's wrong? He's a…great…husband." Jade said. Even lying to Harry never tasted so bitter in her mouth.

"Promise? You married him because you loved him?" Harry asked. Jade nodded and Harry nodded as well, still unconvinced.

"I'm going to go press these clothes, so much work to do, I'll be back." Jade said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry said watching her pick up the clothes again. "I'll help you if you want." Harry said and Jade shook her head.

She left and Harry sat in the living room by himself, unaware that Malfoy was watching everything from outside. The windows were closed and Draco couldn't hear anything, but the way Potter hugged and kissed Weasley enraged Draco. The Boy Who Wouldn't Die was competing with him! The way he stopped her from her chores and the manner in which he spoke to her, Draco felt a couple of times to go into the living room and stop them. Draco still seethed and glared at the once again empty living room and looked around for Harry.

Someone tapped Draco's shoulder and Draco turned to see Harry standing there looking cheerful. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. Draco felt embarrassed being caught in a situation like this; he looked around and spotted a flower.

"I was picking flowers…for my _wife_." Draco said snatching the flower from the ground.

"Oh, I see. You love her that much? Just walk around, picking flowers for her at this odd time?" Harry asked looking at the evening skies.

"I don't know about you Potter, but every hour of the day is love for me." Draco said.

Harry looked pleasantly surprised and so was Draco, who wondered how in the world he came up with that. "I'm sorry. Listen Mal-I mean Draco. Whatever happened during Hogwarts, I hope you can forget it all. You're married to one of my best friends, so in a way; you're married to all of us. Let's be men and celebrate by the lake." Harry said clapping Draco's back. Draco walked on with Harry and looked at Harry who smiled back at him.

_'I'm not going to let you near Weasley.' _Draco thought, but was oblivious to what Harry was thinking.

_'__I'm going to make you fall in love with Jade all over again.' _


	36. Kiss The Firecrotch

They arrived near the lake where the Weasley men were relaxing, drinking their Firewhiskeys. "Malfoy! Harry! Drink up!" Charlie said handing them Firewhiskey bottles.

"These taste really bad." Draco said sitting on a chair.

"Too strong for you Malfoy?" Ron asked putting the bottle to his mouth. His eyes were red and he breathed heavily, tearing up again.

"Ronnikin's relax with the alcohol." Fred said.

"I loved her." Ron said looking around.

"Here we go again. Shall I light a candle? Or play a violin?" George asked putting a hand through his hair.

"And she ended up with Krum." Ron said throwing the bottle towards the lake.

"So? Find another woman. There are other women, better looking if I may say in this world." Draco said leaning back into his chair.

"Would you do that to my sister?" Ron asked. The men all turned to Draco, who felt trapped. The Weasley men were all staring at him, one wrong answer, one wrong word and he was dinner.

"No. Of course not!" Draco said.

"Good, I was about to kick your arse." Ron said.

The men chuckled and Harry stood silent, watching Draco join in with them nervously. It was now or never. "I think you would." Harry said. It was silent all over again and this time, the eyes were on Harry.

"Why is that Potter?" Draco asked patting his pockets for a cigarette.

"Well, you two still haven't given me a reason to think that you both are a happy couple in love." Harry said. Draco offered a cigarette which the boys took gladly and Bill roughly snatched the cigarette from Ron's hand.

"I'm not having you throw up again Ron." Bill said.

"What makes you say that? We're in love." Draco said none too confidently.

"When was the last time you touched her?" Harry asked. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and the twins snickered.

"Touch her? You mean…I…none of your bloody business Potter." Draco spat.

"I don't even see you kiss her." Harry grilled.

"I kiss her all the time!" Draco said.

"Now that I think about it, I really never see you both kiss." Ron said.

"They never did, not the way I see it. You've been here for a while Malfoy, I've never seen you kiss my sister." Charlie said.

"We haven't seen them kiss, but we're pretty convinced that they have a normal and healthy…marriage." Fred said recounting on the time him and George stumbled upon them.

"Thank you. I don't need to snog her blue to prove to you that we're happy. We're fine." Draco said defensively.

"If that's so, kiss her." Harry said. Draco froze and the men agreed.

"At least let us feel that you're over Crabbe or Goyle. It's just a simple task Draco. Go for it." George said.

"A simple task, especially for you. If you and Jade are happy, she won't have any problem kissing you." Harry said. Draco glowered in anger and Fred whipped out shot glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Shot challenge!" George yelled.

"Here Draco." Bill said handing him a glass.

"I'll pass, I don't drink much." Draco said shaking his head.

"You don't kiss your wife and you don't drink? I'm having serious doubts about you Malfoy." Harry said clicking his teeth.

"Would you let him talk to you that way? I say you kick his arse by downing more shots than him!" Fred urged.

"Challenge me? Draco? No, no, no. I'll let you off the hook kid, go on, go kiss your wife good night." Harry said grinning. The men laughed and Draco grabbed the shot glass from Bill.

"Men, Potter's in for an arse kicking." Draco said. Fred and George started to pour them drinks.

After a few shots, Harry stopped but Draco wasn't done. "Scared Potter?" Draco asked taking another shot.

"Stop! All right big boy, you're better than Harry, let's get you to a room." Bill said holding Draco up.

"No…I'm not done. Give me one more." Draco said. "He's taken 13 shots. Look at him." Harry said, feeling buzzed.

"I think Jade is going to kill us…no Mum's gonna…kill us." George said. They walked into the house and Draco looked around for Jade.

"Where is she? I have to kiss her!" Draco asked shrugging himself from Bill.

"All right, all right, let's just get you a place to sleep." Bill said.

"Jade?! Jaaaaaade?! Where aaaare you?!" Draco sang. Fleur walked down the stairs and looked wide eyed at Draco.

"Is that Jade? Jade you colored your hair? Can I kiss you?" he asked stumbling towards her.

"Jhayde! Come down ere! Queek!" Fleur said.

"I want to kiss Jade!" Draco stomped.

Ginny walked down the stairs and watched Draco in horror. "What's wrong with him?!" Ginny asked.

"Jade!" Draco said walking to Ginny. "Kiss me!" Draco said trying to take Ginny's hands.

"EW! FERRET ATTACK!" Ginny screamed. Jade ran down the stairs and saw Draco look incredibly lost and impaired.

"I want to kiss Jade! Where's Jade?" Draco asked turning in circles.

"He'll throw up if he keeps spinning like that." George warned.

"I would not want to be the wife that cleans it up." Fred said gesturing to Jade, who stopped Draco from spinning.

"Stop! Come here! Drunk as a-"

"Kiss me. I have to kiss you." Draco said trying to pull her as she pulled him up the stairs.

"Malfoy! Shut up!" Jade barked. Draco jumped and put a finger to his lips to claim silence. "Stand up straight and walk upstairs!" Jade yelled.

"The man only wanted a kiss." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"The man should have been responsible. What was the need to drink so much?! You're not a 5 year old Malfoy! You're a grown man that knows the consequences of drinking! I told you not to drink, but your stubborn arse wouldn't listen to me!" Jade said twisting his ear.

"Ow! I'll never drink, will you kiss me now?" he asked in pain.

"Look at his perseverance! I commend you Draco Malfoy." Jade said in amazement.

"So kiss him." Ron said shrugging.

"You shut up, you" Jade said turning to Malfoy, who disappeared.

"I want to kiss you." Draco said in the hallway. The doorbell rang and Draco ran to it, trying to open it.

"Oh no, I think Mum and Dad are home." Jade said. Everyone ran to the door and Fred and George grabbed Ron upstairs to hide him.

"Jade!" Draco said throwing himself on Molly.

"Oh goodness." Molly said. She smelled the alcohol on Draco and Draco pulled back.

"Kiss me now Jade." Draco said puckering his lips.

"Oh my God, you're so embarrassing Malfoy!" Jade cried. She grabbed his arm and tore him away from Molly and Arthur who were abashed.

"He's drunk?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mum; I have to get him upstairs. Get up!" Jade said pushing up.

"But I want to kiss Jade!" Draco said. Ginny ran to help Jade and pulled him up the stairs.

"Jade Weasley! Downstairs right now!" Arthur bellowed. Jade shook and heard Draco gasp.

"Jade?! Where?!" he asked.

"For an anorexic little girl like you, you sure are strong." Ginny said pushing him. Fleur and Jennifer came and helped take Draco to Jade's room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked.

"Dad, I honestly don't know." Jade said.

Molly roughly took off her cloak and huffed. "Yes you do! He's your husband! He's drunk! What were you doing the whole day?" Molly asked.

"He's my husband so bloody what? He's not a child that I have to look after! I was upstairs the whole time while he was outside getting drunk! How and _why_ in the world should I monitor him? Who the hell is he to-"

"Mum, it wasn't Jade's fault. It was ours, we…we forced Draco to compete in a drinking contest." Bill said.

"What?!" Molly shrieked.

"He could have seriously been poisoned! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? If a person takes in too much, they'll have something called alcohol poisoning? He would have fallen into a coma! Is this what I have to put up with after raising you all? Married and have children, but my grandchildren are smarter than you! Bill I am disappointed. That poor boy-"

"Poor boy? How many times do I have to say that he's not a child! They wouldn't force a drink into him. He chose it-" Jade was cut off again.

"Actually it wasn't his fault either. He didn't want to drink but we teased him a bit." Charlie said.

Molly and Arthur were furious. They didn't know what else to say, how to punish them, but worried about Draco upstairs, who kept screaming for Jade to kiss him. "If anything happens to him, I will send you to your graves! Narcissa sent him to me to take care of him and here my children are, getting him drunk off his rocker!" Molly said bustling through the living room and up the stairs.

They all followed and opened the door to Jade's room where Draco was heard demanding the same thing over and over again. "I want to kiss Jade!" Jade cringed in horror. Nothing was more embarrassing than this. It was happening in front of her family members and Draco was making a fool out of himself and her. She disliked him more and more, every time he spoke.

"Jade, go inside, calm him down." Molly said dragging her in.

"No!" Jade protested. Molly ignored Jade and pushed her towards Draco.

"Draco, Draco dear." Molly called.

"No!" Draco said.

"Jade's here." Molly said.

Draco looked up and saw a hazy and multiple outlines of Jade. "Blimey, so many. The hair…the red hair…on fire!" he said gasping.

"Everyone out. Jade put him to sleep." Molly said. They all left and Ginny sighed, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"I feel bad for you." Ginny said.

"Me too." Jade answered. Ginny left and Jade angrily stomped the ground. "I hate you by Gods!" Jade said. She let him throw up for a while and wondered when this nightmare would end. Draco moaned in his sleep and started to talk.

"Potter wanted me to…kiss you." Draco said. Jade glared at him for a while and then got angry at Harry for badgering Draco into this. She knew how big Draco Malfoy's ego was and for Harry to challenge Draco that way, he his ego wouldn't allow him to be defeated. When Malfoy fell asleep, Jade walked over to her chair, near the bed and sat, looking out the window. An hour later, Draco started talking in his sleep and patted his bed. He flipped side to side and took in the weirdest positions. "Bizarre man." Jade breathed.

"They're all fire crotches! Fire Crotch!" Draco said in his sleep. Jade's jaw dropped as he repeated the words and started to whimper. "My head hurts…please rub it." He said turning over. Jade ignored him for a while and gave up when his demands got louder. Before he woke up the world with his claims of kissing a fire crotch, Jade sat next to him and lulled him to sleep, gently massaging his temples. "I want to kiss a fire crotch. I have to kiss Jade, the fire crotch." He said smiling, with his eyes closed. Jade cursed him silently and felt him move his head on her lap. He nestled his head and hugged her waist as she rubbed his head. After he mumbled for a bit, he fell asleep and so did Jade.


	37. I Dont Know What To Name This Chapter

**This Chapter is dedicated to the awesome Cap'n Stella! Thanks for reviewing! **

Draco woke up in the morning and clutched his head. "Holy…mother of Merlin." Draco said seizing his head.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Thinking it was Jade, Draco waved his hand, still having his eyes closed. "I don't remember anything." He said putting a hand on his head.

"It's a good thing you don't, but…we all do." The voice said.

"I feel sick." Draco said.

"You're also dehydrated. Look up sweetheart."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Jennifer, who handed him a plastic bag. He instantly threw up and cursed at the pounding that felt like someone was slamming a sledgehammer into his brain every second.

"Hangover potion. Good thing us wizards have it easy." She said handing him the bright orange liquid.

Draco grabbed it and took it in one gulp. "I don't usually drink. If I do, it's just a little wine or champagne. Yesterday was just hard shots after the other. Did I do or say anything stupid? Did I run around naked or something?" he asked with caution. Jennifer blushed and smiled at him. Draco didn't like that look on her face. He obviously did something incredibly stupid last night from the way she stifled her laugh. "Oh Salazar Slytherin, what did I do?" Draco asked. His pounding headache was gone and Jennifer handed him a glass of water.

"It's not what you did, but what you said." Jennifer said seeing him set the glass of water down.

"What did I say? Was it something that angered everyone? Did I say something about your kid? If I did, I'm really sorry I-"

"Relax Draco! You didn't say anything bad." Jennifer said seeing him nod.

"Oh…well if it wasn't, I guess it's something stupid with _no _meaning whatsoever behind it." Draco said drinking his water.

"Nah, you said you wanted to kiss Jade." Jennifer said.

The water went down Draco's windpipe as soon as he heard the news. He coughed violently and hit his chest. Jennifer patted his back until he regained his breath. "I said what?" he asked.

"You _really_ wanted to kiss your wife. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Usually, someone would just come out with something devastating or shocking, but this was very loving and cute of you. Who knew, you only think about your wife." Jennifer said.

Draco wanted to tell Jennifer that it wasn't true at all. He never thought about Weasley. He didn't care about her! He didn't even love her! How in the world would he want to kiss her out of everything else?

"She got angry. She was a bit embarrassed by the scene you were creating." Jennifer told him.

Draco looked at the woman in front of him. He now felt embarrassed for his actions for embarrassing Jade. "I feel like an idiot." Draco said rubbing his neck.

"We all tried to convince her that it was a good thing, but she was so angry. She didn't even want to talk about it. I suppose she'll forgive you…she'll have to." Jennifer said.

"Where is she? I have to apologize." Draco said getting up.

"Probably hanging the clothes up outside. Go on." Jennifer said.

Draco left and walked down the stairs. He saw Ron and Charlie, sitting on the dining table, with their food and pointed to them. "Later." Draco said. He walked out of the door and to the backyard, where he saw Jade's back, hanging the clothes. He felt apprehensive, what if she turned around and punched him? He really did feel embarrassed for what he said. He hoped she didn't take it so seriously, because Merlin knows he wasn't serious about it either. "Um, Jade?" Draco asked seeing her stop. "You must be angry by last night…but…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you-" he stopped seeing the person in front of him turn to reveal Ginny. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jade?" he asked.

"Why? Want to kiss her? I'll shove this washboard in your face and scrub you clean. You dirty, cheap and disgusting man!" Ginny said.

"Where's Jade?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not telling you! You embarrassed the poor thing enough already! The last thing she ever wants to see is your face!" Ginny said seeing him leave.

"Where is she?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen.

"Where is who dear?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't know what I was thinking. Do you know where Jade went? I can't seem to find her this morning." Draco said.

"She's gone to run some errands with Harry." Molly answered.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Potter deliberately did this to run around with her! He got Draco drunk so he could run around with Jade in the morning.

"Sit down dear; you must be famished from throwing up so much." Molly said.

"I'm not hungry." Draco mumbled. He left, ignoring the pleas from Molly.

"Silly and crazy boy! The first person he looks for after he wakes up." Molly said. Draco waited for a few hours, in anger, waiting for Jade to come back. He heard someone arriving from the front door and was relieved to hear Jade and Harry come back. "Jade, please go upstairs. Take this plate of food to Draco. He hasn't eaten a thing since last night." Molly said pushing her up the stairs.

"But Mum!" Jade said. Molly pointed up the stairs and Jade scowled walking up the stairs with a tray of food in her hands. She walked into her room and saw Draco sitting on her bed, looking up briefly and looking away, trying to ignore her. "I heard you stopped eating. May I ask why?" Jade asked setting the tray on her nightstand.

"I wasn't hungry." He said not looking at her.

"Well, start eating or my mother will kill me for not feeding you." Jade said taking a plate of pancakes to him.

"Why don't you just run around with Potter? You don't care if I eat or not, as long as you're having the time of your life with him, who cares about me?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? I needed Harry's help with my errands. What do you care what Harry does anyways and you're right, who really cares if you eat or not? I know I don't. Mum told you to eat this but I can't force feed you and like I said yesterday, you're not a child that I have to run around after you to see if you've ate, slept, and bathed or what not. You either eat or don't, it's up to you because I don't care." Jade said getting up. She left closing the door and walked downstairs to join the rest.

"Where's Draco honey?" Molly asked as they had their afternoon lunch.

"Upstairs." Jade said.

"Did he eat?" Molly asked.

Jade nodded and went back to Ginny and Fleur's conversation. As the evening drew nearer, Jade couldn't wait for dinner to be ready. She set the plates and was ready to receive Draco. The doorbell rang and Molly asked everyone to sit.

"I'll get it." Jade said. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to see Hermione standing there, with her luggage in her hands.

"Hermione?" Jade asked.

"Can I come in? I have nowhere to go." She said.

"Are you bloody crazy? Of course you can come in. Let me help." Jade said taking the luggage from her. They walked into the living room and Hermione placed her things down.

"I've had it with him. I'm done. I couldn't be with him anymore." Hermione said breathing in deeply.

"So who was it Jade?" Ron asked walking into the room. He stopped seeing Hermione smile weakly.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione said.

"Herm…Herm…my…knee." Ron said slowly.

"All right well you must be hungry Herm, go inside, you came at the right time." Jade said escorting her to the dining room. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and greeted her warmly. Hermione sat down and they all started to chat as they ate.

"Did Draco apologize?" Bill asked casually.

Jade looked up and saw Bill looking at her. "For what?" Jade asked.

"As soon as he woke up, he was looking for you everywhere, but you were at Hogsmeade with Harry." Molly said.

Jade stopped and lowered her fork. "Really?" Jade asked stupidly.

"Well do you think we're making it up? He apologized to me for what he did. He really was looking for you." Molly said.

"He said he was truly embarrassed for embarrassing you this morning. He was really worried about what he said and went to go looking for you." Jennifer added.

"Yeah, he mistook me for you and apologized and all this stupid stuff." Ginny said.

Jade felt incredibly guilty. "He didn't eat breakfast. He looked somewhat disappointed. It's probably because you left him when he needed you most. That's why I urged you to go upstairs, wouldn't eat without you." Molly said.

"Isn't that sweet?" Jennifer asked.

"Bill duz zat for me all ze time, don't you sweetheart?" Fleur asked as Bill smiled at her.

"Excuse me." Jade said. She took a fresh plate and ran over and piled the plate with food. She grabbed a fork and knife and walked up the stairs.

"Honey, your food!" Arthur said.

"I'll eat it later!" Jade said.

"Young love." Molly sighed.

* * *

Jade pushed the door to her room open and saw Draco curled up on the bed. She opened the lights and saw him lift his head slightly to see her walk in with a plate of food.

"Back again by your mother's orders?" he asked not moving from his spot. Jade saw the untouched breakfast from the morning. He didn't touch a crumb since she last left it there and now it was time for dinner.

"Get up." Jade said softly.

"No." Draco said.

"Please?" Jade asked nicely.

Draco supported his head on his elbow and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Will you please eat?" Jade asked holding out a fork of a juicy steak.

"Mum sent you here didn't she? Tell her I'm fine and I'll live. Tell her that I appreciate that she at least gives a damn whether I've eaten or not. I don't need a bloody Nanny to be sent to check up on me. I'm not a child." He said coldly.

"If I said I was sorry. If I said I was truly sorry and that I deserve every ounce of verbal abuse you can conjure up, would that help?" Jade asked seeing him sit up.

"I'm listening." He said. Jade felt horrible from seeing his pale face, staring back at her. She knew about hunger well than he did. Some of the periods in her life, when there was no food at all, Jade had to endure nights with her stomach giving her sharp pangs of hunger. It was the worst thing in the world and Jade couldn't stand it. What made it seem so bad was that she was the cause why Draco didn't eat. "And that I'm an idiot, stupid, cheap, dirty, redhead, no…fire crotch." Jade said.

Draco busted into laughter and asked her what that was about. "You were calling me a fire crotch last night. It was all right I guess. I deserve worse right?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Serves you right." He said as she handed him the fork. Draco took her hand and ate from it. As soon as the steak hit his mouth, Draco felt his world change. Hunger was such a horrible thing, as soon as one tasted the food, relief was set. Jade cut his steak for him as he munched on the steak fries and green beans. "I should be sorry as well." He said.

"Harry told me what happened. What I was angry about was that you didn't know your limits. How did it look when you were screaming…screaming around the entire house?" Jade asked blushing furiously.

Draco smirked seeing her blush and look away. They were silent for a while and Draco ate, still watching Jade with interest. He knew exactly what was going through her mind, but didn't want to answer anything for her. He was going to prove Harry wrong.

After his meal was over, Jade invited him back downstairs and took the trays and plates down the stairs to wash. Draco greeted everyone with a smile and Harry walked up to him.

"Don't think just because of yesterday's episode that you were exempt from it all. The challenge is still on and you my friend have only 5 days to kiss her." Harry said.

"5 days? Why 5 days, that's so short!" Draco hissed. Harry shrugged.

"It's either you or me Malfoy." Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and gritted his teeth.

"You're on." Draco said.


	38. Deadly Penne

**Again, these chapters are dedicated to the wonderful Cap'n Stella!! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far...take care!**

The day after, Samantha came over to visit. Samantha informed Draco that their company was doing very well and that his mother is very excited about him vacationing at his in-laws home. That evening, Jade and Draco ended up sitting next to each other in front of the fire as everyone was either upstairs or outside.

"I can't believe we have a fire on and it's the middle of June." Jade said leaning on the sofa, flipping through a magazine.

Draco checked his breath and combed his hair back with his hand. He saw Harry standing near them, where Jade couldn't see him. He turned and puckered his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

A moan caught their attention and Draco opened his eyes, seeing Hermione and Ron stumble into the living room, snogging in full throttle. "Jeez you two!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh ew." Draco said seeing them break apart and look at Draco and Jade.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Jade looked at Ron who started to rub his head from the humiliating scene. "Ron, you _do_ remember that you have a girlfriend?" Jade asked.

"We broke up! She's happy! If not, you can see for yourself." Ron said pointing upstairs. Jade raised an eyebrow and Ron took Hermione's hand. "We're fine Jade, quit being such a bitch. Malfoy you need to snog her happy." Ron said getting irritated.

Jade blushed from his comment and watched Ron and Hermione leave. "I'm not a bitch." Jade said quietly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"He's getting back what he's wanted most in a year. If he's happy and if Madison's happy with Fred, let it go." Malfoy suggested.

They walked outside and spoke to each other about everyone's relationship. Later that night, during dinner, Molly, who was overwhelmed by cooking every day, suggested that the men cook for the women.

"I think it's a great idea! Why can't we have a contest? The man who makes the best dish, I don't know, wins something." Harry said.

"That's going to sound interesting." Samantha said as the women agreed.

"Bullocks! I don't cook!" Ron said.

"Ron! At least try? For me?" Hermione asked. They all agreed to it and Draco sat back, not wanting to take any part of the cookery.

"I don't cook. I don't know how to." Draco said shaking his head.

"If Ron is cooking, you should too. Jade, say something. He has to cook, there's no fun in if one person misses out." Bill said.

"Him? Cook? I don't think he's ever seen a pan before." Jade said turning to Draco who thought it over carefully, wanting to prove her wrong. In the end, he agreed and they decided that tomorrow evening, they were going to prepare a dish for the women, who were going to decide which the best of them all was.

* * *

Draco asked Jade for the floo and called his father Lucius, for help. "Father? I need help." Draco said.

Lucius, who raised his eyebrows, sat down, taking out his Wizarding checkbook. "Tell me, how much." He said sighing.

"Not how much. Tell me what I can cook." Draco said. Lucius's eyebrows knitted in confusion and asked if Draco's health was all right. "I need to learn a dish. Something that can blow Jade and her family away and make Potter cry." Draco said evilly.

"Why are you doing this again?" Lucius asked feeling a migraine coming on.

"Father, I have no time to explain, I need a dish, quick!" Draco said.

"What do you like eating?" Lucius asked.

"Pasta…I can make Pasta! All right, good night Father." Draco said running from the fireplace.

"But wait! Does he even know how to make Pasta?" Lucius asked.

* * *

"How do I do this?" Draco asked taking a box of penne pasta and shaking it. "I do know that pasta has tomatoes, some vegetables, salt, oil…but how do you make them?" he asked. He took a bowl and dumped the penne pasta into the bowl. He cut the tomatoes and vegetables unevenly and added them in.

"How's it going big boy?" Harry asked clapping his shoulder.

"Fine without you." Draco commented.

"Wow, it looks good." Harry lied, nodding.

"I know." Draco said triumphantly.

"Jade will be incredibly impressed, I'm salivating." Harry said.

"Good, now back off, I'm going to fry this." Draco said. Harry went off and started to finish up his food in another stove. Draco dumped the bowl of the raw penne pasta and raw vegetables with salt and oil into a frying pan and tried to fry it in small portions so he won't have to spill.

"Time's up!" Molly said.

"It was the best I could do." Arthur said covering his food with a lid.

"All right, let's see yours Dad." Jade said. Arthur lifted the lid and it was a roasted chicken with sweet potatoes and corn. "How does it taste Mum?" Ginny asked.

"A little dry, the corn needs butter and the sweet potato can use some spices." Molly said.

"Close call Dad, but ahead by all means. Let's go to our next contestant, George." Jennifer said.

Both Fred and George made their signature pie that they threw in people's faces. Ron went for the easy salad and Bill and Charlie went for Mediterranean dishes that they were impressed by.

"Draco." Jade said.

"Hmm, Jade's turn." Molly said nudging Jade lightly. Draco lifted the lid and swelled proudly at his work.

"Presentation you get a T for Troll. What is this Malfoy? It's spilling; it's in a bowl that isn't even cleaned properly." Jade said making a face.

"Stop it Jade! It looks wonderful dear. Go on try it." Molly said.

Jade took a fork and went to receive some pasta but instead it broke and flew in her face. "What the…hell?" Jade asked. Molly and the rest of the girls leaned in and Ginny giggled madly.

"They're raw! Did you boil them?" Ginny asked seeing Draco shake his head.

"No…I fried them." He said unsure of what to say or do. The women burst into giggles and Jade rolled her eyes, touching a penne.

"This isn't how you feed someone; this is how you kill them, by letting him choke on raw and hard pasta!" Jade said hitting him with it on his chest. Draco felt discouraged and hurt that Jade didn't find his dish good. He tried his best to impress them but instead got his pasta thrown back at him. "Harry!" Jade said excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait, my dish may not be the most exquisite or unique but it sure is bloody delicious and traditional! I made your favorite Jade, spaghetti and meatballs." Harry said opening the lid.

Draco slapped himself inwardly and wondered how stupid he could even get, how he could have been so selfish! If he knew what _her_ favorite dish was, she would have been impressed! Why did he even listen to his father? He saw Jade squeal and hug Harry out of excitement.

"I don't care who the winner is Harry, you'll always be a winner in my book." Jade said hugging him again. Harry looked at Draco and gestured to Jade and pointed to himself.

"If I don't throw a deadly penne at you, I…" Draco paused calming himself. There were more ways to get back at Harry. There were more ways to make Harry fall flat on his face in front of Jade and the next opportunity he had, would be tomorrow.


	39. Rugby To Woo A Woman's Heart

**Dedicated once again to the awesome Cap'n Stella!! Also, I have a question at the very bottom...you dont have to answer it if you dont want to, but I'm just a curious little creature...**

"Rugby." Fred said.

Draco looked up from his breakfast and Fred tapped his fingers against the table.

"We'll have a game of Rugby! Remember we used to play that before we got our brooms for Quidditch?" Fred asked.

"I don't know Fred, Rugby looks dangerous." Molly said and Fred disregarded his mother.

"Whenever I visit my cousins, they always occupy their time by playing Rugby. I don't see the excitement in it really. American Football is the same thing. It's just a dirty game with lots of violence; someone can get really hurt you know that right?" Hermione asked.

"Well like they say here, Football is a gentleman's game played by ruffians and Rugby is a ruffian's game played by gentlemen." George said.

"What's Rugby?" Draco asked. He had never heard of the game before and had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Rugby is a sport where-"

"Hold your breath Mione, let's show Draco." Harry said getting up. The men ushered Draco out and started to show him about the game.

"I'm not running around in this mess. As you can see, the ground's still wet from last night's rain and there's mud everywhere." Draco said.

"Scared?" Ron started.

"Oh no you don't Ronald Weasley!" Molly said from the kitchen.

"Mum! Let them go. Ron's just teasing. We all know that Draco's scared of messing his hair up or cautious about breaking nails aren't you?" Jade asked sweetly to Draco who didn't find her amusing at all.

"Just so you know…Jade doesn't like pansies." Harry mumbled to Draco.

"I'm not a pansy!" Draco said aloud.

Jade and Molly turned to him and Harry turned around to cover his laugh. "I didn't say you were a pansy." Jade said.

"Well I'm not cautious about breaking a nail either. I'll play." Draco said as Jade raised an eyebrow. "I'll play _and_ I'll win. Just watch." Draco said hearing the Weasley's snigger.

"A very big statement there for you Malfoy. You think you can play this and win?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

"I know I can play this and win…why? Any doubts?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Much. Good luck, may the best team win." Jade said.

"So it's settled. You beat us and you'll grow in Jade's eyes. I hope you have a team because…you're up against all of us." Harry said.

"You, Fred, George, Ron and Charlie?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"We can go five against five. I hope you have some people to back you up." Ron said.

"I'll get some people." Draco said.

* * *

Blaise Zambini was currently attending his every day meetings until an owl tapped the window of his bedroom. "All this work won't let me fuck for a few seconds." Blaise rumbled. The woman in his bed was his temporary fling. The young brunette looked up and watched Blaise open the window and read a letter from the owl.

"Who is it from?" she groaned.

"Draco? Now?" he asked.

"Draco? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Sweet cheeks, you're going to have to dress up and leave, I have an urgent meeting." Blaise said.

"But it's been only 20 minutes. I thought we were going for 2 hours." She said.

"Not today." Blaise said with a shrug.

* * *

Draco waited patiently at the Malfoy Manor. His father entered through the doors with Blaise Zambini at his side and they were surprised to see Draco in a regular t-shirt and blue bottoms with his hair undone. Blaise was unable to conceal his mirth and covered his mouth before he exploded on to laughter. "My, my, doesn't someone look like a charming Weasley?" Lucius asked as Draco stood up, still scowling. 

"You just need to change your hair into a hideous shade of bright orange." Blaise said. Lucius chuckled and agreed with Blaise.

"It is unfortunate to tell you that you weren't called here to mock me, but to do me a favor." Draco said.

"A favor?" Blaise asked sitting down.

"Do you know what Rugby is?" Draco asked.

"Of course, it's a sport played by muggles, why?" Lucius asked.

"I…have no idea what this Rugby is." Blaise said confusedly.

"Great, I want you both to play with me, against Potter and the Weasley's." Draco said.

"You want me to do what?" Lucius asked.

"It's just one game of Rugby father. I'm not asking you to buy the world for me, just help me win in one little game of Rugby." Draco said.

"Draco are you feeling well? You want us to play a muggle game…with the Weasley's?" Blaise asked.

"It's not even that, do you really think I'll wear shorts and run around at this age in the dirt? What's this suddenly about Draco? This isn't for Jade Weasley is it?" Lucius asked. Blaise turned to his friend who shook his head vigorously at his father.

"Weasley? Who cares about Weasley? I just want to show that Potter that I'm a force to be reckoned with." Draco said.

Blaise started to wag his finger and shake his head. "No, no, no. This is definitely about Weasley." Blaise said.

"Father, _please_ don't leave me like this! I have to win! You can't let me be humiliated by Potter!" Draco said wringing his hands together.

"Draco, I can't let myself be humiliated either! I'm too old to-"

"Bullocks! You'll have to do it. You'll have to do it for me. Do we have two other players?" Draco asked looking at Blaise who shrugged weakly.

"I suppose I have two other people in mind." Blaise said.

* * *

Jade ran around the backyard with Thomas and played with him as the men warmed up and practiced for today's game. They heard a few apparitions in the front of their house and Jade inwardly knew that it was Draco with his players. "Do you want to see a slaughter today Tommy?" Jade asked hearing Thomas giggle.

"What's a scum?" he asked. Jade grinned and heard her mother drop a pot and greet the guests.

"Looks like your husband came back with some losers." Harry teased.

Jade turned around and frowned. "Oh come on, what if they actually win?" Jade asked seeing his eyes widen.

"Who's team are you rooting for anyways?" he asked.

"Of course I'm rooting for you and I know you'll win but they-oh forget it. I don't even know what I'm saying sometimes." Jade said shrugging. Harry laughed and put an arm around Jade.

Draco walked outside to the backyard of the Burrow and saw an unpleasant sight of Potter with Jade. "I told you, he always has himself around my wife. Sometimes I wonder who she thinks she's married to, me or him." Draco said angrily.

"Jealousy I hear? Something new coming from you. What is it about Potter putting his hands all over Weasley you don't like? From what I knew, you really never cared…and most importantly, never felt angry or irritated about it." Blaise said seeing Draco roll his eyes.

"I'm not jealous. Excuse me, Weasley? I'm just irritated at the fact that she's openly romancing with Potter when she's with family. I mean, my mother and father are here, but no, no respect." Draco said.

"Ello Weasley, Potter." Blaise said nodding at them.

"Zambini." Jade and Harry answered.

"Who's ready for an arse kicking today?" Blaise asked clapping his hands together.

"You are." Harry said giving him a firm pat on the back. He turned around and left and Jade left with a smirk to say hello to Narcissa.

"It's a beautiful day! Jade! A perfect day for Rugby!" Narcissa said hugging and kissing Jade.

"It's perfect! How are you?" Jade asked.

"Brilliant dear. You look so happy! Draco's treating you right isn't he?" Narcissa asked and Jade nodded. Narcissa hugged her and Jade's smile vanished. How could she tell Narcissa that she was miserable living with him? How could she tell her that she hated him and never loved him in the first place? Narcissa pulled back and started to chat about M-A-L-L-E magazine.

* * *

"One, two and three players, where are the rest?" Ron asked.

"Five and four." Two deep voices said. They all turned to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there, as big as ever, in deep green shorts and deep green shirts.

"Just a random bit of knowledge, four comes before five." Fred said.

"All right you two, voices shut and come together. Here are the rules, unlike Rugby League; there will be no rucks, scrums or mauls, so the backyard is just basically divided into 4 sections. Team Green, your goal is opposite you where those two metal rods and Team Red, your goal is opposite you, again another set of two metal rods. Now there is only a 4 tackle rule. So that means you have 4 tries to score a goal, if not, you will be forced to do a turnover, _but_ the opposing team _can _force a turnover if they take the ball from the other team to goal. Now this is very, very important. You can never pass the ball forward, that's a penalty; it'll be a turnover if you do. In Rugby, you can only pass the ball backwards." Ginny explained.

"Does that mean we have to run backwards?" Crabbe asked. Ginny snapped towards them and made a look of disbelief.

"No…Crabbe, you don't but if you want to do that, it's fine with me." Ginny said.

"All right, keep going." Blaise said. "All right, so no you can't pass the ball forwards and no you can't run backwards; you are allowed however, to kick the ball forward for your teammates to catch it. If the ball goes out of bounds, meaning if they fall out of those pretty orange lines, Crabbe and Goyle, there will be a lineout. A lineout is when both teams try to get the possession of the ball for their team. The ball must be thrown straight down the middle of the lineout. Now there are rules of the offside. Wherever the ball is, I don't care where it is, you can't cross your line. You must be behind the person with the ball. If you don't follow this, it will result to a turnover. To score, you must place the ball on the ground to score. So there are the rules, go stand in your positions, we'll start this kickoff!" Ginny said.

"Well said love." Harry said winking at Ginny.

"Don't try to butter me up." Ginny said. Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's pathetic attempts to seduce Beta Carotene. He wasn't satisfied with Jade; instead he wanted to munch on that awful, loud mouth sister of hers. Hopefully, Potter would leave Jade alone and fall in love with the youngest Weasley.

"Pay attention Malfoy, we wouldn't want to lose now would we?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not losing." Draco said taking a quick glance at Jade who was cooing at Thomas. Draco brushed his long hair back with his fingers and tied it up in a ponytail.

Jade looked up from Thomas who giggled manically from her tickling him and watched the men line up opposite each other to start the kickoff. Her eyes traveled from Harry, Ron, the twins and Charlie to Draco's team. She smiled watching Lucius look uncomfortable in his shorts and Blaise stand there, with his arms crossed. Crabbe and Goyle stood together, talking to each other and her eyes fell on Draco, who put his hair into a ponytail. She always saw him with his hair out, but today, the ponytail he made actually looked pleasant from his change of style.

The first action of the game was the kickoff. The ball was kicked and Fred caught it and started to run with the ball towards his goal.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Blaise asked hopping from side to side.

"Tackle him!" Lucius said pointing to Fred who ran past Blaise. Draco ran after him and Blaise looked at Lucius in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me before he ran past me?" Blaise asked. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to see Draco jump on top of Fred, who passed the ball to Ron.

"I've got him!" Draco said triumphantly.

"Look again." Fred mumbled, his face in the grass.

Draco lifted his head and watched Ron run past Fred and Goyle and set the ball down on the goal. Ginny blew the whistle and pointed to Harry's side.

"Five points! Line out!" Ginny said. Draco sighed roughly and watched his team lose badly. At every play, they either were awarded a penalty or lost to the other team.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled to. Harry, who was to the side of Fred, stretched his arms to receive the ball. Charlie threw it and Harry caught the ball but fumbled on it a bit. The ball fell from his hands and Harry went to pick it up, but to his surprise, Draco swiftly caught it out of his hands and started to run to his goal.

"Holy mother-" Jade said standing up. Harry started to run after Draco, who was running rapidly. Draco turned and pointed at Harry.

"Too bad you're not on your broom!" Draco yelled. Draco jumped to the goal and slammed the ball on the ground. "YES!" Draco yelled.

"We won five points!" Blaise said jumping up and down.

"Team Malfoy!" Narcissa yelled standing up.

"Well, that's the end of the game, Team Green did _not _win but Team Red did. The score is 35 to…5." Ginny said.

"Well…at least we lost with some dignity." Lucius said brushing himself off with dirt.

Draco was covered in mud and grass. He looked up, knowing that he probably looked like a dirty gnome, and watched Jade smile, making her way down the benches. He made himself ready for her to tell him that she was blown away by his final performance, but instead saw Harry step in front of him, grabbing Jade by the arms.

"How did I do?" Harry asked.

"You were amazing! I loved it." Jade said as Harry smiled.

Draco frowned, feeling a bit angry that Harry stepped in his way from Jade. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mother smiling at him. "My precious son. You were brilliant today!" Narcissa said.

"I still lost." Draco said as she hugged him.

"Win or lose, as long as you tried and what's this? Participating in a Rugby match with the Weasley's? Any special occasion?" she asked brushing the dirt from his face.

"Nah." Draco said. Narcissa smiled and took out a handkerchief.

"But Draco Malfoy doesn't roll around in the dirt so easily." She said wiping his face.

"I guess Draco Malfoy has changed." Draco said. He lowered Narcissa's hand from his face and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mother, you have to try Mum's Shepherd pies." Draco said leading her into the house as Narcissa stared at her son with awe.

**Question: Would you be wooed or impressed by Draco Malfoy if he played Rugby for you? I was just wondering what you all thought...**


	40. Draco and Jade's Greatest Fears

**This is the last chapter for tonight, of course, this chapter is dedicated to Cap'n Stella, but also everyone else who reads my work. Thank you all very much! Have a great night/day.**

Jade wanted to tell Draco that he did try his best and that he did a very good job for a person who didn't know much about the sport, but was stopped by Harry. She then saw that Draco was busy speaking to his mother and wanted to leave the two together because she knew how much they had missed each other. She decided to tell him later, whenever she got the chance and wondered how to say it.

"Jade, could you check my ankle? I think I twisted it when one of Crabbe or Goyle tackled one of your brothers and brought me down along." Lucius said lifting his foot up.

"Of course." Jade said helping him take off his shoe. She summoned the first aid kit and helped mend his ankle.

"Jade, me too, I busted my lip." Ron said sitting next to Jade.

"I'm coming." Jade murmured.

"Hey, Weasley, can you get me a chilled 1787 vintage Sauternes from Château Yquem? Blaise asked sitting down.

Ron and Jade looked incredibly confused. "What?" Jade asked.

"A…oh…sorry, forget it." Blaise said.

"It's wine. I don't know who drinks wine after a Rugby game." Lucius said.

"I drink wine wherever, whenever." Blaise said.

"Yeah, yeah, bloody drunkard." Ron said.

Jade fixed Lucius's ankle and started to work on Ron's lip. "Wait, you sit here, I'll get the antiseptic." Jade said. She got up and walked upstairs to recover the antiseptic from the cupboard. She stopped hearing a small clunk coming from the cupboard and a sound of glass breaking inside. A fear spread to her heart as she thought that there was a boggart living in her cupboard. She took out her wand and took a step closer as she heard movement inside of the cupboard. Her heart started to beat rapidly from the fear of seeing her boggart; darkness. She took a shaky breath and trembled, her hand wrapped tightly around her wand and the other reaching to open the cupboard. The cupboard door opened and darkness flooded everything around her.

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs and saw Jade nervously reach out to open the door. He walked towards her, but the lights went off again. Knowing that she was terrified of the dark and blackouts, he walked to her and grabbed her arm. Jade let out a bloodcurdling scream and pushed him; hard.

"Weasley it's me!" Draco said.

"Draco?" Jade asked feeling through the darkness. She felt his hands on hers and immediately hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" another voice asked.

"Jade?"

The lights came back on and Jade blinked her tears of panic from her eyes. "The lights went off again, is everyone all right? I heard someone scream." Arthur said walking up the stairs.

"Jade just panicked that's all." Draco said loving how she hugged him tightly.

"Oh my sweetheart, still afraid of the dark. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Arthur asked.

Jade shook her head, feeling Draco release her and wiped her face, feeling as if she wanted to lock herself in the bathroom and cry her heart out.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked. Jade turned around to see Fred and Samantha look extremely embarrassed.

"We were…we came-" Samantha stuttered.

"Came to see what Jade was screaming about, you're not hurt are you?" Fred asked and Jade shook her head.

"Arthur! Is everyone all right?" Molly asked.

"Jade's a bit troubled, but she's fine. Children, come downstairs, dinner's ready." Arthur said.

Fred and Samantha nodded and immediately scrambled out of the mess. Draco watched them leave and smirked, he turned to Jade and his smirk vanished seeing her cry again.

"I hate the dark. It's a stupid child's fear I know but I hate it." She sobbed.

"I never said it was stupid. You know what I'm scared of?" Draco asked seeing her look up. "Seeing Fred and Madison snogging their brains out in your cupboard." He said. Jade started to giggle and looked at Draco who smiled back.

"Jade are you all right?" They heard a voice behind Jade and turned to see Harry stand there. "Poor thing." Harry said walking past Draco and taking Jade away from him. Draco fumed in anger, seeing Jade walk down the stairs, with Potter's arms around her.

* * *

Dinner wouldn't have been so miserable if Jade wasn't with Potter the whole time. Draco tried to speak to Blaise but always felt himself get easily distracted by the joke Potter would crack to make Jade and the rest of the women laugh. He felt betrayed by even his own mother who laughed the hardest out of all of them.

"You know, you could have just told me that you really did like her." Blaise said waving a hand in front of Draco's face.

"What?" Draco asked. Blaise pointed to Jade, who ate and spoke to Hermione, who sat next to her.

"Your cute little wife. All you've been doing is staring at her and you haven't even touched your food. You either must be in love or crazy not to eat Molly Weasley's food." Blaise said placing a broccoli in his mouth.

"I'm not in love. Definitely not in love. Her? Out of all the women in the world, her? I just don't like Potter's attitude. He's a shady character." Draco said looking at Potter again.

"Shady eh? I never saw you this angry at Potter since he rejected your proposal for a friendship." Blaise said.

"I never wanted to be Potter's friend and you're an idiot for remembering that far." Draco said. Blaise laughed and turned to see Crabbe and Goyle gobble up everything in front of them.

Narcissa and Lucius left with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and thanked Molly for a great dinner. Narcissa kissed Draco goodbye and told him to enjoy the rest of his time with the Weasley's in the Burrow.


	41. The Philosophical Drunkard

In the morning, Draco sat with the Weasley's and heard that they were all going to learn a dance.

"I'll teach you all a dance." Harry said.

"No thank you." Draco murmured.

"What was that Draco Malfoy? You're interested?" Harry asked seeing Draco shake his head.

"Of course not!"

Harry motioned for Draco to get up and Draco refused. "Fine, I'll just have to take Jade along." Harry said. Everyone followed Harry to the kitchen as he held Jade's hand. "We'll dance to something. Ballroom?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't know anything about Ballroom Potter." Draco said.

"Really? Hm, does this look Ballroom then?" Harry asked putting an arm around Jade's waist. "Closer." Harry said pulling Jade in close, who started to feel nervous.

"All right, break it up you two. This is my wife, so you can get another partner for yourself." Draco said pulling Jade away from Harry.

"But-" Jade started but Draco cut her off.

"No buts! You dance with me!" Draco said. Jade stood there, looking at him curiously and Harry shrugged.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to dance with Ginny." Harry said shrugging sadly.

"Yes, go on." Draco said.

Jade glared at him and threw his hand down. "I don't want to dance with you!" Jade said.

"Shut up! You've been with Potter for too long, all these days; you could at least look at me for once!" Draco said angrily.

"Hello, Harry's my friend and why on earth would I look at you? What's so special about you that I'd look at?" Jade asked.

Draco let her hand go and made way for her to go to Harry. "Go on, I'm not stopping you. I'll go and seek out your cousin…who looks way better than you." Draco said.

Jade pushed him, feeling incredibly insulted. "You'll leave me for that whore? You're just as despicable! But I shouldn't be surprised should I? You've been with Pansy after all." Jade said seeing him flare in anger. "You're a good for nothing man with nothing to do but get drunk, make lousy food, lose at games and be a bad dancer with a hatred for me and the rest of my family and friends. I really do hope your mother gives you your property so you can just leave me be." Jade said.

Draco said nothing. He felt her words sting, so before adding more insult to his injury, he left the house, to go find Blaise.

* * *

"I can give you a girl. Trust me; whenever I get tense, I get a very good looking-hello." Blaise said watching a woman walk past him.

"I'm not fucking a girl. I don't screw around with just anyone." Draco said downing his drink.

"Draco, please, I can't see you like this. You're killing me." Blaise said non committal, his eyes glued to the girl.

"Yeah I bet." Draco said motioning for the bartender to give him another drink.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink too much." Blaise said looking back at Draco, who twirled his glass.

"She really hates me Blaise. She said some pretty hurtful stuff. She's the one that runs around with Potter and…she calls me despicable." Draco said taking the new drink from the bartender.

"Since when did you care what she thought of you mate? I thought it was a good thing that she hates you, I thought it was a good thing that you guys should get this marriage over as soon as possible." Blaise said.

"I don't know." Draco said. He gulped the drink down and set the glass down. "That's a good one." He said pointing to it.

"Yeah I know. Hey" Blaise called for the bartender. "Send her a drink on my behalf." Blaise said.

The bartender nodded and Draco shook his head. "What good are you going to get out of that?" Draco asked.

"More than you ever would with Weasley." Blaise said. Draco shrugged and looked around to see a woman with long blonde hair and gorgeous features, with a green halter dress, looking at him, with a drink in her hand.

"Hey handsome." She said.

Draco turned back at Blaise who knocked his knee against his. "What's wrong with you? She's gorgeous!" Blaise said.

"She looks like my mother." Draco countered.

"Your mother has blue eyes not green." Blaise hissed.

"You look like you need a pick me up." The blonde said sweetly, leaning to meet Draco's face.

"My friend actually does." Blaise chuckled, patting Draco's back.

"No, I don't. There's just a lot of things wrong here sweetheart. I'm married, you look like my mother and you're in the wrong place. You're a beautiful girl, go home." Draco said looking back at Blaise.

"He's…not married." Blaise chuckled. The girl grabbed her cloak left and left Blaise gaping. "What's wrong with you?! She was…beautiful!" Blaise said seeing Draco shrug. "Unless you're in for redheads." Blaise said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked laughing, sipping the martini.

"Ever since you stepped foot into the Burrow, you've changed. You don't give beautiful women a chance anymore. I knew something was wrong ever since you asked me to play that Rugby game for you. I knew there was a problem after that." Blaise said.

"Exactly, what are you trying to say?" Draco asked, feeling the liquor buzzing him.

"I'm saying that you're starting to fall in love with her." Blaise said.

Draco sputtered a laugh and wagged a finger at Blaise. "You're funny." Draco said.

An hour later, the girl that Blaise sent the drink to, walked over to Blaise and Draco to drink with him. Draco explained in his drunken state of mind, what Jade said to him and what Harry does to annoy him.

"Potter thinks I can't even kiss her! But do you really think I can't? Do you think I really love her? I don't even know what that is!" Draco whispered.

"You don't? Oh it's such a beautiful thing!" the girl said breaking into sobs.

Blaise looked at her with a pointed eyebrow and patted her. "There, there, I'm here aren't I?" Blaise cooed.

"What's love? What is it? When every time she hugs you, you want to stay that way forever? Like, every time you see her cry, you want to…punch Potter? Every time she says something mean, you…want to drink a thousand drinks and pass up good looking women?" Draco asked as Blaise nodded.

"I heard that love hits you when you start hearing music." Blaise said as the girl shook her head.

"Bullocks, you know when love hits you when you start to do things out of your comfort for them." The girl said.

"But music is love." Blaise said.

"You've never fallen in love." Draco said.

"And apparently you haven't either, wait, not until now! But mate, I thought you loved Pansy." Blaise said and Draco shook her head.

"I feel embarrassed thinking about her now. Where is she and where is Jade? Two different people with different priorities, hell I don't think Pansy even knows how to spell priority." Draco wheezed in laughter.

"All right, it's sleep for you big man." Blaise said. Draco got up and stumbled a bit, taking help from Blaise and the other girl. "I'll drop you home." Blaise said and Draco shook his head.

"Are you crazy? I can't have my in laws seeing me come up drunk!" Draco said.

"You want a room in my home?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, but don't tell Jade, I want her to worry." Draco said and Blaise gave a nod.

* * *

Jade sat near the window at night, waiting for Draco to come back.

"Why won't you let me sleep Jade?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, if you want to sleep, you can go sleep. I have to wait for Malfoy to come back. He left this afternoon and it's 3 in the morning!" Jade whispered.

"Good heavens, why do you suddenly care about that ferret? He'll come back on his own, but I'll be pretty happy if he doesn't." Ginny murmured. Jade shook her head at her sister and looked back outside. "Will you just sleep? Why would you sacrifice sleep for that brute?" Ginny asked.

"Because she loves him. Here you go Jade." Hermione said walking in with two cups of tea. She handed one cup to Jade and sat next to her, looking out of the window. "Anything?" Hermione asked and Jade shook her head.

"Who knows where he is. Mum and Dad will kill me if they find out Draco's not home." Jade said feeling tense.

"Drink the tea, I put chamomile in it to soothe you." Hermione said.

"Put some laudanum in to knock her out as well." Ginny said.

"Shut up Ginny! I'm stressed as it is and you're not helping! I'm really going to get into a lot of trouble if he doesn't come back home!" Jade said.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked.

"I just…nothing. We had an argument." Jade said.


	42. Ginny's Encounters

Draco woke up from his bed and looked around. It was in Blaise's guestroom. He had no memory of last night but vividly remembered why he was here in the first place. His head was searing in pain and he ordered an elf to bring him a hangover potion.

"We have no more sir. Master Zambini has used all of it this week." The elf said.

Draco grumbled, feeling extremely bad and covered his face. After throwing up his stomach contents from last night, Draco swore that he'll never drink again. He walked over to Blaise's room and went to knock but the door opened, revealing the girl that Blaise had met last night. "Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I came home with you two." She said smiling slyly.

"Draco! Feeling better?" Blaise asked.

Draco scowled. "Of course not, there are no more hangover potions." Draco said.

"Oh…oops." Blaise said.

"Owl me sometimes." The girl said placing a piece of parchment in Blaise's robes. She patted it softly and gave him a final smile.

"Goodbye." Blaise said watching her leave.

"Do you even know what her name is?" Draco asked seeing Blaise look at him.

"Of course I do, she gave it to me. Where is it, here, on this parchment. Milli-Millicent Bulstrode?!" Blaise exclaimed. Draco's eyes widened and he snatched the parchment from Blaise. He started to laugh and make fun of Blaise, who started to turn into a horrid shade of red.

"It's not funny!" Blaise said as they started to walk down the stairs.

"No it's not, it's downright hilarious!" Draco said.

"Speaking from the man who's in love with a Weasley!" Blaise said.

Draco stopped and looked offended. "In love with a Weasley? Are you joking?" Draco asked and Blaise shook his head.

"I'm definitely not. You should have heard yourself last night. Am I in love with Jade? You bloody passed up some gorgeous girl for Weasley!" Blaise said.

"No, you're lying. Was I screaming 'I want to kiss Jade'?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Um, not that I remember. You probably did, since you were speculating love with her. All I remember is that conversation with you and meeting Bulstrode. After that, I completely remember nothing, but I'm so glad I didn't invite you to sleep with us, that would have been questionable on my part." Blaise said.

"Will you please just take me to the Burrow? I still have this nasty hangover and I need that potion." Draco said. "Hang on mate." Blaise said.

* * *

Jade woke up from her chair and saw Hermione sleeping on the bed with Ginny. It was 10 in the morning and Molly was already calling them for breakfast. Jade walked downstairs, feeling apprehensive about the fact that Draco disappeared and didn't know if he would come back at all.

"Jade dear? Where's Draco? I haven't seen him all morning." Molly said after everyone finished breakfast.

"He's…actually…" Jade trailed off, feeling very nervous about lying to her mother. The doorbell rang and Jade's insides jumped, hoping that it was Draco.

"It's Draco!" Jennifer replied.

"Where did he go early this morning?" Molly asked. Jade ran to the door and saw Draco looking terribly pale and sick.

"Are you all right?" Jennifer asked.

"He actually fell sick yesterday and stood the night at my Manor." Blaise said.

"You're in so much trouble Malfoy." Jade hissed. Draco glared at Jade and Molly and Arthur came in. Blaise lied and explained to Molly and Arthur as Jade pulled Draco upstairs. "How dare you run off like that? You had me worried sick!" Jade yelled.

"I worried you? Weasley, nobody asked you to baby sit me. Like I said before, I am a grown man and I don't need someone like you to worry about me, and why should you be worried about me anyways? I'm nothing to you, so why are you stuck on me like a bloody leech?" Draco asked turning his back on her.

"You're right Malfoy, I can give a crap about you, but in my home, I have respect. I don't care who you go to in the middle of the night to get drunk and screw around, but if my mother and father find out, they'll be devastated. By God's Malfoy, if you are the cause to their grief, I will personally see to it that you live your last breath on that very day." Jade warned.

Draco turned around and grabbed Jade's shoulders. "Your mouth runs as fast as your imagination eh? Well sorry to disappoint you Weasley but I don't easily screw around. Believe it or not, I do indeed get drunk but I never lower myself to sleeping just with anyone. You get that straight Weasley." Draco said. He let go of Jade's shoulder and walked away towards the bed. Hermione walked in with a tray full of breakfast.

"Molly sent me upstairs with breakfast." Hermione said.

Jade turned around and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Is it possible to get a hangover potion?" Draco asked politely.

Hermione nodded and summoned the hangover potion from her seat. She uncorked the bottle and poured him a small cupful. "She has all the right to be angry you know." Hermione said taking the cup from him.

"Why is that? She accused me of cheating on her." Draco said.

"Yes she did, wouldn't you if she left and came back the morning after, smelling of alcohol and looking like you had a terrible hangover?" Hermione asked.

"She has no business of walking around in the middle of the night." Draco said.

"And what business do you have Draco? The poor girl sat up the entire night waiting for you to come home. It's only fair for her to think that way when her husband comes back in the morning, after she spent the whole night awake for him." Hermione said.

"She doesn't care." Draco mumbled.

Hermione sighed and nervously placed a hand on his. "I don't know what it's like between you both, but she really cares about you. Jade's a sweet girl and she the things she says out of anger, you have to forgive her for it. She was just worried about you." Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything, except take his other hand and wrap it around her hand. "I never meant what I said during Hogwarts." He said seeing her smile brilliantly.

"And I never meant to call you a ferret either." She said. Draco grinned and the two heard Ginny at the door, watching them. "Ginny." Hermione said.

"Ron's calling you downstairs." Ginny said.

"Excuse me." Hermione said. Draco let her hands go and watched her leave. Ginny gave him a suspicious look and left behind Hermione.

* * *

Jade and Draco didn't speak at all to each other and to Draco's dismay, Jade avoided him as much as she could. Jade sat outside, with Samantha and Hermione and spoke to them about planting. "Mum's very stern about potting soil. Every year, she'd compete with other women her age with flowers and vegetables." Jade said and Hermione smiled.

"Imagine us competing in 40 years." Samantha said as Jade grinned patting the soil.

Draco walked outside on a beautiful day and saw Jade sitting in the backyard with Samantha and Hermione. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Draco asked walking towards them.

Jade turned around and shaded her eyes from the sun as she looked at Malfoy who spoke. She turned around and ignored him, going back to her potting.

"Do you need any…help?" Draco asked shoving his hands into his pocket. Jade threw her hand shovel down, got up and left. Draco looked back at Samantha and Hermione who looked remorseful for his situation.

"I'll go get her." Hermione said getting up. Hermione left and Samantha stood up crossing her arms.

"I thought you were supposed to be happy if she hated you." Samantha said.

"I guess hate just doesn't always cut it. How mad is she?" Draco asked.

"How long until this marriage is over?" Samantha asked.

"Madison…"

"Malfoy…" Draco stopped, feeling overwhelmed with anger. "Mother should be handing the company over to me any day now." Draco said.

Samantha nodded and turned around to see if Hermione was bringing Jade back. "You are aware that this is a marriage contract? There will be some problems if your feelings play on it." Samantha said.

"If this contract ends, I'm sure I'll at least try to be friends with her. I actually like it here. It's a big family and every day…The Burrow will always be a second home." Draco said.

Samantha smiled. "It's nice to hear you say that Draco Malfoy. It's special coming from you." she said.

Draco shrugged and motioned his head towards the house. "I'll be inside, if anything, can you tell her that I was sorry?" Draco asked.

"I think she'd appreciate it if you personally said that." Samantha said.

Ginny walked in on another one of Malfoy's conversation. She couldn't help but hear the change in his tone and how humble he sounded. It was a far cry from the arrogant, childish, spoiled and self centered man that she knew a few months ago. She stood there as Draco turned from Samantha to leave but stopped when he saw Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Draco said.

"Um…hello?" Ginny said seeing him leave.

Ginny turned around to Samantha and asked her what was up with Draco. "I think Ginny Weasley; that Draco Malfoy, just found his heart." Samantha said.

* * *

Draco sat in the living room, in the heat and tried to work the television.

"A little help?" Harry asked walking in. Draco cursed Harry for even existing and shook his head.

"No." he said.

"You look upset." Harry said sitting next to him. "Even Jade looks upset." Harry said.

Draco felt embarrassed to discuss this with women and turned to Harry and gave it a try. "She is, and she won't talk to me." Draco said.

"Well Jade's been a friend for a very long time so you've come to the right person my friend. I know her like the back of my hand." Harry said.

"Really? So you can fix this?" Draco asked.

"I can fix anything. Listen, to impress a woman, you need to give her, her favorite flowers, make her, her favorite foods, and other things, but if you seal those things, they'll make her forget whatever argument you two were having in the first place." Harry explained.

"All right, what's her favorite flower and food?" Draco asked.


	43. Jade's Favorite Flowers

Jade stepped out of the shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She opened the bathroom door to get herself some clothes from her room but screamed when she saw Draco standing in her room. "I thought you were outside with the family." Jade said opening her wardrobe for a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"I was, but I wanted to…give you something." Draco said.

The way both of his hands were behind him, gave away that he was hiding something behind him. "For what?" Jade asked. Her nose tickled and Jade sneezed, clutching her towel tightly. Her throat started to scratch and Jade cleared her throat, trying to look for something to wear.

"I thought I should say sorry with these." Draco said handing her the bouquet.

Jade took the bouquet and her eyes widened seeing the roses glaring at her.

"They're fresh." Draco said knowing that the look on her face meant that she was definitely over the fight.

"Oh my-achoo!" Jade sneezed. The towel flew off of Jade and Jade tried to cover herself with the roses. Draco never felt so embarrassed to see her sudden nudity and her desperate attempts to cover it. "Turn around!" Jade yelled.

Draco immediately turned around and kept hearing her sneeze continuously. "Oh shit." Jade wheezed. She slid on a shirt and a pair of boxers and started to scratch herself.

"Are you…all right?" Draco asked, feeling the blush still sitting in his face.

"I'm allergic to roses!" Jade squeaked.

"What?! But-"

"Get Mum!" Jade wheezed.

Draco flew from the room and went to receive Molly. An hour later, Jade was put to rest and was given creams for her mild reaction from the roses.

"Draco! What did you do? I thought I told you to give Jade Orchids, not Roses!" Harry said.

"No, you told me that Jade was allergic to Orchids not Roses." Draco said seeing Harry shake his head. "

No, I said not to give her Roses because she was allergic to them! I said anything else, preferably orchids, not roses." Harry said.

"Bullshit, you didn't say that." Draco said.

"It's all right I guess. You still can make it up by cooking her, her favorite dish." Harry said.


	44. Angelina

**The song that Draco plays in this chapter is: 'Angelina' by Tommy Emmanuel. Check it out, it's beautiful! Enjoy!**

For a few days, Jade was furious. Her face was covered in uneven blotches of pink reactions to the roses given to her a few days ago. The roses she used to cover herself with in front of Malfoy had affected her chest and stomach from the direct contact. She started to tear up from the anger and frustration that she was in bed with hives on her face and body.

There was a knock on the door and Molly peeped in. "How are you doing sweetheart?" Molly asked softly.

"I'm all right; they just itch from time to time." Jade said rubbing her chest.

"Well, Draco wants to speak to you." Molly said. Jade went to protest but Molly already let him in and closed the door behind her.

"What have you come to kill me with today?" Jade asked casually.

Draco winced at her words and pointed to the tray on her table side. "I made breakfast to apologize." Draco said. "I truly didn't know you were allergic to roses, otherwise I would have given you orchids. I never intentionally meant to give you that thing on your face." Draco said pointing to her face.

Jade touched a patch of itchy and swollen skin and looked grim. "Hives? Well it's not only my face that took it; the rest of my body is suffering from it as well." Jade said. A sudden image of the towel slipping from Draco's mind made him suddenly smirk. From his smirk, Jade knew exactly what he was thinking and blushed furiously. _'Bloody perverted little twit.' _Jade thought. "Let's see what you made." Jade said.

Draco reached over and set the tray on Jade's lap. "So I made your favorite-" Draco was cut off by Jade's sneeze. "Oh good Lord, you're not allergic to spaghetti and meatballs now are you?" Draco asked and Jade giggling shaking her head.

"No of course not. I'm still sneezing from the roses, but you really made me spaghetti and meatballs for breakfast?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"This time I haven't fried them, thanks to your mother's supervision-" Draco stopped when he heard the lid rattle. Jade turned to the tray and stared at the covered dish in front of her.

"The food, moves?" Jade asked quietly. They heard a small growl and another rattle. Jade placed her hand on the lid and lifted it to reveal a small gremlin trying to swallow a meatball. It stopped to look at Jade and scared her by trying to get out of the tray. Jade screamed and threw the tray upwards and ran for her life.

Everyone ran to see Jade run down the stairs and scream. "What's wrong?" Ron asked grabbing Jade.

Draco ran down the stairs with the petrified gremlin in his hand. "This thing was in the bloody food!" Draco said.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Jade screamed.

"How am I doing this on purpose? I didn't know the gremlin was under the lid!" Draco exclaimed.

"Actually that's my gremlin. I was looking for it everywhere." George said appearing with a clear cube box. He stretched it out towards Draco who dumped the gremlin in and Fred closed it.

"Oh! Pan! That little critter, always running around like a little devil." Fred said.

"It's always hiding in our refrigerator or microwave and cupboards at home in Hogsmeade." George explained.

"So it isn't Malfoy's fault." Fred said.

Everyone looked at Jade who crossed her arms and looked at Draco who had spaghetti and meatball sauce over his white shirt. "I'll help you wash that shirt."Jade said.

* * *

During the day, Jade helped Draco wash his clothes and enjoyed an afternoon lunch. Fred sat on the floor with Samantha and picked out some tunes as everyone spoke to each other. Soon after, Fred and Samantha got tired of playing the guitar and gave it to Ron, who after strumming it and finding that he was horrible at it, gave it to Harry.

"I'm going down by the lake where it's cooler." Ron said feeling exhausted from the heat.

"I'll go with you." Hermione and Charlie said.

"Mum's cooking outside, you all might as well just come." Bill said leaving.

Jade and Draco were the only two left in the living room and Jade stood up. "I think we should start going then." Jade said.

"You go; I'll come in a bit." He said taking the guitar from the sofa.

"Don't tell me you're going to try it." Jade said giving him a small laugh.

Draco looked up and smiled, looking back at the guitar. "I'm not going to try it; I'm going to do it." He said striking a few chords. Jade sat back down at her seat and sat opposite him. He stopped and looked up. "This is my mother's favorite." He said.

"What's it called?" Jade asked.

"Angelina." Draco said. He stretched out his fingers and tested the guitar. "A bit rusty, but it's still good." He said. He started on a few soft chords and Jade placed a hand on her head, listening to the beautiful and relaxing ballad. She had a hard time figuring where she should keep her eyes on, the swift and precise movements his fingers made with the strings or the concentration and passion that was seen on both face and music. He stopped and Jade looked at him, waiting for him to keep going. "I sometimes forget." He said trying out different tunes. He finally caught on to one and concluded it with a last soft strum.

"That was beautiful. Did you write it?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"It's by Tommy Emmanuel." He said.

"Well is there anything you wrote yourself?" Jade asked.

Draco smirked and rubbed his neck. "No, I wish." He said.

"Can I hear another one?" Jade asked.

Draco spent the rest of his afternoon, playing for Jade and decided to take her to play a few notes. "I'll teach you some beginner notes, like this, this is how you hold a guitar, arm over." Draco said touching her hand lightly. He placed it over the curve of the guitar and sat behind her, guiding her fingers and placing them on different strings. One hand was guiding her up and down the spine of the guitar and the other helped her strum.

Jade smiled, and enjoyed spending her time, learning how to play the guitar with Draco. "Give me 20 years; I'll be as good as you." Jade said. He sat behind her and felt tempted to kiss her anywhere, since he was so close to her face and neck.

"It won't take you 20, you'll do fine." He said as she smiled. She couldn't concentrate on making any music from the guitar and hoped that he wouldn't notice. She felt his warm breath on her cheek. The feelings that came to her during the time they pumped water together came back stronger. She wanted to close her eyes and wait for him to do something but she kept forcing herself to stay strong.

"I'm sorry." She heard. It was barely a whisper and it was a simple phrase that drove Jade to the edge. "For the roses, for the breakfast…for leaving." He whispered in her ear. Every word he spoke, every time his soft breath hit her ear, Jade felt her ear grow sensitive to each of them. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, feeling his lips on her ear. There was a numbing sensation, tingling throughout her entire body, but it was suddenly stopped by Fred.

"Jade! Draco! Where the hell have you two been off to? Come on!" Fred said walking into the living room. Jade and Draco jumped from their place and Fred motioned them to hurry. "Sorry for ruining a snogging session but Mum's going to have a fit if you two don't come." Fred said. Jade quickly got up and left before the two of them.

Dinner under the stars had been Jade's favorite times in the Burrow. Ever since she left the living room, she always felt a pair of lips on her ear, whispering the same things to her. Why was she feeling this way? She knew that she was thinking about him the entire time and couldn't keep herself in check with the conversations with the girls, who kept nudging her from time to time.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked and Jade nodded. She was lying, how was everything ok when the only person she was thinking about was Draco Malfoy?


	45. Solid Friendship

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for putting up these chapters so late, I've been so busy and coming back home so late, but I couldnt wait to update even though I was dead tired...anywho, like I promised, I am updating and you will all have this story completed before I leave for two months on vacation...here's a few chapters! Enjoy and once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! **

"Is everything all right Draco?" Lucius asked from his fireplace.

"No, Father, I don't know how to tell you this but…I've broken a few rules." Draco said inside the Weasley's living room.

Lucius's eyes popped open and an instant fear for his son overcame him. "Son! You didn't kill anyone did you? Are you in hiding from the Ministry?" Lucius asked.

"No! No, I meant the marriage contract; there's been a big problem." Draco said with a scowl.

"Yes, continue." Lucius said waiting for his son to already to tell him what was going on.

"I've fallen for Jade." Draco said.

Lucius felt he was about to fall from his chair. "What?! Are you…mad?!" Lucius asked and Draco nodded.

"Seems so…yes. These past couple of weeks, I feel as if I'm another person Father. I have a very different view on everything and I've been doing everything I could do from attempting to make food, to playing a game of Rugby, to playing on a guitar, just for her." Draco said.

Lucius stared into the fire and couldn't believe he was talking to his son, the same son who hated Jade Weasley to the bones was now in love with her. He suspected it, the first time he asked to play a game of Rugby. "Father?" Draco asked.

"Well…I am…shocked. Why are you…telling me this?" Lucius asked.

"Father, I need your help. I need her to get closer to me. Potter's always on her tail and always there to take her away from me, but I want her to come to me. Any ideas?" Draco asked.

"Well, have you ever thought about getting her jealous with another woman?" Lucius asked throwing the idea out.

Draco thought for a moment. "She gets extremely agitated whenever I tell her I'd marry her cousin." Draco said.

"So she's jealous. So you would have to hire someone to help you get her to you, just the way you came to her, by Potter." Lucius said.

Draco heard someone walking into the kitchen and quickly bid his father goodbye. With the last thought about hiring a woman, Draco wondered who he'd be able to trust. He couldn't trust anyone but his father and…Blaise.

* * *

"No, no, absolutely not." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Blaise, I'm asking you for this one huge favor. After this, I'll give you a higher salary, maybe send you off to a month's vacation to anywhere you like where beautiful and gorgeous women reside. I'm just requesting you this small favor." Draco said.

"Draco! You're asking me to turn into a chick! I have no problem of you being in love with Weasley, but this is asking too much in our friendship." Blaise said.

"Fine. I guess you won't be able to help your longtime friend out. I told you Blaise, ever since we were little, that I'd do anything for you, but now when I need you the most, you're abandoning me. It's all right, I can live without a friend and if I lose her too, I guess I'll probably live like a…a living corpse." Draco said dramatically.

Blaise screwed his face up and looked grim. "Stop throwing that Weasley dialogue at me. Fine I'll do it, but you better not ask me to kiss you, that's just taking it too far Draco." Blaise said.

"All right, so you can just meet me tomorrow in Hogsmeade, because that's where Jade will be with…Potter." Draco said getting up to leave.

"You're welcome!" Blaise shouted. Draco gave a wave and apparated back to the Burrow. Tomorrow was definitely going to be very interesting.


	46. Draco's Very Very Very Close Friend

Draco waited for Jade to leave with Harry and apparated off. He arrived in Hogsmeade and walked to the store where he was going to meet Blaise. He walked in and looked around the clothing store, wishing his mother would already give him his company so he could start wearing some new clothes.

"Hey handsome." A voice said. Draco took one look at the blonde woman and looked away.

"I'm married." Draco replied.

"Duffer, it's me." The blonde whispered.

Draco spun around so fast; he felt himself lose balance and stared at the woman who took a manly stance. "You! Why are you standing like that? Feet together, not apart." Draco said pointing to Blaise's legs.

"The girl I was with last night, I took a good chunk of her hair for the Polyjuice potion. Isn't she amazing? Look at these jugs! I had been playing with them-"

"That's great, let's get out of here before people start to think things." Draco said grabbing Blaise's arm and dragging him out of the store. "What do I call you?" Draco asked.

"Wetbrooke, with an E." Blaise replied.

"Shut up, Brooke with an E." Draco said. "And can you please act like a woman? Be graceful? You bloody make a beautiful woman look like a Drag, Blaise." Draco said.

"So where _is_ the object of your affection? Prancing around here somewhere with Potter?" Blaise asked looking around.

"That's the same thing she'll feel when she sees you with me." Draco said.

"I think that's her." Blaise said.

"I thought you said you don't do blondes." Draco said.

"I don't do them, but they do me." Blaise said.

"You're despicable." Draco said.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that your husband?" Harry asked pointing to Draco. Jade looked to his direction and saw Draco walking with a blonde. Seeing Draco have a hand around her arm, Jade looked on with fury. "Wow, isn't she a gem? Beautiful, gorgeous, although her walk is a bit awkward, what I wouldn't give to have that cute little-OW!" Harry said when Jade twisted his ear.

"Try saying something else and I'll go tell Ginny that you were eyeing a bimbo while shopping for her engagement ring. What did we come here for?" Jade asked.

"Ginny's engagement ring." Harry answered.

"Very good." Jade said releasing her grip.

"You know I was only joking." Harry said putting an arm around Jade's shoulder.

"Oh Salazar Slytherin, look who we have here. You two? What a surprise! What brings you two here to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

Jade was white lipped from anger and Harry looked at Jade and decided to speak on her behalf. "I think Jade wants to say hello, very nice to see you, and who is this beautiful young lady?" Harry asked extending his hand toward Blaise.

"What I wanted to say was quite the contrary." Jade said, staring at Blaise.

"Harry, this is my _very_ close friend Brooke." Draco said as Harry shook hands with Blaise. "And Brooke, you obviously know the famous Harry Potter." Draco said and Blaise nodded.

"So nice to meet you Potter, Harry." Blaise said crushing Harry's hand with his.

"Pleasure." Harry said rubbing his hand when Blaise let go of it.

"And who's this? Harry Potter's girlfriend?" Blaise asked wagging his finger at Jade and Harry.

"Actually I'm-" Jade started but Draco cut her off.

"I forgot to tell you that I married and she's my wife." Draco said as Blaise gasped.

"Wife? Your wife? Oh deary me! This is…all too sudden." Blaise said feigning a faint.

"No, no, no my dear. Who cares if I'm married, we'll still be…close friends won't we?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, _very_ close friends." Blaise said.

"Since we're close-"

"_Very_ close." Blaise added.

"Yeah, I'll take you in here, the jewelry shop." Draco said pointing to the jewelry shop.

"Ah, we were just about to go inside here as well." Harry said.

"For?" Draco asked.

"For…can't tell you that, it's a surprise." Harry said. If it weren't for Blaise, Draco would have instantly recoiled and went back to the same mode where all he could do was just watch at Potter having the best of him. Draco walked in with Blaise and Jade stood outside the shop, with Harry pulling her to go in.

"You're a fine actor aren't you?" Blaise asked when they walked into the store, as Jade and Harry spoke outside.

"Let's not miss your god gifted talent either, at least I wasn't the one crooning '_very, very, very_ bloody close' the whole time!" Draco said.

"You might want to see the show you left outside." Blaise said pointing outside.

Draco looked outside to see Harry gently lift Jade's face, as if he was about to kiss her. "Hey! That oaf's trying to sneak a pass at my wife!" Draco said going to leave but Blaise held him back.

"He's not going to dare to kiss her in Hogsmeade, not when people notice him and she's definitely not going to kiss him now, no, not Mrs. Self-Righteous." Blaise explained.

"Yeah you're right, but look how he's putting his hands all over her and why just why is he bringing her into a jewelry shop? Does he think he can buy my wife jewelry when I'm around? I'm Draco Malfoy and I can buy Hogsmeade for her! Harry Potter can just sit there and look pretty." Draco said as Blaise calmed him down.

"Shut up because they're coming in, act like you're interested." Blaise hissed.

* * *

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because he's in there. The pig…and that woman." Jade said standing there crossly.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" Harry asked gently.

Jade shook her head. "Why would it bother me? He can do whatever he wants! He can walk around with whoever he wants! Why would it bother me?" Jade asked.

"So it doesn't bother you that your husband is walking around with another woman?" Harry asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all." Jade said, still not meeting eyes with Harry.

"Jade? Does it bother you if your husband is with another woman?" Harry asked seriously. Harry gently lifted her face and Jade gave him a small smile.

"Why are we talking about me Harry? We're here for you. It's your day, why am I spoiling it? Please, let's not talk about this and find a gorgeous ring." Jade said taking his hand.

"I'll treat you to ice cream later on?" Harry asked swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes please." Jade said. They walked into the jewelry shop and completely ignored, or at least tried to ignore, Draco and Brooke.

Two different saleswoman assisted Harry, Jade, Draco and Blaise. Jade and Harry were engrossed in a large collection of rings and jewels as Draco and Blaise watched, ignoring their saleswoman. "Actually, pull out a few necklaces. If she sees you buying jewelry for me, she'd flip." Blaise told Draco, who agreed.

* * *

"What do you think of this? I like this one." Harry said holding up a sparkling diamond ring.

"It's a bit big for her finger don't you think?" Jade asked.

Harry slid the ring into her finger and held up her hand. "You're right, it's too big, shed have to take it off before she takes a dip in the lake, otherwise she'd go straight to the bottom." Harry said as Jade giggled.

* * *

"He's buying rings and he's trying them on her. I think he's already proposed to her." Draco said to Blaise who was skeptical about it.

"But why would he look for rings when you're here?" Blaise asked.

"Probably to scorn me. He's always doing that. He's always making me feel incompetent. Not today though." Draco said as Blaise patted his shoulder. They saw Jade turn her head to look at them and Blaise and Draco immediately turned around, holding up necklaces.

* * *

"That twit doesn't even have any money on him, yet he's showing off, let's see how he pays this one off." Jade said.

"Jade, do you think this size is better?" Harry asked. Jade turned to see a size that was perfect for Ginny.

"She'll love that one." Jade said seeing Harry grin.

"Let's see if it'll work for the Mrs." Harry said sliding the ring on Jade's finger.

"See? It looks smashing. By the way, where's your engagement ring?" Harry asked.

Jade shrugged, taking the ring off. "No engagement, it went straight to marriage." Jade said.

Harry started to think that Jade and Draco's marriage wasn't based on love, but under a compulsion. What man wouldn't give his wife an engagement ring? Malfoy was rich enough to by anything he wanted and couldn't buy a ring for his wife? "At least he bought you a gold band." Harry said. Jade walked away, looking at other pieces of jewelry. Harry went to go make payments and Jade stopped to see a white gold crescent on a string of diamonds.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the saleswoman asked.

"It really is." Jade said.

"Do you want to try it?" the woman asked and Jade started to shake her head.

"No, I really can't." Jade said.

"Just try it." The woman said. The woman reached into the showcase and gently pulled the necklace out. Jade stared at it with awe and went to touch it.

"Draco! I want this one!" Blaise said appearing next to Jade.

Jade, who went to say something rude, felt pushed by Draco, to see the necklace. "You want this one darling? Well this one you shall get." Draco said taking out Blaise's checkbook that Blaise handed to him earlier. "How much is the necklace?" Draco asked.

"140,400 Galleons." The woman said.

"140,400 Galleons?" Jade asked.

"Sounds shocking doesn't it?" Draco asked.

Jade couldn't reply; she had no right to. Instead, she just watched Draco sign a check and hand it to the woman.

"Here you are Mr. Zambini." The woman said handing Draco a packet with the necklace inside.

"Zambini? But-"

"Excuse me, please move aside." Draco said walking away from Jade with Blaise.

"All done, let's leave." Harry said walking to Jade who was seething after Draco. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Jade said.

They entered Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor as Harry promised. "The Double Trouble Cauldron Sundae and the Tangled Caramel Love Spell for me." Harry said. The waiter gave Harry a nod and left off, leaving Harry and Jade together. "Are you still thinking about him?" Harry asked Jade, who spaced out.

"Of course not." Jade said none too convincingly. She started to get nervous knowing that Harry didn't believe her. What did she care if Malfoy walked around with another woman in his arm? The very thought made Jade angrier the Hungarian Horntail that Harry ran from in the Yule competitions.


	47. Blaise Screws Up: Literally

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaise asked as they walked towards the Burrow.

"I'm positive. If you stay for a couple of days, that'll make her feel exactly how I felt when she was with Potter." Draco said.

"Are you sure you're trying to win her over, not push her away and hate you more?" Blaise asked and Draco put a finger to his lips.

"All you're concerned about is how to look pretty." With that, Draco knocked on the door and in a few seconds, it was opened by Fred.

"Wow." Fred said seeing the tall blonde woman next to Draco.

"I know, Fred, this is my friend Brooke, Brooke, this is my brother in law, Fred." Draco introduced.

"Nice to feel-I mean meet you." Fred said when he shook hands with Blaise, who crushed his hands. "Nice grip." Fred said.

"I do it well." Blaise said flipping his hair.

Draco walked in and Fred stared at Blaise who walked in. "What a woman."

"Fred-" Samantha stopped seeing Fred look appreciatively at Blaise.

"Hi." Samantha said feeling threatened that Fred was staring at the woman in front of her.

"Hello." Fred said with a smirk.

"I'm right here." Samantha said giving him a shove.

"Oh, but I see you every day sweetheart, why are you hello-ing me for?" Fred asked.

"Madison, this is my friend Brooke, Brooke, Madison." Draco said.

"Hello…Madison." Blaise said lending a hand. Samantha didn't take it but instead gave her a forced smile and dragged Fred away. Samantha reached the living room and released Fred.

"Ginny we have-"

"A bombshell! In the hallway! Oh she's got these, well just look for yourself." Fred said as the men scrambled up.

"Bloody hell." Ron said staring at Brooke from the living room.

"She's heavy." George said.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked walking in with a bowl full of caramelized popcorn.

"That gorgeous item on display in the hallway." George said. Hermione turned to see a tall and blonde woman standing there, talking to Draco.

"Ron." Hermione said in a stern voice.

"Not only Ron, Fred too. Stop gaping at her! Ginny, isn't there anything to be done about it?" Samantha asked.

Draco brought Blaise inside the living room and sat him down, where everyone sat there, either drooling or glaring at her. "Molly?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen.

"Draco honey!" Molly said.

"Molly, I have a friend over, she's sitting in the living room." Draco said.

"Oh a guest? Your friend? That's wonderful! Tell her to stay for dinner." Molly said.

"She will, but the thing is, she's visiting the U.K. for a while and I'm wondering if she can stay here with me." Draco said.

Molly almost dropped her rags and stared at Draco. "Stay? Here? But…we don't even have enough rooms for-"

"She can share, she won't mind. Please it's just a couple of days." Draco said.

Molly wanted to say yes, but she didn't think what Arthur and Jade were going to think of this. "I suppose she can stay." Molly said weakly.

"Great! Thank you Molly, you're the best." Draco said. Molly gave him a smile and watched him leave. She put a hand on her forehead and prayed that Arthur wouldn't mind. The doorbell rang and Molly jumped, hoping it wasn't Arthur.

* * *

"Jade! Draco bought in this-"

"He's here with her?!" Jade asked loudly.

"Yeah and what a babe-"

Jade pushed Ron away and ran into the living room to see Draco sitting with Brooke by his side. "What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Manners sweetheart, this is your guest." Draco said.

"Lunch is ready, why-oh dear God." Molly said stopping when she saw Brooke sitting with her legs spread wide apart.

"It's awfully breezy in here." Blaise said with a smile.

"You bet." Jade said looking away. Ginny, Hermione, Samantha and Jennifer looked away feeling disgusted and Thomas stood there, a few feet away from Blaise, watching him curiously with candy in his mouth.

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"Heavens!" Jennifer said picking Thomas up and carrying him upstairs. Draco looked down to see Blaise sitting with his legs apart and nudged him to close his legs. Feeling embarrassed, Blaise closed his legs and Draco stood up.

"Jade, do you mind showing Brooke to her room?" Draco asked.

"Surprisingly I do." Jade murmured but Harry pushed her off. Jade walked up the stairs and Brooke and Draco followed. "You get to sleep in the attic, sorry if you find a ghoul hovering over you, but you shouldn't worry, he won't hurt you so badly." Jade said.

"Oh I don't want to stay in the attic with the ghoul! I want to stay with Draco, who can protect me with his strong arms." Brooke said.

Draco smirked and Jade turned around, narrowing her eyes at her. "You want strong arms? The ghoul has a steel pair of them ready for your liking." Jade said as Brooke should her head.

"I want to stay with Draco." She said.

"Well if you insist, you definitely can, here I'll show you to my room. This way." Draco said taking Brooke to the room. Jade was at loss for words. Draco simply took the woman to _her_ room and insulted her right then and there! Fuming, Jade marched down the stairs and walked outside, flopping on the ground, near the lake.

"She's jealous!" Draco said high fiving Blaise.

"And I'm changing; pass me my Polyjuice potion there." Blaise said. Draco tossed him the bottle and Blaise took a swig from the nasty concoction.

"Congratulations Draco, you have earned a very pissed off wife that would love to rip my balls off, if she ever found them." Blaise said.

"Well as long as she's passionate about me. But we're not done yet; we have so much to do now." Draco said sitting down as Blaise started to help him plan.

Arthur came back home and was greeted by Molly who quickly told him about Draco's guest. "A woman? Does Jade know about this?" Arthur asked.

"Jade's furious about it! She doesn't want her in the house, but Draco was so sweet about it. I do trust him Arthur. We should trust him!" Molly said. Arthur looked skeptical about the situation. He looked out of the window to see an unfamiliar figure standing with his children near the lake.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait George!" Jade said tying her hair. "Hurry up Jade! I don't have all day!" George said lending a hand out to her.

"Cannonball!" Harry said jumping in with Ginny on his back. Ginny's screaming drowned into the water and Jade jumped on her brother's back.

"Giddy up!" Jade said. George laughed and joined the others, who carried their wives, girlfriends or children to the lake. Jade screamed hitting the water and let go of George, surfacing up the water. She smoothed her hair back and looked around to see Draco standing there, talking to Brooke.

"Hey Draco! Come in! Brooke, shall I help you in?" George asked. Jade pushed him and jumped on his back again.

"You're not touching her! You're my water buddy aren't you?" Jade asked. They swam away and Draco watched Jade swim away with her brother.

"Want to show her the body you want her to touch?" Blaise asked.

Draco smirked and crouched down. "I was thinking of showing it to her after she told me she was ridiculously in love with me." Draco said and Blaise snorted.

"Your head is so high up in your arse." Blaise said.

Draco slipped his shirt off and stretched. "What am I going to do when I get into the water?" Draco asked.

"Try getting Weasley off her brother, because I am not going in. That water is disgusting and probably has all kinds of germs and filth lying around in there. If I'm going to get in the water, it's always with a woman." Blaise said.

"Yeah, the shower buddy system. Get in; otherwise I'll never get her off her brother." Draco said.

"No!" Blaise said but Draco pushed him in. Draco jumped in and swam away from Blaise, who was ready to punch Draco. "Well hello." Fred said wagging his eyebrows.

"Steer the other way." Samantha said pulling Fred's ears from behind. Fred frowned and turned around and left.

"Target is approaching." Draco said seeing George swim to him.

"Malfoy, you owe me _a lot _for this crap." Blaise said.

"If it isn't Brooke." George said.

"Yes, now let's go off the other way." Jade said.

"Would you like to take a swim? Around?" George asked.

"Don't you already have a partner?" Blaise asked. George turned to Jade and pushed her near Draco.

"She's got her husband. I guess it's just you and me." George said.

"Oh fine…let's go." Blaise said with a sigh. They swam off and Jade turned to Draco.

"It must suck now that your lady friend isn't here to shower you with praises." Jade said. Draco reached out and pulled her to him.

"Does that mean you'll swim with me?" he asked sliding his arms around her waist.

"Beware, I won't sing praises for you." Jade said circling him. She placed herself on his back and wrapped her feet around his waist. She loved that she was near with him, where he was away from that Brooke. Having him anywhere away from Brooke brought a great sense of peace to her mind.

She was lost in her thoughts, watching him swim and how he looked in the water. His long hair, which was pushed from his face, and the little mole on his shoulder, every little detail in his body, Jade loved to watch. His ear was near her mouth and the moment they had in the living room, as he taught her how to play the guitar came back. She felt exactly the same way right now then she had in the living room and wondered if he would feel the same way too if she whispered something in his ear. She decided against it, because of the fact that he probably didn't care about her the way she did. She admitted to herself, right there and then that she did care about him, but felt betrayed when he brought Brooke with him to the Burrow. He bought her gifts, using his best friends account and shamelessly flirted with Brooke, right in front of her.

"How close are you with her?" Jade asked softly. Draco stopped and turned his head halfway to her.

"Who…Brooke?" Draco asked.

"Who else?" Jade asked.

"We're pretty close, why?" Draco asked.

"No, just curious. Are you going to marry her after we go on our own ways?" Jade asked.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Draco asked taking her off his back. Jade shrugged, not trusting herself to speak. She felt awkward and knew that he was annoyed for prying into his personal life that way. _'__She loves you, she loves you, she loves you!'_ The little voice in Draco's mind screeched. "What are you going to do after this? Marry Potter?" Draco asked.

Jade cocked her head to the side and looked at him strangely. "Why in the world would I want to marry Harry?" Jade asked.

"Well you're always with him. He looks like he…likes you. He's always touching you whenever I'm around." Draco said spitting out the last sentence bitterly.

Jade laughed and let him go. "Well he'll be proposing tonight, you'll see then if I marry him or not." Jade said. She made her way to the grounds and wrung her hair from the water.

Draco felt like using an Unforgivable on Potter. He was proposing tonight! He felt as if there were no other options or roads to take to get to her. What was even more frustrating was that she never understood him. He lost games, attempted to make food and made music to her, but she never understood his intentions. The only thing Draco could think of now, to make things clear was to write everything in blood for her. He gave up. He didn't want to try anymore. She was going to be someone else's and he was just going to sit there and watch until the contract was over. Draco made his way to the grounds and sat there, ignoring everyone else. The evening set in and everyone left, telling Draco to come in. Draco shook his head and sat there with his knees drawn up and his arms locked around them, watching the sun set.

"Hey, lover boy, inside and wear a shirt." Blaise said.

"You go." Draco said.

"What happened mate?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, I don't want to talk about anything right now, just go inside and leave me alone." Draco said. Blaise was incredibly confused. What had happened and how was he going to help his friend out? Blaise knew it was something serious, otherwise Draco would have easily told him the matter.

"Draco, if you would just tell me what happened, I'd at least try to do something to help. Isn't that what I'm here for?" Blaise asked.

"There's no use, Potter's proposing to her tonight." Draco said.

"Potter?! Potter's proposing to Weasley tonight? What?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded.

"She told me today." Draco said.

"What did she tell you? 'Potter's proposing to me tonight?'" he asked.

"She didn't exactly say it like that." Draco said.

"Then you probably don't have anything to worry about." Blaise said. They heard roaring inside of the house and they turned to see what was going on.

"I think he's just proposed." Draco said. With that, Draco broke into a run, into the house with Blaise following him from behind. Draco opened the door, ran through the kitchen and into the living room to see Harry kissing Ginny Weasley.

"Draco! We were looking for you!" Bill said clapping him on the shoulder. A shirtless Draco walked towards Harry and Ginny and looked around for Jade. His eyes stopped on Jade who smiled brightly at him.

"You have a lifetime ahead of you to stare at your wife Draco, congratulate us." Harry said. Draco turned back around and shook Harry's hand.

"You're marrying Carrot Top! Bless you." Draco said. Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple once more.

* * *

"Aren't you happy?" Blaise asked.

"Ecstatic." Draco answered walking back and forth in the room.

They heard a knock on the door and Draco opened it to see Ginny and Jade walk in. "Hello how are you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"We're here to accompany you tonight." Ginny said with a forced smile. Blaise quickly looked at Draco who shrugged.

"We don't need your company thanks." Draco said.

"Ey, you can sleep somewhere else, but your lady friend isn't going anywhere." Ginny said.

"Can I get a room alone please?" Blaise asked.

"I'll get out then." Draco said.

"Jade, let's go and leave our guest alone. Enjoy." Ginny said. J

ade left and walked into the room she shared with Ginny, Hermione and Samantha. She saw Draco standing there as Hermione and Samantha made a bed for them. "Won't it be crowded here?" Draco asked.

"Not at all. I'm going to Ron's, Samantha's going to Fred's and I'm staying with you two." Ginny said.

"So you're standing outside to protect us aren't you? So sweet, have a great night." Draco said going to the bed but Ginny stopped him.

"You sleep on the floor. Jade and I will sleep on the bed." Ginny said.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Draco asked.

"Because you bought that flashing thing with you! If you didn't bring her along, you'd be in that comfortable bed all by yourself." Ginny said.

"Fine, I have no problem sleeping on the floor. Since it's for her comfort anyways." Draco said. He glanced at Jade who glared at him and made a bed on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Jade spent her day running chores around the house. As she finished helping cleaning, Jade went to her room to clean up. The door was locked. Jade frowned and went to knock but heard a moan from inside. Suddenly, as if there were flags and bulbs inside of her, all rose and lit up. She heard two people making love from her room and almost died in rage. It was Draco and Brooke!

"Please keep up!" her voice said.

"Come on! Go wild for Daddy!" Jade heard Draco from inside.

"Oh I'll show you how wild Daddy gets." Jade said. She pointed to the door with her wand and got it to bang open. "How _dare_ you Draco Malfoy! Especially in _my-_AAHH!" Jade screamed seeing Blaise Zambini and another girl.

"Holy hell Weasley! What are you doing?!" Blaise asked covering himself.

"What am _I_ doing?! This is my home Zabini! What are _you_ doing here?" Jade asked.

"Ssh!" Blaise said.

"Why in the world would I?" Jade growled.

"What the hell is going on in this house?" Ginny asked. She walked inside and gasped seeing Blaise and another woman.

"Shit, the whole family's here." Blaise said. Molly and Arthur reached upstairs and both yelled in surprise.

That surprise soon turned into deadly anger and Draco came in last and smacked his forehead for his misfortune.


	48. Draco's Sacrifice

"Just what was the _need _for you to bring Blaise into the Burrow as a woman?!" Narcissa asked Draco. It was a little while after the incident took place and there was a family meeting in the living room of the Burrow. Lucius fiddled nervously with his hands as Draco sat there, in front of Narcissa, in pure terror.

"I will not have this in my house. I couldn't believe our son-in-law would disrespect our home…he broke my daughter's heart by…his sick love for this Zambini boy." Arthur said.

"I'm not gay, I assure you." Draco said.

"Then why did you invite Blaise Zambini into this house disguised as a girl?" Arthur asked.

"Because I thought Jade was in love with Harry!" Draco spilled. Everyone looked at each other in confusion and Draco started to tell them the truth. "The truth is that I thought Harry and Jade loved each other! They were so close to each other that I had to tell Blaise to help me get Jade jealous and come back to me again!" Draco said.

Jade almost fell from her stance and Ginny patted her, helping her stay up. Arthur and Molly looked up at Jade who was horrified at what he had just said.

"That is the cutest thing anyone has ever done." Jennifer blurted out.

"Cute? Oh Jade, what's wrong with you? All your husband was doing was to get your attention and here you are spending absolutely no time with him at all." Molly said.

"But-"

"Be quiet! Because of you Draco had to go at great lengths. I'm very sorry Narcissa, I really thought something was wrong, but if Draco had told me earlier, I would have understood." Arthur said.

Narcissa got up and placed a hand on Draco's head. "I also had doubts about my son, but it's a very…interesting tactic you've used to gain attention." Naricssa said.

"Well I understand that Harry Potter and your youngest will be getting married. If we can do anything to help for the wedding, we will definitely lend both hands." Lucius said.

"That's a great idea Lucius! Why don't Harry and Ginevra get married in the Malfoy Manor? We have a wonderful and open backyard." Narcissa said.

"That'll be so convenient for Harry and I." Ginny said.

"Oh I really don't know-" Molly started but Narcissa cut her off.

"Molly dear, aren't we family? Ginevra is after all my daughter too." Narcissa said.

"If it's fine with Ginny and Harry." Molly said looking at Ginny who nodded.

"I'm not opposed to it." Harry said.

"So it's settled then! You two will be getting married tomorrow! Oh you all should come over to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow so we can start planning the wedding! Those vacant bedrooms could use a little life and use!" Narcissa said.

"Home? Sounds beautiful." Draco said hearing everyone chuckle.

Narcissa and Lucius apparated off and Draco went upstairs to go to sleep. He started to change for sleep but heard someone walk in. He turned around to see Jade with a shoe in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to beat you red!" Jade yelled. She started to chase after him and threw the shoe at him that he missed and fell on the bed. Jade sat on top of him and grabbed his collar and lifted his head. "You're such a bloody liar. We had such a perfect opportunity to split from this marriage but you lied! You don't give a damn about me, I know that, but you should have known that if you kept your mouth shut, we would have been over!" Jade said.

Draco took her hand and yanked it away from his collar. "I wasn't-"

"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. Jade and Draco looked up from their position and saw Ginny walking in. "You lying scheming son of a…you're scum!" Ginny yelled.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I've always known you were interested in men! You cleverly got out of this mess by having some excuse to bring your lover in, but I will expose you!" Ginny said.

"Stop it! I'm not gay!" Draco yelled.

"Really? Prove it!" Ginny said.

Draco looked at Jade and looked at Ginny. "You really want to know?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"I want to know." Ginny said. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to another room. He threw her in and went inside, locking Jade out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade asked.

"You're not allowed to listen." Draco said before shutting the door. Ginny stood there, with her arms crossed, waiting for him to give her a very good argument. "I'm in love with your sister." Draco said finally.

Ginny's poise didn't falter; instead, the words didn't go through her. "What?" she asked.

Draco sighed impatiently and repeated. "I said…I love your sister." Draco said.

"No you don't." Ginny said.

"I do…very much." Draco said.

"And I'd believe you. Draco Malfoy, the person that cares for no one but himself, loves someone, and that someone isn't just anyone, it's Jade Weasley. I don't believe that Draco Malfoy. You're not fooling me." Ginny said.

"How can I prove this now? You want me to jump off a bridge? I won't do it because chances are I'd die and won't come back to her. Do you want me to do something outrageous to prove to you that I do love her?" Draco asked.

"Sacrifice something you love most. I want it by tomorrow morning, in my hand and Jade doesn't count. If I am impressed, I will believe that you do love Jade. It better be one hell of something Malfoy." Ginny said. She walked past him and opened the door. "Good night." She said before leaving.

Draco stood there, wondering what something he loved most was. He loved his parents; he loved Jade, but what else? He didn't love anything else. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door, still stumped on what to give her. He brushed his teeth, still looking in the mirror and washed his face. He closed the door behind him and looked at his reflection once more before heading off to bed. As soon as he closed the lights, the light bulb of knowledge lit up. "That's it!" Draco said.


	49. Malfoy Manor Again

Jade arrived for breakfast and made her way downstairs to see everyone. "Eat up everyone; we're going to the Malfoy Manor after breakfast." Arthur said, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Is everyone here yet? Is Jade here?" Molly asked walking into the dining table.

"Right here Mum." Jade said raising a hand.

"Good." Molly said.

"Draco seems to be missing." Harry said.

"That's the surprise." Molly said.

"Surprise?" Arthur asked seeing Molly nod.

"He has a surprise for everyone." Molly said. "Come in Draco!" Molly said.

Draco walked into the dining table, stunning everyone and the person that was stunned out of the rest was the soon to be Mrs. Ginny Molly Potter.

"Where's the rest of your hair?" Samantha asked. Draco walked in, sporting a short haircut which actually made him better looking than his longer do.

"Right here. Mum was kind enough to cut it for me." Draco said holding up a bag full of hair. He tossed it to Ginny, who caught it, staring at him in amazement.

"Why did you cut it?" Jennifer asked.

"Because I loved my long hair." Draco said.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Hermione said.

"Does to me." Draco said. He sat down and Jade quietly took a toast, stealing glances at Draco.

After breakfast and compliments of Draco's new haircut, everyone went to their rooms to pack for the Malfoy Manor. Jade took her clothes and placed them into her luggage on the bed. She looked up to see Draco walk into her room, the door still broken from yesterday's action. "You must be happy to go back home." Jade said seeing him lift his suitcase.

"Not really." He answered with a smile.

Jade lowered her clothes and looked at him questioningly. "Why not?" Jade asked.

Draco shrugged. "I was really starting to like it here." He said.

Jade watched him place his suitcase on the bed, next to hers, fold his clothes neatly and place it in the suitcase. Jade opened her mouth to say something but shut it, wondering how in the world she was going to respond to that. "Really?" she asked stupidly.

"Really." Draco confirmed.

"You're not…sick are you?" Jade asked.

"Actually, I woke up with a slight fever, but I took a potion." Draco said.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Well I'll see you downstairs." Jade said placing a feather light charm on her suitcase. She picked it up and walked out, leaving Draco to finish up his packing.

Everyone had apparated off to the Malfoy Manor and Jade was back once again, for the first time since the Malfoy's had kicked her out. Her eyes traveled to the broad Manor down to the main doors where Narcissa and Lucius stood, welcoming them. Jade stood behind everyone, seeing them greet Narcissa and Lucius with hugs and kisses. Draco was the first one to enter the Manor and disappear as the rest handed their luggage to butlers as the maids directed them to their rooms. Jade stepped up the stairs and met with Narcissa, eye to eye, who warmly smiled at her and took her face in her hands. "My daughter is back home." She whispered hugging her.

* * *

Jade walked into Draco's room and found him bundled up inside the covers, sleeping. She set her luggage down and walked out of the room, to see how her family was holding up. Jade walked down the hallway to hear Narcissa talking to Samantha and Fred. "You both are together? I would have never known! When will you two be marrying?" Narcissa asked.

Samantha blushed and Fred shrugged. "I guess when the man of the relationship will be proposing." Fred said pointing to Samantha. Narcissa laughed and Jade shook her head and left off. She walked into every room to see everyone excited to have butlers and maids tending to them and how excited they were to the luxuries of the mansion. Jade walked towards the staircase and had a flashback of falling and Draco catching her. She peered below to see the maids rushing back and forth, arranging the Manor for their arrival.

"They were supposed to be done an hour ago." Narcissa said appearing by Jade's side. Jade turned to see the older woman, still aging gracefully. She wore a periwinkle colored robe with her long blonde hair flowing out behind her.

"For what?" Jade asked.

Naricissa laughed softly and looked at Jade with humor. "For your family my dear. Now tell me, how was your stay at the Burrow?" she asked.

"Refreshing." Jade said.

"Draco didn't give you a hard time did he?" Narcissa asked.

_'The question should be if we didn't give Draco a hard time.' _Jade thought. "Nah." Jade said.

Narcissa giggled. "I do hope he has earned your forgiveness?" Narcissa asked. Jade looked away from Narcissa and thought to herself. The day or two after Draco came, Jade forgot all about him throwing her out of the house for 'cheating' on him. He was so busy trying to get used to her lifestyle and she was so busy laughing at him and teaching him the ropes that the thought of him humiliating her in front of Narcissa and Lucius never crossed her mind. Why was that so?

It was during dinner when Jade went to call Draco from his room. Jade opened the door to Draco's bedroom and peered in to see Draco still sleeping on his bed. She turned the lights on and walked over to the bed. He was buried underneath the covers, which Jade had to pull off to finally see him curled up and blazing warm from his fever that started to grow. "Good Merlin Malfoy." Jade said turning him over.

"What?" he asked lifting his head up.

"You have a high fever!" Jade said.

"So what? Leave me alone, I want to sleep." Draco said weakly pulling up the covers.

"You have to eat something and take your potion." Jade said pulling the covers down again.

"I just want to lie down." Draco groaned.

"After you eat." Jade said. She called for an elf for food and was brought back a tray full of dinner for Draco. Jade sat there, watching him eat and helped him cut his food. When he finished, she gave him a potion to alleviate his fever and left for him to sleep the fever off.


	50. A Pleasant Compliment

In the morning, Draco woke up, feeling much better than last night. He woke up a bit later than usual but felt content because his fever was gone and no one woke him up. He showered, brushed his teeth and changed into the clothes that missed him for the few weeks he was gone. He walked out of his room and saw his father walking towards him.

"Draco!" Lucius called.

"Father…thank you for that brilliant plan you gave me that could have cost me my life." Draco said seeing his father roll his eyes.

"My plan was brilliant; you just couldn't carry it out that way. There were so many things wrong with your plan, I don't even know where to start, oh wait, why don't we start with the obvious like…why you chose Blaise out of all the fine women in the world to pose to get your wife jealous." Lucius said.

Draco started to feel fatigue all over again just thinking about the horribly failed plan with Blaise. "All right! All right! I'll never do it again." Draco said.

Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a look of heavy pity. "I know a few things you can do though." Lucius said.

"No, no, no. I'd really like to try this on my own." Draco said.

* * *

Jade sat around with Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Samantha, Hermione, Fleur and Jennifer. They were around a pile of dresses of different colors and had a hard time choosing what they'd want to wear for Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"You know what would be easier?" Molly asked Narcissa who nodded. "If our husbands chose our dresses." Molly said.

Fred and George walked by the women and Samantha turned to see Fred leaving. "Fred!" Samantha called.

"You bellowed?" Fred asked hearing everyone giggled.

"Which dress do you think would look best on me?" Samantha asked showing him the dresses on the table.

"I don't see the one you wore last night." Fred said quietly for her to hear. Samantha turned red and pointed to the dresses on the table. "Honey don't make me go through this, I'm not good with all this." Fred complained.

"Will you just chose a dress for me?" Samantha asked. Fred picked out a lime green dress and dropped it on Samantha's lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with George. "Well that's Fred, choosing the quirkiest colors and skimpiest things for me to wear." Samantha said hearing the women laugh.

"Biddy! Biddy, would you please call Lucius and Arthur?" Narcissa asked. Biddy nodded and left. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were heard coming out of the kitchen and they too were dragged to pick out a dress.

"Harry has horrible taste and-" Ginny stopped, giggling madly from what Hermione held in her hands. The rest of the women laughed, feeling tears in their eyes as Hermione showed them a black dress with printed pink donuts.

Lucius and Arthur asked why they were called downstairs and both gave opposite responses. "Silver?" Lucius asked handing Narcissa a very long silver gown.

"Periwinkle is my favorite color Lucius." Narcissa said. Arthur chose a red color for Molly, who adored it. Bill and Charlie were called next and Bill chose wisely, where Charlie really didn't get so lucky.

"Hermione, can you hand your dress over to my wife? Lately that's all she's been talking about." Charlie said.

"You can eat it Charlie!" Jennifer scolded.

Jade sat there, wondering which dress Draco would choose for her. She knew he didn't know her enough to know her taste and didn't think he'd get so lucky anyways. She turned to see Draco walking to her and Narcissa spoke. "Ah Draco, come here." Narcissa said.

"Yes?" he asked looking around.

"Jade's having trouble trying to pick out a dress for the wedding. What do you think she should wear?" Narcissa asked. Draco looked around the dresses and shrugged.

"They're all beautiful dresses and they'd all look nice on her." Draco said seeing them smile. Jade raised her eyebrows and smiled at the rare compliment. "But that dark pink, magenta, whatever you call it stands out to me and I think she'd look best in that, but you don't have to listen to me, that's just _my_ opinion." Draco said. He left and Narcissa shrugged.

"Well he wasn't much help was he?" Narcissa asked.

"No way, Jade hates pink." Ginny said seeing her sister eye the magenta dress that Draco recommended.


	51. Blaise's Theory

The wedding preparations were in full swing. Florist and even planners from everywhere came to design the backyard wedding. Narcissa urged Draco to help everyone with the preparations for the wedding, but he kept hiding.

"Jade!" Narcissa said seeing Jade carry a heavy bundle of lace and chiffon.

"Yes?" Jade asked. She turned to see Draco being dragged by his mother, who smiled, releasing him.

"Look at this, you're working here all by yourself where your husband is in the Manor, doing nothing." Narcissa said.

"If he wants to just sit there, let him." Jade said simply. Narcissa turned to Draco who shrugged and shook her head.

"Sweetheart, you can't let her do anything by herself. She's been working since this morning." Narcissa said.

"Fine Mother. I'll help Jade with arrangements." Draco said.

Jade almost dropped the box and smiled. "You will?" Jade asked.

Draco almost gave away when he saw her smile, he smiled back and nodded. "That's my son! Thank you Draco." Narcissa said and Draco nodded. Narcissa left and Jade felt her arms growing restless from the heavy box.

"This box is so heavy." Jade said heaving it back up again.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "I feel sorry for you, especially when you're going to be decorating all of this." Draco said looking around.

"So you're not going to help?" Jade asked feeling disappointed.

"Of course not!" Draco said.

Anger bubbled through Jade and she left without another word. She threw the box on the ground and sat down, roughly grabbing a lace and cloth and assembling them together for each pillar. "Once an arse, always an arse." Jade said to herself.

* * *

"Good job! Look at her! The fire of love." Blaise said through the Invisibility Cloak.

"I know! I was about to give in and help her, thank Slytherin you came in." Draco said.

"Thank me, not Slytherin. Anyways, it's a good thing you're treating her like this. She'll come crawling to you like a little baby." Blaise said.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean-"

"Draco, Draco, Draco. This plan never fails. Whenever I'm faced with a beautiful stubborn woman that I'd like to spend a few hours with, this is how I do it. Make them feel unappreciated and break their confidence and they'll prove to you that they're not." Blaise said seeing Draco nod.

"Unappreciated and unconfident." Draco said with nods. The two watched Jade step on to a stool and throw the chiffon over the pillar to decorate it. "She's going to fall!" Draco said going to help her. Blaise tried to get Draco back but Draco already left, to help Jade. "Are you crazy? Do you not remember what happened last time?" Draco asked.

"I don't remember if there _was_ a last time and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be shagging your friend Brooke?" Jade asked hoping it stung him, the way it did to her when she first saw him with Brooke or Blaise.

"I don't shag men, now get down, let me do it, you can just put the stuff together." Draco said. Jade went on ignoring him, but she felt him touch her waist.

"What do you want?! I can do this by myself you know!" Jade said angrily. Draco frowned wondering what to do. He looked around, hoping for Blaise to come up with something. Suddenly, Jade fell with a scream and Draco quickly reached for her. She fell into him and Draco felt her hands quickly wrap around him for support.

It was an odd moment for Draco; he couldn't understand how to be grateful. Either he was happy that she fell into his arms or she fell and didn't break her neck. "Something pushed me!" Jade said bewildered. It took a few seconds to understand what she had said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked. Jade snapped her head back up to look for the thing that pushed her.

"I was pushed! Like I felt two hands _push_ me Draco! I'm not lying! I'm not crazy either!" Jade said. Draco set Jade down and looked up and around and shook his head.

"You probably fell, it's all right, I won't tell anyone. Klutz." Draco said. Jade snatched her arm away from him and looked up, still abashed. "Let me do it." Draco said. He took a step up the stool which creaked dangerously.

Jade nervously watched him place another foot on the stool and placed a hand on the back of his thigh. "I don't like this, what if you fall too? I'll die if you fall on me!" Jade said.

"I'll do fine and you won't die." He said. Jade looked on in discomfort and heard the stool still creaking. "There we go." Draco said wrapping the lace and chiffon around the pillar. He put both legs on a thin wooden step and with a snap, the step cracked and he went flying down.

Jade screamed, trying her best to save him but he fell, pulling her down with him. "Draco! Oh God you're not dead are you?! Open your eyes!" Jade said slapping his cheek. She hovered her face over him and saw him groan and rub his back. "Is your back broken? Do you feel any sharp pain? Where are you hurt? Can you move?" Jade asked touching him.

These questions would have been annoying to him before, but now, he was happy for her concern. He tried to imagine how he looked when he fell and started to laugh, thinking it was one of the funniest things that had ever happened to him. "What's _wrong_ with you? Oh Merlin you probably hit your head." Jade said lifting his head. Draco still laughed, pointing at Jade and saw her smile. "It's not funny." Jade said not meaning to laugh. Seeing him laugh harder, Jade shook her head, still laughing. "You're crazy." she said, his head on her lap, her hands cradling his head. Their laughter died down and they quietly stared at each other, still smiling. "Comfortable?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Very. If I could, I'd stay here my whole life." He said. Jade's insides flittered when she heard that.

"Is my lap that comfortable? Where would I stay?" Jade asked grinning at him.

Draco licked his lips and moved her hair aside. He touched the side of her face and traced it down to her chin. "Right here…with me."

* * *

Blaise stood there, looking and listening into their conversation and slapped his head. Draco was the corniest and helpless man in love. It even looked like Jade was a perfect match for him, for a woman who would stand to even hear and put up with a corny and helpless man in love. Blaise looked up to see the twins running after Samantha, Hermione and Ginny with buckets of water.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Ginny screeched. Hermione, Samantha and Ginny ran around Jade and Draco who looked up and met with two bucketfuls of water.

"What the _hell_?!" Jade screamed dropping Draco's head and standing up.

"It wasn't meant for you!" Fred said jumping when Jade threw a hex at him.

"Stop it! Or else your husband's going to see a pig tail on you!" Fred said jumping and dodging Jade's hexes.

"Your aim is as horrible as Fred's!" Samantha said. Everyone stopped and turned to her with a revolted look on their faces.

"Madison you're fired just for putting that image through my head." Draco said.

"Babe, in front of everyone else? I'll show you aim right now." Fred said going to grab Samantha who jumped and ran off with Samantha and Hermione.

"Ough, I give up! I'm investing my time on something that I actually can do and reach!" Jade said leaving back into the house.

Draco sat up and frowned watching her leave, still dripping in water. "You know, you're horrible at following directions! I tell you to stay away from her, to get her to come to you but you're the one ending up in her lap!" Blaise said taking off the invisibility cloak.

Draco looked around and saw Blaise folding the cloak. "Did you push her?" Draco asked. Blaise smiled and gave him a nod, to where Draco happily hit. "She could have seriously gotten hurt!" Draco said.

"I didn't push her that hard! I pushed her enough so she could actually fall, not get suspicious if I pushed her again. You have me to thank, if I didn't push her, you two wouldn't have been sitting there, talking all that romantic nonsense." Blaise said seeing his best friend roll his eyes.

"What the hell did you push me for?" Draco asked.

Blaise started to laugh and shake his head. "That was an accident, all done by your grace. I would have openly died of laughter if I wasn't under Potter's cloak. Anyways, I have to put this back in and go back home, I have a few clients in need of my work." Blaise said.

Draco snorted. "A few?"

"Yes a few, a man with a friend like you needs a ménage a trois once in a while. Good day!" Blaise said leaving.


	52. Humpty Dumpty

Jade quickly took a shower and changed her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and heard Narcissa and Molly yelling outside. "Get a Healer! Quickly!" Molly yelled.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Jade removed the curtains and peered outside to see Draco lying on the floor, unconscious and Narcissa, Lucius and Arthur, desperately trying to wake him. Jade swore out loud and ran out of the room and out of the Manor to see what was wrong with Draco. "What happened?!" Jade yelled running towards them.

"He slipped and fell again! He tried to fix the pillar again but he fell from the ladder!" Molly said, her hands shaking.

"This is all my fault! I dragged him to work!" Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, it's not your fault. This is all Jade's fault! Why would you dare to leave him by himself? He's hurt because of you!" Molly said angrily.

"Mum-"

"Don't Mum me! You knew very well that he had no clue about decorations and you just left him here to do this by himself, with no support." Molly said. Hermione rushed towards them and knelt down to check Draco's head. Jade didn't want to argue with her mother. She never asked Draco to help her with decorations and she never told him to work on it if she wasn't going to. She couldn't talk back to her mother or she would have been slapped in the face in front of everyone. She started to feel neglected and was hurt that no one could understand and defend on her behalf.

"Bring him inside. He's not gravely hurt. Thank Merlin it's not a serious injury, I just need to bandage his cut, that's all. He should be fine when he wakes up." Hermione said. Ron and Harry lifted Draco up and carried him back to his room, where everyone stood around.

Jade stood around, feeling guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault but she felt guilty for leaving him by himself. For Merlin's sake he wasn't a child, but he was still hurt. She stood around, not knowing what to do, what to say or where to go. Should she stay with him? Should she walk away? Clueless and feeling awkward, Jade paced around outside, fiddling restlessly with her sleeves. She watched the whole family file out of Draco's room, speak a bit and leave.

"Jade, it's not your fault, it's _entirely _Malfoy's fault. By the way Hermione, other than the crack that was just made today, did you get to see the other crack that was made from birth?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed and joined in with Ginny, along with Ron, Fred and George.

"It was big wasn't it? As big as Ron's?" Fred asked.

"Come off it! Every time you get, you're _always_ picking on him! What did he ever do to any of you? He apologized for what he did didn't he? So why the hell are you all always using him as an ass for all of your stupid jokes? He just fell and he's in there _unconscious_ if you haven't noticed! He could have died from breaking his skull. I've never seen a bunch of insensitive people in my life. I've been tolerating your jokes for a very long time now but this is the limit. He gave up his mansion and money to adapt to our lifestyle but you gave him a hard time. He's cooked, cleaned and even played bloody Rugby but you all _still _gave him a hard time. He's done so much for all of you and he's even allowed you to stay in his home for a wedding that _he's_ holding in _his_ house yet you still take him for a punching bag that you can all use whenever you want. It's disgusting!" Jade ranted.

While Jade spoke, they all tried to open their mouths to intervene but were too stunned by every word she started out with and were quickly shut down. They stared at her, in shock by this sudden outburst.

"Look at Mrs. Walking Contradiction! You used to tag along with us while we were insulting him in the Burrow so why the change of heart now? I know he hit himself in the head but thank Merlin he hasn't died!" Ginny said.

"So you use him as the butt of your jokes because he hasn't died? It's stupid!" Jade said.

"Merlin Jade, we got it, you love him." George said. Jade snapped to him, about to tell him that she didn't love him but quickly decided against it.

"Well I think we owe you an apology. You're right; we shouldn't have made fun of Draco that way. So calm down and cool down with a drink." Samantha said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jade said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Samantha said leaving.

They all left and Jade saw Ginny standing there, giving her an odd look before she left. Jade walked up to the bedroom doors and paused, wondering if she should go in. She took a step back and thought everything over carefully. Reaching a hand out to touch the handle, she retracted again and felt miserable. _'Please be all right.' _The voice in the darkest and deepest part of her heart wished.

* * *

Ginny walked into her bedroom to see Jade standing there, still pacing, tension heavy in her face. Jade looked up to see her sister and looked back down again, pacing. "Relax Jade. Please go to sleep. You've just ridden past your healthy dose of worrying, enough is enough, go to sleep." Ginny said touching her sister's shoulder.

"You can go to sleep." Jade said.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't…I can't. I won't be able to sleep…I don't know anymore Ginny. I'm well, he hasn't woken up and I checked a thousand times, it's already been a few hours." Jade said checking her watch.

"Other than the fact that it's a noble thing to do, is there any other reason why you're sacrificing sleep for this man?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, why are you always joking around like this?" Jade asked seeing her sister shake her head.

"I'm not, I'm being serious and I want an answer." Ginny said. Jade clamped her mouth shut and looked toward the door.

"I have to see if he's ok." Jade said. With that, she dashed out the door, almost confirming Ginevra Weasley's suspicions.

* * *

Jade peeked through the doors to see Draco sitting up with his father sitting by his side. "My head, my bloody head. I have a cut, on my head, on my face where Ja-ow!" Draco said when his father slapped his knee and shot up to see Jade.

"Jade, sweet…heart. What are you…doing…here?" Lucius asked seeing Jade walk in.

"Are you all right? No, stupid question, you hit your head. How are…no…" Jade said placing her hands on her face.

"I'll leave you two to some privacy." Lucius said leaving. He turned around and met with Draco's eyes and motioned for him to act strong. Jade turned around and Lucius stopped immediately, flashed a smile and hurried out.

"My head hurts a bit. I took a pretty bad fall." Draco said rubbing his head.

"You're an arse and I hoped you would have broken something so you could learn to never do it again! What were you _thinking_ trying to decorate? Do you understand what you made me go through? I couldn't sleep tonight and I was so worried and thought you would have died! You just had to climb up to decorate didn't you? What possessed you to do it? Who told you to do it? Why did you do it? Do you know you could have gotten yourself killed?!" Jade asked angrily.

Draco stared in amazement. He was in awe of her capacity to worry, hate and love him all at the same time. "Well what do you care if I died or not? It's my life; I could do whatever I want with it." Draco said.

Jade glared at him angrily. "You do not have the right to end yourself and even if you did I'm pretty sure you weren't planning on it today when you fell on your thick head, trying to decorate a pillar, or were you, since you fell the first time and decided to get back on it again?" Jade asked.

"You know what Weasley? You're starting to piss me off. Every time I talk to you, the blood in my body comes all to my head and right now, I might bleed myself dry if you don't shut up! Of course it's all my bloody fault for at least trying to make someone happy or try to make a difference but what would you know? You don't give a rat's arse about me and you wouldn't give a dragon's shit if I ever died or not. All your selfish self cares about is when this marriage is going to end, but you know what? You just might get your wish today. I'm sick of you just enough to actually have the balls to go up to my mother and tell her that this marriage is over. Then be off on your way and leech off someone else. I warn you though; you won't get lucky the second time." He said.

Jade sat there, feeling incredibly hurt by what he said. She was insulted to the first degree and wondered why she even bothered to worry about him in the first place.

Draco sat there in silence, wondering if he should take back the words but knew that they were already out and she had already taken them in. He immediately regretted what he said, seeing the tears grow fast in her eyes. He saw her pick up her hand and swing, striking his right cheek. His hand flew up to his face, rubbing the stinging in his cheek.

It was a highly inappropriate thing to do to someone but Jade didn't care. At this point, she couldn't care less about anything in the world. She was so upset and disappointed in herself, in Malfoy and any other force in the universe to actually think that he had a heart. She stepped into Ginny's room and sat on the sofa, and curled up, crying silently. She guessed she wasn't crying softly enough because Ginny woke up and switched the lights on.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked. Jade broke down and sobbed, holding on to Ginny.

"He's insensitive and…d-d-do you…know w-w-what he said ab-about me? G-God I hate him!" Jade stuttered.

Ginny patted her on the back and smiled to herself. '_Love, what a beautiful thing.' _After a few minutes of sobbing, Jade fell asleep and Ginny dragged her to the bed and bundled her up. Ginny loved her sister very much and loved how she could sometimes be the older sister, even though Jade was a year older. She loved protecting her sister and this time, it didn't worry her or anger her that Malfoy upset her. In fact, she was happy for her sister, to find someone that can love her and fight with her and in a weird way, make her feel this hurt to show that she really did care about him. If Jade never cared about Malfoy, she'd walk in laughing and would have told Ginny that she hexed Malfoy to his bones and encouraged Ginny to join her. Instead, she walked in crying over his words. All these years of developing a thick skin against the Malfoy's, where none of the Weasley's could care less about what anyone had to say about them, much less cry over anything, it would take a person they loved for them to cry that way.


	53. Close Encounters In A Wedding Dress

Jade woke up feeling her dry tears stuck to her tender and swollen eyelids. She rubbed her eyes and got up, looking around for Ginny who was nowhere in sight. She ran a hand over her hair, knowing that she must have looked like a complete fool last night. Still sentimental about last night, a fresh fit of tears sprang to her eyes and Jade quickly blinked them away. She walked to the bathroom and hated the way she looked after a night of tears. Her upper lip was always swollen and her eyes were as well. Washing her face, Jade hoped that no one would notice. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Ginny walk in.

"Good Morning! Ready for breakfast?" Ginny asked. Jade replied with a 'no' and went back to bed, to sleep off the swollen look in her face. "Yes you are, come on, be normal. Show him that he can't scare you away." She said.

"Absolutely not. Mummy, Daddy and everyone else knows if I've been crying or not and I don't want it to create a scene in front of anyone." Jade said.

"Bullocks, no one will notice anything, you look fine." Ginny said. Jade cursed and Ginny pulled, dragging Jade down the stairs, to the dining room.

"Jade! Ginny! Sweetie, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Allergies." Jade said quickly.

"But-"

"Drop it Mum." Jade said. Jade ignored Draco completely and made her way to the farthest chair away from him.

Draco watched Jade walk in and felt a pang of guilt to see her eyes swollen and red from crying. He didn't buy her 'allergy' story and believed that everyone else in that table didn't believe her either. He watched her sit down and look down, not daring to attract any attention.

"Mrs. Malfoy, when my sister get's those so called 'allergies', do you know what I do to relieve them?" Fred asked Narcissa who shook her head.

"No I don't know what?" she asked.

"I stuff two banana's in my nose and-"

"No, not today. I'm not in the mood to walk around with a tail." Ron warned.

Jade smiled and covered her face. "Look Jade! I think I can still do it!" Fred said attempting to put a banana in his nostril.

"Goodness Fred! Stop it! It's bad manners!" Molly complained.

"Watch out! Cannon blast ahead!" George said with grapes in his nostrils. He blew from his nose and the grapes shot out to Hermione's plate who almost retched in disgust.

"That is the most vile and disgusting thing I've ever seen you both do." Hermione said. Jade giggled and the twins congratulated each other.

"Never fails, works every time. I hope you took notes Malfoy." George said looking at Draco who looked very uneasy. Jade's mood darkened again and she looked at Ginny who motioned for her not to care. When breakfast was over, Jade stood up and walked off without a word to anyone else and stood that way for a few days to come.

During those days, Jade stubbornly and purposely avoided Draco in any way she could. The way he would sometimes walk over to her, she wanted to believe that he was sorry for anything he had said to her but kicked herself mentally for being so gullible and naïve. She quietly carried out her own tasks and did the work she was asked to and wanted to be left that way. One day, she was dragging a trunk full of clothes up the grand staircase and was stopped by Draco who tried to help her carry the trunk.

"Francis? Francis are you around?" Jade asked. Francis arrived in front of Jade and Jade pointed to the trunk. "Normally I wouldn't call you to do my work but my back is killing me and that trunk is heavy. Would you please take this trunk up to Ginerva's room? Feel free to take assistance, your Master is willing to do it." Jade said.

The butler gave Jade a nod and left, heaving the trunk. "Francis, do you need any help? The trunk really is heavy." Draco said.

"It is all right Master. I can manage, but thank you for asking." Francis said pleasantly. Francis left and Jade turned around to walk the other way.

Draco grabbed Jade's hand and hoped that she wouldn't turn and punch him. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

Jade wrenched her hand away from him and gave him a deathly glare. "Don't you dare ever touch or speak to me ever again. I thought you had the balls to tell your mother, what happened? Haven't got any?" With that, Jade turned around and left.

She was a bitch all right and Draco knew that ever since she started working for his company. He thought about her words the entire day and developed a new sense of maturity and understanding about his approach. He shouldn't have acted so confrontational, if he approached her indirectly and even calmly, he would have softened her up. He wanted to apologize but how could he when she wasn't willing to listen? He thought over how he should best approach her and tell her how sorry he was for telling her those horrible things and for once in his life, he didn't care if she would say sorry either.

* * *

A few days later, Ginny asked Jade to help her shop for a wedding dress and Jade was more than happy to accompany Ginny to choose a wedding dress. "Oh I love that one." Jade said after 32 dresses.

"I love it too! It feels sinful Jade. You should really try it on, just for a bit." Ginny said feeling the beautiful material around her body.

"Oh…no…I really shouldn't." Jade said feeling nervous to try on a wedding dress that wasn't hers. She felt as if she didn't belong to a wedding dress period. Just like her marriage, Jade felt she wasn't worthy of a dress, ceremony or even an engagement ring. A marriage ceremony would bring Jade more into tears of her own sorrows than the happiness of someone else's newfound joy.

"Goodness woman, will you relax and just wear it! I just want you to see how beautiful this dress makes you feel! It feels beautiful and would probably make Umbridge look desirable." Ginny said closing the door to wriggle out of the wedding dress. She wore her regular clothes and walked out of the fitting room and handed Jade the dress. "Go in, wear it." Ginny said pushing Jade in. Ginny looked around to see if Draco was waiting outside and was secretly jumping inside when she saw him walking inside.

"Are you planning to wear out the entire store or what?" Draco asked.

"I've already picked out a dress so you can pay for it and take it home all right? Chao." Ginny said blowing a kiss to Draco, who was befuddled.

"Wait! Where are you going? You told me to meet you here for the dress, now where are you going?" he asked.

"I…have to meet Harry? Oh look at the time! You talk too much Draco. Oh and I forgot to tell you that I took Jade along and she's inside the fitting room, trying on my wedding dress, goodbye, see you at the Manor." Ginny said quickly and walked away, out of the store leaving Draco to stand around a chain of wedding dresses.

"Ginny? I need some help with the zipper." Jade said from inside the fitting room.

"Um." Draco went to say but the door opened and Jade peeked her head out.

"Gin-oh." Jade said surprised that Draco was standing there all by himself.

"Ginny went to visit Harry…somewhere." Draco said as Jade furrowed her eyebrows. Harry was in Switzerland booking tickets for his honeymoon and Ginny hadn't a clue where he was. How in the world would she go meet Harry _anywhere_? "Do you need help?" Draco asked taking his hands out of his pockets.

"No actually, Ginny forced me to wear this er…wedding dress and it's ridiculous actually. I tried it on and I can't reach the zipper but I'll just take this off." Jade said feeling her cheeks burn brightly. She was embarrassed to be caught in such a scenario. Instead of feeling angry, she was so nervous and embarrassed.

"Turn around. Let me zip it up for you." Draco said.

Jade wanted to say no, but couldn't get the word out of her mouth. Instead she turned around for him to zip the rest up. They walked into the fitting room and Jade felt his cool hands touch her back and prayed that her goose bumps wouldn't give her away. She looked at their reflection and watched Draco zip her dress up and meet eyes with her from the reflection. His mouth was dry from looking at her. She looked beautiful, but he couldn't say it.

"Ginny was right…it is beautiful." Jade murmured touching the dress. She felt a pair of hands touch the small of her back and Jade's heart started beating rapidly. She still stared at him through the mirror and turned around seeing the real image in front of her. He leaned over slowly and Jade leaned in, touching his body with hers. Suddenly, it was as if the anger she harbored for days vanished into thin air.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Will you buy this dress?!" a woman with bright and very dry wild hair asked.

It took Jade a while to recover from that moment and spoke up. "Yes." Jade said. She watched Draco step out of the fitting room and wait for her to dress back in her regular clothes.

The rest was as awkward as it could be. While paying for the wedding dress, the woman gave them a hysterical good luck and happy family planning in life and Jade rushed out as bright faced as ever. Draco and Jade walked side by side, in silence, wondering what the other was thinking. They traveled to the Malfoy Manor, feeling exhausted from running around all day.


	54. The Sequel

"Fish? Bird? Umm…Hippogriff!" Ginny called out when Harry made violent clawing motions towards Draco.

"Yes!" Harry said. Everyone clapped and cheered for Harry and Ginny who met with their team. They were playing charades since they were tired of preparing for the wedding and working all day. Now, they were outside, in the afternoon as the clouds got together.

"Draco or Jade, one of you are up." Ginny said.

"No, it's fine, I don't want to play." Draco said.

"Me either." Jade said.

"Oh come on! That's not fair at all! You have to play! This is couple's charades!" Narcissa said.

"And we haven't won a single charade." Lucius said.

"That's because you're not a good communicator." Narcissa said.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do than play this stupid stuff? I'm leaving." Draco said.

"I'll be Jade's partner then." George said getting up.

"No, let me." Harry said. Harry went to get up but Draco stopped him.

"You're getting married, shut your hole and sit next to your fiancée." Draco said.

"A little territorial aren't we?" Harry asked seeing Draco sit next to Jade who looked uncomfortable.

"So will Jade go up there or should Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to go up?" Draco asked Jade gently.

"Absolutely not." Jade said not looking at him. Draco got up and stood in the center of the circle.

"Someone tell him what he should tell his wife." Arthur said seeing Draco shake his head.

"I know just what to tell her." Draco said.

Jade looked up, suddenly curious to see what he was going to act out. "Ready?" Fred asked.

Draco nodded and everyone fell silent, watching him. Draco cleared his throat and held up two fingers.

"Two." Jade said seeing him nod.

He held up two fingers again and pointed back and forth between him and Jade.

"Two things, two things you want to tell me? Two words?" Jade said seeing him nod and pause her by holding two hands up.

He pointed to himself. "You." Jade said seeing him nod.

He placed a hand over his chest and wondered how in the hell he was going to make her understand the next. He joined his hands together and wrung it seeing her give him an odd expression. "Begging? Desperate? Washing clothes?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

He looked clearly confused to how he was going to say this. "You know, I am crazy and I love you are three words but if you want to say them together, then it's 7 including the and." Fred joked.

Draco motioned Fred to shut up and he looked back at Jade. "I don't know how to say it." He said throwing his arms to the sides.

"Say what?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry." Draco said simply. Everyone smiled and Jade found it hard not to think how happy it made her feel for him to apologize in front of everyone who knew nothing about the fight. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. That's all." Draco said.

Right after he said that, the rain started to fall and everyone started to go back inside the Manor. Jade followed Draco to his room and walked in after him.

"Draco?" Jade asked. Draco turned around to see Jade standing there, looking nervous.

"Jade." Draco said. She walked in and twisted her hands to ease off the anxiety.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Instead, I should have been a bit nicer but I was very stressed out that day and I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm also very sorry about…slapping you. It was a very rude and ill thing to do and if I could take it all back, I would." Jade said.

Draco smiled and walked up to her. "You saying that made all the difference in the world. I hadn't even given a heartfelt apology outside, I just said sorry. I'm not the best with words but to put it in simple terms I'm not in the best of moods when I'm in pain, no one is. I need to control what I say sometimes and at times I can be an insensitive brute and run my mouth off without having the care in the world what the other would feel. What I said the other day made me regret each and every single word of it and trust me, that slap made me realize things a bit clearer. Not even you, no one else in this world deserves to hear something like that." Draco said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jade flinched, feeling his warm and strong touch on her shoulder. "Well, if it's possible. I'd like to start in a fresh page, starting on the same line." Jade said.

"New book?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"Possibly, but what's a story without an introduction?" Jade asked.

"Why can't we make the last book a prequel? Let's start on a sequel…together…as friends?" he asked.

"Agreed." Jade said sticking out her hand. Draco took it and they shook, smiling at each other. They shook for a while and Jade released her grip, feeling him let go as well.

"So…I'm off to um, bed." Jade said pointing to the hallway.

"Right and er…bed for me as well." Draco said wondering if he had made any sense.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow for the wedding." Jade said seeing him nod.

"Yeah well um…wait, what did you say?" Draco asked feeling flustered.

"Goodnight Draco." Jade said laughing.

"Right." Draco said seeing her leave. As soon as he saw her disappear he hit his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He was elated to reconcile with Jade but for some reason, felt a nagging emptiness in himself as she walked away. He felt as if he still had a huge burden still lying on his chest that he hadn't released. He needed to tell her something but had no idea what.

* * *

Jade opened the door to Ginny's bedroom and walked in to see her sister brushing her hair. "Someone's happy." Ginny said.

"Me? I'm fine." Jade said jumping on the bed.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Who Draco? Nothing." Jade said.

"You're wasting your time lying to me, I know you like him." Ginny said. 

"I…me? Like him? Like-"

"Please don't lie to yourself! You _know_ you like him! You're starting to _love _him, forget liking him." Ginny said.

"How did you come to that?" Jade asked seeing Ginny sigh.

"No one in their right mind would cry themselves to sleep if Malfoy said a few stupid things to them, especially for a Weasley like you. You haven't married him because you love him, you married him over a contract, but yet you lead the life of the wife of Draco Malfoy and worry about him if he fell on his head and yell at innocent people like me who harmlessly make fun of him. What should that be Jade?" Ginny asked. Jade stood silent and Ginny nodded. "Exactly my point. You know you're starting to love him Jade but as much as I make fun of Malfoy, I really wish for the best of the both of you. I know he's a little crazy and strange but he brings out the best and worst of you and that's what the man you spend your entire life should do. I don't know about you but I really did see a great change in Draco. The man who wouldn't even hold a door for you goes out on a limb to win your heart by cooking, playing Rugby and even hiring his best friend to pose as his girlfriend just to get you jealous! And you might think the last part is stupid and something he'd do, but if you really thought about it, he wouldn't try that hard to get you to notice him. He could care less about you, you're a Weasley but he didn't did he?" Ginny asked.

Jade knew exactly what Ginny was talking about but felt incredibly confused. Why in the world was Ginny advocating for Draco? "I thought you hated him." Jade said.

Ginny smiled and took Jade's hand. "Mum raised us not to hate anyone, even if it was Voldemort. Malfoy's just an arse and we just give each other a hard time that's all, but lately he has been less of an arse. He hasn't given me a chance to be rude to him, but you know me, I'm _never_ rude. I'm the sweetest thing after Neville Longbottom." Ginny said. Jade laughed.

"And I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." Jade said. Ginny stuck her tongue out and embraced her sister. "I'll be right back." Jade said.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked seeing her sister run out of the room. Ginny sighed and shook her head, heading for bed.

Jade ran to Draco's door and hesitated, wondering if she should wake him up to tell him what she really felt about him. She raised her hand to knock but stopped, wondering if she was too rash on her decision. The door opened and Jade jumped, her hand still raised, ready to knock the door. "Hi!" they both said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked seeing Jade nervously laugh and point to him.

"Actually, I…came in the middle of the night to-" A framed picture stood near the corner of the dresser catching Jade's eye and Jade pointed to it. "When did you get that?" she asked.

Draco turned to see the framed picture. It was the picture that Colin had taken on Charlie and Jennifer's wedding. Both Jade and Draco looked at each other, smiling in their own moment, completely unaware that there was anyone near. "I never framed pictures." Draco explained, taking the picture and giving it to Jade who took it and brought it close. A smile made its way to her lips as she inspected the still picture.

"How did you get this?" Jade asked seeing him walk closer.

"Just a few days ago. I owled Creevey to send me a copy of this picture; so he did and I framed it." He said.

"But you never frame-"

"I know." Draco said quickly. They stood in front of each other in silence, staring at each other. Jade blushed and looked away, convinced that he developed feelings for her long before she started.

"I should go back." Jade said looking at the picture once more before handing it back to him.

"So you came to say that?" Draco asked feeling as if there was more to her visit than she told him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jade said after a suspicious nod.

"Goodnight." Draco said with a slight smirk. Jade lifted a hand to wave goodbye and watched him close the door. She smacked her forehead, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.


	55. The Kiss

**The Song used here is called 'It Feels Like Home To Me' by Chantal Kreviazuk. It's a really nice and sweet song. Enjoy!**

Jade secretly hated her nylon mint green dress. The fabric made her underarms itched and made her irritated. She looked around to see that she was the only one having issues with her dress, as the others took the dress in stride.

"Draco hasn't seen you has he?" Narcissa asked and Jade shook her head. "Good!" Narcissa said pulling her away. She pulled her to Draco's room where Blaise and Lucius were, adding their final touches to their looks. "Draco? I have a surprise for you." Narcissa said. Draco turned to see his mother move to the side revealing Jade wearing a long mint green dress that complimented her skin and hair. "How does she look?" Narcissa asked seeing Draco gape.

"Wonder-" Draco stopped when Blaise knocked him against the shoulder. "Wonder what Longbottom's grandmother is going to think when she finds out her dress has been stolen." Draco said pointing to Jade who's mouth dropped.

Blaise stifled a snort and Lucius turned around, not wanting to offend his daughter in law by making her think he was enjoying this as well, which he very well was.

"Draco! Jade he's an idiot, don't listen to him, you look wonderful." Narcissa said kindly. Jade glared at Draco and walked off to Draco's dresser to adjust her dress. Narcissa grabbed a hold of Lucius and Blaise and started to fix their ties.

Draco took this advantage to walk over to Jade and tell her what he really thought. "You look beautiful." Draco said near her ear. Jade ignored him and tried to put on her necklace. "Take that off, I have something better." Draco said. He lowered the necklace from her hands and opened his wardrobe and pulled out a long and slender velvet box. "Open it." Draco said.

Jade gave him a firm look through the reflection and looked down to the box. She opened it and saw the beautiful necklace that he bought the other day with Blaise's money. "He was buying it for you actually, not me…or Brooke." Blaise said. Draco grinned and looked at Jade who smiled happily.

"I'm happy he didn't buy it for you or any other woman." Jade said seeing Blaise nod.

"It's the most sensible thing I've ever seen him do with money." Blaise said.

"Yes and you can do the same if you had a wife." Narcissa said taking Lucius and him away. Jade giggled and turned to Draco.

"So it's really for me? It's probably not, right? You wanted to make your mother happy or something? I understand." Jade said. Draco firmly held Jade's shoulders and wheeled her in front of the mirror.

"This necklace is yours. I mean it. It's not to make my mother happy; there is no ulterior motive, nothing of that sort today. This is just a gift from me to you." Draco said simply. He placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut, loving how the white gold and diamond glittered against her skin.

"Wow…thank you." Jade said.

"And you look very beautiful today, I mean it." He whispered. Jade blushed and saw him wink at her before leaving her alone again.

Walking outside with butterflies in her stomach, her mind completely blank, that's how Jade spent a good amount of her time before walking down the aisle as Ginny's Maid of Honor.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready to take this bloody dress off." Jade said hearing the nylon rub against another layer.

"Be happy that today's not sweltering hot." Hermione said with a smile.

"Or worse, if we had those though ballerina net things under our dresses." Samantha said appearing next to Jade, fixing her dress with a scowl.

"You too? God I hate this dress! It's so uncomfortable. As soon as they walk down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm bolting upstairs to change." Jade said.

"I'm with you." Samantha said. They heard the music starting to play and everyone started to go to their places. Jade passed by Draco and held Ron's arm, with a blush.

"Ah it's only a few minutes, and then you'll go back to him, I promise." Ron teased.

"Ron, you know it's nothing like that." Jade said seeing him grin.

"Surprisingly, this is the first time I've seen you look at him like that." He said. Jade smiled, looking straight. They walked down the aisle and lined up near the altar. Jade watched Draco hold Hermione's arm and march down. The wedding itself had gone off beautifully. Even though Jade hated her dress, she forgot all about it when Harry and Ginny started on their vows. Jade looked around the garden. The grass was cut just this morning and the white carpet was rolled out. Skinny white pillars stood firmly next to the carpet and near the audience. Like the bridesmaid dresses, the pillars were softly wrapped in mint green nylon fabric and stretched out to other pillars, thanks to the help of professionals. The groomsmen wore black tuxedos with mint green vests with the exception of Harry, who wore a traditional white vest.

"You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said softly. Harry lifted Ginny's veil and leaned in to kiss her. Everyone started to clap as Harry took a better grasp of his wife and kissed her deeply.

"Let her go already! I have to take this dress off!" Jade said jumping. Harry let Ginny go and they ran down the aisle as husband and wife. "Finally! I'm gone!" Jade said going to leave but was held back by Hermione.

"Jade! Aren't you going to stay for the bouquet?" Hermione asked. Jade gave her a look and smiled.

"But I'm already married Hermione! How many times am I going to get married?" Jade asked. Jade walked off but was hit by something soft. "Good Merlin." Jade said looking to see Ginny's bouquet get stuck with her necklace.

"Look who's marrying again." Blaise joked. Everyone chuckled lightly and Jade looked around, feeling sorry for the single women who frowned.

"It's not coming off." Jade said.

Blaise turned to Draco and knocked him against his shoulder. "What?" Draco asked. Blaise motioned towards Jade and Draco looked confused.

"Go help her! Another excuse to get close." Blaise said. Draco turned around and saw Jade struggling with the bouquet that was stuck to her necklace. Jade tried to unhook the bouquet and felt frustrated when it wasn't coming off. She looked up to see Draco walk to her and help her take off the bouquet. The two quietly struggled with the bouquet and with a 'clink' the bouquet was released. The necklace broke in half and Draco held the bouquet where the other half of the necklace hung.

"Oh no, Draco, your necklace." Jade said holding the other half. Draco frowned and unhooked the necklace.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get another one." Draco said. He took the other part of her necklace.

"Excuse me." A man said. Jade and Draco stepped apart and let people pass through between them for the reception inside. Blaise stopped next to Draco and started to speak to him and Jade left inside to change her clothes.

The Malfoy Manor's ballroom was decorated beautifully for friends and family for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. The floors were sparkling and the mint green candles floated above their heads as white roses covered the walls.

"Hurry!" Ginny said urging Hermione to quickly zip the back up.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Hermione said. Ginny ran out and Jade called for them to come back.

"Thanks for waiting!" Jade yelled. She shook her head and walked over to the full length mirror and fixed her hair.

* * *

Draco looked up with the rest of the guests to see Ginny and Harry walk down the stairs, arm in arm. He looked around for the one who he was really waiting for and couldn't find her. Following Ginny and Harry were Hermione, Samantha and the rest of the Weasley ladies. Everyone smiled at the newlywed couple who started to speak to everyone. Draco watched everyone walk towards the couple and he looked up once again to see if Jade was coming along. He was just about to look away but his head snapped back to Jade who walked down the stairs, wearing the long magenta gown, her hair in a loose bun. As everyone's eyes were on the people who deserved the day, Draco had eyes for the woman who deserved his heart.

Jade walked down, looking at Harry and Ginny being swamped by everyone. She almost missed a step and almost fell but clutched on to the staircase. She looked ahead to see Draco standing there, watching her coolly with a hand in his pocket. He never looked so casual and damn good looking. "Hi." Jade said with a grin.

"You wore it." Draco said holding out a hand. Jade slipped her hand into his and smiled. "Why?" Draco asked.

"I thought it was obvious why I wore it." Jade said softly. A smile crept up to his face and he looked her over again.

"Draco! Jade! Picture!" Colin said. Jade and Draco turned around to see Colin standing there with a camera in his hands. Draco wrapped a hand on Jade's waist and brought her close and posed for the camera. Jade smiled as brightly as she could and Colin took the photo.

"Make sure you bring another copy of that." Draco said as Colin nodded.

"That and there will be a ten page spread in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning for this wedding. This will definitely go up!" Colin said. He left leaving Jade and Draco alone again, who were interrupted once again by people to join the dinner. Round tables were scattered around the ballroom, leaving a space for people to dance in. Harry and Ginny cut the cake and ate. Soon after, the reception party started to heat up as the couple had their first dance together.

"Aren't they adorable?" Hermione asked. Jade smiled watching Harry and Ginny dance slowly, whispering to each other. A sudden image of Draco and her came into mind. She dreamt of herself wearing a wedding gown, the same gown she wore when she first kissed him and danced with him on their wedding day. She watched them leave and invite other people to join them. Harry walked up to Jade and pulled her up to dance. Jade laughed as Harry danced around awkwardly and her brothers dance with her. Narcissa was brought with Lucius and clapped and danced to the music. Everyone had a great time dancing. Children were brought to dance and Jade thought it was adorable for Thomas to make the Weasley's proud by breaking out in a dance number.

The music started to slow down and everyone started to take partners. Jade backed away, watching everyone sway with the music and turned to meet with Draco, who already loosened his tie from dancing. "Having fun?" Jade asked seeing him fan himself.

"It's a good thing I cut my hair; it's so hot in here." Draco said. Jade turned to a table and handed him a fresh glass of ice water. Draco thanked her and drank from the glass and set it back down to a table near them. They stood that way, watching other people dance before Draco nervously asked her to dance with him.

They both took each other's hands and walked towards the dance floor. They held hands and Jade smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, and the other on his free hand. The lights started to dim and Jade felt Draco bring her closer. She took her hand away from his and wrapped both arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, forgetting the rest of the world and singing to the song.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

Draco couldn't be any happier. He got what he wanted and now he was dancing with Jade, resting his face in her hair. The calming smell of honeysuckle floated around them as they danced slowly to the music.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The music changed and people started to change their partners. "Draco? A dance?" Jade's cousin, Helga asked interrupting Draco and Jade. Jade looked up to say something rude but Draco spoke up.

"I'm sorry Helga; I'm dancing with my wife for the rest of the evening." Draco said. He turned to Jade who looked pleasantly surprised and proud of what he had said. Jade boldly smoothed his hair back with her hand. Draco leaned in to her touch and gave her one more look before leaning in to kissing her. He pressed lips with hers and started to hear all sorts of music pumping through his ears the way the blood pumped through them. Jade heard nothing but saw all sorts of things while her eyes were closed. She could spend her whole life with Draco Malfoy, dancing away. The way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he held her and kissed her struck her heart all at the same time.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Harry watched Draco and Jade finally kiss. He grinned as he danced with his wife. Draco didn't exactly meet the 5 day kiss challenge, but Harry probably thought that Draco didn't give a crap about it; after all, he did get his relationship back.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked seeing her husband smile proudly. Harry met her eyes and cocked his head toward Draco and Jade. Ginny turned to see the ferret she hated before kiss the sister she always loved. Smiling, Ginny and Harry both gave Draco a thumbs up, who smiled and swooped down to kiss Jade once again.

Narcissa nudged Lucius and pointed to Draco and Jade with her champagne glass. "The first time I've seen them this intimate." She said with tears in her eyes. Lucius sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife and brought her closer. For once in his life, he felt at complete peace and happiness. His idiot son found the woman that he loved and changed him.

"This reminds me, I forgot to tell you yesterday and today." Lucius said.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"That I love you." Lucius said. Narcissa giggled and hugged her husband of 21 years.

**There you go!! They finally kissed!! Chapter 55...:shakes head: It's not done yet folks! **


	56. Pansy Finds Out

**Well I've changed my mind yet again...I wanted to include these couple of chapters...the story seemed somewhat incomplete because Jade and Draco fought until the end and I gave you all a teeny little chapter of their lives years later...so here are a couple of chapters including the story's climax...which i stupidly took away from you all... im sorry!! Enjoy!**

The next day, Ginny and Harry bid everyone goodbye as they left off for their honeymoon. "Don't miss me too much." Ginny winked.

"You know we won't." Draco joked.

"You know-"

"We were supposed to be honeymooning a few minutes ago, bye everyone!" Harry said with a wave. They apparated off and everyone laughed.

"Fred, George and Ron, why don't you all help take the pillars down?" Molly suggested.

"But this is the Malfoy Manor!" Ron said.

"Absolutely not! These boys probably have a very hard time at home, they should relax Molly! That's what the butlers are here for." Narcissa said.

"You have no idea how lazy they are at home, they might as well-"

"Molly, you need to relax, come and get ready, we'll go downstairs to my spa room." Narcissa said.

"A spa room?" Samantha asked.

"We never had a proper tour of this Manor." Hermione said looking around.

"Well Draco and Jade would be happy to show you around." Narcissa said. They looked to Draco who shrugged.

"I don't have anything to do today, so I guess." Draco said.

"I have a lot of work actually, but I have the whole day." Jade said waving her hand around.

"I'll help you." Draco said.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Well there you go a husband of use. Well we're off, let's go shall we Molly?" Narcissa asked and Molly nodded. "Bye children." Narcissa and Molly said.

"Bye Mum." Jade said.

* * *

"This is the library." Draco said opening the door to the study room. Hermione gasped and looked around looking at the enormous library.

"Ew…books." Samantha said picking up a book.

"Told you it was going to be like a fat kid in a Honedukes shop." Jade said to Draco.

"I don't think she's going to go anywhere. She's stuck here." Draco said as Jade giggled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. "Let's ditch them." He whispered in her ear.

"What about Samantha?" Jade asked.

They turned to Samantha, who was engrossed in a book, reading vehemently. "Hermione! I found the book! This was the one I was telling you about! The one where a man skins his victims to make the world's greatest perfume! Gods, I am so happy to find the rest of this book." Samantha said.

"Please pass it here once you've finished." Hermione said, her eyes glued to another book.

"Ssh, this is a great scene." Samantha said.

Jade and Draco left the library and went up to their bedroom. "I have to finish editing this article for your magazine." Jade said going to sit but Draco pulled her back.

"You spent all night editing." He said.

"I know but Mum wants me to-"

"What do _you_ want to do?" Draco asked.

Jade paused at this question. No one ever asked what she wanted to do. She always sought out work and took things as they came but never was given the chance to speak for what she wanted. "It's not important-"

"I think it's important. I want you to be comfortable and how could one work if they're not comfortable?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Well…I like writing. When I started M-A-L-L-E magazine I had this plan, to work hard as a secretary and get promoted to writing actual articles in the magazine. Fun things you know, like advice for men and women. I don't know anything about the latest fashion or trend…because well…I'm a Weasley, but my Mum and Dad have always given me great advice that I can share with other people." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"I admire your parents and the way they keep each and every single one of you all in check. And you're absolutely right, people should know about parenting advice or just advice in general. Our magazine is perfect for people of all ages. Our readers consist of teenagers to grown witches and wizards." Draco said.

"Everything my Mum taught me I always dreamt of teaching my kids. Sometimes I think what if I'm not as good as my parents?" Jade asked.

"Your parents are two people, you are one person and you have me to count on to see if I complete our family or not. So don't take up all the responsibility, you have to leave some for me as well." Draco said.

Jade looked up to him and felt very happy when she heard that. "Our family eh?" Jade asked. Draco rubbed his neck in embarrassment and Jade leaned over to kiss him. The room was silent and not a person was heard anywhere. Draco's thick doors cancelled out any noise from outside and they were sure that no one else was on this floor. Draco ran a hand through her hair and down her neck. He felt one of her hands cup his face and slowly unbutton his shirt. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran his hands to places where he never in his life thought about for her. His throat went dry as he rested his fingers on her breast.

Images of the time they were in Fiji, when she wore that bold red swim suit came back to haunt him. When she fell into the water and came out, he felt embarrassed to see her exposed that way because he made out every curve of her chest. He grinned into their kiss and felt Jade help him untie her blouse. He felt the blood pumping in his ears and his heart reaching to his throat.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered kissing down her navel. He stopped at the button of her pants and playfully unbuttoned it. Jade smiled mischievously daring for him to try.

"You think we can do this on a bench?" Jade asked.

"Why not?" Draco asked sliding her pants down.

Jade reached over and pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the side. She never went this far with a man before, but doing this felt so natural to her. He made her comfortable and settled in her own body.

"Not shy are we?" Draco asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"Not with the man I love." Jade said.

"I want you to know how that makes me feel." Draco whispered. He carried her to the bed and placed her on it softly. He positioned himself on top of her and touched her as gently as he could.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson reached the Malfoy Manor and walked into it, looking for Draco.

"Yes Madame?" a butler said bowing to Pansy.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked.

"He must be in his room." The butler said.

"Good, go call him for me." Pansy said. The butler gave a nod and left upstairs. Pansy looked around the main hall and seethed at how stupid she was to leave Draco. Of course Narcissa was going to give her son every single Knut, because he was their only child!

"Mrs. Malfoy?" a voice asked.

Pansy turned around to see a short old man smiling and walking towards her.

"How do you do? You must be Draco's wife. My name is Finnirculus Apostolatos." He said reaching out a hand, his glasses sliding down from his nose.

"Hello." Pansy said distastefully.

The old man pushed his glasses up and squinted at Pansy. "Well then, you must be curious to know who I am, but I'll tell you! I am from the Department of Short Term Marriage Contracts in the Ministry of Magic. Now you've signed a document with your husband about a few months ago about aiding Draco Malfoy to regain his possession of the Malfoy Property. I am here to tell you that your Marriage Contract will expire in exactly a week and your marriage will be filed as void." Finnirculus said.

Pansy's eyes widened from the interesting shock. "Does it really? A contract marriage?" she asked seeing Finnirculus nod.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"Madame, Mr. Draco Malfoy is sleeping and does not wish to be disturbed. Perhaps-"

"Let him sleep, let him sleep. He needs all the sleep he can get." Pansy said curling her lip into a smirk. She turned to Finnirculus Apostolatos and offered lunch. "We'll talk this over in detail." Pansy said leaving with the Finnirculus.

* * *

Jade watched Draco sleep and smiled, thinking about how they connected a few moments ago. She checked the time and decided it was appropriate for her to finish her work. She dressed up and sat down at his desk and spent a half an hour, finishing up on what she left off on.

A knock was heard and Jade got up to see who it was. "Mistress, there is someone here to see Master Malfoy." Francis the butler said.

"But Draco's sleeping. Who is it?" Jade asked.

"A lady, she hasn't given her name." Francis said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Francis, he hates it when he gets woken up. Maybe if-"

"It's all right Madame, I will tell her to come back at a convenient time." Francis said.

"Is it really important?" Jade asked.

"She hasn't said so. I will see what she says." Francis said and Jade nodded.

"All right, thank you Francis." Jade said seeing Francis nod. Jade closed the door and went back to her work.


	57. A New Contract

That evening, Jade paid a visit to see Samantha and Hermione, still digging their heads into books.

"Still reading?" Jade asked sitting next to them.

"This is such a good book Jade. The Alchemist." Samantha said showing Jade the cover.

"Draco, Narcissa or Lucius, one of them have a great taste in muggle books." Hermione said looking up from her reading. They spoke for a few minutes before realizing they were hungry and went downstairs to eat.

Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Jennifer left the next morning and wished everyone a very happy summer. "If anyone gets engaged again, just owl us and we'll be back again." Charlie said.

"Goodbye Tommy!" Jade said kissing the toddler goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you." he pouted.

"So will I, but you know who's going to miss you the most? Draco will!" Jade said. She handed Thomas to Draco who ruffled Thomas's hair.

"Sadly yes, I don't have anyone to throw my gel around." Draco said. Thomas placed a kiss on Draco's cheek and hopped off waving goodbye.

"Thomas is such a darling and Francois was just learning how to teeth." Narcissa said.

"One day, you'll get your own granddaughter or grandson to play with." Molly said. Jade turned to Draco who winked at her.

The following days, Draco and Jade went back to work at the M-A-L-L-E Manor and Draco was happy to tell Narcissa that he was making Jade write articles and give advice for any questions they receive on love, life, parenting or just anything else.

"That's amazing! But goodness gracious that means I have to find a new secretary!" Narcissa said.

"Mum, it's all right. It's just an article and a few questions every month; you don't need a new secretary." Jade said.

* * *

On an August morning, Draco woke up to see Jade sleeping soundly next to him. He had been thinking about her for the past week and decided to spend the rest of his life with her. Two nights ago during dinner, he noticed that she was the only woman with the exception of Hermione and Samantha that didn't have an engagement ring. He watched her eat and speak to Hermione and Samantha, knowing that Ron was proposing tonight. The day after, he paid a visit to his jeweler and picked out an exceptional ring for her modest taste.

It was around the time Jade was supposed to wake up so he quickly slipped the ring in and left, into the bathroom. Jade opened her eyes and heard the bathroom water running. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She covered her mouth from the yawn and almost jumped to see what she had on her ring finger. She sat up and stared at her ring and heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Draco looking at her and smiled when she showed him the ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Draco, what is this for?" Jade asked.

"I thought it was obvious." He said walking to her. He crawled on to the bed and sat next to her, taking her hand. "Would you mind if I told you that I wanted this contract to end so we can apply for a real license?" he asked touching her hands.

"I'd be honored to be spending every morning waking up with you." Jade said. Draco leaned over and kissed her softly and the two spent a few hours, talking in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, hugging and planning.

Jade, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Samantha and Hermione all sat together around the dinner table. They were greeted by Harry and Ginny who came back from their honeymoon. The spoke about Switzerland and talked about all the sights they went to and did.

Later on in the day, Lucius reminded Draco that their marriage contract was going to end.

"I'm marrying her. Besides no one knows about the contract so I'll just tell everyone that I'm renewing my vows." Draco said.

Lucius watched his son with great interest and surprise. "Are you sure about this?" Lucius asked.

"Out of all the things I've done in my life, this has been the only thing that ever made sense to me. This has been the only thing I've ever been this sure and confident about." Draco said.

"I'm proud of you. I really am." Lucius said. Draco gave his father a nod before leaving to tell Jade about the wedding plans.

Jade was extremely ecstatic about having a real marriage. Jade and Draco told their family about 'renewing' their vows who supported them.

"This means we can all go shopping for a wedding dress! It's been a dream of mine ever since Draco first came into my hands." Narcissa said holding Jade's hands together. They planned to make the ceremony 2 months from the present and Narcissa planned on a business party, to celebrate the annual Golden Cover of M-A-L-L-E magazine. "I'm also going to make a few announcements as well." Narcissa said.

The month flew and Jade felt suddenly overwhelmed with preparations for her own wedding.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head and lean against a wall.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu. I've been feeling sick since morning." Jade said rubbing her head. Draco touched her head and wrapped his arms around her head.

"You were fine yesterday. Did you eat anything?" Draco asked feeling her shake her head.

"I don't know what could have made me sick. Oh well it's fine, I guess if I have a bottle of cold water I'll be fine." Jade said seeing Draco nod. He asked the shop owner for a glass of ice cold water and gave it to Jade.

"Feeling better love?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Can we go home? I'm tired. I just want to sleep and maybe snack on some chocolate or something." Jade said.

"We'll come back another day, thank you." Draco said to the shopkeeper who nodded, watching the couple leave. Draco and Jade apparated back home, where Jade took a long nap. Draco checked up on Jade and the next day, asked if she was going shopping with him.

"You go." Jade said not looking up from her book.

"But what am I going to do by myself? I can't make wedding decisions without you." Draco said seeing Jade throw her book across the room.

"I'm tired of you tagging me along everywhere! Why can't you leave me alone?! Why do I have to baby you around? Can't you do just one thing without me?" Jade asked angrily.

"What the fuck's your bloody problem? Why are you acting like a cow for?" Draco asked, shocked by her sudden random outburst.

"I'm a cow? I hate you! I don't want to marry you." Jade said breaking down into sobs.

Draco looked around, hoping that no one was playing a cruel trick on him. He never had to deal with this before in his life. Usually he would see these outbursts coming but today, he didn't expect it from her at all. He thought she was happy, he thought she was happy to be marrying him. She didn't seem like this when she was preparing for Harry and Ginny's wedding, so what was wrong now? He sat down in front of her and held her arms and removed them from her face.

"If you don't want to get married, I won't force you. I care about you enough to respect what you have to say or do. If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to do this." He said softly.

"I'm sorry!" Jade squeaked. "I just…I don't know what's wrong with me! I've been feeling so horrible lately! I've been sick here and there and I've just been moody. I tried some wedding gowns yesterday and I can't fit in any of them. I haven't gotten the energy to do anything but eat, eat, eat!" Jade said.

"Should we get you a Healer?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"No, I'll get back on track. I just need something to eat and tomorrow I'll be good again." Jade said seeing him nod. He kissed the top of her head and lied her down to catch some sleep and left. Jade woke up by herself and felt her stomach contents bubbling dangerously inside of her. She made a run for it in the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Taking this as the last straw, Jade wiped her face clean and called Hermione to check what was wrong with her.


	58. Hidden Charges

Draco arrived home very late and early in the morning. He quietly traveled to his room to see Jade sleeping soundly and worked on the next issue of M-A-L-L-E magazine. He smiled picking up the article Jade had written out and left neatly on his table. He only had a few hours until he had to go back to his office and come back, just in time for the M-A-L-L-E's Golden Magazine Bash.

Jade woke up to see that Draco wasn't back from work. She frowned wondering how in the world she was supposed to tell him what she found out yesterday and when? She got up and was immediately summoned to eat breakfast and get ready for the ball that was going to occur in a few hours.

Draco reached home with Blaise and was just in time to see the guests arrive at the Malfoy Manor. Everyone greeted Draco, who in turn greeted them and rushed by upstairs.

"When is Draco arriving?" Hermione asked as Jade watched her friend get ready.

"I have no idea. He came home late and left early for the party. I don't even know where he is right now." Jade said feeling suffocated in her dress.

Hermione turned around and loosened the dress by the sides for Jade. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked as Jade shook her head.

"I'm bloated and I can't breathe in this stupid dress. Isn't there a bigger size?" Jade asked feeling a bit relieved that Hermione loosened both sides for her.

"You can try your Mother's robes-"

"No! Goodness no!" Jade said quickly.

"All right, then let's just go downstairs and wait for him to come back, then you can tell him." Hermione said seeing Jade nod. "It's not that bad Jade, you should be happy!" Hermione said.

* * *

Pansy marched into the Malfoy Manor and looked around to see the people that were invited for M-A-L-L-E's Golden Magazine. She looked up to see Weasley and the Mudblood walking down the stairs and saw Draco a few feet away from her, speaking to Blaise. She smirked to herself and patted herself on the back. Narcissa Malfoy will be kicking Jade Weasley and the rest of the rats out of the Manor and make Pansy Draco's wife.

"Draco!" Jade said seeing Draco stand in front of her. She was relieved to see him and couldn't wait to pull him to the side to talk. "It's a good thing you came, I was looking everywhere for you and-"

"Yeah well I had a lot of work to do but I'm here now aren't I? Anyways I want you to meet someone." Draco said bringing a guest over. "This is a dear friend of my mother, I'm sure you've met her the other day when her friends were over. She's the chief editor of the daily Prophet, Barabas Cuffe." Draco said as Jade quickly shook the woman's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, now Draco I-"

"Jade." Draco said pointing to another person. "This is her husband-"

"If I can have everyone's attention please. You all have been invited to the oldest magazine empire that stands in our Wizarding world today! M-A-L-L-E magazine!" Narcissa said. Everyone clapped and Narcissa smiled, continuing. "Not only are we celebrating the magazine, we are celebrating the success it has brought along and the heights that it has reached today, so I give you, the Golden Magazine!" Narcissa said waving her hand in front of a hidden canvas.

The cloth on the canvas whipped out and revealed a glowing edition of the Golden Magazine. "We are so proud of this magazine, we really are and by we, we mean a family affair. My husband and I are both the chairman and board directors of this Magazine empire. My son, who is the Vice President of this magazine, has been working equally as hard as we started out many years ago. My daughter in law, who had been my secretary at the time is now my daughter in law and M-A-L-L-E Magazines feature writers." Narcissa said as everyone clapped again turning to Jade. "We'll begin the party shortly but I have another announcement to make. The real reason why I'm celebrating today with you all is not only because M-A-L-L-E Magazine made new records, but to celebrate my retirement and Lucius's from the magazine." She said.

A collective number of gasps filled the room and Jade stared in bewilderment. "What?" Draco asked.

"And Lucius and I have agreed that Draco and Jade are both ready to handle this empire. Draco has promised me to prove that he is mature and responsible enough to handle this very big responsibility. I am entrusting my trust in your hands my son." Narcissa said softly.

Jade pushed Draco towards his mother and he took his mother's hands as everyone broke into applause. As the applause died down, there was one however that still clapped. Everyone turned to the person clapping and Jade moved around, trying to pin a figure. To her surprise, Pansy Parkinson stood there, approaching towards Jade with a malicious look about her face.

"How sweet. Hello there Jade Weas…I mean Malfoy." Pansy said as Jade glared at her. "Honestly I don't know what to call you, you get married and become single again, so Jade, which surname should I call you by?" Pansy asked.

"What on earth are you talking about Parkinson?" Jade asked. Pansy giggled and turned around to meet the deathly looks on Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"We have the whole family, that's great! Now Narcissa, I'd like to tell you a few things about your son and so called daughter in law. This marriage is a fraud." Pansy said whipping out a few papers from her robes.

"What are you saying?" Narcissa asked hissing.

"Oh just wait wont you? Now a few months ago you warned Draco that unless he proves himself to be responsible and mature enough to handle your company, he will not have any of it. I'd love to be the one to tell you that your son cleverly chose Jade Weasley, the only person that had access to your personal space and work to break you down and soften you enough to make him special in your eyes. If he married a girl that came from a hard working lower class family who know about work ethics and 'hard labor', you would be impressed and would start to think that he actually understood how they felt!" Pansy cackled.

"I'm going to kill her." Draco told his father who restrained him from jumping on Pansy.

Jade stood there, listening to her words in horror, feeling embarrassed for her family that stood there, embarrassed by Pansy Parkinson. Her stomach churned and Jade placed a hand over her stomach, feeling nauseous.

"And with that, they signed these papers." Pansy said handing the papers to Narcissa who snatched them and looked them over. "What you're reading is their Marriage Contract that expired just two days ago so this marriage is not only a fraud, it's null. According to your will, unless Draco marries or conceives an heir for the Malfoy fortunes, you can't give him a single Knut!" Pansy said triumphantly.

Jade widened her eyes and turned to Hermione who dropped her mouth.

"These two have acted and feigned love in front of you just so you can fall for it and give the fortunes to Draco already, but I wouldn't call the Weasley's as help so quickly. Jade Weasley is the biggest actor of them all! She wants to use Draco so she can take all of his money as well! You wouldn't want someone like that in your life? It's a good thing _I_ came back to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth!" Pansy said.

"It's true that I signed a Marriage Contract with Jade but everything's completely different now. I do admit that I made a mistake with the Contract, but how was I supposed to know that it would change my life and perspective completely? Mother, even you see it. I've changed. I used to hate anything, everything and I used to judge people by their class. I used to look down to people and never appreciated the smallest things in life. It sounds so cliché and it's been said a thousand times but I know what I mean. Did I ever think about genuine things? I never even knew the difference between what was real and what was not. Whenever I look outside, whenever it would rain, I'd always get angry because my dragon hide boots would get ruined, but now I know that Rugby in the rain is the most fun! Whenever I'd eat a meal that would cost more than I can feed 10 people, I never thought about where it came from and most importantly, I never even sat for a moment, thinking about its ingredients or asking for them so I could learn it on my own. I always thought that I'd order it and I would get it but the world never started that way! What would happen if that chef died? What would happen to the dish? There wouldn't be one right; but if another person learned that dish, that's how another person and another one can make it. I've learned this but I need to learn more. I've signed a contract to get to money, but now I want to sign a contract for life. I need to be with this woman for the rest of my life. I have so much to learn and so much to love. Isn't that all that matters? If I'm happy, if we're happy, that's what you wanted to see didn't you?" Draco asked.

Pansy glared at Draco in anger, very surprised at this outcome.

"And you. You only wanted to marry me for the money. You accuse another woman of using this marriage for her advantage but sorry to burst your bubble, she was in fact helping me. If she was someone like you, she would have sucked this family dry of their money but she didn't. She could have, but she didn't." Draco said. He turned to Jade and held her hands, seeing her quiver and look pale. "Are you-"

Jade turned around and threw up to her side, all over Pansy who screeched. "I'm so sorry! I usually don't throw up on people. Draco, I wanted to tell you all this time. I'm pregnant!" Jade said.

Everyone gasped and Pansy screamed "What?!"

"Y-You…really?" Draco asked, a bit scared and obviously very surprised at this bit of news.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but you were missing and I couldn't get to tell you. You're not mad are you?" Jade asked. Draco instead pulled her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"I'm not mad…I just don't know what to say." Draco said. It hit him so suddenly. He was going to be a father. He was just getting used to focusing his energy and time on his family and wife but for a child? His child? The thought of it never crossed his mind.

Narcissa ran over to them and hugged them, crying her eyes out. "A grandchild! And I thought I was retiring early!" Narcissa sobbed. Everyone chuckled and watched the family congratulate each other. Jade thanked Hermione for a tissue and blotted her mouth, watching Pansy leave with vomit all over her robes.

"Stop right there!" Narcissa said firmly.

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Someone is in big trouble for impersonating my client on a legal matter." Finnirculus Apostolatos said appearing by Narcissa's side.

"No! No!" Pansy said. Two Auror's came to Pansy and dragged her out of the Manor as everyone stared. Draco and Jade pulled apart and smiled at each other, ready for their journey together, on a fresh new page, on a fresh new book, on a fresh new contract.


	59. A Little Peace Of Heaven

**I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first try at a romantic comedy, so I hope I did well. I'll be going back to making darker fics and I'm thinking of a possible sequel to my other story, 'Hogwart's Newsletter.' Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys my story and enjoys the summer! Be safe, take care and best wishes to you and your family! I'd also like to say thank you very much for the people who have read and reviewed. It means a great deal to me to get a review, even if it's a simple 'update soon'. For the anonymous reviewers, who I can't reply to, I'd like you all to know that I do very much appreciate your reviews and wish I could have replied back to your questions or comments. So KPAndre and velocitygirl, thank you for your reviews. Everyone else who does have a Fanfiction account and reviewed, thank you as well, you all have been amazing people to speak to and hear from! To everyone else, Fanfiction account or anonymous or anything else, I'm grateful that you have read the story. I'm always open for questions, comments and/or suggestions. Thank you all for being my audience...**

**Now here's the last chapter...**

The story just doesn't end here. It wouldn't be fair to leave you all in this scene, wondering what happened to Draco and Jade. A little after a month, Draco and Jade both had gotten married again, after their contract ended and many months after that, gave birth to their daughter, Jenita Malfoy. It was after Jenita's birth, Jade found out she was expecting another edition to their family. Jade and Draco both kept the Magazine empire as successful as ever and Narcissa and Lucius had gone on a permanent honeymoon, taking care of their grandchildren and vacationing. Ginny had started her training in Healer school and finished just in time to give birth to her son James Potter with Harry Potter, who became the Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic and kept the habit of irking Draco Malfoy as much as he could. Ron and Hermione had married and both lived in Hogsmeade, also expecting twins. Fred and Samantha married in a few years and George appeared on M-A-L-L-E magazine's most desirable bachelor of the Wizarding World. Draco and Jade both raised their 3 children. Jenita Malfoy, Alexander Lucius Malfoy and the youngest, Ethan.

"Remember to make friends and be nice. You have to learn how to speak to people sweetie." Draco said smoothing out his 11 year old daughter's robes in Platform 9 ¾.

"I am nice! You have to listen to yourself sometimes dad, hey Ethan, plug your bloody mouth, I'm not leaving forever!" Jenita said coldly.

Ethan, who was 3 at the time burst out in a fresh set of sobs and hugged his mother's neck.

"I wish she was." Alex whispered to his mother who shook her head.

"Jenita, don't speak to your brother that way." Jade warned. Jade cursed that Jenita was the only one that grew up with Draco's bad genes. She was harsh, cold and insensitive from birth and Draco sometimes joked about putting her through a marriage contract with a low class, lonely and loveless man. Jade gave him a well deserved glare among the many other glares he earned through all these years of being together. He had changed, but at times, whenever the mood strikes, Draco Malfoy would become the pompous, self centered ass he was in the good old days. His biggest weakness was his daughter and Jade hated the fact that he spoiled her rotten. Jenita had him wrapped around her little finger and got practically anything she wanted.

Now, Jenita was boarding on the Hogwart's Express, about to go through a different part of her life and Jade hoped that it would change her. "The train will be leaving in 2 minutes. Come here and say goodbye." Jade said handing Ethan to Draco. Jenita walked up to her mother and embraced her in a tight hug. "Write as much as you can, do good in school and make friends. Be the good and please stay away from trouble. No mischief will be tolerated is that understood?" Jade asked seeing Jenita nod. "Good, now give Mummy a kiss." Jade said pointing to her cheek.

"Now?" Jenita asked looking around.

"Yes now, you're my baby, not theirs; so don't put so importance on what they'll think of you." Jade said. Jenita complied and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you." Jade said seeing Jenita smile.

"I love you too." She replied. Jenita turned to Draco who gave her a few warm words and a speech about boys. He kissed her goodbye and watched her board the train.

"One down, two more to go." Draco said.

"I wouldn't say two so soon." Jade said seeing Draco snap towards her.

"What…oh honey I'm sorry!" Draco said smacking his forehead, suddenly remembering he had to accompany her to the doctor's office yesterday for her fourth pregnancy. Jade walked away from him and Draco wrapped his arm around her, walking back home.

"So Brooms 'R' Us came out with a really sweet broom called the Shaky Bolt and it does exactly what it's called…it shakes!" Alex said seeing his father shake his head.

"Absolutely not." Draco said seeing his son frown.

"But Dad, I'm 7! I'm old enough!" Alex said jumping up and down.

"Jenita doesn't even have a broom, why should you?" Draco asked.

"Because Jenny's boring! James got a Shaky Bolt for his birthday! His Dad is cool because he always gets him the newest brooms and shows off! Even Rose got a broom and she's a girl!" Alex said.

Draco looked at his wife desperately and waved to Alex for help. "Can you please tell him that the reason why I don't want to get him brooms is because I don't want to be the one paying for his funeral expenses!" Draco said.

"Will you stop saying that? Alex until you be on your best behavior and show me that you can handle a broom, I promise I'll give you a broom by the end of next week." Jade said.

"But-" Draco said.

"Yes!" Alex said pumping his fist in the air. He ran into their room and Jade set Ethan down for him to run away.

"What did you do that for?" Draco asked.

Jade pulled him into the living room and sat him down to loosen him up. "You sometimes have to make these little people happy. You can't always say no or else they'll start to feel unappreciated and I wished you would have said no with Jenita!" Jade said seeing him cringe.

"Do we always have to talk about that?" he asked and Jade giggled.

"I love you, I'm so happy that we're raising these kids together." Jade said lying down on his lap.

Draco stroked her hair and smiled. "So am I. I'm happy we went through that contract. It was the best thing I ever signed for." He said seeing her smile.

"I'd do it again if I had to…it's been a while since you've picked my brains out." She said seeing him grin.

"Gee, thanks for telling me, I'll start my service right now!" he said picking her up. Jade yelled as they entered the bedroom and Draco swung the door shut for a few moments with his wife. Draco placed Jade on the bed and crawled into bed, positioning himself on her as she unbuttoned his shirt. They heard a loud scream and the two let out an exhausted sigh.

"The toilet lid fell on him again." Jade said pushing Draco away as she hurried out of the room. Draco shook his head and followed Jade to the bathroom.

"Why can't we have a peaceful and uninterrupted shag anymore?" Draco asked.

"Because you didn't read the hidden charges when signing that life contract with me." Jade said before running off into the bathroom. Draco smiled and watched Jade consoling Alex, who cried and rubbed the place where the toilet lid fell when he peed. Draco turned to little Ethan, who stood against the wall, watching Jade check Alex for the umpteenth time.

Ethan turned to his father and let out a small smile and giggle. "The toilet fell on his wee wee when he pee pee." He said.

Draco chuckled and picked his son up and kissed him. "Never let the toilet fall on your wee wee when you pee pee ok? It cuts on my shag-"

"Draco!" Jade yelled.

"All right!" Draco said. He loved his life. He brought up these fascinating people he called his children that taught him a new thing every day. Not every day was sunshine, there had been a few rainy days but Draco took it all in with honor and couldn't wait for the rest of the years to come. It was a damn great contract that brought a little piece of heaven and hell through all these years and Draco had no plans on breaking it.

**The End...**

**Much Love...**

ClassySam


End file.
